A Força de um Malfoy
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Lúcio Malfoy estava convencido de que tinha se casado com a mais fraca das irmãs Black, e que Narcisa tinha lhe dado um filho fraco. Poderia Draco mostrar que a verdadeira força de um Malfoy não estava em matar ou em usar magia das trevas, mas em ter coragem de se arriscar e amar verdadeiramente? - FANFIC DRARRY - Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. -Publicação aqui e no wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 – DRACO MALFOY

ACONTECIMENTOS PARALELOS AO LIVRO "A CÂMARA SECRETA"

Até os 12 anos eu não tinha ainda me dado conta de que havia algo de muito errado com meu pai. Poderia se argumentar que àquela altura eu já teria percebido que ele era um bruxo das trevas adepto à ideologia sangue-puro; mas eu tinha sido ensinado – não só por ele, mas pela minha mãe e por todos os bruxos adultos com os quais a minha família tinha convivência próxima – que os trouxas, nascidos trouxas e mestiços eram inferiores, e que as artes das trevas eram simplesmente um ramo da magia que sofria preconceito de bruxos moralistas e hipócritas como Dumbledore e os aurores do Ministério.

Apesar disso, meu pai tinha feito questão de me dar tudo de bom e do melhor, assim como à minha mãe, para que eu fosse bem vestido, bem informado, bem educado, e tivesse acesso a tudo que o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Ele jamais me infligiu um único castigo físico, isso era, em suas próprias palavras, coisa de trouxa. E ele também não correria o risco de macular o corpo de seu herdeiro com algo tão desagradável aos olhos como uma cicatriz.

Mas mesmo assim, Lucio Malfoy tinha insistido toda a minha infância em como eu deveria ser: nunca demonstrar medo, nunca chorar, não perder o controle, olhar para os outros de cima, me orgulhar de pertencer àquela família, trazer honra para o nome dos Malfoy. Quando eu fui a Hogwarts, aos 11 anos, descobri que meu nome e meu dinheiro tinham chegado antes de mim. Meus colegas de casa me respeitavam. Então não achei nada difícil manter a pose que meu pai queria, repetir tudo o que eu ouvia em casa.

Mas aos doze anos eu descobri que meu pai não era um homem forte, orgulhoso do bom nome da família Malfoy, honrado e decente como eu queria acreditar. Ele era cruel.

Naquele ano, a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta, e houve um furor de animação na Sonserina, ao qual eu fiz coro, afinal aquele era o plano do fundador da nossa casa, expurgar a escória de Hogwarts. Mas as coisas começaram a ficar sérias, e embora eu continuasse a repetir que, como meus colegas de casa, estava feliz com o rumo dos acontecimentos, eu estava apavorado com aquilo. Uma coisa era impedir trouxas de estudar em Hogwarts, agora mata-los? Isso me parecia extremamente radical! Meus pais nunca tinham chegado a me falar nisso.

Meu pai se aproveitou da história toda para tentar afastar Dumbledore da escola, mas o diretor acabou retornando. Em um dia, ele foi até o escritório do diretor, e não percebeu que eu ouvia a conversa. Dentro da sala estavam meu pai, Dumbledore e Harry Potter, que na época era também um menino de 12 anos.

\- Então, você já fez os ataques pararem? – zombou meu pai. – Já apanhou o culpado.

\- Apanhamos. – ouvi a voz de Dumbledore, me aliviando que enfim aquilo tivesse terminado.

No fundo eu não queria que alunos continuassem a ser petrificados e que aquele estado de terror continuasse a pairar sobre a escola.

\- E? Quem é? – Perguntou meu pai.

\- A mesma pessoa da última vez, Lúcio. Mas agora, Lorde Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra pessoa. Por intermédio do seu diário.

Eu colei o ouvido na porta, escutando como o tal objeto, o diário que pertencera ao Lorde das Trevas tinha possuído Gina Weasley, fazendo com que ela abrisse a Câmara Secreta, atacasse nascidos trouxas. Ao final, Harry Potter prontamente acusou meu pai:

\- Foi o senhor que deu o diário a ela. Na Floreios e Borrões. O senhor apanhou o velho exemplar de Transfiguração que ela levava e escorregou o diário pra dentro dele, não foi?

Deixei a memória vagar pra aquele dia ao qual Potter se referia. Tínhamos de fato encontrado os Weasley na Floreios e Borrões.

\- Prove. – meu pai sibilou.

\- Ah, ninguém pode fazer isso. – disse Dumbledore. – Não agora que Riddle desapareceu do livro. Por outro lado, eu aconselharia você, Lúcio, a não sair distribuindo o material escolar que pertenceu a Voldemort. Se mais algum objeto chegar a mãos inocentes, acho que Arthur Weasley é um que vai providenciar para que seja rastreado até você...

Fiquei convencido de que tinha sido ele. Na verdade, eu nem estava surpreso. É como se eu tivesse tentado me enganar, durante toda a minha infância, com essa imagem honrada do meu pai. Ele tinha, afinal, sido o responsável pela reabertura da Câmara Secreta. Tinha sido o responsável pelos alunos petrificados que, felizmente, não sofreram sequelas permanentes. E Gina Weasley tinha sido possuída... tinha sido arrastada para o interior da Câmara... Gina Weasley que era puro-sangue. Qual era o sentido daquilo? Não era uma questão de afastar trouxas de Hogwarts, meu pai só queria se vingar de um desafeto seu, Arthur Weasley, não importava que sua filha não tivesse uma gota de sangue trouxa.

Depois daquele acontecimento, passei a olhar meu pai com outros olhos. Eu continuava a seguir sua cartilha, fazer o que ele esperava de mim, até porque tinha descoberto que ele era capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria.

Mas eu decidira que o observaria com cuidado.

-/-

ACONTECIMENTOS PARALELOS AO LIVRO "O CÁLICE DE FOGO"

Depois dos eventos da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, dois anos mais tarde, meu pai ficava cada vez mais horas por dia trancado na enorme biblioteca da mansão, quase não fazia mais refeições comigo e com mamãe, como era seu costume quando eu estava em casa para as férias de verão.

Mamãe tinha comentado, em segredo, que aquelas pesquisas de meu pai tinham se tornado frequentes após notícias de que o Lorde das Trevas estava na Albânia, onde tinha desaparecido recentemente uma bruxa, Berta Jorkins. E que agora, com o aparecimento da marca Dele no céu, na noite da Copa Mundial, meu pai tinha se enfiado na biblioteca com maior empenho.

Eu estava curioso e pressentindo que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Então, numa noite, quando ouvi meu pai gritar o nome da minha mãe, chamando-a da biblioteca, eu fui pé ante pé, silenciosamente, para ouvir atrás da porta.

\- O que houve, Lúcio? – minha mãe perguntou, tendo chegado um pouco ofegante na Biblioteca, visto que o marido a tinha chamado com tanta urgência.

\- Eu descobri. – meu pai exclamava, como um grito de vitória. – Descobri o segredo daquele maldito.

\- Que maldito? – minha mãe perguntou, sem entender. – Do que você está falando?

\- Do Lorde das Trevas. – meu pai respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Por Merlin, Lúcio. Eu achei que você concordasse com ele. A vida toda insistiu nessa marca negra. Sempre me condenou por eu não ser como Bella, por eu não ter querido tornar-me Comensal da Morte. – eu ouvi minha mãe argumentar.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia eles falarem naquele assunto tão abertamente. Tudo o que eu sabia era que minha mãe tinha duas irmãs: Andrômeda, que tinha se casado com um nascido trouxa e banida da família, e Bellatrix, que estava em Azkaban há 14 anos por ser Comensal da Morte.

\- Você não quis se tornar Comensal porque é fraca. Eu sempre soube disso. – meu pai falou com rispidez. – É uma pena que Rodolfo Lestrange tenha se casado com Bellatrix antes que eu pudesse faze-lo.

Eu nunca o tinha ouvido tratar minha mãe assim. Mas naquele dia me dei conta que era provável que aquilo acontecesse com frequência quando eu não estava ouvindo. Eles apenas escondiam de mim. Senti meu sangue ferver no corpo, um sentimento de ódio mal contido preso na garganta.

\- O que você descobriu? – minha mãe disse, contida, ignorando as ofensas que ele tinha lhe dirigido.

\- Descobri como ele conseguiu sobreviver. Ele tem uma Horcrucx. – meu pai contou. – Aliás, uma não, ele tem Horcruxes, no plural.

\- Horcrux? – minha mãe questionou, como se o termo não lhe fosse comum.

\- É um objeto em que se guarda parte da alma, com magia das trevas. Desse jeito não se pode morrer verdadeiramente. – meu pai explicou. – Venho estudando e pensando a respeito desde que ele deixou aquele diário comigo. O comportamento do diário com a menina Weasley foi extraordinário pra qualquer magia das trevas comum. Mas claro, o diário foi destruído por Potter. Então se o Lorde das Trevas retornar, significa que ele fez mais de uma Horcrux, partiu a alma mais de uma vez, algo que nenhum outro bruxo fez antes.

\- E você acha que ele vai retornar? – a voz de minha mãe deixava claro seu medo.

\- Acho que sim, infelizmente. Minha marca está escurecendo. Esse assassinato de Berta Jorkins... a Copa Mundial de Quadribol... nada disso é coincidência. – meu pai respondeu, pesaroso. – O melhor que posso fazer é me tornar, também, imortal, antes que ele retorne.

\- Imortal? – minha mãe perguntava como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. – Você vai fazer uma Horcrux também? Vai partir a alma?

\- É a melhor saída. Ele vai querer se vingar de mim, eu nunca o procurei, todos esses anos. – meu pai falou. – E além disso, eu me recuso a continuar a servi-lo cegamente. Quero que seja provisório. Quero destruí-lo, tomar seu lugar, me tornar eu mesmo um Lorde das Trevas.

\- Lúcio, você está louco... – minha mãe disse, em voz baixa. – Quando jovem você escolheu servi-lo, o que mudou?

\- Mudou tudo. Ele deixou aquele diário comigo, o diário de Tom Riddle. Claro, eu pesquisei, quis saber quem tinha sido esse homem. E descobri que era um mestiço, filho de um pai trouxa, sem tradição, que foi a Hogwarts com uma mão na frente outra atrás, usando vestes e material escolar de segunda mão. – meu pai falou, num misto de nojo e irritação. – Tom Riddle, que mudou de nome para fingir pra todos nós que merecia ser seguido, e passou a se chamar de Lorde Voldemort. Você acha, Narcisa, que vou me curvar o resto da vida para um mestiço sujo, criado num maldito orfanato trouxa?

Minha mãe estava sem palavras, completamente chocada. Escondido atrás da porta, eu também.

\- / -

ACONTECIMENTOS PARALELOS AO LIVRO "O ENÍGMA DO PRÍNCIPE"

Nossa vida se tornou bem mais difícil após o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. Meu pai fingiu-se de Comensal da Morte fiel, arrependido de não ter procurado seu Mestre, e insistiu para que eu e minha mãe nos portássemos com muita cordialidade e deferência diante dele. Perceptivelmente ele deixava minha mãe apavorada.

Depois da falha do meu pai em uma missão que ele havia liderado no Departamento de Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia, que acabara culminando na prisão do meu pai em Azkaban; Voldemort achou por bem que a melhor possibilidade seria ordenar que eu servisse em nome do meu pai, claramente tentando vingar-se dele, ao dar uma tarefa impossível a um garoto de 16 anos sem nenhum preparo, que envergonharia o nome da família.

Voldemort deixou bem claro que eu deveria receber a marca negra, matar Dumbledore, ou eu e minha mãe não sobreviveríamos. Eu, acuado e com medo, disse que aceitava.

Na véspera do meu retorno a Hogwarts, minha mãe veio até o meu quarto conversar. Ela sentou-se na minha cama, ao meu lado. Seu olhar cansado e ao mesmo tempo alerta não combinava com as feições aristocráticas e altivas. Eu sempre tinha achado minha mãe uma mulher linda, mas ultimamente, era difícil ver algo nela além de medo.

\- Você não vai precisar fazer nada, eu falei com Severo, ele vai cumprir sua tarefa. Ele fez um voto perpétuo. – minha mãe falou, tentando me tranquilizar.

Aquilo me fez arregalar os olhos.

\- Então quer dizer que o diretor... Dumbledor... ele está mesmo condenado? – eu perguntei, aflito com aquele caminho sem volta pra morte.

\- Ele está condenado desde que o Lorde das Trevas decidiu que a prioridade seria mata-lo, Draco. – ela explicou, a voz exausta. – Tudo que eu quero é que não tenha que ser você a fazer isso. Porque você não vai conseguir.

\- Você acha que sou fraco? – eu franzi a testa.

Não estava com raiva, só queria saber se ela pensava como meu pai.

\- Não. Eu não acho que seja fraqueza não ser capaz de matar. – ela disse. – Mas seu pai acha, e o Lorde das Trevas também.

\- Se não for eu a fazer, ambos vão me punir. – eu disse o óbvio.

Minha mãe me olhou com uma expressão clara de dor.

\- Seu pai me escreveu. Disse que você deve cumprir a determinação do Lorde das Trevas, que eu não posso ter dado a ele um filho fraco como eu. – o amargor na voz da minha mãe era de cortar o coração. – Disse que soube do pedido que fiz a Snape e que você deve deixar claro, cada vez que ele te procurar em Hogwarts, que não vai deixa-lo roubar a sua glória. Aconselho você a obedecer e dar sempre essa resposta ao professor Snape, mesmo que não seja verdade. E você vai ter mesmo que fazer algumas tentativas, através do Armário Sumidouro, de fazer com que cheguem ao diretor objetos que possam mata-lo. Mesmo que você não se esforce muito... tem que ao menos parecer que quer cumprir essa ordem.

Mas de tudo o que ela disse, o que importava mais pra mim é que minha mãe não se sentisse tão inferiorizada. Porque ela não era. Meu pai jamais a mereceria.

\- Você não é fraca. Agradeço todos os dias por não ser filho de alguém como Bellatrix. – eu a defendi.

\- Você sabe? – ela pareceu surpresa. – Sabe que seu pai queria ter se casado com a minha irmã?

\- Sei. E sei que sua irmã é uma lunática. Seria capaz de matar a nós dois se o Lorde das Trevas ordenasse. – eu falei, em voz baixa, embora estivéssemos sozinhos. – E sei também sobre as Horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas e sobre as maluquices do meu pai de fazer as próprias Horcruxes e tomar o lugar dele.

Nos últimos anos, eu tinha feito questão de investigar eu mesmo para saber afinal o que eram essas Horcruxes. Era uma magia sem precedentes, de uma podridão tão absoluta que me embrulhava o estômago pensar que alguém podia ter de fato feito aquilo, ainda por cima mais de uma vez.

\- Seu pai só conseguiu fazer uma Horcrux. Não sei o que é o objeto, ou onde ele guardou, mas o processo foi horrível, quase o destruiu. Tenho certeza que ele não tentará de novo. – minha mãe contou, estremecendo com a lembrança. – Seu pai acha que pode tomar o lugar do Lorde, mas evidentemente ele não tem a mesma disposição e resistência para ir assim tão longe nas Artes das Trevas.

\- Nem o mesmo talento em magia, nem os mesmos seguidores, nem nada disso. – eu falei, com lógica. – Meu pai não vai derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Ele por acaso sabe onde estão essas Horcruxes? O que elas são?

\- Parece que uma delas é a cobra... e seu pai desconfia de um objeto que o Lorde mandou sua tia Bella guardar no cofre dos Lestrange. – minha mãe falou. – Mas concordo com você, ele não sabe onde estão as outras horcruxes, não sabe quantas são. E mesmo que soubesse e as destruísse sem que nunca o Lorde das Trevas se desse conta, ainda assim seu pai não teria talento em magia para derrota-lo.

\- Ele está louco. Meu pai é um louco, cruel, disposto a tudo pelo poder. – eu falei, perplexo. – Inclusive sacrificar a nós dois.

\- Ah, Draco. – minha mãe parecia prestes a chorar. – Você é tão novo... não queria que já estivesse carregando tudo isso nas costas.

\- Eu quero dividir esse peso com você, mãe. Lucio Malfoy nos acha fracos, mas de alguma forma nós vamos precisar encontrar forças pra sobreviver a tudo isso. – eu segurei sua mão - Não temos como fugir agora, mesmo que conseguíssemos nos esconder do Lorde das Trevas e dos Comensais da Morte, eu ainda sou menor de idade, e com o rastreador meu pai me encontraria assim que saísse de Azkaban... o que não deve demorar muito.

\- Você pensou nisso? – minha mãe se permitiu sorrir pra mim, carinhosamente.

\- Eu gostaria de tirar você daqui. – eu disse a ela. – Toda vez que o Lorde das Trevas nos visita eu vejo como você sente medo. Eu também sinto, mas tento parecer forte, para te apoiar...

Ela me puxou para um abraço.

\- Meu único medo é que ele faça algo contra você. – ela esclareceu.

Deixei que ela me abraçasse, sabendo que aquela seria nossa última oportunidade por um longo tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, me afastei pra olhar pra ela.

\- Olha só, vou dizer o que vamos fazer. Vamos fingir que tudo está bem, que concordamos com o Lorde das Trevas e com o meu pai. Eu vou agir como eles querem o ano todo. – eu disse a ela, tentando passar confiança. – Quando meu pai sair de Azkaban e vier pra casa, você só diga que eu aceitei a ordem do Lorde das Trevas e que vou cumprir. Talvez eu consiga matar Dumbledore e impedir que eu e você sejamos punidos... afinal, ele já vai morrer de qualquer jeito, independente de mim. Quando pudermos... quando for seguro... vamos sair daqui juntos.

\- Você gostaria disso, Draco? – minha mãe perguntou. – Uma vida simples, longe da Mansão, longe do dinheiro e poder dos Malfoy...

\- Todo esse dinheiro e poder compensou pra você mãe? – eu perguntei, sério.

\- Não. – ela murmurou. – E descobri hoje que meu filho é muito mais parecido comigo do que com o pai.

Eu me despedi da minha mãe com o coração na mão, sabendo que a deixaria em casa, exposta a visitas constantes do Lorde das Trevas e às humilhações e degradações que meu pai a fazia passar.

Naquele ano, descobri que não era capaz de matar ninguém. Senti um arrependimento pavoroso das minhas duas tentativas de fazer com que objetos chegassem a Dumbledore, pois ambas feriram pessoas que nada tinham a ver com isso, e que podiam ter sido mortas por um acaso. Por minha culpa. Comecei a me sentir monstruoso, até que no momento final, com a varinha apontada para o peito do diretor, eu tinha falhado, retornado pra casa sem cumprir a missão que me tinha sido dada, sabendo que sofreria as consequências e que veria a minha mãe sofrer, também, as consequências da minha fraqueza.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 – DRACO MALFOY

Com a morte de Dumbledore, os Comensais da Morte foram em festa para a Mansão Malfoy, da qual o Lorde das Trevas tinha se apoderado como um ponto de encontro e reunião com àqueles seguidores que lhe eram mais caros. Era a morte do principal representante da Ordem da Fênix, do único bruxo do qual o Lorde já tinha sentido medo, da maior esperança daqueles que estavam do outro lado da guerra.

Meu pai, no entanto, que já tinha sido libertado de Azkaban, não comemorava com seus colegas e seu Mestre, que parabenizavam e celebravam as ações de Snape. Lucio Malfoy subiu as escadas comigo e me empurrou para dentro do seu escritório grosseiramente, assim que me viu chegar de Hogwarts com os Comensais da Morte. Lá dentro estava minha mãe, uma expressão apavorada no rosto. Eu não a via há meses.

Vi meu pai trancar a porta e lançar um feitiço para que não pudéssemos ser ouvidos.

\- Seu merdinha. – meu pai falou empunhando a varinha na minha direção. – Se você tivesse cumprido com a sua obrigação, seria nossa família que estaria sendo festejada lá embaixo.

\- Deixe Draco em paz. – minha mãe falou, levantando-se.

\- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Narcisa. – a voz de Lúcio Malfoy era carregada de ódio e fúria contra a esposa. – Você criou esse moleque como se fosse uma princesa. Você foi atrás de Snape contra as minhas ordens, implorar pra que ele assumisse a missão de Draco.

\- Fui! – minha mãe deu um passo na direção dele, de queixo erguido. – E iria de novo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Meu pai se moveu com velocidade, despejando toda sua cólera, sua hostilidade em um único lampejo de varinha. Eu reconheci a maldição, vi meu pai proferir a palavra "_Crucio_". Antes que a magia atingisse o peito de minha mãe, eu me coloquei entre eles, recebendo o choque em meu próprio corpo, sentindo-me erguer de dor, uma espécie de sofrimento tão imensurável que lacerava cada parte de mim.

Quando a magia se desfez, percebi que minha mãe gritava meu nome, correndo em minha direção, segurando-me nos braços, impedindo-me de cair.

\- Draco. – ela falou, em um tom carregado de emoção e ao mesmo tempo da mais profunda dor que eu já ouvira.

Irritado com a minha intromissão, meu pai amaldiçoou minha mãe novamente, dessa vez a atingindo em cheio, visto que eu, atordoado e com dor pelos efeitos da cruciatus, não consegui impedir. Meus ouvidos encheram-se dos horríveis gritos de agonia e tortura que escapavam dos lábios de minha mãe.

Eu olhava para meus progenitores. Ele a face da atrocidade. Ela a face da flagelação.

Tirei forças de algum lugar, não sabia de onde. Ergui a varinha e o ataquei. Minha reação atordoou meu pai, que retirou o feitiço, fazendo com que minha mãe caísse ao chão, apoiada nos braços, tremendo. Quando meu pai me olhou, parecia chocado.

\- Ao menos você não é completamente inútil, Draco. – ele ponderou, me encarando.

Eu ignorei suas palavras. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessado no que ele achava das minhas ações, se me aprovava ou não, se via em mim força ou fraqueza.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo, pai. – eu disse, com firmeza. – Eu vou descer, vou assumir toda a responsabilidade pela minha falha, pedir perdão e colocar-me a disposição do Lorde das Trevas. Ele vai punir a mim, não a você.

\- Não... Draco... não... – minha mãe pedia, alterada.

Eu fazia força pra não olhar pra ela, não queria ver a mágoa em seus olhos, o sofrimento.

\- Talvez ele lhe dê outra chance... vai considerar sua juventude. – meu pai pareceu refletir, considerando a proposta. – Vai achar uma postura digna e honrada da sua parte, aceitar a punição que ele te impuser.

\- Você não será envergonhado. Vai dizer que seu filho é um menino, mas que pode vir a se tornar um bom Comensal da Morte no futuro. – eu argumentei.

\- Certo. – meu pai estava convencido. – O que você quer em troca?

\- Minha mãe. – eu respondi, prontamente. – Isso que aconteceu hoje, nunca mais vai ocorrer. E a partir dessa noite, ela dorme comigo, em meu quarto. Você não força mais nada com ela.

Meu pai estava evidentemente contrariado. Ele tinha uma visão muito tradicional e machista do casamento, e de seus direitos maritais. Aliás, não sei porque ele falava tanto em casar com Bellatrix Lestrange em vez da minha mãe... tenho certeza que minha tia o teria castrado a primeira vez que ele erguesse a varinha para tortura-la por causa de algum direito de propriedade que achava que tinha sobre ela.

\- Isso não tem nenhum cabimento, Narcisa é minha mulher. – ele retumbou, autoritário e obstinado.

\- Você é quem sabe. – eu dei de ombros, provocando-o. – Se não fizer isso, vou passar os próximos dias chorando encolhido como um garotinho. Aaah... vou dizer ao Lorde das Trevas que você mesmo disse que eu não precisava cumprir a missão. Que eu era só uma criança boba... que era pra eu deixar com você papai... o adulto da família... Ele não saberá que estou mentindo, sou um bom oclumente, você mesmo me ensinou desde criança a importância de proteger a mente.

Meu pai me olhava com rancor.

\- O que te faz pensar que pode me enfrentar? – meu pai perguntou, raivoso. – Eu posso te lançar uma império, obrigar você a agir como eu quero.

\- Acha que ninguém perceberia? – eu devolvi, em tom de desprezo. – E de qualquer forma... eu tenho certeza de que posso resistir a maldição.

\- Você? – meu pai questionou, com escárnio. – Um moleque fraco desses, resistir aos efeitos de uma _Imperio_? Não é porque seu querido colega Potter consegue que você conseguirá também.

Eu sabia que meu pai tentava me provocar com aquilo, ele sabia da relação de animosidade entre eu e Harry Potter. Mas perto de um homem que tinha acabado de torturar a minha mãe, um garoto com quem eu trocava algumas provocações na escola já não podia mais ser chamado de inimigo.

\- Na verdade, foi de Potter mesmo que eu tirei a ideia. – eu sorri agressivamente. – Desde que o vi resistir a uma Império nas aulas de Moody, no quarto ano, venho treinando pra fazer o mesmo.

\- Você sempre teve inveja dele. – meu pai me envenenava, tentando me desestabilizar.

\- Talvez. – eu considerei, e não disse mais nada, mantendo uma expressão neutra.

Nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, eu me incomodava profundamente que Harry Potter tivesse tanta fama e atenção. Ao longo do tempo comecei a me ressentir dele parecer tão heroico e correto o tempo todo. E talvez, naquele ano, quando Potter tinha me atingido no peito com um feitiço que evidentemente ele não sabia o que fazia, eu tenha descoberto finalmente o que me irritava tanto no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu: ele tinha o direito de ser bom.

Mesmo quando ele cometia um erro, ele tinha o direito de parecer tão profundamente arrependido que era impossível odiá-lo. Ele me olhava pelos corredores, depois de ter me acertado com o Sectumsempra, como se lamentasse sinceramente cada gota que eu sangrei. Eu o perdoei no mesmo instante.

Ele nascera pra ser amado, pra ser o Eleito, pra ser querido por toda a comunidade bruxa. Ele tinha o direito de ser bom, de agir segundo sua consciência, de fazer o melhor possível, sempre.

Eu não tinha. Eu nasci filho de Lúcio Malfoy, e isso me dava uma inveja filha da puta de Potter. Mesmo que ele morresse nessa guerra, morreria bom, a alma imaculada. Eu não.

\- Está certo, Draco. – meu pai disse, tirando-me do meu torpor. – Leve sua mãe pro seu quarto e depois desça.

Ele se retirou do escritório subitamente, como se não pudesse mais nos olhar.

Amparei o corpo da minha mãe ajudando-a a levantar. Ela parecia frágil e tremula ao se apoiar em mim. Andamos devagar até meu quarto, onde eu a auxiliei a se deitar na cama espaçosa no centro do cômodo. Ela me encarava desconsolada.

\- Draco, não desça. O Lorde das Trevas não vai ser misericordioso. – minha mãe pedia. – Você não precisa fazer isso por mim, eu sei lidar com seu pai.

\- O Lorde das Trevas não vai me matar. E não deve demorar muito, os Comensais estão em clima festivo. – eu falei, esperançoso, tentando tranquiliza-la. – E eu preciso sim, mãe. Há quanto tempo ele vem torturando você?

\- Desde o início. – minha mãe murmurou, baixinho. – Eu morro de medo de seu pai. Desde o dia em que me casei.

Eu queria soca-lo. Arrebenta-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

\- Quando eu fizer 17 anos, podemos ir embora. – eu consolei.

Meu aniversário era no início de junho, faltava pouco.

\- Não será tão fácil. Seu pai me prendeu a essa casa Draco, fez uma magia de _adprehendimus_, eu não consigo sair daqui. – minha mãe estava desesperançosa e debilitada. – Teremos que esperar uma oportunidade, um momento que ele resolva retirar o feitiço que me aprisiona.

\- Uma magia de _adprehendimus_? – eu perguntei, confuso. Aquilo era um feitiço das trevas, mas não podia ser feito sem a aceitação da outra pessoa. – Porque você permitiu?

\- Seu pai ameaçou você, meu filho. – ela confessou. – É assim que ele vem conseguindo tudo de mim desde o dia que você nasceu.

Aquilo era óbvio e me enraiveceu em um nível que eu nem conseguia explicar. Eu amava minha mãe e minha mãe me amava, e meu pai se aproveitava disso para submeter a nós dois a sua vontade.

\- Eu vou preparar uma Pedra da Lua que possamos utilizar. – eu sugeri.

Uma Pedra da Lua era uma magia de fuga, era preciso esse objeto raro, uma verdadeira Pedra da Lua, submetida a uma série de feitiços que a preparavam como se fosse uma chave de portal, mas que podia ser ativada a qualquer momento, com um toque da varinha. Numa hora que meu pai retirasse a magia que prendia minha mãe à casa, levando-a a um outro lugar, poderíamos fugir.

Minha mãe assentiu com a cabeça. Eu cuidei dela mais um pouco, chamando um Elfo Doméstico, Terri, o único que eu realmente confiava, para trazer uma poção para ajudá-la e algo que ela pudesse comer.

E então desci para encontrar os Comensais da Morte e o Lorde das Trevas. Fiz tudo como tinha combinado com meu pai, me portei perfeitamente, numa dose certa de humildade e honra.

\- Estou positivamente surpreso, Draco. – Voldemort sibilou, a voz ofídica e cruel. – Vir aqui me encarar com dignidade, aceitar a punição que lhe cabe, não me parece em nada o menino assustado que achei que fosse.

Eu esperei, em silêncio.

\- Venha cá, Severo, traga a faca de Bellatrix. – ele falou.

Parte de mim sentiu um profundo alívio que o Lorde das Trevas não pretendesse me torturar com a maldição cruciatus, eu tinha certeza que o tormento seria mil vezes mais intenso do que o meu pai tinha sido capaz de me infligir. Mas eu sabia que não seria nada agradável, a faca de minha tia Bella produzia ferimentos malditos que não cicatrizavam com feitiços. Era preciso esperar que se curassem naturalmente.

\- Corte o garoto no peito, Severo. – Voldemort sorriu horrivelmente.

Pelo canto do olho, eu via o ódio no rosto do meu pai. Ele não se importava com a minha dor, é claro, mas não queria que seu herdeiro fosse marcado. Eu tirei a camisa pacientemente, fazendo força para manter a expressão completamente impassível e não demonstrar nenhum medo.

Naquele momento, me lembrei de Harry Potter, não sei porquê. O imaginei diante de mim, enquanto sentia Severo Snape rasgar minha carne de um lado a outro do tórax, obedecendo prontamente às ordens do seu mestre. Eu não gritei, não tremi, não pedi que parasse, mesmo que a faca me queimasse além de um corte comum, que me causasse uma ferida martirizante.

\- Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre você, Draco Malfoy. – o Lorde das Trevas me avaliava, aprovando minha reação ao castigo. - Talvez você só fosse jovem demais pra missão que lhe dei.

No fundo, ele sempre tinha esperado que eu falhasse. Naquela noite, era a primeira vez que ele se impressionara realmente comigo.

\- Sim, Mestre. – eu assenti, respeitosamente, olhando-o.

\- Está com raiva de Severo, como seu pai? – Voldemort provocou, olhando de mim pra Lúcio. – Por ter roubado sua missão? Por ter marcado sua pele?

Eu olhei para o rosto de Severo Snape. Minha mãe confiava nele. Em contrapartida, ele era o homem que tinha assassinado Alvo Dumbledore, que tinha garantido que o Lorde das Trevas subisse ao poder sem resistência. Mas talvez houvesse alguma razão pra isso.

\- Não. Não consegui matar o diretor, logo, fico grato que ele tenha podido ajudar. – eu respondi, com sinceridade. – E eu não me importo com dor, aparências e cicatrizes...

\- Com o que você se importa, jovem Draco? – ele quis saber.

\- Com minha mãe. – eu respondi, de pronto.

\- Muito bem. Devido a sua coragem e lealdade não haverá nenhuma punição pra sua mãe. Mesmo que ela tenha procurado Severo pelas minhas costas, contrariando as minhas ordens, e pedido a ele para fazer um voto perpétuo. – o Lorde das Trevas sibilou. – Está bom assim pra você?

\- Sim, Mestre, obrigado. – eu fiz uma pequena mesura e me retirei.

Fui para um quarto vazio da Mansão e chamei por Terri, pedindo que ele me ajudasse a enfaixar o peito, estancando o sangue, e a vestir uma camisa limpa. Eu não queria assustar a minha mãe. Enquanto recebia auxílio do Elfo, vi Severo Snape abrir a porta cautelosamente, entrando no cômodo em passos silenciosos, olhando-me com atenção.

\- O que disse é verdade? – ele quis saber. – Não me odeia?

Ele sabia que eu era um bom oclumente, que poderia ter mentido.

\- Não estou. – eu disse, cansado. – Todo aquele papo de não querer ter minha glória roubada que eu despejei em cima de você o ano todo foi para satisfazer meu pai e impedir que ele maltratasse minha mãe enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts. Eu não tentei de verdade matar ninguém... E esse corte, sinceramente, o que você poderia fazer? Dizer "não, sinto muito, não vou cortar o garoto"?

Tive a impressão que ele quase sorria, embora sua face permanecesse austera. Ele me deu um vidrinho de poção roxa.

\- Tome, é pra dor. – ele falou. – Se não quiser tomar por você, tome por Narcisa. Ela não vai querer ver o filho assim.

Eu aceitei na mesma hora, virando o frasco, sentindo a dor no peito amainar.

\- Não sou orgulhoso, Snape. – eu dei de ombros. – Não precisa fazer força pra me convencer.

\- É diferente de Lúcio. – ele comentou, como se enxergasse aquilo pela primeira vez.

\- As pessoas teimam em achar que sou parecido com meu pai, quando na verdade, só vejo em mim as características da minha mãe. – eu considerei suas palavras. – Meu pai é louco, cruel e sem nenhum escrúpulo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não esperasse aquilo, mas não disse mais nada.

\- Obrigado pela poção, vou manter em segredo. – eu disse, me levantando. – E tome cuidado. Você marcou o herdeiro dele, meu pai está extremamente irritado com isso. Pra ele, é como se você estivesse acabado de estragar o futuro dos Malfoy.

\- Eu sei. Posso lidar com Lúcio. – Snape disse, calmamente.

Fui pro meu quarto encontrar minha mãe. Ela se horrorizou com a punição, mas ficou mais tranquila quando soube da ajuda de Severo Snape e que devido a poção eu não estava sentindo muita dor. Ficamos os três: eu, mamãe e Terri, aquela noite, ignorando os sons de comemoração que vinham do andar de baixo da Mansão.

Os meses seguintes seriam pavorosos, e nós sabíamos bem.

Meu quarto foi um refúgio. Fazíamos as refeições ali, quase não saiamos do cômodo, nos mantínhamos trancados por todo tempo que podíamos, exceto quando o Lorde requisitava nossa presença.

Voldemort deixou minha mãe em paz, mas me cobrou lealdade, obrigando-me a torturar (embora minhas maldições cruciatus fossem evidentemente fracas), usando-me para seus propósitos, e até torturando a mim, quando sentia-se insatisfeito.

Meu pai parecia feliz com o meu comportamento, e portanto manteve sua palavra, não atormentando minha mãe. Mas apesar disso, era claro que a família Malfoy como um todo caía em uma profunda desgraça. Meu pai não tinha mais o mesmo prestígio entre os Comensais da Morte, nossa casa era usada para todo tipo de horror, sem que se pudesse mais chamar aquela Mansão de lar.

Eu só via uma saída para o fim daquilo tudo: a queda do Lorde das Trevas pelas mãos de Potter. E foi por isso que, quando o Eleito foi capturado junto de Granger e Weasley, eu fiz todo o possível pra ajudar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 – HARRY POTTER

N.A.1 – Esse capítulo traz modificações em relação à parte do livro "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", na qual Harry, Rony e Hermione são capturados e levados para a Mansão Malfoy; e em relação à parte final do mesmo livro, durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, quando Draco e Harry se encontram na Sala Precisa.

N.A.2 – Essa fanfic considera a maior parte dos acontecimentos do livro "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte" (ressalvadas as modificações da nota 1), com **exceção** dos relacionamentos amorosos entre Harry-Gina e Rony-Mione, e das mortes de Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks e Ted Tonks.

Eu e Rony estávamos trancados no porão da Mansão Malfoy, depois de termos sido capturados por um grupo de sequestradores – que pareciam ser uma milícia de bruxos das trevas mercenários nada inteligentes e bem menos capazes que os Comensais da Morte que cercavam Voldemort – liderados pelo Lobo Greyback. Hermione estava no andar de cima, sofrendo nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange, assim como o duende Grampo. Os dois eram interrogados sobre a espada de Godric Gryffindor que portávamos.

Nos porões tínhamos encontrado Luna, Dino e Olivaras, que estavam sendo feitos prisioneiros. Naquele momento, Dobby tinha acabado de aparatar com os três para o Chalé das Conchas, onde viviam Gui e Fleur. O estampido fez com que Lúcio Malfoy gritasse no andar a cima de nós, querendo saber de onde viera aquele barulho.

\- Draco... não, chame o Rabicho. Mande-o descer e verificar!

Eu murmurei pra Rony que deveríamos tentar imobilizar Rabicho. Era a nossa melhor saída, e também a nossa chance de sair do porão e ajudar Mione e Grampo. Nos escondemos, recuando contra a parede, do lado da porta, ao ouvirmos passos descendo a escada.

Ouvimos a voz de Draco Malfoy aproximando-se de nós, sussurrando para o porão aparentemente vazio.

\- Estou com Rabicho sob o domínio da maldição _Imperius_. Eu vou tirar vocês daí.

Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos. Não seria meu primeiro movimento confiar em Draco Malfoy. Mas sem dúvida ele tinha me reconhecido no instante que eu colocara os pés na Mansão – mesmo que eu estivesse sob o efeito de uma azaração ferreteante que tinha desfigurado meu rosto – e ainda assim ele tinha escolhido não me entregar; então talvez houvesse algum fundo de boa intenção no meu antigo inimigo de escola. E para falar francamente, na situação em que nos encontrávamos, qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda.

\- Eu tenho informações. – ele continuou, baixinho. – Sobre as Horcruxes. É isso que estão caçando não é? Sabem que é esse o caminho para derrota-lo...

Aquilo me tirou da posição, chocando-me, e eu me coloquei no campo de visão de Draco. Ele me encarava firmemente. Ao seu lado estava Rabicho, evidentemente enfeitiçado, os olhos vidrados, alheio a cena.

\- Como... como você sabe? – eu murmurei, perplexo.

Aquilo tinha sido um segredo a sete chaves guardado entre eu e Dumbledore. Atualmente ninguém tinha conhecimento dos objetos que guardavam as partes da alma de Voldemort além de Rony, Hermione e eu.

\- Meu pai sabe há muitos anos, por conta do diário de Tom Riddle. Eu ouvi ele contar a minha mãe. O Lorde das Trevas nunca desconfiou que seu segredo tinha sido descoberto... ou teria matado a todos nós. – Draco contou, apressadamente. – Mas isso não é importante agora... vocês precisam saber que...

\- Que foi, Rabicho? – quis saber Lúcio, do alto, interrompendo os sussurros de Draco.

Draco olhou pra cima, parecendo amedrontado, fez um floreio com a varinha, ordenando que o outro respondesse.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui. – Rabicho guinchou.

\- Vocês precisam saber... a cobra... – ele murmurou, parecendo aflito.

\- Nós sabemos sobre a cobra. – Rony o cortou.

Draco assentiu rapidamente.

\- Certo. No cofre da minha tia Bellatrix há uma horcurx... eu não sei exatamente o que é... – ele explicou.

\- No Gringotes? – Rony sussurrou. – Não temos como invadir o Gringotes...

Aquilo era realmente uma péssima notícia. Eu já vinha desconfiando, afinal Bellatrix Lestrange parecia aterrorizada com a ideia de termos invadido seu cofre para roubar a espada. Eu tinha ficado com a sensação de que havia algo mais lá, Draco tinha acabado de me confirmar.

\- Há algo mais, Malfoy? – eu perguntei, encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados com uma espécie de respeito e consideração que eu nunca tinha antes sentido por aquele menino. – Qualquer coisa que se lembre...

\- Não. – ele respondeu. – Mas se eu morrer nos próximos meses, tem uma coisa que precisam saber. Meu pai enlouqueceu depois que descobriu que o Lorde das Trevas é mestiço, ele acha que vai tomar o lugar dele, que pode derrota-lo.

\- Lúcio Malfoy? – Rony perguntou com descrença.

Eu fazia coro ao meu amigo. Lúcio não tinha qualquer condição de derrotar Voldemort, vivia arrastando-se aos pés do outro, amedrontado como um verme. Tinha descoberto sobre as Horcruxes, mas aparentemente não tinha feito qualquer movimento para destruí-las.

\- Ele encontrou e destruiu alguma Horcrux? – eu quis saber. Talvez fosse uma tarefa a menos pra nós.

Draco soltou uma risada baixa, de sarcasmo e irritação.

\- Duvido muito. – ele sussurrou, agoniado. – Mas ele fez a própria Horcrux. Eu e minha mãe não sabemos o que é, ou onde está... Veja bem, ele vem nos manipulando, preciso fingir lealdade, preciso proteger minha mãe como posso... ele a tortura...

\- Ele tortura sua mãe? – Rony perguntou, como se pela primeira vez sentisse empatia por Draco Malfoy.

\- Aquilo ano passado... o veneno... não foi intencional... – a voz de Draco saiu estrangulada, como se ele sentisse dor com a lembrança. No ano anterior, ele tinha sido o culpado por envenenar Rony com uma garrafa de Hidromel. – Achei que Slughorn identificaria... que descartaria... Weasley, me desculpe.

Eu e Rony trocamos um olhar significativo. Talvez tivéssemos sido muito rápidos em julgar Draco. Olhei para seus olhos azuis acinzentados, profundamente atormentados – aquela era a imagem de um garoto que nitidamente estava passando por um grande sofrimento. Descobri que de tudo que Draco Malfoy tinha mostrado a mim nos últimos anos, eu não sabia o que era verdade e o que era fingimento, porque, sem dúvida, se alguém tivesse me dito que eu o veria pedir desculpas a Rony, eu jamais teria acreditado.

\- Já passou... – Rony disse, sem jeito.

Eu sabia que meu melhor amigo estava pensando no que Draco tinha dito sobre a mãe. Rony faria qualquer coisa pela própria família. Certamente, numa situação extrema, envenenaria uma garrafa de Hidromel.

\- Precisamos que nos ajude a sair daqui. – eu disse a Draco. – Nós temos um plano. Quando tudo isso acabar, prometo ajudar você e sua mãe.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua expressão era de evidente desconfiança, como se não acreditasse verdadeiramente em mim. Ainda assim, ele deu a ordem a Rabicho para que nos libertasse alguns minutos depois e retornou ao andar de cima, para que a culpa não recaísse sobre ele.

Nós escapamos. Conseguimos chegar ao Chalé das Conchas, salvar Hermione e Grampo. Foi naquele dia que Dobby morreu nos meus braços, um dos mais corajosos amigos que tive na vida. Dentre as varinhas que tirei as mãos de Draco, no meio da confusão, estava a sua própria. Senti-me culpado de tê-lo desarmado depois de tudo; mas a guerra veio me mostrar que aquilo tinha sido um movimento de sorte.

\- / -

Não fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu tinha visto Draco Malfoy. Agora ele tinha entrado na Sala Precisa junto de Crabbe e Goyle, mas tudo em seu comportamento deixava claro que, diferente de seus colegas sonserinos, ele não desejava me impedir ou me entregar para Voldemort.

Durante todo o tempo ali, Draco tinha tentado convencer os outros dois a não me matar, argumentando que Voldemort me queria vivo. "NÃO O MATE", ele tinha gritado, perturbado, como quem se importava verdadeiramente.

Por fim, Crabbe tinha lançado o Fogomaldito, magia das trevas que o consumiu em chamas, e da qual todos nós escapamos por pouco. Eu puxei Draco pela mão pra cima da minha vassoura com o desespero de quem salvava um amigo, alguém verdadeiramente querido, não uma pessoa qualquer.

Quando nos encontramos todos a salvo, no corredor do sétimo andar, em frente a porta da Sala Precisa que fechara contendo o fogo, vi o Diadema se desfazer.

\- É o Fogomaldito. – Draco nos informou, quando teve certeza que Goyle já tinha corrido pra longe e não mais nos ouvia. – Destrói as Horcruxes. Mas é muito arriscado, é uma Magia das Trevas difícil de ser contida... eu não teria sugerido isso a vocês.

Rony, Hermione e eu ofegávamos depois do episódio na Sala Precisa.

\- Eu sei. – Mione concordou com veemência. – Li sobre isso, mas nunca teria tentado.

\- Essa era a última? – Draco quis saber.

\- Agora só falta Nagini e o próprio Voldemort. – eu respondi, fazendo-o estremecer com a menção ao nome.

Ele parecia tentar demonstrar esperança, mas no fundo era difícil acreditar na derrota de Voldemort. Draco evidentemente tinha medo, e eu entendia. Eu conhecia a mente do Lorde das Trevas como ninguém, sabia como ele era vil... desumano. Eu imaginava as barbaridades que Draco tinha assistido em sua própria casa, as atrocidades que tinha sido obrigado a cometer e a suportar.

\- Você pode devolver minha varinha? – ele quis saber, exibindo nas mãos a varinha de Narcisa Malfoy. – Minha mãe está desarmada.

Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Malfoy, eu não tenho varinha. – eu respondi a ele. – Minha varinha se partiu. Dependo a sua essa noite...

Seu rosto era um misto de surpresa e desapontamento.

\- Suponho que eu seja obrigado a lhe emprestar, Potter. – ele quase sorriu.

\- Eu lhe devolverei assim que puder. – eu prometi.

Draco se resignou, deu alguns passos para se afastar de nós. Mas antes que eu pudesse me conter, ou sequer pensar do que fazia, segurei seu braço com a mão direita. Ele encarou meus dados fechados em volta de seu pulso, e depois me olhou nos olhos, como se esperasse uma explicação.

\- Se cuide. – eu pedi, arrebatado por aquela confusão de sentimentos profusa em meu peito. – Se eu vencer, venha até mim. Não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça a você ou a sua mãe.

\- É a segunda vez que você promete isso. – Draco me acusou. – Por que? Nunca te fiz bem nenhum.

\- Isso é mentira. – eu devolvi, soltando seu braço, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu não sabia responder a sua pergunta. Fiquei parado, olhando-o se afastar.

A batalha continuou feroz naquela noite, perdemos muitos dos nossos, bruxos e bruxas lutando heroicamente contra as forças das trevas. Foi tudo tão penoso, tão turbulento. A morte de Severo Snape, suas lembranças, a descoberta de que eu tinha que morrer, a pedra da ressurreição, o Avada Kedavra em meu peito, meu encontro com Dumbledore lá do outro lado.

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi Narcisa Malfoy protegendo seu filho, e ao mesmo tempo ajudando a mim. Ela não me entregou a Voldemort, não disse que eu não estava morto. Ela só queria saber se Draco estava vivo, se estava em Hogwarts.

Àquela altura, eu sabia que tudo estava perto de terminar. Neville matou a cobra. O último conflito entre eu e Voldemort. E ele finalmente morto, liquidado, um ponto final naquela guerra.

\- / -

Após o final da batalha, eu tinha me perdido de Draco e sua mãe. Perguntei a algumas pessoas, mas ninguém sabia onde estavam os Malfoy. O comentário geral é que tinham fugido para evitar retaliação, evitar a captura e a prisão, destino certo de todos os bruxos partidários de Voldemort.

Mas eu não conseguia entender. Eu tinha prometido protege-los não tinha? Será que Draco não acreditara em mim? Será que Lúcio Malfoy tinha sequestrado a esposa e o filho?

Os dias foram se passando e eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Eu tinha retornado ao Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, como uma residência provisória, apesar das insistências dos Weasley para que eu morasse permanentemente na Toca. Isso porque, embora eu passasse boa parte do meu tempo na casa de Rony, eu achava importante ter meu espaço, e dar a família Weasley o espaço deles, afinal eles tinham perdido Fred.

Hermione parecia pensar igual a mim, visto que havia pedido para hospedar-se comigo na antiga casa de Sirius.

\- Vou esperar para ir a Austrália trazer meus pais. – ela me disse cerca de quinze dias depois da batalha final em Hogwarts. – Ainda há muitos Comensais da Morte à solta.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Estávamos sentados, numa manhã, lendo o Profeta Diário.

\- Não acho que vá levar muitos meses. – eu apontei, erguendo os olhos pra ela. – Pelas notícias que venho lendo no Profeta, parece que o Ministério se organizou numa velocidade inumana e que os aurores estão agindo em toda a parte para capturar àqueles que apoiaram Voldemort.

\- Não me parece muito democrática essa organização do Ministério – ela torceu os lábios, de modo desaprovador.

Eu conhecia Hermione há muitos anos, ela tinha um senso muito forte do justo e do injusto, do certo e do errado. Era uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nela.

\- Gawain Robards praticamente se autodeclarou Ministro, com o apoio de vários bruxos que acham que ele tem pulso firme o suficiente para governar nas atuais circunstâncias. – ela reclamou, indignada, referindo-se ao ex auror que agora assumia a posição de maior poder da Inglaterra. – E ao invés de Robards devolver a Amélia Susana Bones o cargo de Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, que era dela antes do Ministério cair nas mãos de Voldemort, ele o deu para o filho mais velho de Rufo Scrimgeour, de quem sempre foi amigo íntimo.

\- Nada muito diferente do que aconteceu depois da Primeira Guerra Bruxa. – eu levantei a questão. – Na época, Bartolomeu Crouch foi escolhido pro cargo porque sempre foi implacável e capaz de qualquer coisa... mandou Sirius pra Azkaban sem julgamento.

\- O problema é que quando há crise, as pessoas acham que é preciso escolher um líder duro e poderoso, capaz de colocar tudo em ordem. – Hermione ponderou. – Esquecem a importância do debate, da democracia, da busca pela justiça...

\- Será que Malfoy e a mãe estão escondidos com medo de serem presos? – eu deixei escapar aquela desconfiança que vinha me assolando a dias.

Hermione me encarou, os olhos castanhos espertos, como se soubesse tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

\- Você vem pensando muito nisso não é, Harry? – ela falou, gentilmente. – Acho que é uma possibilidade sim. Mas eles também podem estar reféns de Lúcio Malfoy.

Aquela ideia me causava tanta agonia. Eu não conseguia explicar, era como se uma sensação de afogamento me tomasse cada vez que eu pensava nesse hipótese. Eu lembrava bem das palavras de Draco Malfoy dizendo que o pai estava louco... O que ele e Narcisa não estariam passando nas mãos de Lúcio?

Quase como um pressagio, uma coruja marrom escura entrou pela janela, pousando sobre a mesa. Eu pequei o pergaminho preso em sua perna. Abrindo-o. Lá, encontrei um curto bilhete.

"_Harry, venha até mim, Draco. Obs: O pergaminho é uma chave de portal, será ativado em alguns segundos_".

\- E se for uma armadilha? – a voz de Hermione era alarmada.

\- Tenho certeza de que é. – eu respondi, agarrando o pergaminho com força.

Segundos depois, senti-me ser transportado do Largo Grimmauld. Não tive tempo, no entanto, para registrar o lugar que cheguei.

Tudo que senti foi o feitiço estuporante no peito, desacordando-me.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 – HARRY POTTER

Eu acordei deitado numa cama de solteiro, relativamente confortável, no que parecia ser um casebre de cômodo único com uma porta que eu acreditava dar pra um banheiro separado. Era um local pequeno, com uma só janela que pouco iluminava o ambiente, mobilhado apenas pela cama na qual eu me encontrava, uma mesa velha de madeira com duas cadeiras, e um armário estreito.

Sentado na beirada da cama estava Draco Malfoy. Mais magro do que eu me lembrava, os ossos proeminentes em seu rosto, olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos azuis acinzentados.

\- Malfoy... Graças a Deus. – eu exclamei, me sentando, ignorando a dor de cabeça do forte feitiço estuporante que tinha recebido. – Você está vivo... não está machucado...

\- É com isso que estava preocupado, Potter? – ele perguntou, evidenciando seu estado de estupefação e perplexidade. – Você se deixou levar por um bilhete do meu pai... acreditou que fosse eu... caiu numa armadilha... ficou estuporado por quase três horas.

\- Eu sabia que era seu pai. – eu o tranquilizei.

\- Você sabia? – se Draco estava perplexo antes, agora parecia completamente assombrado.

\- Sim. Seu pai me mandou um bilhete me chamando de Harry. – eu expliquei, dando um sorrisinho. – Você não me chama de Harry. Você me chama de Potter, e de um jeito bem característico, pronunciando a letra "p" como se estivesse pronto pra me cuspir.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em um silêncio pasmo. Me peguei refletindo sobre como aquela expressão de aturdimento deixava o rosto Draco Malfoy bonito. Balancei a cabeça, sem compreender de onde viera aquele pensamento.

\- Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange nos viram na porta da Sala Precisa, você falando comigo, segurando meu braço. – ele contou, referindo-se a dois comensais da morte que lutaram na Batalha de Hogwarts. – Meu pai pressupôs que éramos mais próximos do que realmente somos. Deixei que ele pensasse assim, achei que teria menos chance dele conseguir te enganar. Mas nunca imaginei que você agarraria qualquer chance de me encontrar, mesmo que fosse obviamente uma armadilha.

\- Eu prometi que ajudaria você. – eu reforcei.

\- Por que? – ele refez a pergunta que tinha feito alguns dias antes.

Eu o encarei. Tinha pensado muito naquilo ao longo das últimas duas semanas.

\- Porque você não merece o que tem passado. Porque você se arriscou pra me ajudar aquele dia na sua casa. – eu falei, sem desviar o olhar. – Porque aos 11 anos você quis ser meu amigo e eu disse que não, achando que você era mimado, egoísta, preconceituoso e cheio de si...

\- Eu era tudo isso. – ele me interrompeu. – Muitas vezes ainda sou.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu o julguei ano após ano, te rotulei como o típico sonserino puro-sangue intragável, não me permiti ver mais nada. – eu continuei, talvez ansioso demais. – Eu nunca pensei no porquê de você agir como agia, eu nunca pensei na pressão que você sofria em casa, nunca achei que você pudesse não ter tido escolha sobre algumas coisas. Eu nunca parei pra pensar na violência que era ter um pai que te ensinava a odiar, a fazer coisas ruins. Eu só pensei que era sua essência, entende? E eu estava errado.

\- É por isso que está aqui? – Draco estava sério. – Porque sente culpa?

\- Não, não é por culpa. – eu o toquei, deixando minha mão repousar por cima da dele. – É por justiça... e porque quero um recomeço.

\- Um recomeço? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Eu dei um sorriso hesitante.

\- Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxo são bem melhores do que outras. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. – eu disse, repetindo palavra por palavra o que ele me dissera anos atrás. – Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Draco sorriu de volta pra mim, com tristeza.

\- Infelizmente os Malfoy fizeram amizade com muitas famílias de Comensais da Morte. – ele respondeu com amargor. – E acabei obrigado a me tornar um deles.

\- Quero ser seu amigo. – eu disse, baixinho.

\- Eu poderia, se as coisas fossem diferentes. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo. – Mas agora tudo que posso fazer por você é tira-lo daqui. Em algumas horas um Elfo Doméstico deve vir me trazer comida, ele é de minha confiança. Vou pedir que ele leve você embora. Tenho certeza de que ele o fará, mesmo contrariando as ordens de meu pai.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. – eu bati o pé, com determinação.

Ele era louco? Como poderia achar que eu o abandonaria ali? Eu tinha segurado aquele pergaminho sabendo que era uma armadilha só para poder encontra-lo.

\- Você não entende, eu não posso ir embora... ele está com a minha mãe. – As palavras de Draco eram cheias de dor. – Se eu fugir ele vai machuca-la, talvez até a mate.

\- Vamos embora com ela, é claro. – eu respondi. – Nunca tive a intenção de deixar sua mãe pra trás.

\- Ele quase nunca a traz aqui. Ela só virá hoje no pôr do sol, para o ritual que ele quer fazer comigo. – Draco explicou, agoniado. – Mas você não pode mais estar aqui quando ele chegar... ele pretende te usar para essa magia... é uma coisa pavorosa...

Eu olhava pra ele com atenção.

\- Fique calmo. Tente me contar tudo que sabe. – eu pedi, tentando deixa-lo menos nervoso.

Draco Malfoy respirou fundo.

\- Meu pai vinha mantendo minha mãe presa na Mansão Malfoy, com magia de _adprehendimus_. Na noite da Batalha de Hogwarts ele desfez o aprisionamento e a levou para a escola, eu a procurei todo tempo, planejando encontra-la e usar uma Pedra da Lua para fugirmos. – ele contou, atormentado. – Mas após a queda do Lorde das Trevas meu pai a sequestrou, levando-a para um esconderijo, e ameaçou a vida dela para me atrair para esse casebre.

\- Desde então você e sua mãe são reféns. – eu confirmava aquela dúvida que martelava na minha cabeça há dias.

Ele fez um rápido movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

\- Meu pai vem cada vez mais desvairado, achando que agora que o Lorde das Trevas se foi, ele pode reunir os Comensais e tomar seu lugar. – Draco estava assombrado com a loucura de Lúcio. – Quando percebeu que eu e minha mãe não o apoiaríamos, achou melhor nos manter presos. Mais tarde, quando Rodolfo e Rabastan contaram a ele que me viram em Hogwarts junto de você, Granger e Weasley... meu pai ficou furioso. Considerou a mais alta traição que eu tivesse me aliado a vocês três.

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Eu era um mestiço, além de ser Harry Potter. E meus amigos eram uma nascida trouxa e um traidor do sangue.

\- Acho que representamos tudo que ele mais abomina. – eu apontei, com calma.

\- O ritual que ele pretende fazer usando você, na verdade poderia ser qualquer garoto. – Draco me explicou. – Acredito que ele quer usar você para demonstrar força, pra dizer que derrotou o Eleito, entende?

Eu compreendia. Quando Voldemort fizera, anos atrás, o ritual para voltar a vida, também não precisava ter usado a mim. Serviria qualquer inimigo. Mas ele me escolheu para demonstrar força, para demonstrar que não tinha sido derrotado por um mero garotinho, para acabar com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

\- Ele te disse pra que serve esse ritual que ele quer fazer? – eu perguntei.

Qualquer informação que tivéssemos nos poderia ajudar.

\- Meu pai acha que não sei sobre o ritual, mas minha mãe descobriu e mandou me avisar através de Terri, nosso Elfo. É Artes das Trevas do tipo mais perverso e nojento. Um encantamento muito antigo, que recorre à magia primitiva, por meio da qual um pai pode garantir a lealdade cega de um filho. Completado esse ritual, eu nunca mais conseguirei desobedece-lo. – A voz de Draco era mórbida e tingida de pavor.

\- Onde eu entro? – eu quis saber.

\- Eles vão fazer um triângulo em volta de você, provavelmente Rodolfo e Rabastan vão ajuda-lo. Meu pai vai pronunciar os feitiços na língua antiga, invocando forças naturais, magia original. – ele contou, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar em coisas daquele tipo em todo tempo que tinha vivido no mundo mágico. – Em resumo, pra completar o ritual meu pai precisa estuprar um garoto virgem, cortar seu pescoço e me fazer beber seu sangue.

Eu engoli em seco. Aquilo era pavoroso. O tipo de coisa que se via nos filmes de terror mais fantasiosos, que meu primo Duda gostava de assistir com os colegas de escola.

\- E se o garoto não for virgem? – eu perguntei, tentando conter o tremor em minha voz.

\- Se o garoto não for virgem e os bruxos que formam o triângulo invocarem as forças naturais, vão ficar atordoados, perderão a consciência por alguns minutos, nós teríamos a chance de recuperar as varinhas e escapar com minha mãe. – ele apontou. - Mas meu pai fez um feitiço não verbal em você antes de sair daqui, de manhã. Acredito que estivesse verificando isso. Se você não fosse virgem, ele já teria te levado embora.

Eu olhei pro rosto de Draco por alguns segundos, deixando minha mente trabalhar.

\- Não importa se você já transou com uma garota antes. – Draco falou, interpretando erroneamente meu silêncio. – Pros fins desse feitiço, "garoto virgem" significa não ter sido penetrado.

Eu senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, e olhei para os lençóis. Aquela não era a conversa que eu queria ter. Não ali. Não naquele momento. Não com Malfoy. Mas parecia que não tínhamos outra opção.

\- Eu nunca transei com uma garota. – eu murmurei muito baixo. – Não era nisso que eu estava pensando. Estava pensando que só existe uma solução.

\- Qual é? – ele perguntou, como se estivesse ansioso para descobrir uma saída.

\- Você disse que seu pai vem hoje ao pôr do sol. – eu ergui os olhos, tentando me encher de coragem. – Quando ele vier... não posso mais ser virgem.

Eu vi a ficha de Draco Malfoy cair lentamente, e a incredulidade brilhar em seus olhos acinzentados.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério... – ele disse.

\- Se eu for embora com Terri, seu pai trará outro garoto, te forcará a beber o sangue dele ameaçando a vida da sua mãe, e você terá que obedecer Lucio pra sempre. Se eu e você formos embora com Terri, sua mãe sofrerá as consequências, talvez seja até mesmo morta. – eu coloquei as coisas, com lógica. – E se eu estiver aqui e ainda for virgem quando seu pai chegar, estarei morto até o final da noite. Só há uma saída.

\- Potter, isso não vai dar certo. – Draco estava agitado, os olhos como um dia nublado, faiscando em minha direção. – Eu precisaria ir até o final... precisaria gozar... você entende? Como vou fazer isso com você, sentindo que estou te violentando? Nem sei se vou conseguir ter uma ereção.

Ele não usava meias palavras. Talvez quisesse me assustar, talvez quisesse que eu me desse conta da enormidade do que eu estava sugerindo que fizéssemos. Mas não havia alternativa. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele outra vez.

\- Draco. – eu o chamei pelo nome, a voz gentil. – Você não está me violentando... eu não teria escolhido fazer isso assim... nem você. Mas precisamos. Precisamos fazer isso juntos. Eu posso ajudar você...

Ele parecia perdido, me olhava tão inquieto que eu sentia vontade de abraça-lo. Mas nós não éramos tão próximos, ainda não éramos amigos, eu estava tentando me aproximar.

\- Me ajudar? – ele perguntou.

\- A ter uma ereção e ir até o final. – eu olhei pra baixo, ruborizando.

Eu estava louco de vergonha, mas precisávamos ser sinceros um com o outro... Aquilo tinha que funcionar. Ele me olhava em silêncio, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Vamos ter que ser práticos. – eu argumentei. – Quando você olha pra mim, sente algum tipo de repulsa? Nesse caso você poderia fechar os olhos... imaginar uma outra pessoa...

\- Repulsa? – Draco exasperou-se.

\- Não é hora de ficar pisando em ovos. – eu falei, com lógica. – Quando mais honestos nós formos, mais fácil será.

Ele ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, eu esperei um pouco agoniado, tentando ser paciente.

\- Está certo. – ele finalmente concordou, ajeitando a postura. – Não sinto nenhuma repulsa quando te olho. E você?

\- Também não. – eu fiquei vermelho. – Você sabe que é bonito.

Draco ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

\- Você já sentiu atração por homens? – seu tom era curioso. – Já ficou com um garoto?

\- Já senti atração, mas nunca tive nada com menino nenhum. – eu disse, um pouco envergonhado. Eu já tinha imaginado algumas coisas, já tinha tido meus sentimentos, embora eu não tivesse realmente me reconhecido como gay até então. – Você?

\- Sim. – ele respondeu, brevemente.

\- Isso torna um pouco mais fácil, não? – eu ponderei.

Seria muito mais horrível se fossemos dois rapazes heterossexuais forçados a transar um com o outro.

\- Talvez. – ele refletiu sobre o que eu dizia. – Mas ainda que você pensasse em estar com um garoto, não seria nessa situação, e não seria comigo. Com alguém com quem você brigou a vida toda, de quem nunca gostou.

\- Achei que tinha dito que queria ser seu amigo. – eu tentava uma brecha em sua resistência dura.

\- Acha mesmo que eu seria um bom amigo? – ele me interpelou. – Eu torturei pessoas, eu fiz gente sofrer, eu obedeci ordens do pior bruxo que já pisou sobre a Terra... eu já tive que estuprar um garoto. Você pode não sentir repulsa da minha aparência, mas não sente repulsa disso?

\- Não. – eu respondi, tocando seu rosto, fazendo-o arquejar. – Sinto vontade de curar a sua dor.

Eu podia sentir a desorientação de Draco, sua vulnerabilidade. Estava tudo ali, naqueles olhos tão transparentes, de um cinza prateado de luar.

\- Eu não vou conseguir. Quando o Lorde das Trevas me forçou a estuprar aquele menino trouxa... eu simplesmente não consegui, mesmo com ele ameaçando minha mãe. – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ele não deixou cair. Draco não me olhava, encarando as próprias mãos, cheio de ressentimento. – Eu tive que fazer um feitiço pra conseguir ficar duro. Ele descobriu e me torturou durante horas.

\- Draco, isso é horrível. Não só com o garoto. Ele te violentou também, te forçou. – eu disse, com delicadeza. – Foi um estupro pra você também. Todo sexo sem consentimento é estupro, não interessa quem está sendo penetrado.

Ele demorou um minuto inteiro para conseguir se controlar. Eu esperei, sabia que ele não queria parecer frágil diante de mim.

\- Acha mesmo isso? – seus olhos ergueram-se pra mim, esperançosos, prendendo-se nos meus.

\- É claro. – eu garanti. – E é diferente entre nós, apesar da situação em que nos encontramos.

Mantive o olhar fixo nele, para que ele visse a sinceridade no meu rosto, para que soubesse que eu não estava mentindo. Aos poucos via que o convencia.

\- Eu se eu te machucar, Potter? – ele me perguntou, aparentando medo.

Eu não sabia se ele se referia ao sexo, ou se era algo mais, se achava que a proximidade entre eu e ele é que me machucaria.

\- Eu não sou tão frágil assim... cresci na Grifinória. – eu dei de ombros, sorrindo com valentia. – Me chame de Harry. Não quero ter minha primeira vez com um cara me tratando pelo sobrenome.

\- Harry. – ele sussurrou, me olhando. – Eu estou apavorado.

\- Eu também. – eu confessei. – Mas vamos fingir que não é desse jeito.

Eu acariciei seu cabelo loiro calmamente, deixando meus dedos correrem pela sua nuca. Nunca tinha tocado um homem assim. Havia algo de extasiante em fazer aquilo, na textura da sua pele clara.

\- Vamos fingir que é como? – Draco perguntou, fechando os olhos, deitando a cabeça na minha mão.

\- Vamos fingir que não existe medo, nem ameaça, nem ritual, nem trevas. Vamos fingir que não houve guerra, nem mágoa, nem dor. – eu desci minhas mãos para sua camisa, abrindo os botões com calma, sentindo que ele me permitia despi-lo. Seu peito exibia uma grossa cicatriz avermelhada, e no braço esquerdo jazia ainda a Marca Negra. – Vamos fingir que nenhum de nós foi marcado, que o passado foi esquecido. Que só existe eu e você nessa cama pequena.

\- Vamos fingir que somos apenas dois garotos? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, puxando minha camisa pela cabeça, me deixando nu da cintura pra cima, igual a ele.

\- Sim... um garoto muito bonito e o outro tímido, de óculos e cara de nerd que definitivamente teve muita sorte. – eu brinquei, ruborizando um pouco.

\- Você está vermelho... você é realmente tímido. – Draco apontou, perspicaz, e um pouco deslumbrado – E realmente se sente atraído por mim...

\- Sem dúvida. – eu confirmei, desabotoei minha própria calça e puxei pra baixo, junto com a cueca, percebendo que meu pênis estava um pouco duro.

\- Em nome de Merlin. – ele exclamou, os olhos fixos sobre aquela área específica do meu corpo. – Você está excitado... está excitado...

\- Isso é impróprio? – eu perguntei, escondendo meu membro com as mãos.

\- É inesperado. – Draco respondeu, parecendo hipnotizado. – Acho que não vou ter nenhum problema pra ter uma ereção...

Eu olhei enquanto ele despia devagar sua calça preta e a cueca boxer da mesma cor, expondo seu membro que também já projetava-se pra cima. Ele era maior do que eu esperava, consideravelmente maior do que eu. E eu tinha certeza que ele era tão grosso, que se eu tentasse fechar a mão entorno dele, meus dedos não encostariam um no outro.

Não contive a reação.

\- Caralho... você é enorme. – eu exclamei, boquiaberto. – Não vai caber.

\- Normalmente eu consideraria isso um elogio. – ele falou. – Mas nesse momento, só estou preocupado com você.

\- Nós vamos com calma. – eu respirei fundo, desviando os olhos de seu pau, para olhar pro rosto dele. – Não vamos?

\- Vamos bem devagar. – ele prometeu, me tranquilizando.

Eu me deitei de barriga pra cima, resignado, tentando me acalmar. Separei as pernas e as ergui, aproximando os joelhos do peito. Ele levou um dedo na direção da minha entrada, tocando-me ali.

\- Há feitiços que facilitam... que lubrificam... – ele explicou, baixinho. – Mas nenhum de nós tem varinha.

Eu soltei uma risada rouca.

\- Sabe, existem trouxas gays. – eu apontei, permitindo-nos aquele momento de descontração. – E as vezes, eles não tem um potinho de lubrificante a mão...

Ele sorriu um pouquinho, também, apesar do nervosismo.

\- O que eles fazem? – ele perguntou, curioso.

\- Eles cospem, Malfoy. – eu disse, rindo da careta que apareceu em seu rosto.

Draco parece ter achado coerente, molhou um dedo com bastante saliva antes de escorrega-lo pra dentro do meu corpo. Fechei os olhos, medindo a sensação. Não chegava a ser doloroso, mas era no mínimo um contato estranho, movimentando-se leve dentro do meu corpo.

Ele colocou o segundo dedo, me molhando com mais saliva, e eu me senti abrindo, sem tanta resistência. A cadência de seu entra e sai no meu ânus tornou-se um pouco mais veloz, conforme eu me dilatava e relaxava um pouco. Na verdade... não era nada ruim. Em alguns momentos, Draco batia com os dedos em um ponto que me dava uma espécie de prazer doce.

Gemi baixinho, e movi um pouco o quadril, procurando mais.

\- O que foi? – Draco perguntou, com preocupação.

\- Isso é gostoso. – eu murmurei, abrindo os olhos novamente.

Havia algo no jeito que ele olhava pra mim, algo que não estava lá antes.

\- Eu te desejo. – ele disse, como se confessasse um pecado. – Nesse momento, eu te desejo.

\- Vem. – eu pedi. – Não vou ficar mais pronto do que já estou.

Ele parecia mensurar a todo tempo o que eu dizia, o que eu expressava, atento a qualquer sinal de que eu queria desistir daquilo.

\- Quer continuar nessa posição? – ele perguntou, atencioso. – É a que se sente mais confortável?

\- Sim. – eu sussurrei. – Me sinto melhor... de poder te olhar. Saber que não estou sozinho.

Me senti um idiota de dizer aquilo. Claro que eu não estaria sozinho, não importava a posição que eu estivesse, teria um homem enfiando um pênis dentro de mim. Eu ainda não estava preparado pra aquilo, mas não importava, tinha que ser naquele dia, naquela tarde. Eu não tinha escolha, não podia simplesmente ir embora e abandonar Draco ali.

\- Você não está sozinho. – ele disse, com mais delicadeza do que eu jamais esperei ouvir na voz de Draco Malfoy. – Estou aqui com você. Segure minha mão.

Ele me deu a mão esquerda, que eu apertei, entrelaçando meus dedos, sentindo o conforto e a segurança que vinham daquele apoio. Com a outra mão, ele se apoiou na minha perna, erguendo um pouco mais meu quadril, encostando seu pênis na minha entrada.

Respirei, tentando relaxar, conforme ele se forçava pra dentro de mim. Meu orifício contraía, tentando opor-se àquela invasão, mas o pênis de Draco me abria, colocando fim à qualquer resistência. Era difícil comportar um membro com aquelas dimensões... à medida que ele avançava lento no meu ânus, eu me sentia rasgar, preencher-me todo de uma dor aguda que retesava todos os meus músculos.

\- Pare um pouco. – eu pedi, em voz baixa, fechando os olhos. – Espere um pouco.

\- Quer que tire? – eu podia ouvir sua preocupação.

\- Não. – eu falei. – Só me dê um tempo pra me acostumar... você é muito grande.

Ele ficou parado, acariciando minha mão com o polegar. Quando a dor suavizou e eu consegui descontrair o corpo, tornei a olhar pra ele.

\- Pode continuar. – eu falei.

Draco finalizou o movimento, colocando seu pau inteiro dentro de mim. Ele era tão grosso, me alargava, lacerava-me por dentro. Eu respirava com dificuldade, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, tentando controlar a nova onda de dor.

Ele parou novamente, percebendo meu corpo tensionar e enrijecer, esperando eu me habituar àquela pressão dentro de mim, àquele volume descomunal que me expandia.

\- Está doendo muito? – ele perguntou, descontente por me machucar.

\- Me beije. – eu supliquei, urgentemente e sem pensar.

\- O que? – ele estava surpreso. Não era a resposta que ele esperava.

\- Me beije. – eu pedi de novo, mais baixo. – Me leve pra longe da dor.

Ele avançou pra mim, sôfrego, experimentando meus lábios com avidez. Ele me explorava, avançava sobre a minha boca, a língua abrindo espaço pela minha cavidade. Eu respondi com a mesma efervescência. Ele era atraente, me despertava desejo e excitação. Mas era mais do que isso: ele estava ali por mim, segurando a minha mão, estávamos fazendo aquilo um pelo outro.

Deixei o beijo dele me apaziguar, me acalmar pro seu toque. Ele sentiu meu corpo relaxando, começou a arremeter com suavidade pra dentro de mim, parecendo inebriado pelo prazer. Eu me sentia arder em torno dele, uma queimação que não abrandava em meu orifício, mas não importava. Me concentrei em seus lábios doces, urgentes nos meus.

Segundos depois, senti que ele gozava, jorrando quente dentro de mim.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 – DRACO MALFOY

Eu senti mais prazer do que achei que fosse possível. Estar dentro de Harry Potter, beija-lo, senti-lo segurar a minha mão, era um conjunto tão potente de sensações que fizeram com que eu alcançasse o clímax em pouco tempo. Mas aquela satisfação que tomava meu corpo rapidamente se transformou em culpa.

Quando separei meus lábios dos de Harry e tomei uma distância que me permitia observa-lo, encontrei seus olhos fechados com força, o rosto contraído numa expressão de dor que não o tinha abandonado. Sua mão livre agarrava o lençol com força, apertando-o, espremendo o tecido entre os dedos.

Eu me retirei de dentro dele cuidadosamente, buscando fazer de tudo para não machuca-lo, ainda mais. O ouvi suspirar de alívio quando finalmente se viu livre da minha invasão, seu rosto desfranzindo. Olhei pra baixo, vendo que havia sangue em meu pênis e entre as suas nádegas. Apavorei-me com a perspectiva de tê-lo feito sangrar, mesmo que não parecesse ser uma quantidade absurda, a ponto de pingar ou escorrer dele.

E me senti monstruoso.

Me senti monstruoso como me senti aquela noite, na festinha dos Comensais da Morte, na qual fui obrigado a possuir a força um rapaz trouxa, que tinha sido sequestrado, e que gritou o tempo todo de dor e pânico, nos seus últimos e torturantes minutos de vida, antes de ser assassinado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Me senti monstruoso porque tudo o que eu tocava parecia ser tomado de sofrimento e destruição.

Me senti monstruoso porque eu não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com Harry Potter. Nunca deveria ter aceitado aquele plano. Ele não merecia. Não merecia que aquela tivesse sido sua primeira relação sexual. Não merecia ter sido maculado por mim.

\- Eu... me perdoe... Harry... – eu lamentei.

Ele pareceu confuso com a minha fala.

\- O que houve? – tentou sentar.

\- Não, não se sente. – eu falei um pouco mais alto, movendo seu corpo, o ajudando a ficar de pé. – Há sangue... se mancharmos os lençóis não teremos como limpar.

Eu o apoiei, ficando de pé ao lado dele, segurando seus braços. Ele tinha feito aquilo por mim, pela minha mãe. Tinha sido tão nobre quanto uma pessoa pode ser. Eu não ia desperdiçar seu sacrifício... se meu pai chegasse e visse sangue poderia ficar desconfiado de que algo errado tinha acontecido e tentaria invadir a mente de Harry para descobrir o que. Era de conhecimento geral entre os Comensais da Morte que Harry tinha dificuldades com oclumência; desarmado, ele não teria chance de resistir às investidas do meu pai em sua cabeça. Tudo estaria perdido. Toda a dor que ele tinha sofrido nas minhas mãos teria sido em vão.

\- Muito sangue? – ele perguntou, olhando para o meu membro, parecendo tranquilizar-se um pouco ao constatar que não era tanto assim.

Se passou algum tempo sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Eu me sentia impotente, só consegui ficar ali, segurando seus braços, o peito cheio de remorso. Já não olhava pro seu rosto, estava com uma vergonha sobre humana de encara-lo depois do que tinha feito com ele.

Um pouco depois, senti que sua mão me guiava no caminho implícito até o banheiro. Deixei que ele me levasse até a peça pequena, onde ele ligou o chuveiro, e puxou a nós dois juntos para debaixo da água morna. Eu achava inacreditável que Harry ainda quisesse estar perto de mim depois de tudo, me trazendo pra junto dele, em vez de preferir um momento sozinho no banheiro.

Mas eu não reclamaria, eu estaria lá pra ele: era meu dever... e meu desejo também.

Assisti em choque ele descer sua mão para o meu pênis com muita cautela, e devagar, tirar todo vestígio de sangue. Atordoado, notei que ele estava cuidando de mim. Ele tinha percebido meus sentimentos, meu pesar, minha culpa. Lembrei das palavras que Harry tinha dito antes, me deixando tonto, maravilhado, com medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo - "_sinto vontade de curar a sua dor_".

\- Até parece que foi você que me fez sangrar, e não o contrário. – eu forcei um tom sarcástico, sem muito sucesso.

Ele aproximou o corpo do meu debaixo d'água, deixando nossos corpos se tocarem.

\- Você gostaria de cuidar de mim? – ele perguntou, me olhando com seriedade.

Ele estava sugerindo o que eu achava que estava? Eu olhei pro rosto de Harry, vendo suas bochechas ruborizarem. Sua vergonha era justa, o que ele estava me oferecendo era tão particular... tão pessoal. Eu nunca teria pedido e, na realidade, pra mim, ele tinha todas as razões para desprezar o meu toque.

Mas era evidente em seu comportamento que Harry não estava com raiva de mim. Pra ele, naquela tarde tínhamos feito o necessário em uma situação difícil. E se era assim, eu queria cuidar dele. Eu iria dar a ele tudo que fosse possível nas horas que ainda tínhamos, tudo o que ele me permitisse, porque nunca eu tinha sido tomado por tamanha ternura por alguém.

\- Se você consentir, se for se sentir bem, sim. – eu respondi.

Ele se virou de costas pra mim, aquiescendo, num gesto que fazia com que nada mais precisasse ser dito. Eu o toquei entre as nádegas com toda gentileza que consegui reunir, vendo-o me dar espaço. Procurei não me demorar muito, sabendo que a área deveria ainda estar dolorida, e lavei o sangue e o meu gozo que fluíram de dentro dele.

\- Ainda dói muito? – eu perguntei.

\- Agora só arde um pouco. É bem sutil, na verdade. – Harry explicou e então se virou de frente pra mim novamente. – Vai passar, Draco. Não foi nada assim tão horrível como você está pensando, não precisa se sentir tão culpado.

\- Eu sei que não foi tão horrível. Mas você não precisava passado por isso, você fez pra me ajudar, foi mais legal comigo hoje do que ninguém é há muito tempo. – eu desviei os olhos dele, baixando o tom de voz. – E eu senti prazer, Harry... eu senti prazer de verdade com você. É impossível não sentir culpa de ter gostado enquanto você só sentiu dor.

Ele juntou nossos corpos novamente, parecendo decidido em acabar com a distância entre nós. A sensação da sua pele quente e molhada na minha era atordoante.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui. – ele sussurrou, o rosto afundando-se no meu ombro. – Ainda temos tempo.

Eu estava desnorteado. Já tinha acabado entre nós. Harry não precisava se sujeitar a mais nada. O que ele estava sugerindo?

\- A gente não precisa mais fazer nada. – eu elucidei, confuso, sem saber se ele tinha compreendido. – Já fizemos o suficiente para impedir o ritual.

\- É verdade. – ele disse, calmamente, os lábios no meu ombro trilhando beijos, numa carícia impossível de ignorar. – Mas você deu a entender que queria que eu sentisse prazer com você...

\- Claro que eu queria. – eu respondi, com firmeza.

Ele não podia ter dúvidas daquilo. Quando percebi que ele estava duro por mim, quando o penetrei com os dados, quando o vi gemer, dizer que estava gostoso... Tudo aquilo me enlouqueceu. Naqueles breves instantes, cheguei ao ponto de esquecer onde estávamos e porque estávamos fazendo aquilo.

\- Eu ainda quero. – ele esclareceu. – Ainda quero ter prazer com você.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro num ímpeto, puxando a toalha para que pudéssemos nos enxugar, o que fizemos o mais rapidamente que conseguimos. Foi a minha vez de guia-lo, o puxando pela mão, trazendo-o de volta pra cama, numa onda de desejo e ardor. Se ele me queria, se me desejava, eu daria todo prazer que fosse capaz de dar a Harry Potter.

Eu o deitei de barriga pra cima, e subi pra cima de dele num impulso, meu corpo pressionando o dele, efusivo. Eu já sentia sua ereção embaixo de mim, prova irrefutável da sua vontade. Tomei de novo seus lábios doces e ao mesmo tempo fervorosos, beijando-o, e depois desci a boca, cobrindo sua pele de beijos, deslizando pelo seu pescoço, passando a língua pelo seu peito, desejoso por provar seu sabor. O corpo de Harry Potter era macio e firme ao mesmo tempo, me enchendo de tesão.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando me sentiu capturar seu mamilo, mordiscando-o com entusiasmo. Eu me sentia todo eriçado, meu pênis estava rijo de excitação, mas eu não estava preocupado com meu prazer, só com o dele. Desci devagar pelo seu corpo, beijando sua barriga calmamente, vendo sua respiração tornar-se cada vez mais ofegante.

Eu nunca tinha tocado ninguém daquela maneira. Minhas experiências se resumiam em alguns beijos pouco agradáveis com Pansy Parkinson, uns amassos escondidos com Kiran Lestrange (o filho de Rabastan), e aquele maldito estupro do garoto trouxa que nem o nome eu sabia.

Mas quando meus lábios alcançaram o pênis de Harry Potter, eu me vi ávido por aquilo, e fui deixando minha própria excitação me guiar. Comecei devagar, testando suas reações, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto quando minha língua brincou com sua glande, saboreando a lubrificação que já vertia dali.

Suas mãos desceram na direção da minha cabeça, os dedos entrelaçando em meu cabelo, num movimento impetuoso. Entendi seu recado, envolvendo na boca tudo o que eu conseguia, molhando-o de saliva, sugando-o. Eu não conseguia colocar inteiro, mas ele não parecia se importar, os olhos verdes fixos no meu rosto, sem piscar.

De repente, ele pareceu se dar conta de algo.

\- Draco. – ele me chamou, alerta. – Pare... se continuar fazendo isso eu vou gozar... não podemos sujar nada lembra-se?

Parei por meio segundo, sorrindo safadamente pra ele.

\- Não vamos sujar nada. – eu prometi. – Quero cada gota de você.

E então o cobri de novo com a boca, chupando seu pau com movimentos mais rápidos, ouvindo-o gemer pra mim sem pudor.

\- Ah... Draco... você... eu... – ele não parecia saber o que dizia. – Assim... me chupa...

Ele estava incoerente, desenvolto, me desmanchando em libido. Senti que chegava perto do prazer, e quis engolir tudo que podia dele, deixando seu pau bater na minha garganta, apertando-o entre os lábios, chupando-o. Seu orgasmo veio forte em minha boca, e eu não desperdicei nada, experimentando seu gosto salgado e masculino.

\- Isso... Ah... – ele falou, ofegante.

Eu me ergui, deixando meu corpo por cima do dele, apoiado nos braços.

\- Posso te beijar de novo? – eu quis saber.

\- Que merda de pergunta é essa? – ele perguntou de volta, como se eu estivesse louco.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa suas mãos já estavam no meu pescoço, puxando-me pra baixo, reivindicando minha boca na sua. Sua língua me invadiu deliciosa e quente, e eu me entreguei pro beijo dele, conforme sentia as mãos dele descerem pelas minhas costas, me tocando sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Hmm... meu gosto é bom. – ele sussurrou, entre meus lábios.

\- Eu que o diga. – eu ri, baixinho.

\- Quero provar o seu. – Harry pediu.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. Mas eu sentia que aquilo não estava certo. Eu só queria dar prazer pra ele.

\- Melhor não. – eu respondi.

As mãos de Harry desceram despudoradamente para as minhas nádegas, e senti que ele apertava meu corpo pra baixo, pressionando minha ereção em seu abdome. Senti que perdia completamente o controle.

\- Ah não faça isso... por favor... – eu supliquei.

Algo na minha voz o fez parar, como se ele sentisse que, naquele momento, meus limites emocionais eram mais importantes que o meu prazer. Ele olhou pro meu rosto com atenção, tocando minha bochecha.

\- Tudo bem. – ele disse, baixinho, a voz tranquilizadora. – Vamos nos vestir? Daqui a pouco seu Elfo chega e nos pega pelados aqui.

Eu olhei para o relógio na parede. Realmente faltava cerca de 15 minutos para o horário que normalmente Terri me trazia pão ou alguma outra coisa que eu pudesse comer durante a tarde. Eu saí de cima de Harry e comecei a vestir minhas roupas, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

Já vestido, Harry se sentou de volta na cama, encostando as costas na parede.

\- Vem cá. – ele me chamou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

Me sentei ao lado dele, deixando nossos ombros e braços se encostarem. Ele segurou minha mão displicentemente, repousando nossos dedos entrelaçados sobre a minha perna direita. Ele não disse nada, só ficou lá, demonstrando seu apoio.

Quando Terri chegou com a comida, parecia muitíssimo aflito.

\- Menino Malfoy. – ele guinchou, olhando de mim pra Harry. – A senhora está tão preocupada. Ela quer que eu fuja com você e com Harry Potter. Terri fará isso, Terri será punido, mas Terri fará isso.

\- Terri, se nós fugirmos meu pai vai matar minha mãe. – eu disse a ele, vendo o pânico em seus olhos verdes. – E você não pode salva-la, porque a primeira coisa que ele fez quando a trouxe de volta da batalha de Hogwarts foi prende-la com uma nova magia de _adprehendimus. _Ele só vai retirar o feitiço hoje para traze-la aqui, pra ameaçar tortura-la na minha frente caso eu me recuse a beber o sangue de Harry.

\- Se o ritual se completar, o senhor vai pertencer ao seu pai. – Terri estava apavorado. – E sua mãe vai morrer de tanta tristeza.

Senti Harry apertando a minha mão, e olhei pro seu rosto. Ele assentiu com a cabeça brevemente, mostrando que eu tinha autorização pra contar a Terri.

\- Terri, fique calmo, tudo bem? – eu pedi. Gostava mesmo dele, era um amigo fiel meu e de minha mãe. – Olha só, nós temos um plano. O ritual não vai funcionar.

\- Mas seu pai verificou o sr. Potter. – ele olhou confuso pra Harry.

\- Sim, verificou de manhã. – Harry sorriu pra Terri. – Não vai verificar de novo.

Vi a compreensão chegar nos olhos de Terri, e ele encarar a nós dois muito impressionado e, também, com um evidente alívio.

\- Pode contar a Narcisa que o ritual não funcionará. – Harry falou, confundindo-me ao chamar minha mãe pelo primeiro nome. – E diga a ela que essa noite ela não será mais prisioneira de Lúcio Malfoy.

Terri balançou a cabeça efusivamente, agradecendo a Harry.

\- É por isso que Dobby gostava tanto do senhor... – ele esganiçou-se, emocionado. – Obrigado, senhor Harry Potter. O senhor é de uma nobreza de alma sem limites...

Eu me lembrava de Dobby, ele era irmão mais velho de Terri. Ele tinha sido libertado por Harry após os eventos da Câmara Secreta, quando eu tinha 12 anos. Na época, eu ainda repetia muito o comportamento do meu pai e não tratava os Elfos com o devido respeito. Mas fiquei feliz quando ele se tornou livre, pois meu pai o teria matado dolorosamente depois da traição que ele tinha cometido.

\- Você conheceu Dobby? – Harry parecia emocionado, erguendo-se da cama.

\- Sim... era meu irmão. – Terri falou, deixando a tristeza aparecer na voz.

Nós tínhamos sabido da sua morte, atingido pela faca de minha tia Bellatrix, no dia em que ele resgatara Harry e os outros da Mansão Malfoy.

\- Seu... irmão? – Harry se ajoelhou devagar na frente de Terri, para ficar da altura dele, impressionando o Elfo. Era muito raro que um bruxo quisesse olhar pra um Elfo Doméstico como igual. – Dobby era meu amigo, morreu pra me salvar. Eu realmente sinto muito...

\- Meu irmão foi um herói. – grossas lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Terri.

Harry o puxou para um abraço, sobressaltando-o. Tive certeza que jamais Terri tinha sido abraçado por um bruxo. E me senti horrível, porque eu sabia que seu irmão tinha morrido, e mergulhado em meus problemas, não tinha dado o apoio necessário.

\- Eu o enterrei num lugar bonito... se um dia você quiser... eu o levo lá. – Harry sussurrou, se afastando de Terri, e eu percebi que ele tinha deixado cair uma lágrima também.

\- Eu... eu... obrigado senhor Harry Potter. – ele chorou. - Mas por enquanto Terri precisa proteger o menino Malfoy e a senhora...

Terri nunca fora tão subversivo quanto o irmão, mas nunca tinha sido leal ao meu pai quanto outros Elfos da Mansão, tendo uma relação muito melhor com minha mãe. Eu gostava de Terri, aproveitava minha condição de filho do seu senhor para tentar amenizar punições que meu pai frequentemente lhe dava, tratando-o com uma crueldade desnecessária.

Depois que fiz 17 anos, minha condição de herdeiro me permitia libertá-lo, dentro da magia que envolvia a escravidão de um Elfo Doméstico. Eu ofereci isso a ele, mas ele se recusou terminantemente. Não queria abandonar a mim e a minha mãe de nenhuma maneira. Agora, que escaparíamos parecia ter chegado a hora. Eu não o deixaria a mercê de Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Nós vamos escapar hoje. – eu me ajoelhei ao lado de Harry, de frente pra Terri. – Você não pode continuar com meu pai.

\- O que o quer dizer, menino Malfoy? – ele perguntou, inseguro.

Eu tirei a meia do pé, entregando na mão dele, como sabia que Harry tinha feito por seu irmão Dobby anos antes. No momento em que a roupa encostou em sua mão, a magia se quebrou, e Terri era um Elfo livre.

\- Quer que Terri vá embora? – Terri estava entristecido. – Terri é um mal Elfo?

\- Não. Não quero que meu pai possa continuar machucando você, entende? – eu disse a ele, com aflição.

\- Você pode continuar perto de Draco e Narcisa. – Harry disse com gentileza. – Nos encontre essa noite no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12.

\- Terri vai estar lá. – Terri prometeu.

\- E Terri, se meu pai chama-lo hoje, antes do ritual, finja que ainda pertence a ele, tudo bem? – eu pedi. – Se ele descobrir que o libertei, vai gerar desconfianças desnecessárias.

O Elfo concordou com a cabeça, mostrando que entendia, e depois desapareceu com um estalo alto, provavelmente ansioso para ir até minha mãe. Em seguida, eu e Harry nos sentamos à mesa, comendo com calma o que Terri tinha trazido. Ele parecia faminto, o que era justificável, visto que não tinha se alimentado o dia todo.

Assim que terminamos, deixei escapar minha curiosidade.

\- Por que se importa tanto com a minha mãe? – eu questionei. – Quer dizer... não parece ser só por minha causa.

Harry ergueu os olhos pra mim. Ele demorou algum tempo pra responder.

\- Na batalha final, eu procurei Voldemort na Floresta Proibida. Eu precisava que ele me matasse para destruir uma parte dele que vivia em mim. – ele explicou, me deixando atônito.

\- Então você era... como se fosse um daqueles objetos que guardavam a alma dele? – eu perguntei, em voz baixa.

\- Mais ou menos isso. – ele confessou. – Era por isso que eu podia falar com as cobras. Era por isso que eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos... Era por isso que minha cicatriz doía tanto.

Tudo que ele falava eram coisas que eu sempre tinha sabido através de terceiros, normalmente pelos Comensais da Morte, que contavam como se exibissem uma fraqueza do Eleito. Mas agora ele me contava que convivera a vida toda com uma parte da alma do Lorde das Trevas dentro de si, e tinha enfrentado tão valentemente, e tinha continuado a ser aquela pessoa tão maravilhosa e altruísta, capaz de morrer pra salvar os outros.

\- Quando Voldemort me atingiu com a Avada Kedavra, ele matou a parte dele que vivia em mim, mas não pôde me matar. – ele continuou.

\- Como? – eu perguntei, curioso e pasmo. – Como você sobreviveu?

\- Eu não sei ao certo. – ele disse, baixinho.

Eu tive a impressão que ele mentia. Que sabia exatamente o motivo, mas que estava inseguro de dizer, como se pensasse que eu poderia não acreditar, ou acha-lo bobo.

\- O que você acha? – eu perguntei, delicadamente. – Não precisa me contar, se não quiser.

Seus olhos verdes como uma floresta tropical me encaravam com intensidade.

\- Quando minha mãe morreu por mim, o amor dela fez com que Voldemort não pudesse me tocar. Como uma magia primitiva. – Harry falou. – Na noite que Voldemort retornou, ele usou meu sangue, incorporando parte do sacrifício da minha mãe. Acho que isso fez com que ele não pudesse me matar... acho que o amor da minha mãe me protegeu até o final.

Eu olhei pro seu rosto cheio de sentimento. Aquilo era íntimo, eu não esperava que ele tivesse se aberto comigo daquela forma. Me sentia honrado.

\- Faz muito sentido. – eu assegurei. – E não pense que não entendo... eu também só sobrevivi os últimos 17 anos por causa da minha mãe.

Se não fosse Narcisa Malfoy, eu tinha certeza que não teria aguentado. Eu já teria me entregado pra morte há muito tempo.

\- Quando eu caí pelo impacto da maldição, Voldemort ordenou que Narcisa verificasse se eu estava vivo. Mas sua mãe só queria me perguntar se você estava bem. Ela mentiu, disse a Voldemort que eu estava morto. E então fui levado de volta pra Hogwarts, onde o confronto final aconteceu. – ele me contou, respondendo à pergunta que eu tinha feito inicialmente. – É por isso que me importo tanto com sua mãe.

Eu aquiesci, compreendendo. Sabia que minha mãe nunca tinha se importado com o Lorde das Trevas, nunca tinha se tornado uma Comensal da Morte. Há anos que a única coisa com a qual ela se preocupava era eu.

\- Obrigado, Harry. – eu disse a ele, profundamente agradecido. – Por querer ajudar minha mãe, pelas coisas que disse a Terri, por tudo que fez hoje, por estender a mão pra mim...

Eu raramente dizia "_obrigado_". Meu pai tinha feito questão de ensinar que aquilo não era nada digno de um Malfoy, de forma que eu me habituara àquele comportamento orgulhoso e superior. Mas aquilo era uma besteira... eu estava grato por ele... queria agradecer.

Ele estendeu a mão pra mim, por cima da mesa, num gesto literal que simbolizava o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Eu segurei sua mão prontamente. Acho que não existiria o momento que eu não seguraria sua mão de volta. O toque dele me dava um conforto inexplicável.

\- Minha oferta ainda está de pé. – ele falou. – Ainda quero ser seu amigo.

\- Acho que você venceu, Harry Potter. – eu respondi, rouco.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 – HARRY POTTER

A porta do casebre foi aberta num estrondo, fazendo com que eu e Draco nos assustássemos, embora já estivéssemos esperando que alguém aparecesse logo, visto que pela janela já se via que a tarde terminava e o sol começava a se por. Depois do café, nós tínhamos nos sentado novamente na cama de Draco e ficado em um relativo silêncio. Conforme o tempo passava, eu percebia que ficava mais agoniado, e ele também. Talvez por isso eu tenha sentido até mesmo um certo alívio quando nossa espera foi interrompida.

Quem entrava porta a dentro, no entanto, não era Lúcio ou um dos irmãos Lestrange, que eu conhecia. Era um garoto bonito, alto, de cabelos cacheados cor de mel, que parecia ter mais ou menos a nossa idade.

\- Kiran? – a voz de Draco estava alterada, ele se colocou de pé, surpreso e perturbado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Seu pai me convidou, ele está lá fora com sua mãe e o tio Rodolfo. – o garoto respondeu, a voz arrastada.

"Tio Rodolfo?", eu me perguntei. Aquele menino era filho de Rabastan? Era um Lestrange? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nele, certamente não teria estudado em Hogwarts. Se bem que não me parecia improvável que alguém como Rabastan Lestrange tivesse preferido mandar o filho para Durmstrang, uma escola com tradição em Artes das Trevas.

\- Você... – Draco parecia uma mescla de sofrimento e resignação.

\- Eu não perderia isso por nada, Draco. – Kiran chegou a sorrir. – Quando soube que você quis trair o sangue, me prontifiquei imediatamente para ajudar a te trazer de volta pro caminho certo.

Draco parecia pronto para responde-lo, mas Kiran desviou sua atenção pra mim e em poucos segundos eu tinha meus braços e pernas imobilizados, como se amarras invisíveis prendessem meus membros. Ele fez um feitiço de levitação, fazendo com que meu corpo pendesse desconfortavelmente no ar. Vi o olhar preocupado de Draco na minha direção e sustentei brevemente, tentando dizer, sem palavras, que estava tudo bem.

\- Olá, Harry Potter. – o garoto debochou. – É um prazer finalmente conhecer o Eleito.

Ele me arrastou pelo ar, para fora do casebre, e pude ouvir os passos de Draco nos seguindo. Já do lado de fora, fui solto descuidadamente no meio de uma clareira, caindo na terra com um baque. Lá já esperavam Rodolfo Lestrange, Lúcio Malfoy e, mais afastada, Narcisa, que parecia ter os braços presos nas costas por algum feitiço. Os olhos dela prendiam-se no rosto do filho, que já tinha alcançado a clareira. Em volta de nós parecia só haver floresta, sem ter pra onde correr, pra quem pedir ajuda.

\- Potter. – Lúcio riu, com malícia. – Que bom que aceitou meu convite e se juntou a nós.

Eu não respondi, sabia que ele tinha a intenção de me provocar. Eu não queria que a atenção dele se focasse muito em mim, porque não queria que ele tivesse a ideia de usar Legilimência por alguma razão, ou de verificar de novo minha virgindade. Nada em mim podia gerar nenhum tipo de desconfiança.

\- Do que se trata tudo isso? – Draco questionou para o pai, em voz alta.

Ele tentava chamar atenção para si mesmo.

\- Vamos fazer um pequeno ritual nesse fim de tarde, Draco. – o pai lhe respondeu. – Você sabe do que se trata. É o mais poderoso ritual de obediência de um filho para seu pai... magia das trevas antiga. Depois, você nunca mais vai ousar trair o sangue dos Malfoy.

\- NÃO! – Draco soltou um grito apavorado e doloroso.

Se eu não soubesse que ele tinha conhecimento sobre as intenções do pai, eu teria jurado de pé junto que ele tinha sido pego de surpresa. Felizmente, Malfoy parecia ter se preparado pra aquilo e era um excelente ator. Narcisa parecia, também, assustadíssima, embora o Elfo Doméstico, provavelmente, já tivesse lhe avisado quanto aos nossos planos. Me esforcei para expressar confusão e desconfiança diante de tudo aquilo.

\- Você não tem escolha. – Lúcio colocou um ponto final. – Vai fazer o que mando, ou sua mamãezinha vai morrer.

Como que num aviso, Lúcio fez um feitiço que fez com que Narcisa se curvasse, parecendo sentir dor. Draco avançou na direção da mãe.

\- Não... não, por favor. – ele implorou, e eu sabia que não estava mais fingindo. – Não a machuque.

Quando a mulher se ergueu novamente, Lúcio Malfoy olhou para o filho com ar de satisfação.

\- Então seja obediente. – ele aconselhou, sério.

\- Vamos logo com isso, Lúcio. – Rodolfo chamou a atenção do concunhado. – O sol está se pondo, está na hora.

\- Espere. – eu gritei, achando que se tratando de mim, em uma situação na qual eu não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu faria uma tentativa de distrai-lo e conseguir mais tempo para pensar numa forma de fugir. – O que tenho a ver com isso?

\- Você já vai descobrir, Potter. – Lúcio riu pra mim, com condescendência, como se esperasse ela exata reação. – E não adianta tentar ganhar tempo... não há como escapar.

Disfarcei a satisfação interna de ter passado a exata mensagem que queria passar, enquanto olhava Kiran Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy se posicionarem ao meu redor, formando um triângulo perfeito. Os três ergueram suas varinhas e eu soube que dariam início a parte do ritual com feitiços em língua antiga, invocando as tais "forças naturais" as quais Draco tinha se referido.

Um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de cada um deles, encontrando-se no centro do triangulo, onde eu estava, erguendo-me alguns centímetros do chão. Foi quando Lúcio Malfoy começou a clamar:

\- Invoco vires naturales. Quo veniat mater terra. Aquam et aerem invocare. Voco noctesque diesque. Fidemque imploramus, frigus et æstus. Implorare natus moriensque fefellit. Iuretis in magica. Da mihi hanc causam offerimus in sanguine huius pueri virginem. Et violaverit puerum revelabit operimentum ejus. Alica perfecta obedientia propter honorem patris filius.

Os olhos dos três homens vidravam, e eu podia ver suas íris tornarem-se esbranquiçadas. Aquele ritual carregava um tipo de magia nefasta, algo terrível, realmente das trevas, que fez com que tudo tremesse sob nossos pés, e que o pânico se instaurasse dentro de mim, mesmo que eu soubesse que não funcionaria. As árvores se agitavam assustadoramente, como se sussurrassem maldições em meu ouvido. O sol parecia ter sido engolido, e o dia se transformado em noite em segundos, de forma antinatural.

Até que, de repente, a magia pareceu fugir do controle dos três bruxos. A escuridão vinda das árvores envolveu seus corpos, lançando-os pra trás. Senti que meu corpo voltava a tocar o chão, a luz verde tinha acabado, e Lúcio, Liran e Rodolfo estavam inconscientes.

Draco se adiantou pro corpo do pai, procurando as varinhas. Encontrou a minha, desarmando meus braços e pernas e entregando-a em minhas mãos, em seguida fez o mesmo com a varinha da mãe, desarmando seus braços e devolvendo a ela o objeto. Narcisa correu para abraçar o filho, evidentemente aliviada.

\- Ah Draco! – ela exclamou. – Você está bem! Você está bem!

\- Eu estou bem, mãe. – ele a acalmou, abraçando-a de volta. – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Draco tirou das mãos do pai a varinha que pertencia a Lúcio. Depois, puxou do bolso a Pedra da Lua que prepara para salvar a si mesmo e a mãe. Ele estendeu a pedra pra mim, e segurou minha mão. Com a mão livre, o vi segurar a mão de Narcisa. Eu toquei o pequeno objeto com a varinha, dizendo:

\- Largo Grimmauld, n.12.

\- / -

Nós chegamos à antiga casa de Sirius em meio segundo, e eu só precisei de mais meio para descobrir que aquilo tinha sido um erro. No meio da sala, ao lado da tapeçaria que expunha a árvore genealógica dos Black, estavam oito aurores no Ministério, liderados pelo próprio Magnus Scrimgeour (filho de Rufo Scrimgeour) cujo cargo como Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia devia limitá-lo a tarefas burocráticas.

Mais à frente, perto de onde tínhamos "aparatado", estava Hermione, que me olhava um pouco assustada e evidentemente chateada por não ter podido me avisar da presença dos aurores ali. Ao lado dela estava Terri, o Elfo Doméstico, que provavelmente tinha chegado pouco antes de nós, pois Magnus Scrimgeour o interrogava com certa brutalidade quando entramos na sala, exigindo saber quem era seu dono e porque ele estava ali.

\- Como? – eu questionei, em voz alta.

Não havia nenhuma razão para que os aurores estivessem ali. Como eles sabiam?

\- Eles identificaram uma coruja dos Malfoy entrando aqui de manhã cedo. – Hermione explicou rapidamente, antes que os aurores pudessem dizer qualquer coisa.

Assim que nos viram, os aurores se voltaram contra Draco e Narcisa.

\- Dois Malfoys capturados. Nenhum é Lúcio, mas já é alguma coisa. – um dos homens disse. – Bom trabalho, Potter.

\- NÃO! – eu me coloquei na frente dos dois, ansioso para ser compreendido. – Me ouçam... eles são inocentes.

\- Eu estou há horas tentando explicar isso. – Hermione disse, numa mistura de cansaço e irritação.

O grupo parecia se incomodar com aquela conversa, embora não parecessem particularmente a vontade de se colocar contra mim.

\- NÃO SÃO INOCENTES! São bruxos das trevas, partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem. – cuspiu Magnus Scrimgeour.

\- Eles me ajudaram a matar Voldemort! – eu disse, empostando a voz com firmeza, usando propositalmente o nome que o novo chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia parecia não ter coragem de usar.

\- LEVEM-NOS. – Magnus ordenou, não tinha a intenção de ouvir mais nada.

Num feitiço convocatório rápido, dois aurores trouxeram Draco pra junto de si, e o desarmaram, fincando a varinha na carne de seu pescoço. Eu empunhei a varinha, mas vários aurores se colocaram na frente daqueles que seguravam Malfoy, bloqueando meus feitiços, impedindo-me de ajuda-lo. Draco debateu-se para se soltar, tentando distrair os aurores, que o atingiram no peito com feitiços estuporantes, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão.

Narcisa gritou ao ver o filho naquelas condições, e avançou ferozmente, a varinha nas mãos, lançando todo tipo de maldição, numa loucura voraz de salvar Draco. Os homens a atacaram de volta, e teve início uma espécie de batalha, na qual Hermione, Narcisa e eu lutávamos sozinhos contra Magnus Scrimgeour e oito aurores altamente treinados.

Narcisa lutava bravamente, com a avidez de uma mãe que protegia seu filho, mas sua fragilidade física resultante do cativeiro imposto pelo marido, somada ao fato de não ser tão habilidosa e treinada em duelo, fizeram com que ela rapidamente fosse atingida com um feitiço que a fez cair, inconsciente, como o filho.

Hermione, que estava mais próxima dela, aparou seu corpo e se colocou na frente, impedindo que os aurores a puxassem pra si, como tinham feito com Draco. Vi minha amiga lançar um feitiço escudo, protegendo a ambas, ao mesmo tempo em que Terri correu e segurou sua antiga senhora, aparatando com Narcisa e Hermione para longe dali.

Magnus Scrimgeour gritou de frustração ao perceber que Narcisa Malfoy tinha lhe escapado. Mas um dos outros aurores, que eu conhecia, voltou-se pra mim.

\- Pare de lutar, Harry. Nós somos muitos. – a voz de Dawlish era imperativa. – Nenhum de nós quer ir contra você.

Ele era um pouco convincente, eu sem dúvida não tinha chance sozinho contra todos eles. Eu ponderei se deveria continuar lutando e ganhar tempo até que Terri pudesse voltar e levar Draco embora; mas àquela altura eu já via Malfoy ser arrastado porta a fora por dois aurores, que o encaminhavam para Azkaban.

\- Eu estou dizendo que ele é inocente! – eu repeti, desesperado, voltando ao plano anterior de tentar convencer àquelas pessoas.

\- Ele vai aguardar julgamento em Azkaban. – Dawlish me interrompeu. – Se ele for inocente será solto.

Mas era evidente que só tentava me apaziguar, nenhum deles acreditava de fato naquilo. Meu padrinho era inocente e tinha passado 13 anos em Azkaban, e o mesmo aconteceria com Draco se eu não agisse.

Naquele instante, no entanto, tornou-se óbvio que eu não podia fazer mais nada. Eles já tinham levado Draco embora, e eu estava sozinho e cercado por vários aurores.

Resolvi mudar de estratégia. Fingi que estava sendo convencido por eles.

\- Está certo. – eu ponderei, esperando que minha atuação fosse satisfatória.

Todos estavam muito aliviados em me ouvir concordar, que nem pareceram refletir se eu estava sendo verdadeiro ou não.

\- Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado a um consenso. – apontou Dawlish, esboçando um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Não quero nenhum mal entendido entre nós, Potter. – recuperou-se Magnus Scrimgeour, voltando-se pra mim. – Você salvou nosso mundo, e eu estou tentando colocá-lo em ordem, junto com o Ministro Gawain Robards.

Eu me limitei a assentir com a cabeça. Alguns ali já tinham me visto em outras ocasiões, sabiam como eu era, se eu adulasse Magnus Scrimgeour pareceria forçado e falso.

\- Posso prestar esclarecimentos, mais tarde, no Ministério. – eu me propus, sabendo que aquilo agradaria. – Posso ter informações uteis sobre Lúcio Malfoy.

Os aurores estavam nitidamente interessados, um burburinho correu a sala e eu vi a ganância e a sede pelo poder brilharem nos olhos de Scrimgeour. Capturar Lúcio Malfoy, um Comensal da Morte de elite, um dos maiores partidários de Voldemort que tinha saído vivo da guerra, seria excelente pra sua carreira.

Ele apertou minha mão efusivamente.

\- Espero que você possa nos informar, também, sobre a localização de Narcisa. – um dos homens indicou.

\- Se eu souber onde ela está... – eu concordei, sem emoção, achando que uma resposta que não me comprometesse muito seria a melhor saída.

Novamente, achei que soaria falso se eu dissesse com todas as letras que entregaria Narcisa Malfoy a eles depois de ter lutado para salvar a ela e ao seu filho.

Os aurores se retiraram do Largo Grimmauld, n.12, o que era minha maior intenção. Meu receio era que, me colocando contra eles, continuando a lutar, eles me prendessem ali, obrigando-me a depor sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde; além de revistar toda minha casa, buscando encontrar algo que pudesse dizer sobre minha ligação com os Malfoy e dar pistas sobre sua localização.

Claro que não me levariam para o Ministério, nem me prenderiam em Azkaban, mesmo eu tendo tentado dificultar uma prisão orquestrada pela Seção de Aurores, mas aquilo tudo me faria perder um precioso tempo que eu precisaria usar encontrando Narcisa e Hermione e planejando um jeito de salvar Draco. Além disso, se Terri tivesse retornado antes deles se irem embora, eu não sei até onde seriam capazes de chegar para descobrir onde o Elfo tinha levado Narcisa Malfoy.

Assim que me vi sozinho, me adiantei para os quartos, pegando a bolsinha de contas de Hermione, que ela tinha usado durante todos os meses que passamos procurando Horcruxes. A bolsa roxa, eu sabia, já continha diversos objetos importantes e úteis, dado seu Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão.

Eu juntei algumas roupas nossas (visto que as roupas há semanas já tinham sido retiradas da bolsa em questão), e outros pertences meus e de Hermione, principalmente minha capa da inviabilidade, minha Firebolt, a varinha de Draco e o par de espelho de dois sentidos que há anos Sirius tinha me dado, dizendo que ele e meu pai os usavam para se comunicar quando cumpriam detenção separados.

Pouco tempo depois que comecei a enfiar objetos rapidamente na pequena bolsinha, Terri retornou, gritando:

\- Senhor Potter! Senhor Potter!

\- Estou aqui. – eu gritei de volta, colocando na bolsa roxa os últimos pertences de Hermione que achei que ela pudesse querer, com a sensação de que tão cedo não retornaria ao Largo Grimmauld, n.12.

\- A senhora não está nada bem. – o Elfo esganiçou-se, ofegante, quando alcançou a porta. – Onde está o menino Malfoy?

\- Os aurores capturaram Draco, Terri. – eu me virei pra ele, pendurando a bolsa no ombro. – Mas nós vamos dar um jeito de salva-lo. Por favor, me leve até Hermione e Narcisa.

Terri ficou transtornado quando compreendeu que Draco tinha sido levado para Azkaban, mas evidentemente tentava manter-se firme, estendendo a mão pra mim, confiando que eu faria algo, que eu poderia realmente ajudar.

Assim que toquei sua mão, me senti ser levado dali, na sensação nauseante da aparatação acompanhada, aterrissando num campo baixo, que parecia um lugar trouxa, rural e isolado. Não questionei porque Terri tinha escolhido exatamente aquele local para levar Hermione e Narcisa, apenas avancei na direção das duas, ao ver a mulher loira ajoelhada no chão, chorando compulsivamente, balançando o corpo numa crise de pânico.

\- Meu filho... meu filho. – ela soluçava alto.

Hermione estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, mas a ausência total de intimidade com a mulher fazia com que minha amiga parecesse ter receio de toca-la. Era uma das poucas vezes que vi Hermione Granger sem saber o que fazer.

\- Eles o levaram, não levaram? – Narcisa ergueu seus olhos pra mim, do mesmo azul acinzentado do filho, avermelhados pelo choro.

\- Levaram. – eu concordei, abaixando-me a sua frente, procurando dar a ela a mesma garantia que tinha dado a Terri. – Mas eu vou tira-lo de Azkaban.

\- Potter... ele não vai conseguir ficar lá. – ela chorou, a mão agarrando meu braço, me olhando com urgência. – Draco passou por muita coisa. Os Dementadores vão enlouquece-lo em pouquíssimo tempo, ele não pode esperar um julgamento.

Eu concordei. Depois de tudo que tinha visto naquela tarde, toda culpa, todos os monstros que o assombravam, toda a autodepreciação, eu achava mesmo que Azkaban seria insuportável pra Draco Malfoy. E pra além disso, eu duvidava que com Magnus Scrimgeour e Gawain Robards no comando, Draco chegasse sequer a ser julgado, muito menos inocentado, como merecia.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Fique calma. – eu disse, segurando sua mão de volta, tentando passar a ela algum conforto e segurança. – Eu vou dar um jeito, ainda hoje.

\- Mas é impossível invadir Azkaban. – Narcisa respondeu, desorientada e com medo.

\- Diziam o mesmo de Gringotes. – Hermione comentou, chamando a atenção dela. – E sobre matar Voldemort. Mas aqui estamos nós.

Narcisa Malfoy olhava de mim para Hermione, parecendo mais esperançosa. Eu olhava para o rosto da mulher com determinação, minha intenção era clara: tiraria Draco de lá ou morreria tentando. A cada segundo que o imaginava lá, definhando nas mãos dos dementadores, exposto ao pânico e a loucura, uma sensação horrível que eu não sabia explicar crescia no meu peito.

Em algum momento, daquela tarde, ou antes disso, não sei, eu tinha me ligado àquele garoto. Não abandonaria Draco.

\- Precisamos sair daqui. – eu argumentei, forçando-me a pensar. – Procurar alguns amigos, nos organizar.

\- Não podemos ir pra Toca. – Hermione ponderou. – A essa altura já estou sendo procurada, fugi com uma pessoa que tem ordem de prisão. A Toca vai ser o primeiro lugar onde os aurores procurarão por mim.

\- Sim. – eu concordei. – Eles sabem que você não tem parentes bruxos, vão te procurar com os Weasley.

\- Temos que procurar alguém que vá aceitar nos receber com Narcisa, mas que ao mesmo tempo não seja tão próximo a ponto dos aurores estarem cercando a casa. – Hermione falava rapidamente, eu podia ver seu cérebro funcionando, tentando encontrar a solução perfeita. – Não queremos que se repita o que houve no Largo Grimmauld.

\- Vamos até Andrômeda. – Narcisa disse, a voz mais consistente e audível do que antes. – Minha irmã vai aceitar me receber.

Eu troquei um olhar rápido com Hermione, era uma boa solução. Certamente a casa de Ted e Andrômeda Tonks não seria um lugar onde Hermione Granger seria procurada, até onde se sabia, minha amiga não tinha qualquer relação com a família. Nem mesmo eu era muito próximo do casal, apesar da amizade com sua filha e genro, Tonks e Lupin.

Todos demos as mãos para Terri, que entendeu a mensagem, e novamente senti meu corpo ser levado em uma outra aparatação acompanhada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 – HARRY POTTER

Quando nós quatro nos materializamos na sala de estar da família Tonks, quatro bruxos que antes pareciam estar sentados confortavelmente nos sofás se levantaram em um ímpeto, com gritos de assombro escapando de seus lábios. Em dois segundos, Ted Tonks acalmava o neto no colo que se assustara e tinha começado a chorar; sua filha, Ninfadora Tonks se adiantara em nossa direção, junto do marido, Remo Lupin.

\- Hermione... – exclamou Tonks, puxando minha amiga pela mão, que tinha ficado um pouco tonta com a aparatação e acabara por cair na chegada.

\- Harry, o que houve? – perguntou Lupin, a voz preocupada e aflita, mas seu tom paternal, de certa forma me acalmava um pouco. Eu estava entre amigos, confiaria em Remo Lupin com a minha vida.

O que me desestabilizou por alguns instantes, no entanto, foi a postura de Andrômeda Tonks, que passado o susto inicial tinha a varinha em punho, apontada para o rosto de Narcisa Malfoy. Suas feições estavam contorcidas, como alguém que lutava muito para expressar frieza, mas nitidamente sentia dor.

\- Narcisa Malfoy. – ela sibilou. – E eu que achei que tinha me livrado de todas as minhas irmãs comensais da morte.

Narcisa não respondeu nada, não empunhou a varinha, somente puxou a manga rendada do vestido azul marinho para cima, expondo o antebraço liso, ausente de qualquer marca. Me impressionei com aquilo. Eu tinha visto mais cedo a Marca Negra no braço de Draco Malfoy, marca que eu de certa forma já sabia que existia há anos, e imaginei que sua mãe tivesse uma igual, que assim como ele, Narcisa tivesse sido forçada a recebe-la.

\- Você não tem a marca! – a voz de Andrômeda mudou, ela expressava surpresa misturada a um alivio que parecia não caber dentro de si.

\- Não tenho. – Narcisa encarou a irmã com firmeza. – Foi o único resquício de dignidade que Lúcio me permitiu manter. Não sei se significa muito, porque ele deixou o Lorde das Trevas marcar meu filho.

\- Achei que a Marca Negra era uma honra para quem acredita na sua ideologia. – Andrômeda acusou, com desconfiança.

\- Minha ideologia? – Narcisa não se retraiu, mas seu lábio inferior tremeu levemente quando ela tomou folego para continuar dizendo. – Eu tinha quinze anos, não pude nem terminar Hogwarts, era uma adolescente quando nossa família me vendeu a Lúcio Malfoy como se fosse um Pégaso premiado, uma fêmea reprodutora. É isso que você acha que tem sido os últimos dezoito anos? Honra e Ideologia? Sinto muito se não correspondo sua expectativa. Tortura, estupro e humilhação talvez sejam palavras que traduzam muito melhor o espírito do meu casamento.

Olhei para o rosto de Narcisa com compaixão, ela parecia mesmo muito nova para ser mãe de Draco. Se tinha se casado aos 15 e estava há 18 anos casada, o que deveria ser mais ou menos a idade de Draco hoje, significava que depois do casamento ela logo tinha engravidado, e que hoje tinha cerca de 33 anos de idade.

Lupin, Tonks e seu pai refletiam em seus rostos expressões parecidas com as minhas, compaixão, junto a uma boa dose de remorso por nunca termos parado para pensar que aquela era a vida de Narcisa Malfoy. Por termos julgado aquela mulher durante anos como uma Comensal da Morte fiel a ideologia do sangue, tão ruim como seu próprio marido.

Só Hermione tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto. Não era compaixão. Era uma espécie de fúria incontida que poucas vezes eu vira nos olhos de minha melhor amiga. Um ódio poderoso em seus olhos, as mãos fechadas com tanta força que as unhas deviam estar cravando na carne, como se pudesse sentir na pele cada violência que Narcisa sofrera. Como se fosse capaz de arrastar Lúcio Malfoy até o inferno.

\- Você... você não queria... não queria se casar? – Andrômeda gaguejava, tinha perdido toda a compostura. Nesse momento, seus traços que as vezes me lembravam muito Bellatrix se afastavam por completo da imagem que eu tinha da falecida comensal. – Por que não me avisou? Eu teria dado um jeito...

\- Quando você deixou a família e se casou com um trouxa, mamãe tomou todas as medidas para me impedir de entrar em contato com você. Quando resolveram me casar com Lúcio, me trancaram em casa, eu parei de frequentar a escola. Não tive como mandar um recado por ninguém. – Narcisa explicou, e pareceu se esquecer de todos ao olhar pra irmã. – Mesmo assim, sabia que tinham te informado a data do evento, acreditei que você não permitiria aquele casamento. Eu arrumei minhas coisas, deixei tudo pronto para fugir, acreditei até o último segundo que você viria.

\- Cissa... – Andrômeda deu um passo à frente. – Cissa, eu falhei com você. Pensei que a menina que eu tinha conhecido antes de ir embora de casa não existia mais. Achei que Bellatrix tinha mudado a sua cabeça, ela me procurou muitas vezes depois que fui embora, me disse como você tinha se transformado, que não queria mais falar comigo, que estava decepcionada por eu ter me casado com um trouxa.

\- Andrômeda, você é minha irmã. Eu continuaria te amando sempre, não importa quem você tivesse escolhido pra casar. – Narcisa falou, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Cissa... – Andrômeda parecia prestes a chorar, caminhou mais dois passos na direção da irmã e a puxou pra si.

Vi Narcisa estremecer e deixar o contato com a irmã trazer alguma paz pra si, ela respirava fundo, abraçando-se ao corpo de Andrômeda, que apertava a caçula nos braços.

\- Por que não me disse tudo isso antes? Por que só agora? – Andrômeda perguntou, com tristeza. – Assim que tivesse entendido, eu teria acolhido a você e a seu filho.

\- Você não conhece Lúcio. – Narcisa se afastou da irmã para olha-la. – Ele vem nos aprisionando, nos chantageando, ameaçando a mim e a Draco. Essa foi a primeira chance real de fuga que eu e meu filho tivemos, graças a Potter.

Ela me olhou com algum agradecimento, mas eu sabia que aquilo era parcial. Eu os tinha tirado das mãos de Lúcio para permitir que Draco caísse nas mãos do Ministério da Magia e fosse entregue aos dementadores.

\- Onde está Draco? – Lupin foi o primeiro a perguntar.

\- Azkaban. – eu disse, com indignação. – Não consegui salvá-lo.

\- Meu filho... meu filho não vai durar uma única noite lá... – Narcisa expressou seu desespero.

\- Nós vamos agir. – Hermione disse categórica, a fúria em seus olhos não parecia ter abrandado. – Lupin, você pode, discretamente, ir buscar Rony? Enquanto isso, vamos reforçar as proteções mágicas dessa casa. Não quero correr o risco de que os aurores possam nos surpreender aqui.

Lupin assentiu imediatamente, partindo pela Rede de Flu, que possuía ligação com a Toca. Enquanto isso, nós começamos a fazer os feitiços que de certa forma protegiam a casa de Ted e Andrômeda, colocando alertas para o caso de alguém se aproximar, barreiras mágicas para impedir as passagens. Quando Lupin voltou com Rony, eu e Hermione selamos a entrada pela Rede de Flu, para que não pudesse mais se utilizar.

\- Eu estava tão preocupado. – Rony exclamou assim que entrou na sala, olhando para Hermione. – Os aurores estiveram na Toca procurando por você. Disseram que você fugiu com Narcisa Malfoy, que estaria sob o efeito de algum feitiço das trevas. Tentei explicar que não era nada daquilo, que provavelmente você estava tentando ajuda-la, mas eles não quiseram me ouvir.

\- Os aurores não estão nenhum pouco interessados em ouvir o que temos a dizer. – disse Hermione, com raiva.

\- Por que vocês não nos explicam tudo desde o começo? – pediu Lupin, com calma.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando sintetizar a história, para que rapidamente pudéssemos encontrar uma solução. Contei resumidamente como Draco tinha nos ajudado quando fomos capturados e levados à Mansão Malfoy e depois como ele tinha entrado na Sala Precisa para tentar impedir Crabbe e Goyle de nos atacarem. Expliquei como Narcisa tinha mentido para Voldemort para me proteger na Floresta Proibida, e como eu procurei a ela e ao Draco depois da Batalha Final, sem sucesso, pois ambos tinham sido aprisionados por Lúcio Malfoy.

Contei do bilhete que tinha recebido naquele dia mais cedo, de Lúcio se passando por Draco.

\- Como você caiu nessa Harry? – Lupin perguntou, um pouco confuso e inconformado. – Tinha tudo para ser uma armadilha.

\- Ele sabia que era uma armadilha. – Hermione respondeu, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo. – Foi mesmo assim.

\- Eu precisava encontra-lo. – eu disse, num folego só. E então me corrigi, quando me dei conta das palavras que tinham escapado da minha boca. – A eles. Draco e Narcisa.

Vi um sorriso discreto por trás dos lábios de Narcisa, que evidentemente não tinha deixado passar minha resposta. Eu não a abandonaria a própria sorte, mas havia uma ligação, uma força muito maior que me puxava quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy.

\- Lucio Malfoy queria me usar para fazer um ritual envolvendo Draco. Mas nós três conseguimos escapar e retornamos para o Largo Grimmauld. Foi onde Scrimgeour e os aurores já estavam nos esperando, não quiseram ouvir nada que Hermione tinha a dizer antes de chegarmos, nem nada do que eu disse depois. Nós lutamos, mas eles levaram Draco. – eu expliquei brevemente.

\- Vocês lutaram contra Magnus Scrimgeour? – o tom de Lupin era de aviso, referindo-se ao homem que hoje chefiava o Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia. – Ele não vai deixar isso passar, Harry.

\- Como vocês escaparam? – Rony perguntou. – Que ritual era esse?

Hermione me olhou, como se também estivesse curiosa para saber.

\- Prefiro não responder a isso. – eu olhei para Narcisa, desconfortável. Ela sabia o que eu tinha tido que fazer. Eu não queria confessar aquilo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. – Eu tive que... tomar algumas atitudes.

\- Você fez o que era preciso para salvar a mim e a meu filho. – ela defendeu. – Mas ninguém precisa saber sobre isso. Basta dizer que escapamos.

\- Certo, desculpe, Harry, eu não quis... – Rony me olhou.

Eu só assenti com a cabeça, tocando o braço do meu amigo, sinalizando que ele não precisava se desculpar. Ele fizera uma simples pergunta, afinal.

\- A questão é a seguinte, preciso tirar Draco de Azkaban ainda hoje. – eu falei, e então me virei para Tonks. – Você conhece a informação que os aurores tem sobre como visitar Azkaban?

Era evidente que ao menos parte dos aurores teria um meio de chegar a Azkaban. Eles precisavam escoltar criminosos até a prisão bruxa e por vezes fazer visitas, ver se tudo estava em ordem, trazer prisioneiros para depor em julgamentos, etc. Com a varinha oculta atrás de Hermione, mas já firme em minhas mãos, eu esperei pela resposta de Tonks.

\- Sim. – ela disse, hesitante.

"Petrificus Totalus" eu fiz o feitiço não verbal, e em meio segundo Tonks caiu no chão, petrificada, com um baque estrondoso.

\- O que foi isso? – Andrômeda se sobressaltou ao me ver atacar a filha.

\- Harry... o que você...? – Lupin empunhou a varinha, sem saber que postura assumir. Ele me amava como a um filho, mas aquela no chão era sua esposa.

\- Ela ia te dizer! – Rony exclamou do meu lado, defendendo Tonks, argumentando como tinha sido injustificado meu movimento, visto que a auror teria me dado a informação.

\- Vamos todos ficar calmos. – eu pedi, a voz alta, chamando atenção pra mim. – É melhor assim. Desta forma, se os aurores chegarem até Tonks ela pode permitir o uso do soro da verdade e dar um depoimento dizendo que eu a petrifiquei e li sua mente para extrair informações sigilosas.

\- Harry, isso é crime. – Lupin continuava sem ter certeza de que aquela era melhor opção.

\- É. – Andrômeda se resignou. – Mas ninguém vai prender Harry Potter. É melhor assim Remo... ele tem razão. Assim, Ninfadora não vai levar a culpa por ter ajudado.

\- Ela ficaria arrasada se fosse expulsa da Seção de Aurores. – disse Ted, olhando com carinho pra filha.

Lupin me olhou.

\- Você não tem habilidade em Legilimência. – ele argumentou, rígido. – Muito menos para usar contra uma auror.

Ele tinha razão, eu era péssimo em oclumência e nunca tinha tentado feitiços para ler a mente de alguém, mas como o princípio exigia habilidades semelhantes de controle da mente, eu imaginava que não seria muito bom. Eu virei a cabeça na direção de Hermione, minha amiga tinha aprendido, nos últimos anos, a fechar a mente.

\- Mione? – eu sugeri.

\- Posso tentar... – ela disse, insegura.

\- Eu posso fazer. – Narcisa apontou. – Eu sou habilidosa em Legilimência.

\- Não. – Hermione cortou.

\- Não? – Narcisa parecia disposta a enfrenta-la, respondendo com firmeza. – Eu sei que posso não ter passado essa impressão até agora, mas garanto a você que não sou frágil, Granger. E também não sou dada a orgulhos inúteis. Se estou dizendo que posso fazer isso, é porque realmente consigo.

\- Narcisa... – Hermione a chamou pelo primeiro nome, provavelmente porque depois de tudo, assim como eu, estivesse se recusando a chama-la pelo sobrenome do marido. – A impressão que me passou é de que é a mulher mais forte que conheço. Eu só estou tentando preservá-la, se você atacar uma auror, ler a mente dela para extrair informações, não vai ter argumento que te mantenha longe de Azkaban.

\- Vou fazer o que for preciso pelo meu filho. – Narcisa respondeu, parecendo um pouco impactada pela defesa de Hermione, que pela segunda vez naquele dia a protegia.

\- Eu sei. – Hermione disse, a voz calma. – Mas deixe-me tentar primeiro. Se eu não conseguir, você faz, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. – Narcisa disse depois de alguns segundos. – Nunca usou o legilimens?

\- Não. – minha amiga respondeu, corando. – Mas sou boa em oclumência.

\- Certo, é preciso se concentrar do mesmo jeito. Esvazie sua mente do que é seu, foque na pergunta que precisa ter respondida. – Narcisa aconselhou.

Hermione assentiu, e então se preparou, apontando a varinha para Tonks. Ela lançou o feitiço, muito concentrada, parecendo estar realmente sendo capaz de extrair a memória. Algum tempo depois, ela baixou a varinha, me olhando.

\- Vamos precisar invadir o Ministério outra vez. – ela falou, incluindo-se. – No décimo andar, no Velho Décimo Tribunal, há uma chave de portal na terceira coluna de mármore que pode ser ativada com um código que se altera diariamente. O código hoje é 1089764.

Repeti o número várias vezes na minha cabeça para memorizar. Alguém fez um feitiço, desfazendo a azaração que petrificava Tonks. A auror se levantou com um sorriso, massageando o pescoço.

\- Você me pegou, Harry. – ela riu.

Eu sorri pra ela, feliz que não estivesse chateada comigo.

\- Quando saímos? – Rony quis saber.

\- Dessa vez vou sozinho. – eu falei e vendo meus dois amigos abrirem a boca para argumentar, continuei. – Preciso que vocês dois em outro lugar.

Rony e Hermione esperaram, me encarando.

\- Nós precisamos desaparecer por um tempo. Ao menos eu, Narcisa e Draco... não sei se você... Hermione... – eu falei.

\- Eu também, já estou sendo procurada. – ela falou. - E não vou abandonar vocês.

\- Eu não posso sumir agora, mamãe está arrasada... Fred... – Rony começou a se explicar.

\- Tudo bem, Rony. – eu coloquei a mão no braço dele. – Eu entendo, e preciso que você fique aqui e ajeite tudo pra que a gente possa voltar. Vou te dar um dos espelhos do par que pertencia a Sirius, assim podemos nos comunicar.

\- Pra onde vamos? – Narcisa quis saber.

\- Vou deixar isso por conta de vocês. Hermione, veja um destino pra nós. Uma cidade longe daqui, em outro país. Vamos ficar entre os trouxas, com o mínimo de magia possível para que não possamos ser identificados por bruxos, não gerar desconfianças. A magia sempre deixa rastros. – eu disse, rapidamente, repetindo um aprendizado que eu levava comigo há anos, um ensinamento de Dumbledore. - Preciso que vocês consigam a maior quantidade de dinheiro trouxa possível, façam cópias mágicas. Vamos precisar de documentos, passaportes para nós quatro, e também malas de viagem com roupas trouxas.

\- Eu e mamãe podemos cuidar das malas com roupas. – disse Tonks.

\- Minha bolsa de contas... – Hermione falou.

\- Está comigo, junto com os nossos pertences. – eu falei, tirando a bolsinha de dentro do bolso da calça. – Eu juntei tudo antes de ir embora do Largo Grimmauld.

\- Vamos ajeitar tudo. – minha amiga respondeu, eficiente. – Eu e Narcisa encontramos vocês no Aeroporto de Copenhaga, na Dinamarca. Acho que geograficamente é o mais próximo de Azkaban. Vou comprar as passagens para as 2h da manhã. Se você não chegar, fingimos que perdemos o voo.

\- Combinado. – eu concordei.

Narcisa parecia confusa, sem entender muito o que dizíamos. Ela provavelmente não sabia o que era um Aeroporto, um voo, um passaporte, nem nada disso.

\- Como você vai tirar Draco de lá? – Narcisa me perguntou. - Não se pode aparatar em Azkaban, e mesmo quando se afastarem um pouco da ilha, ele não estará em condições de suportar uma aparatação.

\- Vou leva-lo de vassoura. – eu respondi, com simplicidade.

\- Isso é suicídio. – ela arregalou os olhos. – Os dementadores vão segui-los.

\- Narcisa, suicídio é deixa-lo lá. – eu apontei.

Ela se calou, sem ter argumentos pra me oferecer. Embora fosse arriscado, ela certamente preferia que eu tentasse. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que deixar Draco lá.

\- Antes de eu ir embora, Hermione, existe algum feitiço que permite que a pessoa grave algo como um vídeo?

Minha amiga pareceu pensar um pouco.

\- Há o _permanet imago_. – ela sugeriu. – Vai criar como se fosse uma foto bruxa, mas permite som.

\- Vai servir. – eu respondi. - Depois vou precisar que você e Narcisa gravem ela autorizando Andrômeda a, na condição de irmã, falar por ela no Ministério e negociar as questões do julgamento.

\- Vamos contratar um advogado assim que vocês partirem para entrar com um processo pela anistia de Draco e Narcisa. – disse Andrômeda, nos tranquilizando nesse sentido.

\- Agora preciso que vocês me gravem falando. – eu pedi. – Faça cópias disso, Rony. Por volta das 21h, distribua onde for possível, faça circular. Quero que seja uma comoção pública e ao mesmo tempo que distraia a todos quando eu tiver tirando Draco de Azkaban.

\- Pode deixar, os Weasleys vão dar um jeito. – Rony me garantiu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que dariam. Me posicionei em frente a uma parede branca e esperei Hermione fazer o feitiço, enquanto Narcisa segurava a folha de pergaminho (alcançada rapidamente pela irmã) para onde a imagem seria direcionada após o término da "gravação".

A luz azul na ponta da varinha de Hermione indicou que eu podia começar.

\- Hoje foi preso injustamente um bruxo chamado Draco Malfoy. Foi preso pelos crimes cometidos por seu pai, que continua em liberdade. É por isso que eu, Harry Potter, venho pedir a todos os bruxos e bruxas que me apoiem na luta por um julgamento justo, pela liberdade de um garoto que se submeteu às vontades de Lucio Malfoy e de Voldemort para proteger a mãe que vem sendo feita prisioneira há anos, e para proteger a mim. – eu respirei fundo, aquela última parte não era exatamente verdade, nem o que eu diria a seguir, mas eu precisava conquistar as pessoas para o nosso lado. Argumentar simplesmente a inocência de Draco, ao que parecia, não convencia ninguém. – Há anos Draco Malfoy me protege, fazendo sacrifícios para que eu pudesse continuar vivo. Por causa de sua ajuda, eu pude cumprir minha missão com o mundo mágico e matar Voldemort. Minha retribuição foi ver o homem que amo ser tirado dos meus braços e ser entregue aos dementadores. Será isso que mereço? É isso que eu e Draco merecemos depois de anos de luta e sofrimento?

Deixei a emoção tingir cada uma de minhas palavras, e quando Hermione finalizou o feitiço, não só ela, mas todos os presentes me olhavam com expressões de choque.

\- Você e o Draco...? – perguntou Tonks, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não. Não há nada assim. – eu respondi apressadamente. Talvez apressadamente demais para ser uma negativa verossímil. – Mas uma simples alegação da inocência dele não surtiu nenhum efeito entre os aurores, era como se minha palavra não valesse nada.

\- Entendi. – Lupin ponderou. – Da forma como você colocou, vai causar empatia nas pessoas. Uma coisa é o Eleito dizer que um rapaz com uma Marca Negra no braço é inocente, outra bem diferente é o Eleito dizer que esse mesmo rapaz se sacrificou e talvez tenha aceitado essa própria marca para protege-lo, em nome do amor que sentem um pelo outro.

\- Vai ser um fervor muito grande. – Andrômeda se permitiu sorrir. – Foi muito inteligente, Harry.

\- As pessoas vão se mobilizar. – Hermione concordou. – Vocês serão como Romeu e Julieta do mundo bruxo.

Eu olhei pra minha amiga, um pouco constrangido. Como eu iria explicar aquilo a Draco? Minha atitude o forçaria a fingir ficar comigo pelo menos durante um tempo quando pudéssemos voltar.

\- Eu... Potter... – Narcisa me olhou com intensidade. – Não tenho como lhe agradecer.

\- Bom, acho que pode me chamar de Harry. – eu ri, tentando descontrair aquela situação. - Já que acabei de me transformar você na minha sogra.

\- Acho que posso mesmo. Merlin sabe que vocês estão todos me chamando de Narcisa como se tivessem convivido comigo a vida toda. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ninguém quer chama-la pelo sobrenome. – Hermione respondeu com firmeza. – Achamos indigno da senhora.

Narcisa virou a cabeça para minha amiga, como se não esperasse por aquela resposta.

\- Eu... – Narcisa sussurrou. – Eu realmente prefiro Narcisa.

\- Ou tia Cissa! – disse Tonks, de brincadeira, também fazendo um esforço em tornar a situação menos tensa.

\- Merlin, sou tia de uma mulher adulta. – Narcisa fez uma careta.

Então Tonks riu e sacodiu nos braços um bebê com um tufo de cabelo que mudava de cor, do verde para o laranja.

\- Você é tia-avó. – ela riu.

N.A.: Pessoal, sem dúvidas devo desculpas a todos os leitores por todo esse tempo sem atualizar. Sinto muito mesmo. Eu passei por um problema difícil no Mestrado, que se juntou com algumas questões psicológicas que já tenho, tive que mudar medicações no psiquiatra, foi tudo muito complicado. Enfim, espero que vocês não desistam da história. Eu prometo que não desisto se vocês não desistirem.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 – NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Quando consegui despertar para consciência, senti meu corpo todo doer. Meu rosto estava pressionado sobre o chão frio, úmido e pedregoso. Eu tinha sido largado ali em uma posição incômoda, o que causava uma sensação de dormência no meu braço esquerdo, pressionado embaixo do meu tronco de modo antinatural. Eu fiz força pra puxar o braço e posiciona-lo melhor, mas era difícil demais, eu não conseguia me mexer.

Estava muito frio, meu corpo todo tremia em espasmos, eu conseguia abrir os olhos, mas ao alcance deles não via mais do que paredes de pedra cobertas de sujeira e podridão, e um pedaço de grade enferrujada que trancafiava minha cela. Eu estava em Azkaban, não tinha dúvidas. Lembrava nitidamente dos aurores incapacitando-me com um feitiço, assim que eu tinha chegado na casa que pertencera aos antepassados de minha mãe, e que coincidentemente hoje era de Harry Potter.

Ninguém no Ministério da Magia tinha achado significativo reanimar meu corpo, explicar meus direitos, propor um julgamento. Eu era um criminoso da pior espécie, um Comensal da Morte. Eu tinha sido capturado, incapacitado, e jogado em Azkaban. Minha primeira imagem já era ali, na prisão bruxa. Não recordava de absolutamente nada desde que tinha sido atingido no Largo Grimmauld, nº12, residência da tradicional família Black.

Os dementadores sentiram que eu tinha acordado, chegando mais perto de mim, levando-me tudo que era bom. O pouco que restava. Eu já era um garoto muito cercado de dor e culpa, eles não levaram muito tempo para faze-las emergir de dentro de mim. Em pouco tempo, minhas memórias eram assaltadas a todo instante com os gritos de minha mãe cada vez que eu vira meu pai a machucar de algum modo, sem ter podido impedir.

Eu estremecia no chão, a cena mudava, e lá estava o rosto ofídico de Voldemort me dando as piores ordens que eu era obrigado a cumprir. Eu lembrava e relembrava aquela a noite em que tinha me forçado pra dentro daquele garoto trouxa, ouvindo-o gritar em sofrimento. Mas de alguma forma era pior, porque na minha mente, nas imagens que tomavam meus pensamentos, não era mais o garoto desconhecido embaixo de mim, era Harry.

Harry e sua expressão contorcida de dor. Harry sujo de sangue.

Eu não estava totalmente consciente, estava mergulhado na minha própria mente, preso no que havia de pior dentro de mim. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado, mas sabia que não ia suportar muito mais. Eu era quebrado demais para aguentar, minha alma miserável estava mais exaurida a cada instante.

Os dementadores sentiam que eu enfraquecia, aproximavam-se mais de mim. Uma onda de pânico, de repente, me invadia, conforme eu constatava que aquele chão asqueroso seria meu sepulcro.

Lembrei-me das palavras da minha mãe, quando ela cantava comigo quando eu era mais novo. Mesmo quando ela parecia aflita, angustiada, dizia: "quando estiver triste, cante sua dor". Depois de alguns anos, minha mãe silenciou. Nunca mais a ouvi cantar. Talvez ela o fizesse baixinho, só pra ela, dentro de sua própria cabeça.

E então a voz de Harry surgiu na minha cabeça.

"Sinto vontade de curar a sua dor.", ele tinha dito.

\- Cante a sua dor... – eu murmurei baixinho.

Foi como uma epifania, somente semi-acordado, imerso em sofrimento e más recordações, eu comecei a cantar, lutando para manter minha alma inteira, pra não ser sugado, morto, pior que morto.

Fechei os olhos, queria esquecer o lugar onde estava. Com a força que restava no meu corpo, concentrei-me na única coisa que parecia me impulsionar, arrancar de mim alguma firmeza, alguma ânsia em sobreviver mais um instante.

"Sinto vontade de curar a sua dor.", ele tinha dito.

\- I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared, but no one would listen, cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear, What am I leaving when I'm done here? (_Eu sonhei que eu estava desaparecido. Você estava tão assustado, mas ninguém podia ouvir, porque ninguém mais se importava. Depois do meu sonho, eu acordei com esse medo, o que eu estou deixando quando eu me for?) – _eu cantei, ouvindo minha própria garganta seca arranhar as palavras.

Eu agora pensava em Harry Potter. Ele deveria estar sentindo-se mal, tinha me salvado do meu pai, tinha me levado pra sua casa em segurança, e então eu tinha sido levado pelos aurores. Ele provavelmente lutaria por um julgamento pra mim, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria. Eu morreria ainda aquela noite. Os efeitos dos dementadores sobre mim... eram demais pra aguentar. Eu não suportaria. Eu tinha demônios demais, arrependimentos demais.

Antes que eu continuasse a música, mesmo com os olhos fechados, uma luz azulada atravessou minhas pálpebras. Eu as abri, e como que milagrosamente, minha mente tinha projetado a imagem de Harry ali, abaixado ao meu lado, o rosto próximo ao meu. Assustei-me com o quão ligado eu estava a ele, a ponto de estar imaginando-o, enxergando-o quase que com perfeição. Seus cabelos despenteados, os olhos verdes brilhantes, a luz de seu patrono afastando um pouco minha dor.

Não me importei com minha recente (e talvez menos surpreendente do que eu gostaria de admitir) obsessão por Harry Potter. Se eu ia morrer em breve, poderia deixar sua presença imaginária me apaziguar.

Aquilo talvez fosse minha mente me punindo. Eu não podia fingir que não tinha sido estarrecedor tocá-lo naquele dia. Agora eu o via ali, sabendo que não era real, sabendo que em algum momento aquela ilusão chegaria ao fim e eu me veria sozinho na mesma cela fétida em Azkaban.

Então cantei, pensando que talvez isso fizesse com que ele continuasse ali um pouco mais.

\- So, if you're asking me, I want you to know. When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. (_E se você está me perguntando, eu só quero que você saiba. Quando meu tempo acabar, esqueça o que eu fiz de errado, me ajude a deixar algumas razões para minha falta ser sentida. E não fique ressentido comigo quando você se sentir vazio, me guarde em sua memória, deixe fora todo o resto, deixe fora todo o resto_).

\- Draco... – meu nome foi dito com emoção.

Fechei os olhos, parecia tão real que me dava vontade de chorar. Eu me sentia patético. Estava tendo um momento emocionante com um Harry-Imaginário.

Lembrei-me de como ele tinha segurado minha mão mais cedo, depois de tudo, sentado ao meu lado na cama. Seus dedos tocando os meus com gentileza, transmitindo-me força, conforto.

Mas continuei cantando, porque apesar de me sentir idiota de estar ali, imaginando um garoto que meramente tinha se disposto a me ajudar, e que eu nunca mais veria, eu não queria que Harry-Imaginário fosse embora. Eu não queria ficar sozinho ali. Se eu tivesse sorte, ele estaria ao meu lado até o final.

\- Don't be afraid I've taken my beating, I've shared what I've made. I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through I've never been perfect But neither have you. So, if you're asking me, I want you to know. When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. (_Não tenha medo de levar minha derrota, eu compartilhei o que eu fiz. Eu sou forte na superfície, não por completo. Eu nunca fui perfeito, mas nem você foi._ _E se você está me perguntando, eu só quero que você saiba. Quando meu tempo acabar, esqueça o que eu fiz de errado, me ajude a deixar algumas razões para minha falta ser sentida. E não fique ressentido comigo quando você se sentir vazio, me guarde em sua memória, deixe fora todo o resto, deixe fora todo o resto_. _Esquecendo toda a mágoa que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem. Fingindo que alguém mais pode chegar e me salvar de mim mesmo. Eu não posso ser quem você é_.)

Era tudo aquilo o que eu sentia. Todos os meus erros estavam ali, expostos, pareciam brotar de dentro de mim, como feridas abertas que não cicatrizariam mais. Se ele pudesse, se realmente pudesse, queria que se lembrasse de mim como tinha me olhado naquela tarde, como se fossemos dois garotos, como se não houvesse guerra, como se nenhum de nós tivesse sido marcado, ele tinha me dito.

Será que ele ficaria ressentido comigo por não aguentar mais? Por me entregar? Por não suportar até que ele pudesse obrigar a essas pessoas a fazer um julgamento pra mim? No meu lugar ele enfrentaria os dias com coragem, mas eu não era como ele. Nunca poderia ser.

Não é que eu fosse frágil, eu poderia aguentar muita dor pra proteger alguém que eu amasse, tinha feito isso nos últimos anos. Mas eu detestava demais as coisas que eu tinha feito pra viver imerso nelas, mergulhado na culpa, sem conseguir respirar. Era aquilo que os dementadores faziam comigo.

\- Draco, abra os olhos pra mim. – a voz do Harry-Imaginário me pediu.

Eu o encarei.

\- É pra mim? – ele perguntou, baixinho, tinham lágrimas em seu rosto bonito. – Foi pra mim que você cantou?

Por Merlin, ele estava tão bonito. Eu nunca tinha achado Harry Potter tão bonito quanto naquele momento.

\- Sim. – eu murmurei, sem ser capaz de mentir.

E nem fazia sentido. Porque eu mentiria pra uma criação da minha própria mente?

\- Não vou ficar ressentido e nem vou ficar aqui, com minhas memórias, enquanto você está morto. – ele disse, e a mim parecia como uma faca cortante. Eu já estava refletindo sobre o quão sádica era minha mente, quando ele continuou. – Porque você não vai morrer. Eu vou tirar você daqui e vou levar você comigo.

Ele parecia tão determinado, que só assenti com a cabeça. Era o destino me pregando um peça muito grande, me mandando um garoto apaixonante no último dia da minha vida, e agora me fazendo ter delírios com ele.

\- Você consegue se mover? – Harry-Imaginário quis saber.

\- Não. – eu admiti.

Ele mexeu meu corpo cuidadosamente no chão, virando-me de barriga pra cima, e então fez um feitiço de levitação. Vi que sua vassoura estava ao lado, já flutuando a alguns palmos do chão. Ele ajeitou meu corpo em cima dela, montando junto comigo, atrás de mim. Minhas costas apoiavam-se em seu peito para se sustentar.

Eu estava impressionado com a capacidade da minha mente. Eu chegava a sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo, toda a presença do seu peito firme, dos seus braços me circundando, mantendo-me ali.

Harry tomou impulso, lançando-nos no ar.

Vendo que nos erguíamos do chão, no entanto, os dementadores começaram a se amontoar, agitados, aproximando-se das portas da minha cela, que estavam abertas desde a entrada de Harry-Imaginário. Mas eles não puderam se manter ali, por mais que sua presença de trevas fosse horrível e intimidante, eles foram obrigados a abrir espaço para a luz atordoante que vinha do veado prateado da Harry Potter.

O patrono de Harry lançava-se pra frente e nós íamos em seu rastro, alcançando altura, deixando as paredes escuras daquela prisão pra trás, ao menos dentro dos meus sonhos. Conclui que tinha adormecido de novo, cantando. Por alguma razão, em meu inconsciente, eu voava junto à Harry, livre outra vez.

Mas em Azkaban, nem nos sonhos as coisas ficavam mais fáceis.

Parte dos dementadores vieram atrás de nós, determinados a não deixar que escapássemos. Eles nos rodearam no céu, em uma massa de trevas, obscurecendo a noite, lançando a mim e a Harry numa espécie de nuvem de tristeza, dor, frio e desespero.

Embora a noite antes estivesse aberta e agradável, eles fizeram o tempo fechar, e uma tempestade incessante caía sobre nós, à medida que avançávamos com dificuldade, sustentando-nos no céu apenas pelo patrono de Harry que os mantinha relativamente afastados e pela habilidade dele na condução da vassoura, que não nos deixava cair nem ser atingidos por nenhum raio que cortava o céu.

Em um dado momento, meu corpo estremeceu de frio, completamente encharcado, sentindo o vento investir violento contra nós. Harry abraçou-me forte pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e ergueu o direito no céu, segurando a varinha, soltando um grito estarrecedor:

\- Expecto Patronum.

De sua varinha despejou-se no céu uma luz azul incandescente, que circundava seu veado brilhante ao nosso lado, tornando-o maior, mais forte, mais poderoso. Ao redor dele, uma aura de luz tão profunda tomou quilômetros no espaço, fazendo com que os dementadores se perdessem completamente de nós, sumissem de nossas vistas, sem suportar a energia mágica que Harry Potter emanava.

Quando a luz diminuiu e o seu Patrono tornou-se ameno, não havia mais nenhuma criatura das trevas, não havia mais chuva, não havia mais frio e vento cortantes.

Só eu e Harry Potter no céu noturno.

O primeiro ato dele foi fazer um feitiço, deixando nossas roupas secas de novo. Senti o horrível tecido grosso do uniforme dos presos de Azkaban perder o peso e a sensação gelada da água da chuva.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele me perguntou, eu podia escutar a preocupação latente em seu tom de voz. – Está machucado?

Bem? Não sei. Eu estava ali com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo não estava.

\- Tudo está doendo. – eu disse, fazendo uma careta. - Mas não vamos pensar nisso. Deixe-me aproveitar o que há de bom nesse delírio.

\- Delírio? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim, esta ilusão com você aqui. – eu me senti um pouco bobo de estar explicando para Harry-Imaginário que ele era imaginário.

Harry ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se estivesse absorvendo o que eu disse. E então pareceu me apertar mais junto de seu corpo.

\- Sei que os dementadores te fizeram mal. Eles também me afetam muito. Na verdade, é em dementador que meu bicho papão se transforma sabia? – ele me contou. – Mas eu não sou uma ilusão, Draco. Estou aqui.

Ponderei sobre o que ele dizia. Em parte, talvez ele pudesse entender o efeito que os dementadores tinham sobre mim. Era verdade que ele sofria muito com a presença deles, eu me lembrava no terceiro ano, quando Harry desmaiara no trem. Claro que tinha acontecido muita coisa ruim com Harry esses anos todos, eu não iria desmerecer isso. Mas ele não podia carregar a culpa que eu carregava.

De qualquer forma, eu não podia me permitir acreditar que ele era real. Se eu acreditasse, seria muito pior, muito mais sofrido depois, quando eu descobrisse que ele nunca estivera ali.

\- Isso é algo que um Harry imaginário diria. – eu apontei.

Ele suspirou.

\- Por que acha que não é verdade? – Harry tentou outra abordagem. – Não acredita que eu daria um jeito de ir até Azkaban? Que eu iria buscar você o quanto antes? Sei que você não suportaria esperar por um julgamento.

\- Você me acha fraco? – eu perguntei, sem pensar.

Mesmo que fosse verdade, parte de mim não queria que ele tivesse essa imagem minha.

\- Você já sofreu demais, Draco. Não é fraqueza. Você sabe que, com dementadores, não se trata disso. – ele disse, a voz carinhosa e calma. – Você é diferente desses Comensais que estão sendo presos. Quanto mais cruel alguém é, mais fácil é suportar Azkaban. E você não é cruel, você é bom. Partiu seu coração ter que fazer mal a outras pessoas.

E então, eu comecei a questionar minha mente. Estava tão certo que aquilo era uma ilusão, agora já não sabia mais. Certamente, ele tinha razão quando dizia que seria capaz de ir até Azkaban, se alguém podia invadir a prisão bruxa e me tirar dali era ele. E ele faria, eu tinha certeza. Harry Potter tinha se deixado cair numa armadilha naquele dia pra me salvar, tinha permitido que eu o penetrasse para me salvar, não vejo porque não invadiria Azkaban.

O que ele dizia a meu respeito, de um jeito tão terno, também combinava com a forma como ele tinha se mostrado pra mim naquela tarde.

\- Você ainda não acredita que não sou parte da sua imaginação, não é? – ele perguntou, quando eu não respondi, parecendo um pouco chateado.

\- Você soa como você. É tão gentil comigo como eu acho que você seria, se estivesse realmente aqui. – eu disse. – Por isso, acho que minha mente seria capaz de criar esse sonho. Pra depois levar você embora, e me devolver para os dementadores.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu pescoço, colocando o queixo em meu ombro, beijando-me ali com desespero. Pressionando os lábios frios com força na minha pele.

\- Você não me sente? – ele perguntou.

\- Sinto. – eu confirmei. – Mas também sinto meu braço esquerdo doer, então acho que ele continua na mesma posição, esmagado debaixo do meu corpo, no chão de Azkaban.

Harry deslocou a mão que firmava minha cintura e apertou meu braço, massageando-o, numa tentativa evidente de estimular os sentidos, a circulação. Funcionou um pouco, senti meus músculos retesados relaxando um pouco, e à medida que a contração se desfazia, o desconforto abrandava.

Por Merlin, talvez ele tivesse mesmo ali.

Eu precisava saber se era real.

\- Canta pra mim. – eu pedi, de repente.

\- Eu não canto. – ele negou de imediato.

\- Eu achei mesmo que não. – eu ri baixinho. – Então talvez seja algo que minha mente não seja capaz de criar.

Harry levou alguns segundos pra responder.

\- Eu vou tentar. – ele respirou fundo. – Assim que conseguir pensar em uma música.

\- Acho que não há muitas músicas que se aplicam a ex comensais da morte presos em Azkaban. – eu disse, com uma pitada de ironia.

Tentei parecer displicente e tranquilo, mas a verdade é que eu sabia que não era o tipo de pessoa pra quem se dedicava música e poemas.

\- She got a bad reputation. She takes the long way home. (_Ela tem uma má reputação. Ela pega o caminho mais longo para casa._) – ele cantou baixinho, a voz rouca, sem muita afinação, quase falando as palavras.

Eu não conhecia a letra, provavelmente era uma música trouxa. Ergui uma sobrancelha para o pronome no feminino.

\- And all of my friends seen her naked, or so the story goes. (_Todos os meus amigos a viram nua, ou é o que dizem._) – ele continuou, no mesmo tom.

Eu abri a boca com um leve escarnio. Eu estava acreditando. Era real. Não tinha porque minha mente criar aquilo.

\- Eu não previ isso. – eu comentei, um pouco assustado.

\- Mistakes, we all make them, but they won't let it go, no. 'Cause she's got a bad reputation, but I know what they don't. (_Erros, todos nós cometemos, mas eles não vão esquecer. Porque ela tem uma má reputação, mas eu sei o que eles não sabem_.) – Harry cantou, e eu comecei a entender porque Harry tinha escolhido aquela letra.

Erros, muitos tinham cometido. Muitos piores do que os meus, inclusive. Tinham sido poucas e forçadas as vezes que eu tinha machucado alguém. Mas eu não seria perdoado, ninguém nunca me deixaria esquecer.

\- Malfoy é um sinônimo pra má reputação. – eu disse com amargor, referindo-se ao meu sobrenome.

Harry puxou meu queixo, virando um pouco minha cabeça, até que a gente olhasse um pro outro. E então sorriu, parecendo querer levar com bom humor o fato de ter chegado no refrão, a parte na qual a música ficava mais alta, e ele não tinha afinação ou ritmo.

\- And I don't care what they say about you, baby. They don't know what you've been through. (_E eu não me importo com o que dizem sobre você, amor. Eles não sabem o que você passou._) – Harry massacrava cada nota com alguma diversão.

\- Devia ter levado a sério quando você disse que não cantava. – eu já sorria também.

\- Trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady. (_Confie em mim, eu poderia ser o único a te tratar como uma dama_). – ele continuou ainda mais alto, fazendo um gracejo pra mim quando dizia "lady".

Meu sorriso virou uma risada alta.

\- Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you. (_Me deixe ver o que está por baixo, tudo o que eu preciso é você_). – quando o refrão terminou, eu sorria.

Mas então, Harry assumiu uma expressão mais séria, levantando uma das mãos para tocar meu rosto, acariciando de leve minha pele.

\- She got a bad reputation, nobody gets too close. The sight of a soul when it's breaking, making my heart grow cold. (_Ela tem uma má reputação, ninguém chega perto demais. A visão de uma alma quando está quebrando, fazendo meu coração gelar_). – ele cantou baixo novamente, deixando a sinceridade tingir as palavras.

\- Tem uma razão pra ninguém chegar perto demais. – eu disse, punindo-me por estar avisando.

\- And into the deeper she's sinking, I'm begging her, please, don't let go. She's got a bad reputation, but she's all that, all I want though. (_E quanto mais fundo ela mergulha__, eu estou implorando a ela, por favor, não desista. Ela tem uma má reputação, mas ela é tudo o que, tudo o que eu quero, apesar de tudo._). – Harry disse, os sentimentos em cada palavra, a sinceridade evidente em seu olhar, atingindo-me com toda a força.

Eu sentia meus arderem, encherem d'agua. E questionei de novo se aquilo não passava de uma projeção da minha cabeça doente e atormentada.

Porque, pra mim, não tinha justificativa pra ele estar olhando pra mim e me dizendo aquilo.

\- And I don't care what they say about you, baby. They don't know what you've been through. And trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady. Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you. (_E eu não me importo com o que dizem sobre você, amor. Eles não sabem o que você passou. E confie em mim, eu poderia ser o único a te tratar como uma dama. Me deixe ver o que está por baixo, tudo o que eu preciso é você_). – ele cantou o refrão de novo, dessa vez em voz baixa, deixando-me sentir o que estava implícito, os sentimentos nas entrelinhas.

\- Tudo que você precisa sou eu? – eu perguntei, sem desviar os olhos dele. – Como quer que eu acredite nisso? Eu acharia difícil acreditar mesmo se eu não tivesse passado a noite em Azkaban.

Sua mão acariciou meu cabelo.

\- Porque não dorme um pouco? – ele perguntou, sem responder. – Você parece muito cansado. Vou precisar que esteja alerta daqui à algumas horas.

\- Tudo bem. – eu respondi, me sentia exaurido, minha mente não parecia funcionar direito.

\- Vou nos cobrir com a minha capa da invisibilidade, tá? – ele avisou, retirando a capa do bolso da calça, que evidentemente tinha recebido um bom feitiço de Extensão.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e me aconcheguei contra ele depois que ele nos cobriu com o tecido, prendendo a capa embaixo de nossas pernas para que não voasse.

Sentindo o calor que vinha do seu peito, a segurança dos seus braços que se fecharam em volta de mim, mantendo-me firme e preso junto dele, eu deitei a cabeça pra trás, repousando em seu ombro.

Adormeci.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 – NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Como eu temia, quando abri os olhos novamente, eu não estava encostado no peito de Harry Potter, mas jogado na cela inóspita em Azkaban.

Meu corpo estremecia de frio e medo, e os dementadores ririam de mim se pudessem fazê-lo. "Estúpido Draco Malfoy, realmente acreditou que o Eleito tinha vindo tirá-lo daqui", eu pensava, com um cinismo atormentado.

\- Estúpido... estúpido Draco Malfoy. – eu murmurei, sentindo meus dentes baterem devido ao ar gelado que parecia me envolver. – Vou morrer nessa cela suja.

O cheiro de carne apodrecida, de matéria em decomposição, enchia as minhas narinas. Era uma imundice generalizada, espalhando-se no chão, nas paredes, no ar, naquelas roupas grosseiras e ásperas que cobriam meu corpo.

\- Tão sujo... estou tão sujo... – eu suspirei, derrotado.

A presença dos dementadores parecia fazer com que a impureza intrínseca de Azkaban me habitasse.

\- Draco... DRACO? – a voz de Harry me chamava distante, era longe demais.

Ah em nome de Merlin, por favor, não. Não queria delirar outra vez. Não queria ter esperanças com um Harry Potter que me salvava em sua vassoura. E cantava pra mim sem afinação. E me fazia acha-lo o garoto mais doce que eu já tinha visto. Fechei os olhos com força.

\- Não, Potter-Imaginário, dessa vez não. – eu resmunguei, com raiva.

Achei que era uma benção tê-lo ali da primeira vez, agora era evidente que tinha sido a mais cruel ilusão que Azkaban já tinha sido capaz de produzir em alguém. Esperança era uma merda.

\- Draco... eu estou aqui... por favor acorde... abra os olhos... – ele pediu, e eu quase podia sentir sua mão me sacodir.

Quase, mas não sentia. Tudo se perdia na nojeira fétida daquela cela.

\- Estou imundo... tão sujo... – eu tornei a reclamar, a voz embargada, como se houvesse um choro incontido dentro de mim.

Eu sentia que chorava, mas as lágrimas não chegavam ao meu rosto, nada era capaz de limpar meus olhos cheios de poeira, áridos. Minha garganta parecia um deserto. Não havia água em lugar nenhum. O desespero latente da sede foi me tomando.

Mas algum tempo depois, a sensação subverteu. O frio desértico, a imundice, a sede, tudo parecia esmorecer ao meu redor. Havia água sobre mim, lavando meu corpo. Mãos gentis me tocavam, tirando de mim a impureza que me abatia. Era quente. Um vapor maravilhoso enchia o ar, cândido, perfumado de sabonete de maçã, e no fundo um cheiro novo e ao mesmo tempo familiar: era a pele dele.

Abri os olhos brevemente, meu corpo estava sentado em um banquinho, embaixo do que parecia ser um chuveiro, parcialmente apoiado no abdome de Harry Potter. A sensibilidade dos meus membros estava um pouco adulterada, o toque não era nítido, bem como a presença física do meu próprio corpo ali.

\- Onde... onde estamos? – eu testei minha voz, ela saiu áspera, lacerando minha garganta.

\- Estamos em um hotel trouxa, na Dinamarca. – ele me explicou, com paciência. – Eu o tirei de Azkaban e viemos pra cá... você não se lembra de nada?

Eu me sentia enlouquecer. Me lembrava dele na prisão bruxa, de como fugimos, dele enfrentando os dementadores, das mãos dele ao redor do meu corpo, seus lábios em meu pescoço... mas tinha sido tudo real?

\- Me... me... me ajude. – eu me vi pedindo, baixinho. – Não quero voltar pra lá.

Eu estava sonolento, sentia minhas pálpebras pesarem, e fazia força para mantê-las abertas. Harry se abaixou, sem deixar de apoiar meu corpo. Ele estava ainda de cueca, eu não fazia ideia do porquê. Quando seu rosto ficou de frente pra mim, eu vi seus olhos.

\- Você não vai. – ele me garantiu, com uma veemência inabalável. – Olhe pra mim, fique acordado...

Suas mãos me seguravam, transmitindo-me energia, vivacidade. Era como se eu recuperasse um pouco as forças agora que o olhava. Meu corpo já não parecia mais tão etéreo.

\- Posso desligar? – ele perguntou, baixinho, dando uma olhada na direção do chuveiro. – Você ainda se sente sujo?

Me senti envergonhado com aquela pergunta, não queria que ele tivesse me ouvido dizer aquelas coisas. Achei que aquilo tinha acontecido só em Azkaban.

Baixei a cabeça.

Quase um minuto depois, ele se levantou e a água parou de cair sobre meus ombros.

\- Desculpe, não quis chatear você. – Harry disse, depois de um tempo sem qualquer resposta minha. – Quando chegamos aqui, você estava tendo um pesadelo, não consegui acordá-lo de modo algum. Fiquei com medo de interromper seu sono com magia... não sabia se haveria riscos... Você estava reclamando muito da sujeira, então achei que o melhor fosse traze-lo para água...

Eu senti meu rosto queimar, embora acreditasse não ser possível que ele notasse, felizmente, pois a alta temperatura da água deveria ter avermelhado a minha pele muito alva.

Sim poderia haver riscos. Interromper com magia o sono de alguém que estava tendo um delírio de loucura era algo que só medibruxos certificados ousavam fazer. Eu continuei em silêncio, engolindo aquela sensação humilhante de estar insano por causa de poucas horas em Azkaban.

O que mais tinha sido verdade naquela noite estranha? O que mais eu tinha dito para Harry Potter? Afinal, o que era verdadeiro e o que era fantasia?

Ele me cobriu com uma toalha branca, passando-a em volta das minhas costas.

\- Você consegue terminar aqui? – eu ouvia a incerteza em sua voz, como se duvidasse daquilo. – Você gostaria de privacidade?

A irritação me subia pela garganta, e eu tirei forças dela para levantar os olhos.

\- Eu adoraria privacidade.

Harry assente com a cabeça rapidamente, me olhando com o que eu identifico como pena. Tudo bem, talvez não seja pena, mas minha cabeça dói e não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra coisa.

\- A roupa dobrada em cima da pia é pra você. – ele me explica. – Há um bolso falso que você pode colocar dentro do bolso da calça. Hermione fez um para cada um de nós, eles tem um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Ele se encaminha pra porta, mas antes de fecha-la completamente me pede:

\- Tente não se chatear mais comigo quando olhar no espelho.

Quando ele sai, me seco devagar e me levando para usar o banheiro, testando os movimentos do meu corpo, sem mudar bruscamente de posição, embora meu desejo fosse correr para frente do balcão da pia, onde há um espelho. Quando constato que o controle do meu corpo está normal e que não há chances de eu cair e ter que gritar pedindo ajuda a Harry Potter, paro na frente do espelho, reparando como estou diferente.

Algum feitiço foi feito para que meus cabelos pareçam um pouco mais escuros do que realmente são, e levemente mais compridos. Ainda sou louro, mas não mais o tom platinado, quase branco, que chama atenção; agora parece mais um tom dourado, quente. Combina com a barba, levemente mais escura que o cabelo, que nasceu em meu rosto. É uma barba cerrada, que disfarça um pouco meus traços, e me deixa com uma aparência mais máscula e menos juvenil.

Entendi, rapidamente, que Potter tinha feito aqueles feitiços em mim com um propósito muito nítido: disfarce. Dali em diante eu teria que chamar o menos atenção possível. Mas eu não tinha desgostado do que vira. Eu tinha ficado menos parecido com meu pai, cujo cabelo tinha meu tom antigo e que se recusava a usar barba, pois dizia dar um aspecto pouco arrumado.

Gastei um tempo me vestindo, notando o aspecto trouxa das roupas. Eu estava com uma calça jeans clara, tênis, camiseta e um moletom preto. Muito simples, nada chamativo. Encontrei, ainda, o bolso de tecido esverdeado, enfiando a mão dentro dele e percebendo o Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão bem feito.

Lembrei-me imediatamente de horas antes, quando Harry puxara sua capa de invisibilidade do bolso da calça. Fora uma ideia inteligente de Granger, um bolso falso para colocar na roupa. O encaixei com perfeição no bolso lateral dos meus jeans e saí do banheiro.

Deparei-me com um quarto simples, com pouca mobília. Harry Potter estava sentado na cama, vestindo roupas trouxas semelhantes às minhas, com um espelho pequeno em uma das mãos, e algo semelhante a uma esponjinha branca na outra. Parecia se esforçar muito para aplicar na testa algum produto do tom de sua pele.

\- O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, medindo se a resposta para aquela pergunta seria "passando maquiagem".

\- Tentando fazer minha cicatriz sumir. – ele disse, parecendo muito concentrado, sem me olhar. – Com o que Hermione disse se chamar "base".

Me aproximei mais dele. Claro, sabiam que ele estaria comigo. Então ele também precisaria disfarçar seus traços mais marcantes e se misturar na multidão. Mesmo que, obviamente, o mais seguro fosse ficar no mundo trouxa, sempre se corria o risco de ser visto por algum bruxo.

\- Parece estar funcionando... – eu comentei, percebendo que já se notava muito pouco do raio que marcava a testa de Harry Potter.

\- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu. – Você está pronto? Nosso voo sai em uma hora. Temos que encontrar Hermione e sua mãe no aeroporto.

\- Minha mãe está bem? Granger veio? – eu reparei, de repente, que tinha muitas perguntas. – O que é aeroporto? Nosso "voo"?

Eu fiz as aspas com os dedos quando disse a palavra "voo", sem saber o que aquilo significava.

Ele finalmente me olhou, mobilizado pelas perguntas que eu atirara sobre ele.

\- Sua mãe está bem, só preocupada com você. Não se preocupe, Hermione está com ela. – ele disse, em tom apaziguador, dando a entender que Granger protegeria a minha mãe. Talvez meu aturdimento e escárnio estivessem muito legíveis em meu rosto, porque ele aprofundou sua explicação. – Hermione quis vir. Quando os aurores atingiram você, sua mãe os atacou... nós começamos uma batalha contra os aurores, para que não levassem você e Narcisa. Em um dado momento, eles a atingiram. Nada sério, mas sua mãe ficou um pouco atordoada. Então, Hermione e Terri aparataram com ela, a salvaram.

\- Granger está sendo procurada... – eu completei, tentando imaginar aquela cena imprevisível, onde uma garota nascida trouxa se arriscava por Narcisa Malfoy. – Para prestar esclarecimentos sobre o paradeiro da minha mãe.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Nós fomos para casa de Andrômeda Tonks, você sabe quem é? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim... – eu murmurei, baixo.

Andrômeda. A outra irmã de minha mãe. Não achei que um dia minha mãe procuraria por ela. Nunca falava desse assunto. Eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre minha suposta tia, a não ser o fato de que se casara com um homem trouxa e deixara a família antes de minha mãe se casar com meu pai.

\- Sua mãe fez as pazes com a irmã. Nós juntamos alguns amigos, Rony, Lupin, sua prima Tonks... e pensamos um plano. Pedi a Hermione e a sua mãe que organizassem uma viagem pra nós, enquanto eu ia até Azkaban resgatar você. – Harry me contava. – Não sei para onde vamos, mas o importante é que todos nós possamos ficar longe da Inglaterra por um tempo. Ao menos até que os outros consigam resolver a situação no Ministério.

\- Certo. É um bom plano. – eu ponderei.

Realmente não havia outra solução melhor. Eu tinha vontade argumentar que queria fugir sozinho com a minha mãe, para que ele e Granger voltassem para Londres. Eu sentia que já devia demais a Harry Potter e que ele tinha visto muito mais da minha vulnerabilidade do que eu gostaria de um dia mostrar a alguém.

Mas meu amor pela minha mãe era muito maior do que meu orgulho, sempre fora. Eu sabia que ela estaria mais segura com Potter e Granger do que apenas comigo. E além disso, se eles voltassem, eu não sabia até onde o Ministério chegaria para tirar deles informações a nosso respeito.

\- Podemos ir então? – ele perguntou.

\- Ainda não sei o que é um aeroporto. – eu apontei.

Ele abriu um sorriso bonito que me desarmou um pouco.

\- Um aeroporto é como uma estação de trem, só que os trens se chamam aviões e voam sem magia. – ele me disse, e comecei a desconfiar da sanidade dele.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Parece que eu não sou o único que enlouqueceu. – eu disse, numa tentativa de ser irônico, mas foi um sarcasmo ressentido que preencheu meu tom de voz.

Harry cruzou a distância até mim, se permitindo ficar mais próximo. Ele ergueu a mão para tocar meu rosto, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, eu segurei seu pulso, baixando-o, em uma clara negativa. Merda, não queria que ele me consolasse. Não queria seus olhos cheios de compaixão pra mim.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso e magoado quando não o deixei me tocar, mas não disse nada.

\- Antes de irmos, preciso te devolver uma coisa. – ele falou.

Retirou do bolso da calça a minha varinha. Potter estava com ela desde que tinha sido capturado e levado para a Mansão Malfoy. Depois disso, eu tinha ido à batalha final armado com a varinha de minha mãe, que ficou sob poder do meu pai quando fui levado para o casebre.

Depois que o ritual dera errado e meu pai ficou inconsciente no chão, minha mãe tinha pegado a própria varinha, assim como Harry (que evidentemente a tinha recuperado de algum modo, embora na batalha final tivesse me dito que sua varinha estava partida). Nessa ocasião, eu tinha roubado a varinha de Lúcio, mas ela obviamente tinha sido tirada de mim pelos aurores, antes que os mesmos me atirassem em Azkaban.

Agora, eu achava que estaria desarmado outra vez, mas Harry Potter se lembrara de trazer minha varinha. Meus olhos fixaram-se no objeto e eu estendi a mão para toca-lo, sentindo o calor mágico. Segurei por alguns segundos antes de guardar no meu próprio bolso.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada. – ele murmurou. – Desculpe pela demora. Ela foi essencial pra mim.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, pensando no fato de que Harry tinha derrotado o Lorde das Trevas com a minha varinha. Mas não me concentrei muito nisso, colocando-me em estado de alerta enquanto o seguia para fora do quarto do hotel. Ainda estávamos perto demais da Inglaterra, e tudo que eu queria era chegar rapidamente nesse tal aeroporto.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10 – NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Meu filho. – exclamou Narcisa Malfoy, sem conseguir se conter, mais ou menos no mesmo momento em que eu e Draco a avistamos, sentada do lado de Hermione, com quatro malas grandes.

Ambas tinham feito alguns feitiços de disfarce. Hermione, que entre todos nós era a figura menos conhecida no mundo bruxo, tinha cortado os cabelos na altura da base do pescoço, deixando-os bem curtos, cheios, com cachos definidos e com algumas mechas mais claras. Ela parecia mais velha.

Narcisa, ao contrário, parecia ainda mais jovem em roupas trouxas, com uma calça jeans justa e jaqueta preta de couro. Seus cabelos loiros já não tinham o mesmo tom platinado do filho, que herdara aquele traço de Lúcio; mas, ainda assim, ela optara por escurece-los ainda mais, dando-lhes um tom castanho claro. Eu sempre os tinha visto bem presos, mas agora caíam soltos pelas costas, como uma cascata lisa e brilhante, retirando-lhe o aspecto austero.

Assim que chegamos bem perto, Narcisa puxou Draco para um abraço apertado, que se permitiu ser apertado contra o corpo da mãe. Quando finalmente o soltou, ela voltou seus olhos pra mim, dando dois passos na minha direção. Seu rosto exibia uma expressão de insegurança, misturada à emoção de ver o filho vivo e bem.

\- Eu... eu posso? – ela ergueu os braços pra mim, incerta se aquele único dia tinha mudado tudo a ponto de eu querer abraça-la.

Pra mim, sim. Pra mim aquele dia tinha mudado tudo.

\- Isso é sério? – Draco falou baixo ao meu lado, tão baixo que só eu pude escutar o escárnio em sua voz.

Narcisa ainda me olhava quando eu me adiantei pra ela, abraçando-a. Senti seus braços magros envolverem minhas costas.

\- Obrigada, Harry. – ela agradeceu.

Eu já imaginava que ela diria aquilo, mas minha garganta se fechava conforme eu imaginava a expressão de Draco atrás de mim. Desde que acordara definitivamente dos devaneios que Azkaban tinham lhe causado, ele parecia um pouco descontente com a minha presença e com qualquer coisa que significasse uma maior aproximação entre nós.

\- Harry? – Draco falou mais alto agora, fazendo Narcisa me soltar pra olhar pra ele. – Você o chamou de Harry?

Continuei a olhar pra frente, sem querer encarar aquela expressão de irritação no rosto dele. Fixei meus olhos em Hermione, e ela me encarava com atenção, erguendo uma sobrancelha na minha direção. Se tinha uma coisa que às vezes eu odiava em Hermione Granger, era como ela parecia conseguir ler minha mente sem nenhum feitiço.

\- Não estamos atrasados? – eu pigarrei, antes de dizer em voz alta, chamando atenção para a hora, com a finalidade de que nem Hermione nem Narcisa dessem continuidade àquele assunto. – São 1:45, ainda temos que despachar a bagagem.

\- Sim, conseguimos comprar o voo para Toronto às 2:15, mas ainda assim temos que correr. – Minha frase tinha despertado o "modo eficiência" de Hermione.

\- Canadá? – eu perguntei, estremecendo levemente. – Espero que essas malas estejam cheias de roupas de frio.

\- Ah, estamos bem preparados. Mas não vai estar tão gelado, ainda é verão por lá. – Hermione riu enquanto caminhava à nossa frente, na direção do local onde faríamos o check-in. – De qualquer forma, Andrômeda e Tonks fizeram as malas e nos garantiram que tem tudo o que podemos precisar.

Ela puxou da bolsinha quatro passaportes, distribuindo para nós conforme nos aproximávamos do guichê sem fila.

\- Preste atenção nos nomes, Draco. – Narcisa falou ao filho. - Quando estivermos com outras pessoas teremos que nos chamar por eles. Não pode me chamar de mãe.

\- Somos David Wright e Holly Wright. – exclamou Draco, um pouco surpreso, e eu me virei para vê-lo comparar seu passaporte com o de sua mãe. – Filhos de Richard Wright e Agatha Wright. Seremos irmãos?

\- Sim, serei sua irmã mais velha. – Narcisa abriu um sorriso pro filho. – Quer dizer, não tão mais velha assim, já que todos me convenceram de que eu poderia passar por 28, e no documento você está fingindo ter 22.

Draco olhou para mãe, que parecia insegura naquelas estranhas vestes trouxas.

\- Você poderia passar por 25 mãe. Está linda. – Draco amenizou o tom de voz, falando carinhosamente com a mãe. Merda, eu gostava dele quando ficava daquele jeito. – Acho que foi uma boa ideia, assim disfarçamos nosso verdadeiro parentesco, mas temos uma desculpa para sermos tão próximos e um pouco parecidos fisicamente.

\- Nós também seremos irmãos. – Hermione disse pra mim, animada. – Meio-irmãos, no caso, mesmo pai, mães diferentes, já que não somos parecidos. Seremos Simon Thomas, 19 anos, e Elen Thomas, 22 anos.

\- 19 anos? – eu perguntei. – Porque sou o mais novo?

\- Ah que bom que perguntou isso, já ia me esquecendo. – ela falou, parando abruptamente e retirando da bolsinha de contas uma pequena caixinha de lentes de contato. Hermione a estendeu pra mim. – São mágicas, você pode até dormir com elas, só tem que lembrar de tirar uma vez por dia para passar na poção lubrificante. Vá coloca-las antes do check-in, rápido.

\- Por que agora? – eu perguntei, sem entender.

\- Seus óculos redondos chamam muita atenção, é uma marca muito característica sua. Se o Ministério, de alguma forma, emitiu um mandato de busca nos aeroportos trouxas... – ela falou velozmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, compreendendo, antes que ela concluísse o raciocínio. Puxei um espelho do bolso, o mesmo que eu usara para passar maquiagem por cima da minha cicatriz, e coloquei as lentes o mais depressa possível, enfrentando algumas dificuldades, visto que nunca tinha usado lentes de contato. Assim que terminei, guardei meus óculos no bolso.

\- Como eu pensei, você parece mais novo sem os óculos. – Hermione apontou, perspicaz.

\- Está mais bonito. – Narcisa incentivou, sorrindo pra mim. – Aqueles óculos escondiam seu rosto, te deixavam muito sério.

Mas atrás de sua expressão amigável, eu via Draco contorcer a boca numa careta estranha.

Evitei olhar pra ele de novo enquanto fazíamos o check-in, despachávamos a bagagem e corríamos para a área de embarque, com nossos nomes falsos já sendo chamados no autofalante do aeroporto. Quando entramos no avião, o mesmo já estava cheio, com todos os passageiros em seus lugares. Era bastante grande, nós fomos colocados numa fileira do meio, com quatro lugares. Draco sentou-se na ponta (o mais longe de mim que pôde) seguido de Narcisa, Hermione e então eu, na outra ponta.

O voo duraria em torno de 8 horas, eu me sentia exausto, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir imediatamente. Eu era uma montanha russa de pensamentos e sensações. Draco, no entanto, assim que se sentou, fechou os olhos com força, passando a ignorar o resto de nós com maestria. Ou talvez ainda estivesse muito cansado, esgotado pelos efeitos de Azkaban, e simplesmente quisesse dormir de novo o mais rápido possível.

Quando o avião decolou, olhei discretamente pra ele e não vi qualquer expressão que demonstrasse que ainda estava acordado. Narcisa, no entanto, tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, e apertava firmemente o braço da poltrona.

\- Hermione... – eu ouvi ela chamar minha amiga pelo nome, ao que parece aquilo não se estendia mais só a mim. – Tem certeza que isso é confiável?

\- Tenho sim, já viajei de avião várias vezes. – ela falou, tranquilizadora. E então, baixou o tom de voz, para que não fosse ouvida pelas pessoas sentadas nas poltronas próximas. – Fique tranquila, os trouxas fazem isso há cerca de um século. Acidentes são raros.

\- Quão raros? – Narcisa murmurou.

\- Muito mais raros que acidentes de vassoura. – apontou Hermione, que de fato não estava errada. – Às vezes, trouxas sabem o que fazem.

Narcisa olhou pra minha amiga com um pouco de desconforto.

\- Desculpe... eu não quis... – ela falou, a voz ainda mais baixa. – Eu não quis dizer que os trouxas...

Hermione abriu a boca, como se não esperasse aquilo. Olhei com atenção ela se mover, colocando a mão sobre a de Narcisa, fazendo-a parar de falar.

\- Desculpe, eu não quis criar um desconforto. – Hermione falou, um pouco mais firmemente. E então, tornou a diminuir o volume da voz. – Eu só estava pensando em como realmente odeio vassouras.

\- Ah... – Narcisa exclamou, mais calma. – Também não sou muito fã delas.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

\- Não gostaria de dormir? Parece cansada. – ela falou, com preocupação.

A essa altura já tinham diminuído as luzes na cabine, e as duas murmuravam para não incomodar os outros passageiros que já se acomodavam em suas poltronas para dormir.

\- Acho que sim. – ela olhou de relance para o filho, com preocupação.

\- Ele está seguro. – Hermione falou, reconfortante, e percebi que sua mão não tinha deixado de tocar o pulso de Narcisa. – E você também.

\- Obrigada, Hermione... digo, Elen. – Narcisa murmurou de volta, tentando acostumar-se com o novo nome de Hermione. – Por não deixar eles me levarem, por se dispor a vir conosco. Estava tão preocupada com Draco que não cheguei a te agradecer.

\- Não foi nada. – Hermione disse, baixinho.

\- Foi sim. Não existia razão pra você se arriscar por mim. – Narcisa falou. – Represento tudo que há de pior no mundo bruxo pra uma menina como você.

Hermione fez uma careta, como se não soubesse como interpretar aquilo. Mas quando falou de novo, quase um minuto inteiro depois, foi pra dizer:

\- Não representa, não.

\- / -

Eu fui o único a não dormir. Logo Hermione e Narcisa ressonavam ao meu lado, de modo que não procurei fingir que dormia. Fiquei várias horas daquele jeito, deixando meu corpo pender pra frente, e encarar a face de Draco, que se franzia em um sono intranquilo.

Eu repassava mentalmente tudo o que tinha ocorrido nas últimas 24h, desde que eu tocara aquele bilhete, com o peito cheio de preocupação, louco para encontrar Draco Malfoy. Eu gostava dele, gostava muito mais dele do que gostaria de admitir, os eventos recentes tinham mostrado àquilo pra mim. Se não gostasse dele, não estaria tão obcecado para encontra-lo, salva-lo de seu pai, protege-lo de tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe fazer mal.

E mais. Eu era atraído por ele, tinha vontade de beija-lo, de sentir seu toque em mim de novo, mesmo que sua atitude agora mostrasse que isso não aconteceria outra vez.

"Você sabe que é bonito", eu tinha dito a ele naquela tarde, quando ele perguntou o que eu achava dele, se sentia repulsa. Aquelas palavras tinham saído da minha boca com tal naturalidade, que era evidente que não era uma novidade pra mim. A mim, parecia que minha mente e meu corpo já tinham há muito tempo consciência de como Draco Malfoy era atraente.

Talvez, quando eu o observava tão insistentemente nos treinos do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, eu não estivesse interessado nas estratégias de apanhador dele. Talvez, e só talvez, eu não tivesse ficado tão inflexível e teimoso em espionar as atividades de Draco durante o sexto ano, se não fosse justamente ele o rapaz que eu desconfiava ter se tornado Comensal da Morte.

Minha cabeça doía quando pousamos em Toronto, Canadá. O fuso horário da cidade tinha 6h de atraso em relação à Dinamarca, o que significa que quando chegamos, ainda era de madrugada, e não metade da manhã.

Assim que descemos do avião, pegamos nossas bagagens e passamos na alfândega, onde Hermione mostrou nossos vistos de estudante e os papéis da Universidade, que mostrava que tínhamos sido aceitos como ingressantes.

\- Universidade de Toronto? – o rapaz da Alfândega fez uma pergunta retórica. – Os quatro para o Victoria College... legal, o que vão cursar?

\- Todos nós estamos ingressando no Programa de Literatura e Teoria Crítica. – Hermione respondeu, com animação.

O homem sorriu pra ela, carimbando os papeis e permitindo nossa entrada no país. Assim que nos afastamos, caminhando na direção do banheiro, eu perguntei:

\- Literatura? – eu sorri para Hermione. - Porque acho que isso tem muito a ver com seus desejos pessoais?

Hermione deitou a cabeça, rindo em expressão culpada. Eu sabia que ela adorava ler, ia amar passar um tempo estudando literatura. Não era muito a minha praia, mas eu não iria reclamar.

\- Acho que sou igualmente culpada. – Narcisa apontou. – Mais cedo quando Hermione falou em Romeu e Julieta, eu fiquei pensativa porque há um romance bruxo famoso chamado Romeu e Julian. Conversando sobre nossos autores e livros favoritos, descobrimos que há muitos romances bruxos que foram adaptados para a literatura trouxa, e romances trouxas que foram adaptados para a literatura bruxa.

\- Porque estavam falando de Romeu e Julian? – Draco perguntou.

Era a primeira frase que formava desde que acordou, e parecia que seu mau humor não o tinha deixado, apesar das horas de sono.

\- Bom, depois do que Harry fez, eu comentei que vocês seriam como Romeu e Julieta do mundo bruxo... – Hermione disse, animada, sem perceber que tocava em um assunto delicado. – então Narcisa...

\- Depois que Potter fez o que? – Draco a interrompeu. Parecia ter chupado um limão azedo. A voz baixa, quase um sibilo, cheia de raiva.

Fiquei chocado com a falta de tato que não era comum em minha amiga, sempre tão cuidadosa; mas Hermione parecia tão imersa na sua descoberta sobre adaptações literárias e seu gosto por livros em comum com Narcisa, que não pressupôs que eu não tivesse dito nada ainda a Draco.

\- Desculpe. – Hermione disse primeiro, olhando de mim pra Narcisa, percebendo sua falha.

De repente, estávamos todos parados no aeroporto de Toronto, um pouco afastados dos trouxas, falando baixo para não sermos ouvidos.

\- O que você está fantasiando, Granger? – Draco perguntou, com rispidez. – O que ele fez foi só sexo, pelo amor de Merlin, foi pra impedir um ritual. Não há nada entre eu e Potter. Certamente não somos Romeu e Julian.

Eu engoli cada frase, em silêncio, desviando meus olhos do rosto de Draco. "Não há nada entre eu e Potter", "foi só sexo, pelo amor de Merlin". Senti meus olhos arderem enquanto eu me lembrava dele deitado no chão de Azkaban, cantando pra mim. Todas aquelas sensações que me envolveram ao ter seu corpo descansando contra o meu na vassoura por incontáveis minutos, relaxado nos meus braços.

Aquilo tinha sido meu, só meu...? Tinha acabado, nunca mais nada assim aconteceria?

Narcisa encarou o filho com uma mistura de irritação e preocupação.

\- Não fale assim com ela. – a mãe o repreendeu, e embora não gritasse, fez Draco ficar visivelmente abalado. – Ela não está falando sobre isso, ela nem mesmo sabia que você e Harry tinham tido relações sexuais.

\- Jesus, que tipo de ritual é esse? – Hermione exclamou, perturbada. – Nunca ouvi falar nisso.

\- Não se ensina em Hogwarts. – eu murmurei, olhando pra ela de canto. – Lucio Malfoy precisava de um garoto virgem.

\- Harry preferiu manter a privacidade dele e não contar aos amigos o que tinha precisado fazer pra impedir o ritual. – Narcisa continuou a repreender o filho. – E você, grosseiramente, tirou isso dele.

Draco me olhava, como se sentisse muito.

\- Eu... – ele começou a dizer.

\- Não, tudo bem, a culpa foi minha. – eu falei, baixando a cabeça, não queria ouvir sobre seu arrependimento. – Eu devia ter contado a verdade a Draco, se eu tivesse dito ele não teria suposto que Hermione estava falando do ritual.

Eu sentia o olhar de todos sobre mim, mas só tive coragem de erguer o rosto para Hermione, que me encarava com compaixão e inteligência. Ela tinha lido minhas reações, e com aquela informação sobre a intimidade entre Draco e eu, tinha somado dois mais dois, provavelmente já desconfiava do que eu sentia.

\- Vocês guardaram algum exemplar dos folhetos com a minha gravação? – eu perguntei a ela.

\- Sim. – ela respondeu, tirando um pergaminho da bolsinha de contas, olhando discretamente em volta.

Era madrugada, estávamos bem afastados dos demais, de modo que parecia seguro mostrar a Draco o pergaminho. De qualquer forma, Hermione se colocou na frente após entregar a ele o folheto, impedindo que alguém que observasse de lado visse para onde Draco olhava.

Me retirei, caminhando, enfim, na direção do banheiro, sem querer ouvir a mim mesmo dizendo aquelas coisas, sem querer ver a reação de Draco, sem querer ouvir suas palavras de raiva e irritação.

Fiquei lá uns 15 minutos, aguardando. Quando voltei, o semblante de Draco estava raivoso, mas ele não me disse nada. Sua mãe já deveria tê-lo cortado, afinal ela tinha ficado muito agradecida com meu gesto. Hermione me estendeu um sanduiche que tinha comprado na cafeteria do aeroporto, comi em silêncio, enquanto arrastávamos nossas malas até a saída, para pegar um taxi.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11 - NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu registrava muito superficialmente em meu cérebro as visões da nova cidade que seria meu lar durante um tempo. Tinha imaginado que ficaria em Toronto por pelo menos alguns anos, até que a poeira baixasse, mas com a mensagem que Potter tinha espalhado pela Inglaterra sobre nosso falso envolvimento amoroso, talvez eu e minha mãe pudéssemos retornar em alguns poucos meses para a Inglaterra. Ou até semanas. Nunca se sabe que tipo de pressão a comunidade bruxa seria capaz de fazer para inocentar o namorado e a sogra do Eleito.

"...minha retribuição foi ver o homem que eu amo ser tirado dos meus braços". – ele tinha dito, com tanta determinação que acharia crível se não soubesse que não era verdade. Eu entendia porque ele tinha feito aquilo, não era nenhum idiota.

Mas algo dentro de mim doía com a mentira.

Acho que existiam coisas sobre as quais não se deveria mentir. Amor era uma delas.

As ruas passavam velozes diante do meu rosto, enquanto eu estava, pela primeira vez, dentro de um carro, sentado entre minha mãe e uma janela, com uma grande mala atravessada sobre nossas pernas, visto que mesmo que a parte de trás do veículo trouxa fosse grande, não tinha comportado toda nossa bagagem.

Através do vidro escuro, eu via a cidade parcialmente adormecida, composta de grandes edifícios modernos e avenidas largas. Quando nos aproximamos de uma parte da cidade que misturava construções mais antigas com as contemporâneas, Hermione Granger voltou-se para nós.

\- Aquele prédio ali é o Victoria College, onde vamos estudar.

Eu, minha mãe e Potter viramos nossas cabeças a tempo de enxergar uma construção em estilo gótico, que me lembrava vagamente uma versão diminuta de Hogwarts.

Seguimos no carro até um prédio alto, onde o taxista parou. Granger foi a primeira a saltar do veículo, seguida pelo resto de nós, que ajudávamos o motorista do táxi com as malas. Foi Potter quem pagou a ele, enquanto sua amiga novamente tomava a dianteira e tocava a campainha do prédio.

Fomos logo autorizados a entrar, e me vi no saguão de um edifício bonito, no qual um homem de meia idade parecia ter sido acordado de um cochilo com a nossa chegada. Hermione Granger foi logo mostrando a ele seus documentos, e uns papéis que, pelo que entendi, provavam que tínhamos alugado um apartamento ali. Não sei como ela e minha mãe tinham conseguido organizar aquilo em tão pouco tempo, estava impressionado.

\- Desculpe a chegada a essa hora. – ela disse, com aquele ar animado que não deixava seu semblante desde que tínhamos pousado em Toronto. – Alugamos um apartamento aqui, a proprietária me disse que o senhor me daria a chave quando chegássemos...

Porque diabos aquela garota estava tão feliz?

Talvez fosse parte do disfarce dela, pra que todo mundo só se concentrasse na sua animação e não percebesse as duas criaturas estranhas àquele mundo trouxa que éramos eu e minha mãe.

\- Tudo bem senhorita Thomas. – o homem não conseguiu não sorrir. – A sra. Lee é proprietária de vários imóveis neste edifício, ela me avisou do aluguel de um de seus apartamentos. Ela informou que os locatários chegariam de madrugada, por conta do horário do voo. Ontem à noite o apartamento foi limpo e organizado, e já está pronto para vocês.

O homem alcançou a chave pra ela.

\- Muito obrigada. – Granger riu pra ele.

Nós subimos todos por um elevador amplo até o sétimo andar, abrindo a porta número 702 e encontrando um apartamento não muito grande, mas perfeitamente útil. Tinha uma cozinha americana, cheia de equipamentos trouxas que eu não tinha certeza da função. O cômodo misturava-se com a sala de jantar e de estar, em um conceito aberto. Na sala, havia uma pequena porta que dava para um lavabo e uma entrada para um corredor que levava a dois quartos, com camas de casal e banheiros privativos.

Esperei minha mãe seguir para um deles, para guardar as malas, e fui em seu encalço sem dizer nada.

Eu estava irritado, não queria continuar encarando Potter e Granger. Eu tinha chegado ao meu limite naquele dia. Estava incomodado com a perspectiva de ser visto com pena por Harry Potter, ser enxergado como um homem fraco, que não tinha conseguido suportar pouquíssimo tempo em Azkaban.

Estava mais incomodado ainda com as coisas que possivelmente tinham acontecido na realidade, como estar cantando pra ele no chão daquela prisão, ou olhar pra seu rosto dizendo que ele era um delírio. Coisas constrangedoras que eu tinha feito, enquanto Potter apenas fazia o favor de me salvar.

Depois, quando eu tinha visto aquele pedaço de pergaminho, quando minha mãe me informara que Harry Potter pedira a Weasley para espalhar aquilo, o constrangimento e a raiva tinham me assolado de um jeito ainda mais incisivo.

Potter, Granger, minha mãe e todos os outros. Eles tinham tomado aquela decisão sem mim, como se tivessem me fazendo um enorme favor.

Quando eu voltasse à Inglaterra, se eu voltasse, diga-se de passagem, teria que conviver com o fato de que eu seria, desse dia em diante, para toda a comunidade bruxa, o namoradinho do Eleito. Todos os olhos se voltariam pra mim. Seria questionado, a todo instante, se eu merecia, de fato, me relacionar com o salvador do nosso mundo. Todos os meus erros estariam estampados nas matérias do Profeta Diária, do Semanário das Bruxas e revistas de todo gênero.

E eu ainda deveria ser grato. Ele me salvara do meu pai. Me tirara de Azkaban. O incrível Harry Potter. Eu não podia ser qualquer outra coisa, senão extremamente agradecido. E eu odiava isso.

\- Draco... – minha mãe falou meu nome, em tom sério, depois de fechar a porta.

\- Não quero ouvir mais nada hoje. – eu a cortei, mais ríspido do que eu pretendia.

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, medindo minha reação. Eu não costumava usar esse tom com ela. Na verdade, acho que nunca tinha usado.

\- Ok. – ela apontou. – Tire um tempo pra pensar. Mas, enquanto você se recupera, enquanto expurga sua mente desse veneno dos dementadores, não quero ouvi-lo ser cruel com Harry e Hermione. Não desconte a sua raiva em quem não merece.

\- Ah sim, temos que ser gratos. – eu murmurei, sarcástico.

"Tenho que ser grato". Aquela era a frase do dia. Talvez fosse a do ano. Aliás, graças a Harry Potter, talvez aquela fosse a minha frase por muito tempo. Já me imaginava daqui a dois ou três anos, quando simulássemos, enfim, um término, e Potter fosse atrás de algum garoto de quem gostasse realmente. Eu ainda teria sorrir para uma jornalista qualquer e dizer que, apesar do relacionamento não ter dado certo, eu ainda era MUITO GRATO POR TUDO QUE HARRY POTTER FEZ POR MIM.

\- Você não costuma ser orgulhoso assim. – minha mãe ponderou, e então, pareceu mudar de ideia. – Bom, é fato que Harry Potter sempre foi um caso à parte pra você. Esse garoto sempre despertou seu orgulho, levantou suas defesas, fez você ficar se protegendo. Talvez você deva se perguntar o porquê.

Não era mentira. Se meu pai não tinha conseguido incutir em mim o "orgulho Malfoy" em quase toda circunstância, Harry Potter sempre fora uma exceção. Eu sempre odiara parecer fraco e inferior diante dele, comparado a ele, aos olhos dele.

E agora eu era isso tudo, e continuaria sendo, graças a ele.

Não respondi minha mãe, deitando-me do lado esquerdo da cama, projetando-me para debaixo das cobertas. Aproveitei o fuso horário, os reflexos de Azkaban que ainda me esgotavam, e mergulhei nos meus pesadelos mais uma vez.

\- / -

Em nossa primeira semana em Toronto, ficamos em casa boa parte do tempo, fazendo apenas alguns passeios meticulosamente controlados por Potter e Granger, para que nossa total falta de conhecimento do mundo trouxa não alertasse ninguém. Nossas aulas só começariam em alguns dias, então aquele primeiro momento foi, sobretudo, um "manual de sobrevivência no mundo trouxa sem um pingo de magia", com aulas ministradas, principalmente, por uma eficaz e rigorosa Hermione Granger.

No primeiro dia no apartamento em Toronto, todos nós acordamos um pouco tarde. Por volta das 11h, eu, minha mãe e Granger já estávamos na sala de estar, enquanto as duas conversavam, organizando uma espécie de cronograma de estudos.

\- Em algum momento, teremos que ver essas adaptações e diferenças entre a literatura bruxa e a trouxa. – minha mãe apontou, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café, servido por Granger, que mexera nos equipamentos da cozinha e fizera surgir café de uma máquina. – Antes de começarmos a frequentar a Universidade.

\- Sim, pensei nisso também. – Granger comentou. – Podemos fazer isso hoje à tarde.

Eu e minha mãe gostávamos muito de ler. E naquele último ano, sobretudo, que tínhamos passado trancados no meu quarto a maior parte do tempo, tínhamos nos dedicado muito àquela atividade. Se havia realmente muita adaptação entre a literatura trouxa e a bruxa, eu imaginava que uma tarde fosse mesmo o suficiente para que cobríssemos as diferenças e nos preparássemos para frequentar o tal curso de Literatura.

\- Potter entende de literatura? – eu perguntei, lembrando-me da madrugada anterior, quando ele tinha questionado à Granger sobre a escolha do curso. Não parecia ser muito a praia dele. – Mesmo que ele conheça o mundo trouxa, não vai ser esquisito que ele tenha escolhido um curso de Literatura se não se interessa pelo tema?

\- Sim, será estranho. – Granger concordou comigo. – Seria bom que ele passasse essa semana lendo algumas obras principais, algumas resenhas, artigos... enfim, se preparando até segunda-feira que vem, quando as aulas começam. Vou sugerir isso depois que ele acordar.

\- E nós também teremos muito que aprender. – minha mãe me disse, nervosa. – A começar por essas coisas que tem na cozinha. Eu e Draco não temos condição de fritar um ovo aqui.

Eu e ela não tínhamos condição de fritar um ovo em lugar nenhum. A vida toda tínhamos sido servidos por Elfos Domésticos, e Terri tinha ficado na Inglaterra, pelo que eu tinha entendido, ajudando minha desconhecida prima Tonks e o professor Lupin com o bebê. Mas optei por não fazer nenhum comentário na frente de Granger e deixar minha mãe mais desconfortável.

\- Porque não podemos usar magia? – eu quis saber. – Seria bem mais fácil.

\- Não é que não possamos. Se for necessário, vamos usar. – Granger explicou. – Mas magia deixa rastros entre os trouxas, rastros que não são muito difíceis de um bruxo notar. Se formos flagrados confundindo um trouxa, se forem ouvidos ruídos estranhos do nosso apartamento devido a feitiços, se começarmos a encantar objetos trouxas, coisas desse tipo, podemos gerar desconfiança e logo sermos detectados pelas autoridades bruxas canadenses como um grupo de bruxos vivendo entre trouxas. Daí, é um passo para que alguém identifique Harry e se faça contato com o Ministério da Magia, em Londres.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, compreendendo o que ela dizia.

\- Está certo. – eu concordei, retirando toda a possível animosidade da minha voz. Aquela garota estava nos ajudando sem nenhuma razão pra isso, afinal. – Se é assim, eu e minha mãe precisamos aprender a ser trouxas comuns, e rápido. Não é bom sermos lidos como esquisitos, como pessoas que não se adaptam bem à sociedade.

\- Sim. – Granger apontou. – Mas fiquem calmos, tem razões para eu ter sugerido Toronto. É uma cidade muito cosmopolita, com diversidade cultural, gente de todos os lugares. Então acho que as pessoas serão mais indulgentes quanto a comportamentos que fogem a norma...

Naquele momento, no entanto, qualquer coisa que Granger dizia se embaralhou na minha cabeça. Harry Potter vinha do corredor, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans muito muito justa.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados, evidenciando que acabara de tomar banho. Eu quase podia sentir o cheiro e a textura da sua pele limpa, mesmo que ele estivesse há uns três ou quatro passos de distância do sofá onde eu estava sentado.

Seu corpo bem desenhado que eu já tinha visto em outras ocasiões evidenciava-se pra mim de um outro modo. Sem as preocupações e o pavor que eu sentia no casebre de meu pai, e, também, sem as reverberações de Azkaban na minha mente que eu tinha naquele banho no hotel trouxa, na Dinamarca; sobrava apenas uma espécie de desejo puro, límpido e inquestionável.

Peguei uma almofada rapidamente do sofá, colocando-a de forma nada discreta sobre minha ereção que já se formava. Merda.

Eu tentava desviar meus olhos dele, mas não conseguia. Seu abdome firme desnudo, seus braços não muito musculosos, mas bem desenhados, os ombros largos, a cintura evidenciando um encaixe perfeito para as minhas mãos. A calça extremamente baixa, deixando aparecer parte da cueca boxer azul marinho, o tecido do jeans apertando seu corpo, moldando-se nas coxas firmes.

Como se não bastasse, ele se virou levemente, permitindo-me ver o tecido acompanhar a curva da sua bunda perfeita, um pouco empinada. Não contive um barulho rouco, escapado da minha garganta, ao ser tomado pela lembrança nítida de me perder no corpo dele.

Vi de canto de olho minha mãe me olhar, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Granger me oferecer uma espécie de sorriso astuto. Que porra, não estava conseguindo disfarçar nenhum pouco.

Mas Harry Potter não parecia se dar conta do que estava causando em mim. Ele tinha nas mãos o que parecia ser uma camiseta colorida, e olhava para sua amiga como quem queria explicações.

\- Por que minha mala parece ter sido feita pra outra pessoa? – ele questionou, a confusão em seu rosto limpo, que agora sem maquiagem deixava exposta a famosa cicatriz na testa.

\- Todas as nossas malas foram feitas pra outra pessoa. – Granger disse, com condescendência. – Foram feitas para David, Holly, Elen e Simon. Não é intenção refletir nosso estilo individual. Estamos disfarçados.

\- Não é intenção refletir meu estilo individual? – Potter perguntou, com descrença. – Hermione, vamos lá, deve ter alguma outra razão pra isso.

E quando disse a palavra "isso", ele sacodiu a camiseta colorida, e a vestiu rapidamente, de modo que o tecido um pouquinho transparente e muito justo colou-se ao seu corpo.

Tentei cruzar as pernas. Parecia ainda pior com a camiseta.

\- Harry, de todos nós, você é o rosto mais conhecido, digamos, internacionalmente. Mas, você é tido como um cara sério, derrotou Voldemort e tudo mais. – a menina explicou, calmamente. – Imaginamos que um guarda roupa mais alegre e delicado...

\- Alegre e delicado? – a voz de Potter subiu um tom. – Eu sou quase uma bandeira LGBT ambulante.

\- Talvez Tonks tenha exagerado na camiseta. – Granger ponderou, como se não pudesse deixar de concordar com o amigo. – Não sei se ela sabe a relação entre o arco íris e o movimento LGBT.

\- O que é LGBT? – minha mãe perguntou, com curiosidade.

\- LGBT é uma sigla, significa Lésbicas, Gays, Bissexuais e Transexuais. – a garota disse. – No mundo trouxa, eles formam um movimento que luta por direitos sociais, como o casamento civil, que ainda não é legalizado em todos os países. Mundialmente o símbolo do grupo é uma bandeira com as cores do arco íris.

Eu olhei pra Harry Potter, a calça jeans clara toda apertadinha, a blusa justa no corpo, marcando os braços, um pouco curta demais.

\- Bom, você estaria parecendo gay mesmo que a camiseta não fosse de arco íris. – eu apontei, sincero.

\- Draco! – minha mãe chamou minha atenção.

\- O que? É verdade. – eu respondi, pragmático. – Se ele não se sente à vontade, não deve ser obrigado a se vestir assim.

"E além disso, eu gostaria de preservar minha sanidade", eu pensei comigo mesmo. Seriam muito difícil esses meses com Harry Potter usando essas calças. Eu tinha desejo por ele, não era mais possível negar.

\- Tudo bem, eu só achei que ajudaria a proteger nossa localização. – respondeu Granger, sem se dar por vencida. – Harry se tornou mundialmente famoso entre os bruxos nas últimas semanas, mesmo que o Ministério não lance nenhum alarme de busca, que não peça aos trouxas para distribuir cartazes com nossos rostos, qualquer bruxo no mundo tem uma vaga ideia de como Harry se parece. A foto que foi divulgada dele, internacionalmente, mostra um homem cansado, exausto da batalha, um pouco sujo, com alguns ferimentos, e foi tirada de um ângulo que o fez parecer heroico e impassível...

Eu entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Era uma figura bem diferente do estereótipo protagonizado pelo garoto de blusa colorida na minha frente.

\- Tudo bem, eu não me importo de as pessoas pensarem que sou homossexual, até porque não seria nenhuma mentira. – ele disse, dando de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse relevante. Granger não disse nada, mas sua expressão denunciava que era a primeira vez que o amigo assumia aquilo assim. – É só que... algumas dessas roupas são tão justas... parece que cada parte minha está exposta.

"De certa forma", eu pensei, apertando ainda mais a almofada contra meu órgão duro, que não parecia querer ficar acomodado dentro das minhas roupas.

\- Você não precisa usar assim. – minha mãe disse, com bondade. – Quando for usar essa calça, pode combinar com uma camiseta mais comprida e simples. E a blusa do arco íris pode ser usada com uma calça menos justa, mais escura, com um outro corte.

\- Eu não sei combinar roupas. – ele se sentou, inseguro, fazendo a calça apertar ainda mais suas pernas. – Passei metade da vida usando o uniforme de Hogwarts e a outra metade usando as roupas velhas que meu primo Duda não queria mais.

Granger tocou seu braço, em apoio.

\- Posso ajuda-lo, Harry. – ela falou, sorrindo encorajadoramente. – Se te consola, mesmo que não seja seu estilo, está melhor assim do que com as roupas do Duda.

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que as roupas do Duda. – Potter concordou com veemência. – Foi ficando cada vez mais difícil usar as roupas dele. Principalmente quando ele passou a ter mais largura do que altura.

Os dois riram brevemente.

\- Porque você usava as roupas dele, Harry? – minha mãe perguntou, confusa. – A parte trouxa da sua família não tem boas condições financeiras?

\- Ah, eles tem dinheiro o suficiente. – Potter falou, e pude ouvir um tom amargo em sua voz. – Só não achavam que vale a pena gastá-lo comigo.

\- Você soube deles? Depois da guerra? – Granger perguntou a ele.

\- Parece que voltaram para Little Whinging, os aurores os estão protegendo lá de possíveis ataques de comensais que ainda não foram presos. – apontou Potter. – Tonks me contou que disseram aos meus tios que eu tinha vencido Voldemort. Meu tio respondeu que eu finalmente fiz alguma coisa útil, para que ele pudesse voltar pro seu trabalho e retomar a vida sem a minha intromissão.

\- Sua intromissão? Mas... mas são seus tios... – minha mãe parecia um pouco indignada.

Pessoalmente, eu também estava. Francamente, dizer que Harry Potter, depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado, que finalmente ele "tinha feito algo útil"?

\- Bom, acho que me entende quando eu falo sobre péssimas relações de parentesco. – Potter ponderou, olhando pra minha mãe, seu rosto sorria com alguma cumplicidade.

\- Sem dúvida. – minha mãe respondeu. Deveria estar pensando na irmã, Bellatrix, ou nos pais que a tinham vendido a Lucio Malfoy quando ela ainda era tão jovem.

Algum tempo depois, Potter voltou para seu quarto, que dividia com Granger, argumentando que iria trocar a camiseta. A garota, por sua vez, disse que iria sair para comprar almoço e convidou minha mãe para acompanha-la.

Quando Harry Potter voltou, eu já me encontrava sozinho na sala.

Passei a mão nervosamente na perna, sentindo-me estranho de estar sozinho com ele. A presença de minha mãe e Granger suavizavam os efeitos dos sentimentos conturbados que eu tinha por Potter.

\- Espero que essas estratégias de disfarce de Hermione deem certo. – ele disse, inseguro, como quem puxava assunto.

Sentou-se no outro sofá, de frente pra mim, agora com uma blusa preta simples, levemente ajustada na cintura, com uma gola V, mas bem mais larguinha e um pouco mais comprida que a anterior.

\- Não se preocupe. – eu disse, sem me conter. - Com essa calça, ninguém vai conseguir ficar muito tempo olhando pra sua testa, tentando verificar se você é ou não Harry Potter.

Ele ficou vermelho, mas não disse mais nada.

Aquela primeira semana se passou rapidamente, enquanto eu e minha mãe aprendíamos sobre a cultura trouxa, e exercitávamos nossas habilidades ao manusear os eletrodomésticos, bem como nossos celulares e computadores, mexendo no que os trouxas chamavam de Internet. Eu estava impressionando no quanto eles eram engenhosos e encontravam alternativas inteligentes para magia, estando, em alguns aspectos, até mesmo à nossa frente, em termos de conexão rápida uns com os outros e facilidades da denominada "tecnologia".

Na semana seguinte, começamos a assistir as aulas na Universidade de Toronto, uma universidade pública, situada na cidade que morávamos. Trata-se de uma universidade descentralizada, dividindo-se em doze faculdades distintas. Frequentávamos o campus chamado Victoria College, que reunia programas e cursos voltados para as artes, a História e a cultura. Era um lugar interessante, com todo tipo de gente, onde forma-se uma espécie de comunidade intelectual.

Nosso programa, Literatura e Teoria Crítica, incluía discussões sobre línguas modernas, literatura clássica, teoria política, filosofia, estudos feministas, e outros temas relativos a vários períodos históricos e culturas diferentes, em uma perspectiva multidisciplinar. O criticismo literário era uma das áreas de estudo mais notáveis da Universidade de Toronto.

Logo depois do primeiro dia de aula era possível ver como Granger e minha mãe estavam maravilhadas com o curso. Minha mãe parecia mais leve, mais feliz, tinha feito amizade com Granger e parecia gostar realmente tanto dela quanto de Potter. Eu me permiti ser feliz pela minha mãe, também. Ela merecia, principalmente depois de 18 anos pavorosos, trancada com Lúcio Malfoy naquela mansão.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12 - NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Não adianta tentar escapar, Harry. – dizia Hermione, que andava pela sala do apartamento vestindo um grosso roupão, procurando alguma coisa nos armários. – Você vai. É a festa de recepção para os novos alunos do programa, está todo mundo falando nisso há séculos, desde que as aulas começaram.

\- A definição de séculos foi atualizada pra três semanas. – eu murmurei, rabugento, sentado no sofá, ainda vestindo moletom e camiseta, embora faltasse pouco tempo para o horário de sairmos.

\- Por que está sendo tão chato? – ela quis saber, parando pra me olhar. – Achei que o antissocial do grupo fosse Draco, mas até ele parece ter sido convencido a ir por Narcisa, e já está no banho.

\- Vocês duas estão muito animadas. – eu me limitei a dizer.

Não só com a festa, Hermione e Narcisa estavam muito animadas de modo geral. Pareciam ter incorporado Elen e Holly de uma maneira inexplicável, como se fossem partes delas mesmas, tudo o que elas sempre quiseram ser. As duas amavam o curso, se saíam maravilhosamente bem nas aulas e muitas vezes ficavam até tarde da noite nos sofás com alguma discussão apaixonada sobre Virginia Woolf ou Sylvia Plath.

Narcisa, que jamais tinha deixado o mundo bruxo, estava tão adaptada a nossa vida em Toronto, que parecia ter nascido entre os trouxas, era simpática, alegre, fizera várias aproximações com nossos colegas universitários, que mal me lembrava aquela mulher de aspecto frio e requintada que eu vira pela primeira vez muitos anos atrás ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy.

O mesmo não podia ser dito de Draco. Ele não desgostava do curso, era evidente, oferecendo opiniões inteligentes quando solicitado por um professor. Mas não falava com ninguém sem ser abordado, e mantinha uma postura reservada. Em casa, ele passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto que dividia com a mãe. Parecia disposto a me evitar sempre que possível, embora não tivesse sido mais grosseiro comigo, como fora naqueles primeiros dias depois de sua saída de Azkaban.

\- Qual é o problema, Harry? – Mione sentou-se ao meu lado, preocupada.

Eu olhei pra ela, tentando me decidir se dizia ou não o que ia na minha cabeça. Olhei para o corredor, notando a porta do quarto de Draco e Narcisa bem fechada.

\- Olha... nessas festas... as pessoas ficam umas com as outras... – eu tentei explicar, a voz baixa pra não ser ouvido.

\- E o que que tem? – ela perguntou, sem entender. – Não é uma obrigação. Eu também não pretendo ficar com ninguém.

\- Eu sei. – eu murmurei, encarando de novo a porta. – Mas... mas acho que não quero vê-lo ficar com outra pessoa.

Era a primeira vez que eu admitia em voz alto que gostava dele. Mas, droga, meus sentimentos só tinham ficado cada vez mais nítidos e evidentes pra mim ao longo daquelas últimas semanas.

\- Tenho percebido como você está chateado. Sei que tem a ver com Draco. – Hermione falou – Fiquei esperando que você estivesse pronto para conversar, procurei te dar espaço. Mas se você quiser falar sobre como está se sentindo, eu estou aqui, sou sua amiga.

\- Acho que não tem nem sentido, depois de tudo, tentar negar que gosto dele. – eu falei, aceitando aquele fato com resignação. – Acho que ficou bem óbvio pra todo mundo. Até Rony percebeu.

\- O que Ron disse? – ela perguntou, com paciência.

\- Na última vez que nos falamos pelo espelho, antes de nos despedirmos, ele olhou pra mim todo vermelho, daquele jeito dele, e disse que tudo bem se eu gostava de Draco Malfoy. – eu ri me lembrando das orelhas vermelhas do meu melhor amigo, e de sua careta estranha ao dizer as palavras "Draco Malfloy" e "gostar" na mesma frase.

Hermione riu um pouquinho.

\- Talvez você venha nutrindo esse sentimento por ele já há algum tempo. – ela sugeriu, insegura, como se estivesse pronta para ouvir uma negativa efusiva da minha parte.

\- Não duvido disso. – eu disse, derrotado.

Vi Mione entreabrir os lábios, surpreendendo-se um pouquinho com a minha resposta afirmativa.

\- Não acho que ele vá ficar com alguém. – ela comentou. – Posso estar enganada, mas acho que ele também sente algo por você.

\- Ele nem me olha no rosto se puder evitar, Mione. – eu disse, frustrado.

Era uma merda tudo aquilo, porque as vezes eu tinha a sensação que Draco me retribuía de alguma forma. Pelo menos a atração, o desejo, se não retribuísse meu gostar mais romântico. Mas tudo que ele parecia querer era me afastar. Estava decidido a deixar no passado aquele dia de proximidade e intimidade entre nós.

E eu, apesar da dor que tinha sentido, apesar do nervosismo e da pressão que envolveu aquela tarde no casebre de Lúcio Malfoy, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nas mãos dele sobre mim, das suas caricias, de como meu corpo respondia a ele.

\- Vá pro quarto, tome banho e coloque uma calça branca que tem nas suas coisas, que você ainda não usou. – ela me disse.

Eu engoli em seco, sabia que calça era essa. Era uma das calças mais justas que vieram na mala "alegre e delicada" que tinha sido feita pra mim, ou melhor, pra Simon, meu alter ego. E além de tudo, seu tecido que parecia esticar-se e moldar-se no corpo ainda era um pouquinho transparente, só sendo possível de ser usado com uma cueca boxer também branca.

\- Eu vou dizer que estou atrasada e pedir ajuda a Narcisa com as minhas roupas, vou levar uns dois ou três vestidos pra experimentar lá no quarto deles. – Hermione continuou, travessa. – E então vou pedir que Draco nos dê licença e vá terminar de se arrumar no nosso quarto, aproveitando pra ajudar você a escolher o que vestir.

\- Você quer que eu o espere só com a calça? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. – minha amiga sorriu. – Me agradeça depois.

Hermione foi rapidamente para nosso quarto, saindo de lá com três vestidos, dois pares de sapato e uma bolsinha de maquiagem. E então, entrei, indo direto para o banheiro, levando apenas uma cueca e a calça.

Demorei alguns minutos no banho, sentindo a água quente relaxar meu corpo. Quando saí, me sequei e vesti as peças de roupa que tinha levado comigo. Saí do banheiro sem preocupação, ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha, porque não tinha ouvido barulho algum do lado de fora. Mas parei em um ímpeto, ao me deparar com Draco, sentado na beirada da cama, já vestido pra festa. Ele tinha entrado bastante silenciosamente no quarto, ou era eu que estava muito distraído.

\- Draco. – eu murmurei seu nome, baixinho.

Ele estava lindo. Eu adorava aquela barba por fazer, dando a ele um aspecto quente e masculino. Ele vestia jeans escuros, tênis, e uma camisa vermelho escuro. Seus olhos de tempestade estavam febris, debruçavam-se sobre o meu corpo, num brilho cinza, queimando de desejo.

Era desejo, era nítido. Ao menos isso ele sentia por mim.

\- Potter. – ele me chamava pelo sobrenome, como sempre fazia, desde que chegamos a Toronto.

Mas agora era nítido o não sucesso do seu afastamento. Sua voz era engasgada, e ele não parecia ser capaz de desviar o olhar.

Aquilo me enchia de coragem. E de esperança.

\- Eu não gosto quando me chama assim, sabia? – eu falei, baixinho, tentando retirar o tom de acusação da voz, aproximando-me dele com dois passos rápidos, vendo que causava uma tensão no seu pescoço.

\- Eu não sabia que te incomodava. – ele falou, parecia mais desarmado do que em qualquer outro momento daquelas semanas em Toronto.

\- Você me disse, uma vez, que poderíamos ser amigos. – eu falei, sem querer forçar nada mais do que aquilo.

\- Eu disse. Mas não sei se posso. – ele suspirou, parecendo guardar o mundo dentro de si.

Merda, era um passo pra frente e dois pra trás com aquele garoto.

\- Você pode me chamar de Harry? – eu pedi baixinho, desistindo da conversa sobre amizade. – E me ajudar a escolher algo pra vestir que não me deixe ridículo nessa festa?

\- Posso. – ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. – E nenhuma das roupas te deixa ridículo, Harry.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas pra ele, duvidando daquela declaração.

\- Eu não tenho atitude e estilo para usar algumas delas. – eu apontei, permitindo-me sorrir também. – Você nunca viu boa parte. Tem uma camisetinha brilhosa que aparece o umbigo. Não sei onde Tonks achou que eu ia assim, mas acho que foi uma vingança por eu tê-la petrificado para descobrir onde ficava Azkaban.

\- Você a petrificou para descobrir onde ficava Azkaban? – ele me perguntou, parecendo sobressaltado. – Achei que ela tinha contado de livre e espontânea vontade... alguém invadiu a mente dela? Foi a minha mãe?

A conversa adquiria de repente um tom mais sério. Draco estava, obviamente, preocupado que Narcisa estivesse sendo acusada judicialmente de ter invadido a mente de uma auror para descobrir questões sigilosas. Isso era um crime sério.

\- Não, não, não foi assim. – eu o tranquilizei, num tom ameno. – Tonks iria me contar, eu a petrifiquei só para que ela não fosse responsabilizada, não perdesse o emprego. E foi Mione quem fez o legilimens.

\- Eles sabem onde estamos? – perguntou Draco, evidentemente mais calmo. – Tonks, Andrômeda, Weasley...?

\- Não, ninguém sabe para onde fomos. Achamos que seria mais seguro assim, para eles e para nós. Não queremos que o Ministério os use para nos encontrar, os force a dar informações por meios espúrios. Hermione me contou que ela, Narcisa, Tonks e Andrômeda acharam melhor até fazer um feitiço da memória, para que se esquecessem das roupas que escolheram pra nós. Assim, não há como o Ministério ter qualquer informação sobe nossos disfarces. – eu apontei. – Eu só falo com Ron aqui de dentro do quarto, por um espelho de dois sentidos.

\- Faz sentido. – Draco comentou, balançando a cabeça.

E então se levantou, abrindo meu lado do armário, começando a mexer nas blusas dobradas, tirando de lá a tal blusinha brilhosa da qual eu tinha falado.

\- É essa a blusa a qual você se referia? – ele perguntou, sorrindo com malícia.

\- Não vou usar isso. – eu disse categórico. – Não sou uma Drag Queen.

\- O que é uma Drag Queen? – ele me perguntou.

Eu peguei meu celular em cima da cama, e digitei "Drag Queen" no Google, mostrando a ele. Estava grato pela tecnologia do mundo trouxa, porque algumas vezes, uma imagem realmente valia mais do que mil palavras.

\- Você se sente mal com essas roupas, não é? – ele maneou a cabeça na direção do meu guarda-roupa aberto.

Eu dei de ombros.

\- Eu não uso algumas. As que acho que são evidentemente roupa de mulher. – eu apontei, explicitando meu incômodo. – Acho que está ok, muitos garotos podem gostar dessas roupas e está tudo bem. Mas eu não gosto de me sentir assim. Eu sou gay, não sou uma menina. Eu sei que é só um disfarce mas...

\- Você não precisa se explicar, eu fui contra isso desde o início. – ele me cortou com gentileza. – No segundo em que notei seu desconforto, por mim sairíamos e compraríamos outras coisas pra você.

Eu me deixei ser aquecido pelas palavras dele.

\- Homens tem me abordado sabia? – eu disse, sentindo-me exposto e um pouco arrependido de ter vestido aquela calça branca. Tudo bem estar assim ali com Draco, mas não queria ir pra festa daquele jeito. – Alguns bem agressivamente.

O rosto dele se fechou, irritado e sério.

\- Quando isso aconteceu? – ele quis saber, seu tom era quase uma intimação.

\- Algumas vezes na rua. – eu contei, desviando os olhos de seu rosto. – E você já reparou em um rapaz alto de cabelos cacheados na nossas aulas de Escrita Criativa? Ele também está na disciplina de Estudos de Gênero...

\- Sim, o tal de Noah. Já o vi te cercando várias vezes, sempre senta perto de você, sempre puxando assunto, achei que fossem amigos. – ele disse a palavra amigos de um jeito desgostoso, na verdade a frase toda foi dita em um tom esquisito, como se tivesse expressasse um profundo desagrado.

\- Nossa, não imaginei que você tivesse prestado tanta atenção. – eu falei, impressionado. Draco parecia quase um mestre na arte de me ignorar.

\- O que ele fez a você? – ele me inquiriu, novamente, como uma ordem. – Por que não o repeliu com magia?

\- Ah foi em um dia que vocês três saíram no intervalo, para comprar café. Estávamos em público, tinham outras pessoas na sala. E pra ser sincero, fiquei tão desconcertado que nem tive reação. Não imaginei que ele fosse tentar algo assim. – eu falei, em voz baixa.

\- Ele fez o que, Harry? – Draco estava com raiva.

Eu não queria vê-lo daquele jeito. Porque quando ele estava com raiva, me afastava.

\- Por que você está tão irritado comigo? – eu murmurei, sem olhar pra ele.

Segundos de silêncio se passaram enquanto eu sentia Draco sentar ao meu lado na cama.

\- Não estou irritado com você. Estou com raiva dele, pelo que quer que tenha feito você se sentir assim. – o tom dele era um pouco torturado. – e estou com raiva de mim, da nossa situação. Porque se não fosse esse disfarce, se não fosse essa coisa toda de viver sem magia, se não fosse tudo que você está fazendo por mim...

\- Não, não, Draco. – eu falei, colocando a mão sobre a dele num impulso.

Como era maravilhoso toca-lo, o calor da sua pele naqueles breves instantes, tomando conta de mim. Mas eu tirei rapidamente, com medo dele rejeitar meu toque como já fizera antes.

\- Draco, eu sou realmente gay. Pra além de qualquer disfarce, para além dessa vida como "Simon", aqui em Toronto. – eu afirmei a ele. – Uma hora essa informação se espalharia no mundo bruxo, de qualquer forma, e coisas assim poderiam acontecer. E pra falar a verdade, mesmo numa situação que eu pudesse azarar o cara, não sei se eu teria esse impulso, na hora fiquei muito chocado. Talvez, daqui pra frente, como já aconteceu uma vez, eu esteja mais preparado pra reagir.

Draco me olhava com atenção, sorvendo cada palavra que eu dizia. Ele aparentava acreditar em mim, na sinceridade implicada em minha fala.

\- Quero saber o que ele fez com você. – ele resmungou.

\- Se eu te contar, você vai deixar pra lá isso de sentir raiva de você mesmo e do que estamos fazendo para nos manter escondidos? – eu questionei, medindo se valia aquela troca.

\- Sim. – ele falou, em tom de promessa. – Mas não vou deixar de lado a raiva dele. E nem a ideia de ter uma palavrinha com ele nessa festa.

Eu podia conviver com aquilo. Na verdade até gostava do jeito que ele parecia querer me proteger.

\- Ele apertou a minha bunda e disse no meu ouvido "vou te pegar nessa festa, Simon". – eu falei rapidamente, olhando para um ponto fixo no cobertor. – Foi ontem.

\- Como eu não vi isso? – Draco falou, a voz tempestuosa. – Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho com ele.

\- Você tinha ido comprar café. – eu repeti, e então ergui os olhos pra ele, medindo se tinha abertura pra falar dos nossos problemas naquele momento. Ele estava sensibilizado comigo, aquilo me dava uma brecha? – E sem querer acusa-lo de nada, Draco, mas você tem se afastado de mim sempre que pode. Entendo que talvez minha companhia não agrade você...

\- É isso que pensa? Que não gosto de ficar perto de você? – ele perguntou, admirado, como se eu tivesse dito algo totalmente inusitado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ele continuou a olhar pra mim, sua expressão era um misto de coisas que eu não conseguia identificar, em seus olhos acinzentados, emoções diferentes tremeluziam sem que eu pudesse entende-las.

\- É por isso que você não queria ir a festa? – ele perguntou. – Ficou com receio de Noah?

\- É um dos motivos. Não queria fazer um escândalo na festa de recepção dos calouros. – eu apontei. Jamais diria o outro pra ele. – Mas Hermione está me obrigando a ir. E ainda me mandou usar essa calça.

\- Granger é controladora, mas você sabe que não precisa obedecê-la o tempo todo né? – Draco me perguntou, com gentileza.

\- Ela só quer que eu me divirta. – eu apontei, dando de ombros. – Não está fazendo por mal. Eu não contei a ela sobre Noah.

Ele ficou alguns segundos parecendo pensar, como se passasse por um conflito interno, e então, pigarreou.

\- Você gostaria de não ir e ficar em casa vendo um filme comigo? – ele convidou.

Acho que não consegui conter o sorriso que se espalhava pelo meu rosto.

\- Gostaria muito. – respondi.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13 – NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Então espere um pouquinho aí. – ele pediu, levantando-se e indo até a porta do quarto. – Vou avisar a elas que não vamos e depois trocar de roupa. E então volto para assistirmos o filme.

Aqui? Na cama? Juntos? Eu assenti, esperava que não tão efusivamente quanto meu cérebro parecia querer.

\- Ok. – eu falei, rindo como um idiota, encantado com a atenção que ele estava me dando depois daquelas semanas de afastamento. – Vou pedir comida pelo telefone. O que você quer?

\- Me surpreenda. – ele sorriu, em desafio, antes de se retirar do quarto.

Acabei baixando um aplicativo no celular e pedi comida mexicana. Nachos com guacamole e tacos.

Liguei meu notebook, procurando um filme na Netflix que pudesse nos interessar. Eu também tinha acabado aproveitando muito as "aulas" de Hermione sobre tecnologia, visto que embora meus tios tivessem internet e aparelhos eletrônicos diversos, eu nunca tivera nem ao menos um celular. Minhas férias escolares tinham consistido em ficar trancado em meu quarto até que finalmente eu pudesse voltar para o mundo bruxo, primeiro para junto dos Weasley e em seguida para Hogwarts.

Algum tempo depois ele retornou, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta azul escura.

\- Pronto. – ele disse. – Granger começou uma insistente argumentação sobre como você deveria sair e se divertir um pouco, mas sossegou quando falei que eu também ficaria em casa.

\- Eu imagino mesmo tenha sossegado. – eu disse, sem pensar.

Hermione não ia perder a oportunidade de me deixar aqui sozinho com Draco. Não depois de todo aquele esforço para ser meu cupido.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpreendido, ou pela minha resposta em si, ou pelo modo como eu tinha dito aquela frase, como se eu acreditasse haver algo por trás das ações de Hermione.

\- Não é nada. – eu falei, rapidamente – Sua mãe não reclamou de você não ir?

\- Não. – ele falou, coçando a barba sobre o maxilar, e então me olhou cuidadosamente. – Devo preveni-lo que minha mãe está tentando, a todo custo, fazer de você o genro dela.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, tentando não expressar no rosto o fato que meu coração batia forte no peito diante daquela menção despreocupada à possibilidade de haver qualquer relação romântica entre eu e ele.

\- Devo me preocupar com Amortentia no meu café? – eu perguntei, casualmente, esperando que ele entrasse na brincadeira.

Cruzei os dedos infantilmente atrás das costas, rezando para que aquilo não o afastasse de mim.

\- Talvez. – ele riu, fazendo-me soltar o ar em alívio. – Se eu fosse você daria uma boa cheirada antes. Fique de olho em qual quer coisa que cheire como... qual o cheiro que Amortentia tem pra você?

\- Bem... tem cheio de cerveja amenteigada... e, por alguma razão, pinheiro. – eu disse, franzindo a testa, lembrando-me de cheirar a poção há tempos atrás, em uma aula de Slughorn.

\- Pinheiro? – ele perguntou, a voz tornando-se séria. – Desde quando?

\- Só senti o cheiro da Amortentia uma vez, naquela aula de Slughorn lembra-se? Você estava lá. – eu rememorei.

Ele fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça, concordando. Mas parecia mais desconfortável do que antes. Dessa vez, eu não tinha como saber o porquê, mas de qualquer forma, tratei de levar nossa conversa para outra direção, rapidamente.

\- Então, há algum tipo de filme, em específico, que você gostaria de assistir? – eu perguntei.

\- Assisti alguns desde que Granger me ensinou a usar a Netflix. – seu jeito era mais tranquilo, conforme ele sentava-se na beirada da minha cama. – Outro dia vi um tal de Doutor Estranho. Incrível a imaginação dos trouxas.

\- Então você gosta de filmes de super herói? – eu perguntei, estimulando-o a conversar.

\- Bom, sim... eles são cheios de homens maravilhosos em uniformes apertadinhos. – Draco sorriu. – Não se vê isso em Hogwarts. Aquele nosso uniforme esconde bem os dotes físicos dos alunos.

\- Esconde mesmo. – eu suspirei, rindo também, gostando dessa cumplicidade entre nós. – Talvez por isso eu tenha adquirido um gosto tão apurado por assistir treinos de Quadribol. Sempre achei excelente aquela calça clara e apertada dos jogadores da sonserina.

Draco virou o rosto na minha direção, entreabrindo os lábios em escárnio, como se nunca imaginasse que eu fosse dizer algo assim. Em seguida, seus olhos desceram pelo meu peito nu e pela calça que eu ainda vestia, como se, de repente, seu corpo tivesse se dado conta que eu não havia trocado de roupa. Ele moveu-se na cama, projetando-se na minha direção, num movimento que pareceu involuntário.

\- Você é um pervertido, Harry Potter. – ele falou, passando a língua no lábio superior. – E parece bem certo da sua sexualidade. Realmente nunca tinha estado com nenhum rapaz?

Ignorei a acusação quanto ao meu comportamento e o arrepio que subiu pela minha nuca ao ver sua língua molhar seus lábios finos.

\- Não. De certa maneira sempre soube que gostava dos garotos, mas nunca tive coragem de fazer um movimento nesse sentido, declarar minhas intenções, sei lá. – eu afirmei, um pouco sem jeito. – Na verdade, mesmo quando tentei com garotas, eu não tive muita iniciativa.

\- Você ficou com Chang, não? – ele quis saber. – Da Corvinal.

\- Sim. Foi a única garota com quem realmente saí. – eu estava constrangido em confessar minha inexperiência. – E foi um erro de cálculo enorme.

\- Um erro de cálculo? – Draco pareceu achar graça.

Eu medi minhas palavras, explicitando aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Eu senti ciúmes dela com Diggory, no quarto ano, e pensei que pudesse estar interessado nela. – eu falei, devagar. – Depois, ficou claro que não.

\- Você estava interessado no Diggory. – ele disse, não era uma pergunta. Draco sorriu maliciosamente – Que clichê. Você e a escola toda.

\- Você inclusive. – eu apontei, perspicaz. – Salazar Slytherin deve ter se revirado no túmulo com aquele seu botton apoiando um Lufa-Lufa no torneio tribruxo.

Eu ri, vitorioso, relembrando o botton que dizia "Apoie Cedrico Diggory" e alterava-se para "Potter Fede".

\- Vou te deixar ganhar essa, Harry. – ele disse, dando-se por vencido. – Só porque Diggory era realmente atraente. Mesmo que um tipo atraente clichê.

Senti um aperto estranho no peito, de como falávamos dele no passado. Aquilo ainda me chocava. A primeira vez que vi a morte. A primeira pessoa que não pude salvar.

Balancei a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente, não queria deixar-me ficar melancólico por todos que tinham morrido naquela guerra. Não naquele momento, ali, com Draco.

\- E quem era atraente de um jeito não clichê, na sua opinião, Draco Malfoy? – eu ri, recostando-me na cama, deixando-me apoiar nos antebraços.

\- Você quer saber meu tipo? – ele riu. – Hmm... deixe-me ver... Davis da Corvinal era bem bonito... e talvez Finnigan.

\- Simas? – eu perguntei, com um pouco de ciúmes.

Já estava achando que aquela tinha sido uma péssima pergunta. Por Merlin, eu deveria ser muito masoquista pra questionar algo assim ao garoto de quem estava gostando.

\- Sim. – Draco deu de ombros e então olhou pra mim, debochado. – E você Potter? Quem é seu tipo? Além do perfeitinho Diggory.

\- Ah, não acho que tenha um tipo. – eu pensei. – Na grifinória, acho que sempre olhei muito pra Lee Jordan. Cormac Mclaggen também não é nada feio, pena que é um completo idiota.

\- E quem é que você ia olhar nos nossos treinos? – ele inquiriu, malicioso. – Há pouco você citou o uniforme de Quadribol da sonserina.

Eu baixei a cabeça, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Mal conseguia me lembrar do nome de algum garoto do time dele naquele momento. Porque eu ia lá pra olhar pra Draco. Só pra ele. Quase um minuto inteiro se passou sem que eu conseguisse inventar uma resposta, e eu estava certo de que ele já tinha notado a verdade.

\- Então... eu sou mesmo bonito... hã? – ele falou, a voz um pouco insegura, mas tentando manter o tom casual.

Quando ergui o rosto, um sorrisinho brincava no canto de sua boca, mas seus olhos queimavam sobre mim.

\- Deixe de ser convencido. – eu disse, sorrindo com constrangimento, dando um soquinho no ombro esquerdo dele. – Não é como se fosse uma super novidade. Perto de mim, na arquibancada, se sentavam umas 10 sonserinas suspirando pelo apanhador.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Olha quem está falando! – Draco exclamou. – Não foi comigo que todas as garotas da escola brigaram pra sair no sexto ano.

\- Elas não queriam sair comigo, queriam sair com o Eleito. – eu disse, lembrando-me daquele ano.

\- Oh... mas elas não era nenhum sacrifício pra elas que o Eleito fosse tão atraente. – ele apontou, e meu estômago deu uma cambalhota ao ouvi-lo referir-se a mim daquele jeito. – E não se engane, Harry. As sonserinas também queriam sair comigo só porque eu era o herdeiro Malfoy. Tudo foi diminuindo conforme minha família perdia poder.

\- Prefiro você agora. – as palavras escaparam novamente dos meus lábios, sem qualquer filtro. – Parece ainda mais bonito pra mim.

Seus olhos prenderam-se nos meus. Eu me referia ao homem forte que ele tinha se tornado, ao jeito como ele tinha mudado e não era mais aquele garoto mimado dos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Eu sentia a intensidade de emoções entre nós, mas meu medo de afastá-lo me fez, novamente, dizer algo para descontrair.

\- Quer dizer... essa barba te caiu bem. – eu sorri, bravamente, fazendo força para parecer displicente.

\- Você gostou? – sua expressão séria se desfez.

\- Te deu um ar mais... masculino... forte. – Gostoso pra caralho, eu queria ter dito. Minha voz era rouca, enquanto eu dizia aquelas palavras, apertando as cobertas pra tentar conter a tensão sexual que havia em mim.

\- Também gostei mais de você assim. – ele disse.

\- Você gosta do Harry "alegre e delicado"? – eu perguntei, sem saber o que pensar sobre aquilo. Estava um pouco insatisfeito. Não era muito o meu estilo.

\- Não estava pensando nas roupas. Estava pensando principalmente nas lentes de contato. Concordo com a minha mãe, o óculos escondia seu rosto. – ele sorriu brandamente pra mim.

Sorri de volta, como um bobo, sentindo as minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Foi naquele momento que o interfone tocou.

\- É o jantar. – eu olhei na direção da cozinha.

Ele se levantou para atender o interfone e recebeu o rapaz da entrega, retornado pouco depois, segurando duas caixas de comida com um cheiro maravilhoso numa das mãos e pratos e talheres na outra.

\- As meninas já foram? – eu perguntei, me referindo a sua mãe e a Hermione.

\- Sim. – Draco respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado e olhando diretamente para o meu notebook. – Encontrou algo interessante para vermos?

Eu tinha deixado o cursor do mouse em cima de um filme denominado "Love, Simon", que tinha me chamado atenção pelo nome do rapaz ser o mesmo que o meu nome fictício, e pelo fato de a Netflix tê-lo classificado em uma coletânea intitulada "Filmes LGBTs".

\- Não... acho que não. – eu murmurei debilmente, tirando o cursor de cima do filme, fazendo com que a sinopse e o trailer sem som deixassem de aparecer na tela.

Seria muita indiscrição colocar um filme gay chamado "Love, Simon" pra assistir com Draco Malfoy. Eu já aceitara o fato: gostava dele e parecia não ser correspondido, visto que o que Draco parecia ter por mim era apenas gratidão e algum desejo sexual que emergiam em alguns momentos, intercalados com períodos de irritação e distanciamento. Mas ter aceitado não tornava menos constrangedor ficar expondo meus sentimentos assim.

\- Ei, não tire. Esse parece legal. – ele disse, apontando para o filme em questão, no catálogo. – Vamos ver o filme gay do seu homônimo.

Ele puxou levemente o notebook das minhas mãos, colocando o filme para iniciar, enquanto abríamos as caixas de comida. Não disse mais nada, foquei os olhos na tela, torcendo pra não estar tão vermelho quanto eu me sentia.

\- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, referindo-se ao que eu tinha encomendado para o jantar.

\- Comida mexicana. – eu informei, e então o olhei, inseguro. – Espero que goste de pimenta.

\- Gosto bastante. – ele me encorajou.

Nós comemos em silêncio, prestando atenção no desenrolar do filme, até que a comida acabasse e Draco juntasse os pratos e embalagens vazias colocando-os em uma pilha, sobre o criado mudo.

Era um filme leve e divertido, no estilo comédia romântica, abordando a história de um adolescente gay que ainda não saiu do armário e passa a trocar e-mails com um outro aluno de sua escola (de quem ele não conhece a identidade). Draco e eu prestamos atenção durante o filme, falando pouco um com o outro. Ele faz apenas algumas pausas para me perguntar coisas relativas ao mundo trouxa que aparecem no decorrer da narrativa.

Quando o casal principal da história, Simon e Bram (que felizmente não era Simon e David, ou seria uma coincidência que me faria não saber onde enfiar minha cara) se beijam pela primeira vez, no alto de uma roda gigante, eu não consigo evitar virar o rosto e olhar pra Draco.

Faz somente algumas semanas, mas parece que faz meses que senti sua boca na minha pela última vez. Agora, sinto meus lábios secos, estéreis, assépticos. Uma urgência dolorosa dos beijos dele aprofundando-se em mim.

Ele não me olha em momento algum, mas sei que sente meu olhar sobre ele, porque isso o faz fechar a mão com força, apertando de uma maneira que suas unhas parecem ser capazes de penetrar na carne. Faço força para desviar o olhar, enquanto espero que o filme termine. Mas já mal registro as cenas em minha cabeça, elas passam como se não tivessem vindo, todo meu corpo parece resumir-se na consciência daquele garoto ao meu lado.

Puta que pariu. Eu estava perdido. Fingir ser o namorado dele quando retornássemos ia ser um sofrimento sem fim.

\- Ele me lembra você... o Simon do filme. – sua voz me atinge, fazendo-me orbitar, de imediato, em sua direção. – Você também é assim, tímido, gentil, muito doce...

Prendo a respiração.

\- Tenho certeza que um dia, quando tudo isso acabar, vai encontrar seu Bram. – ele disse, e eu sentia que o ar não podia esvair, parecia apertado em meus pulmões.

"Um dia". "Quando isso acabar". Ou seja, quando não precisássemos mais fugir. E depois, quando não precisássemos mais fingir. Quer dizer, essa segunda parte era com ele; eu não saberia ao certo o que seria fingimento quando eu, publicamente, deixasse meus lábios juntarem-se ao dele, afim de mostrar ao mundo bruxo que estávamos juntos.

\- Hum... Draco... acho que vou dormir. – eu disse, baixinho, sem querer que ele visse a mágoa nos meus olhos.

Eu ainda tinha algum orgulho.

\- Está certo, também estou com sono. – ele falou, se levantando. – Boa noite, Harry.

\- Boa noite. – eu sussurrei, antes de deixar-me cair completamente sobre o travesseiro, afundando meu rosto no mesmo, deixando-me exaurir por aquele aperto no peito que não me abandonava.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14 – NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

"CRASH"

Eu acordei em um arroubo, um barulho alto vinha da área principal do apartamento onde ficava a cozinha. No susto, a primeira coisa em que pensei foi que os aurores (ou Lúcio Malfoy) tinham nos encontrado.

\- Draco. – eu gritei seu nome com desespero.

Ao primeiro barulho, se seguiram os de passos, esbarrões nos móveis e um grito de Hermione. Levantei da cama com uma velocidade impressionante, sentindo a tontura do movimento brusco misturando-se ao pânico que me habitava.

Peguei a varinha e saí, vendo Draco sair do quarto dele exatamente no mesmo momento. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros em desalinho, a cara um pouco amassada, uma expressão de aturdimento e a varinha na mão direita, que tremia um pouco; um breve alívio me tomando conforme eu verificava que nada tinha ocorrido com ele.

\- Por favor, fique perto de mim. – eu pedi, num apelo tão explicito e angustiado que ele atendeu.

Sem fazer barulho, chegamos a sala. Já tinha amanhecido, os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o cômodo. Um vaso grande e bonito de cerâmica tinha sido derrubado no chão, quebrando-se em grandes pedaços.

Hermione tinha caído sentada no chão, numa posição estranha, o sobretudo aberto e seu vestido justo e vermelho enrolando-se até a parte de cima das coxas morenas. Os sapatos altos de salto alto tinham sido atirados no tapete e ela apertava um dos tornozelos, parecendo estar com dor.

Narcisa abaixava-se perto dela, parecendo ter dificuldades de equilibrar-se nos sapatos, a cabeleira lisa bagunçada, caindo sobre os ombros. Quando a mãe de Draco se livrou do casaco, vimos que seu top branco brilhoso tinha uma mancha de algo cor de rosa que eu presumia ser algum tipo de bebida alcoólica.

\- Você está bem, Elen? – Narcisa perguntou a Hermione, como se não tivesse se dado conta que estavam em casa, e que ela não precisava chama-la pelo nome falso. – Não deveria ter bebido tanto.

\- Ora, bebi o mesmo que você. – Hermione reclamou, fazendo um beicinho.

Minha amiga nem sequer tinha notado nossa presença.

\- Eu sou adulta. – Narcisa se empertigou, mas então soltou um soluço constrangido. – Você é uma menina Elen... menina, menininha, menina Elen...

\- Você está bêbada, Holly! – Hermione riu, alegremente.

\- Shiiiiiiii... fale baixo. – Narcisa pediu, tentando puxar Mione do chão. - Draco não pode me ver assim. O que ele ia pensar?

Minha amiga a olhou com cumplicidade.

\- Holly... acho que ele está logo ali. – ela cochichou, olhando de canto de olho em nossa direção, enquanto fazia força para se levantar só pra cair novamente, puxando o braço de Narcisa consigo, o que fez com que a outra perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse desajeitadamente sobre ela.

Eu troquei um olhar rápido com Draco e nós fomos até elas, auxiliando-as a se colocarem de pé. Achei que ele fosse fazer algum discurso sobre a mãe ter ido a uma festa com uma moça da idade dele e aparentemente ter bebido todas e curtido até o amanhecer. Mas ele não disse nada, não repreendeu de nenhuma forma, nem mesmo parecia incomodado com aquilo que via, embora em um primeiro momento tivesse estado, como eu, um pouco chocado.

Claro que o caso não era o mesmo, mas eu também jamais diria nada a Hermione, ora, depois de tudo que tínhamos passado no ano anterior, ela tinha mais do que direito a alguma diversão.

Nós dois as ajudamos a chegar em um dos quartos, Narcisa se apoiava muito em Draco, cambaleando pelo corredor, e eu tive que praticamente carregar Hermione. Colocamos as duas, lado a lado, na cama que eu dividia com Mione, tentando deita-las numa posição cômoda, que as permitisse descansar.

Fui na cozinha buscar duas garrafas de água para o caso de sentirem sede, e dois baldes para deixar nas laterais da cama, caso elas precisassem colocar toda aquela bebida pra fora e não desse tempo de chegar até o banheiro da suíte; proposição cuja probabilidade era alta, levando em conta o estado de embriaguez e letargia que parecia tomar conta de ambas.

Quando retornei, Draco tinha ajudado sua mãe a trocar de roupa, vestindo-a com um pijama largo. Hermione começou a se sacudir na cama.

\- Quero tirar esse vestido, Holly. – ela esclareceu. – É muito apertado, e tem uma etiqueta nas costas que está me matando.

Hermione começou a tentar puxar o vestido justo pra cima, afim de tirá-lo pela cabeça. Eu me virei, ficando de costas pra ela, vendo Draco se comportar da mesma forma, desviando o olhar da cama e vindo se colocar ao meu lado. Mione estava bêbada, mas isso não significa que sua privacidade poderia ser desrespeitada. Sendo eu e Draco homens gays ou não, eu tinha certeza que, assim que ficasse sóbria, ela ficaria muito constrangida de ter sido vista nua por nós, naquelas circunstâncias.

Sem olhar, ouvimos as duas se moverem na cama, imaginando que Narcisa a estaria ajudando a retirar a roupa incômoda.

\- Pronto, agora você está quase nua, Elen. – disse a mãe de Draco, alguns instantes depois, sua voz curiosamente estranha.

\- Estou com frio. – Mione reclamou.

\- Vou cobri-la. – a outra falou.

Mais um pouco de barulho, ouvimos um farfalhar de cobertores e, logo depois, nós nos viramos com cuidado, para ver ambas cobertas até o pescoço pelo edredom. Eu avisei as duas sobre a água e os baldes. Narcisa, que parecia levemente menos bêbada, assentiu pra mim.

\- Qualquer coisa nos chamem. – eu falei, saindo do quarto.

Draco veio atrás de mim.

\- Isso foi esquisito. – ele murmurou, conforme caminhávamos até a sala/cozinha.

Eu confirmei, me direcionando até nossa cozinha americana, afim de fazer um café forte. Ofereci a Draco, que aceitou, sentando-se no sofá, parecendo pensativo. Quando o café ficou pronto, servi a ele uma xícara e ocupei o lugar vago ao seu lado.

\- Elas estão levando muito a sério isso de Holly e Elen... – ele tornou explícito o que ia na sua cabeça. – Não estou dizendo só por hoje.

\- Já pensei sobre isso também. – eu confessei. – Sua mãe... nunca imaginei que seria tão natural pra ela... e mesmo Hermione, não esperava que ela se encaixasse bem assim nesse papel de trouxa.

\- Granger nasceu trouxa. – ele disse, sem entender onde eu queria chegar.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu também "nasci trouxa" – eu disse fazendo aspas com as mãos. – Quer dizer, meus pais eram bruxos, mas eu fui criado por trouxas, o que em termos de cultura e adaptação, meio que dá no mesmo. Descobri que magia existia aos 11 anos igual a Hermione e...

\- Você descobriu que magia existia aos 11 anos? – a voz dele se alterou um tom, conforme ele exclamava estupefato, o choque atravessando seus olhos cinzas. – Seus tios nunca te contaram sobre a magia? Nunca te contaram sobre seus pais? Sobre o Lorde das Trevas?

Eu olhei pra ele, medindo meu desejo de dividir aquilo com Draco.

\- Se existem duas coisas no mundo que meus tios odeiam, essas coisas são magia e eu. – eu disse, um pouco de amargor e ressentimento na voz. – Uma vez, quando era pequeno, disse a eles que tinha sonhado com uma motocicleta que voava, como se fosse mágica. Tio Valter ficou tão irritado...

\- Ele te castigou porque você sonhou com magia? – Draco quis saber, parecendo sentir raiva.

\- Trancado no armário sem comida. – eu murmurei, sombrio. – Era o castigo favorito dele.

\- Sem comida... – eu podia ouvir a irritação na voz dele. – Seus tios são os piores trouxas que...

\- Eu sei. – eu o interrompi, tocando seu braço sem pensar novamente. – Mas não deixe isso te irritar... sério, não vale a pena. Eles estão no passado.

\- Eu achei que só bruxos tinham esse tipo de preconceito. – ele falou, depois de alguns segundos, parecendo mais calmo. Não fez nenhum movimento para tirar minha mão do seu braço.

\- Existe gente intolerante em todo lugar. – eu apontei. – Mas voltando ao que estávamos conversando antes... mesmo sem saber que magia existia, eu nunca senti me encaixar bem no mundo trouxa. Quando fui para Hogwarts, senti que aquele era meu lugar. E sempre achei que Hermione era tão bem adaptada ao mundo bruxo quanto eu, ou até mais.

\- Ela sempre pareceu se dar muito bem com a magia. – Draco reconheceu, ponderando. – E até com os costumes bruxos...

\- Exatamente. – eu confirmei. – Mas ela parece feliz agora. Como se estivesse vivendo e se comportando como faria se nunca tivesse deixado de viver entre os trouxas...

\- No caso da minha mãe, acho só que esteja vivendo. Ela nunca teve a oportunidade... sempre teve os Black ou meu pai a oprimindo. – ele comentou, um pouco melancólico. – Ela parece estar se apegando bastante à Granger... ou a Elen, o que é mais preocupante, em minha opinião.

Eu o encarei, enquanto o ouvia colocar em palavras aquilo que eu ainda não tinha tido coragem de dizer: como Narcisa e Hermione pareciam extremamente próximas, e não exatamente enquanto Narcisa Malfoy e Hermione Granger, mas sendo Holly e Elen.

\- Também me preocupo com isso... sobre como será quando voltarmos. – eu falei, com cuidado. – Mas... Draco... com uma coisa você não precisa se preocupar...

Ele esperou, me olhando.

\- Essa... hmm... amizade entre elas. Hermione vai fazer de tudo pra manter, independente das circunstâncias, ela é a pessoa mais leal que conheço. – eu garanti, sem qualquer dúvida em minha voz.

\- Mesmo quando ficar muito difícil? Mesmo quando Granger se der conta que aquela é Narcisa Malfoy? Mesmo quando meu pai começar a perseguir minha mãe, tentar reaver a esposa que, em sua cabeça doente, é como se fosse uma propriedade dele? – ele perguntou.

Sua voz não era raivosa ou acusadora, mas um pouco vacilante e realmente preocupada.

\- Mesmo assim. Hermione não foge quando as coisas ficam difíceis. – eu falei, com determinação. E então, respirei fundo, olhando para minha mão sobre seu braço, sentindo o calor vindo da sua pele. Acrescentei, mais baixo – E só pra você saber... eu também não.

Draco puxou o braço com leveza, e eu suspirei com a derrota, desejando não ter dito aquela última frase. Continuei olhando pra minha mão, agora vazia, caindo sobre a minha perna. Não ergui a cabeça, porque sentia, inconvenientemente, meus olhos encherem-se de mágoa e decepção.

Eu não deixei as lágrimas caírem, é claro. Não iria ver meu orgulho arrastado no chão daquele jeito. Eu nunca tinha sido de chorar, nunca, por mais difícil que tivesse sido minha infância, com os Dursley, e minha adolescência, na luta contra Voldemort. Poucas vezes eu chorei, podia contar nos dedos das mãos.

Eu não ia começar agora, aos 18 anos, depois de já ter conseguido passar pelo que eu achava ter sido a fase mais difícil da minha vida. Eu não ia começar agora por causa de um garoto.

Percebi que alguns minutos tinham se passado e pensei que Draco provavelmente estava esperando eu reunir a minha dignidade, ou o que restava dela, e mudar de assunto.

\- Eu vou sair. – eu disse.

\- Onde vai? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

\- Dar uma volta no parque. – eu falei.

Nós morávamos perto de uma grande área verde, que constituía um parque histórico denominado Queen's Park. Era um ponto turístico importante de Toronto, no qual se localizava o prédio da Assembleia Legislativa de Ontário, e, também, era cercado de várias unidades acadêmicas da Universidade de Toronto, inclusive a que estudávamos.

\- Posso ir com você? – ele pediu, ansioso. – Podemos andar juntos pelo parque, ir até uma cafeteria, comer alguma coisa. E depois ir ao shopping...

\- Ir ao shopping? – eu perguntei, meio desorientado.

Os sinais que Draco me enviava estavam me deixando confundido e inseguro. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Ele cantava pra mim e depois ficava semanas me evitando. Ele me chamava pra ver um filme, dizia que eu era gentil e doce, e depois falava que eu iria encontrar outra pessoa. Em um minuto ele estava evitando meu toque, no outro estava me chamando pra passar o dia com ele. Que inferno.

\- Sim. – ele abriu um sorriso atordoante pra mim, ganhando confiança a respeito do que me propunha. – Podemos comprar roupas novas pra você, que te deixem menos desconfortável que as suas.

\- Não é má ideia. – eu fiz uma breve anotação mental sobre ter roupas que não pareceriam estar coladas na minha pele, mas a maior parte da minha atenção ainda estava voltada para a atitude de Draco.

\- E então, o que me diz? – ele continuava sorrindo, me impedindo de pensar racionalmente. – Eu também estou precisando comprar roupas. Vou trazer pra minha mãe também. Nós dois engordamos um pouco desde que nos livramos do meu pai.

\- Sim... você parece mesmo... mais... hmm... seu corpo... – eu disse, como um retardado, porque em minha mente só gritavam palavras como forte, atlético, vigoroso, bem delineado, um pedaço do paraíso na Terra.

Respirei fundo.

\- Vamos sim. – eu falei, rezando para que ele esquecesse aquela diarreia verbal. – Preciso... hmmm... que me empreste uma camisa. Não quero entrar no meu quarto de novo, não sei se Hermione ainda está coberta e...

\- Sim, tudo bem. – ele me interrompeu. – Também posso te emprestar uma calça, se você não quiser sair com essa. Embora provavelmente você tenha que dobrar as barras.

Ele era um pouco mais alto, era verdade. Ponderei sobre a proposta dele. Se eu já não gostava muito da ideia estar de noite, numa festa mal iluminada, com aquela calça, durante a luz do dia muito menos.

\- Eu prefiro sim, se você não se importar. – eu respondi, corando, involuntariamente. – Essa calça é... hã... um pouco transparente.

\- Já percebi. – Draco rebateu, seus olhos cinza incandescentes descendo sobre meu corpo.

Fiquei ainda mais vermelho.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15 – NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu andava pelo parque ao lado de Harry, acompanhando seus passos, deixando que ele caminhasse alguns centímetros à minha frente. O clima já começava a esfriar, e eu sentia, em meu rosto, a brisa gelada do outono em Toronto.

Harry Potter tinha um semblante sério, e eu não sabia dizer se estava incomodado com alguma coisa ou se simplesmente estava concentrado em algum pensamento. A impressão que eu tinha é que ele olhava através das árvores que já perdiam as folhas verdes do verão, pintando a paisagem de tons castanhos e amarelados.

Deixei o silêncio pairar entre nós. De certa forma, o silêncio era melhor do que a confusão e a ebulição emocional que eu sentia quando ele dizia certas coisas, me deixando sem palavras, sem saber como responder a ele.

Parte de mim estava feliz por eu ter conseguido me reaproximar de Harry depois das primeiras semanas naquela cidade, nas quais me mantive longe dele tanto quanto possível. Eu senti minha raiva e irritação diminuírem dia após dia, e concordei com a minha mãe que muito daquele sentimento tinha a ver com os sentimentos negativos que os dementadores haviam me causado em Azkaban.

Eu tinha toda a consciência, e naquele momento já podia admitir sem qualquer cinismo, que Harry Potter era a última pessoa a merecer minha raiva. Um ódio certamente ainda vivia dentro de mim, me envenenando, mas era ódio do meu pai, ódio de como as coisas tinham se dado na minha vida, ódio da situação que eu me encontrava, e, as vezes, até de mim mesmo. Mas nunca ódio de Harry, nunca. Ele não tinha culpa de eu ser quem eu era.

E assim que pude separar as coisas, conceber isso com um mínimo de tranquilidade, eu me aproximei dele outra vez. Eu teria me mantido afastado se ele quisesse que eu permanecesse longe, mas eu via como ele parecia chateado com a minha rispidez, com a minha frieza. E me odiei por fazê-lo infeliz. Ele me recebeu de braços abertos quando eu tentei chegar perto dele outra vez, ainda queria "ser meu amigo", como ele tinha ressaltado, novamente, na noite anterior.

Prendi meus olhos nele. Ele parecia mais confortável com as minhas roupas, vestindo uma camiseta de manga comprida preta, coberta por uma jaqueta da mesma cor. Minhas calças jeans escuras mais soltas no seu corpo do que as peças que tinham sido enviadas pra ele por minha tia Andrômeda e sua filha. Vestido desse jeito, ele se parecia mais com ele mesmo, e menos com seu alter ego "Simon".

A má notícia é que eu já notava que Harry Potter poderia vestir qualquer coisa. Podia vestir roupas justinhas e alegres, podia vestir roupas sérias e confortáveis, podia não vestir absolutamente nada: eu seguia desejando-o do mesmo jeito. Ri mentalmente, engolindo meu sarcasmo diante daquela proposta de "ser amigo dele".

"Amigo" ... bom... eu ia fazer o possível.

Eu tinha que tentar. Por Merlin, aquele era o garoto que tinha me salvado tantas vezes, de tantas formas... eu não podia falhar com ele. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse, nem por um único dia, nem mesmo por uma única hora, esquecer a sensação de me perder dentro do seu corpo, possuí-lo.

Eu me odiava por aquilo também. Eu o tinha machucado. Mas não podia esquecer seus beijos, sua mão buscando a minha com firmeza, seu toque gentil sobre meu corpo quando tudo acabou, cuidadoso comigo, como se eu merecesse seu afeto. Mas eu não merecia, não pertencia ao mundo glorioso e heroico dos vencedores daquela guerra. Eu e ele éramos como água e óleo, impossíveis de se misturar.

Mas mesmo sabendo disso, quando ele me tocava, era sempre capaz de me apavorar, de me desarmar totalmente. Eu estava desesperado para tê-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, para afastá-lo, manter suas mãos longe de mim, onde não pudessem me desconsertar.

Eu não serviria para alguém como ele, mas, que Merlin me ajudasse, eu o queria.

\- Olha quem vejo por aqui, se não é a minha princesinha. – uma voz alta e grosseira me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei para a direção do som, vendo o idiota do Noah, junto de um outro rapaz que eu conhecia somente de vista, da Universidade. Os dois pareciam estar com as roupas com as quais foram a festa de recepção dos calouros, que ocorrera na noite anterior, e, evidentemente, encontravam-se, ainda, sob o efeito de bebidas alcoólicas.

Me sobressaltei quando notei que era com Harry que ele estava falando. Olhei rapidamente para os lados, mas, tão cedo, em um domingo, o parque não era muito movimentado, de forma que eu e Harry tínhamos passado por poucas pessoas que caminhavam, não havendo ninguém a vista, naquele momento.

Eu levei minha mão na direção do bolso da calça, onde estava minha varinha.

\- Não. – Harry falou, em voz baixa, aproveitando a distância da qual ainda nos encontrávamos dos dois garotos. – Vamos tentar resolver sem magia primeiro. Estamos ao ar livre, mesmo que a gente confunda eles dois, qualquer pessoa pode nos ver aqui.

Eu não tive a chance de responder nada, visto que os dois rapazes caminhavam em nossa direção, aproximando-se perigosamente de Harry. Quase como em um instinto, me coloquei na frente dele, deixando seu corpo atrás do meu. Ele deixou que eu fizesse isso sem questionar ou tomar outra iniciativa.

\- Olha, e está acompanhado. – Noah riu, voltando-se pra mim. – É David não é?

Eu nunca tinha falado com ele e ele jamais tinha me olhado duas vezes, então eu achava bem natural que ele não se lembrasse ao certo meu nome, ainda mais alcoolizado como estava.

\- Fique longe dele. – eu disse, estreitando os olhos, consciente da expressão sonserina que havia em meu rosto naquele momento.

\- Calma Dom Juan, eu não sabia que ele tinha namorado. – ele mantinha um risinho nojento na boca. – Eu fiquei até esperando ele na festa ontem... mas isso foi porque ele sempre deu em cima de mim...

\- Quando foi que eu dei em cima de você, Noah? – Harry se alterou com a mentira, saindo de trás de mim. – Só se foi nos seus sonhos.

\- Ah deixe de mentira princesinha, você está dizendo isso só por que seu namoradinho está presente. – ele debochou. – Todo dia me provocando com aquelas roupinhas apertadas... certo que estava querendo um macho pra te comer.

Aquele garoto era asqueroso. Tinha um tipo de pensamento nojento e machista, que eu já tinha reparado ele despejar em cima das mulheres do nosso campus e, agora, estava jogando em Harry.

Eu dei dois passos na direção daquele babaca, a raiva subindo pela minha garganta.

\- Nunca mais fale assim com ele. – a ameaça era latente em minha voz, tão carregada de verdade que eu o vi vacilar. - Aliás, nunca mais fale com ele, de nenhum jeito.

Ele se recuperou, abrindo o peito, se pavoneando, o olhar demorando-se sobre o corpo de Harry, num claro desejo.

\- E se ele quiser falar comigo? – Noah desafiou, voltando a olhar pra mim.

Em meu âmago, vi nascer algo que se parecia com ciúmes. Mesmo sabendo que Harry não queria sair com aquele cara. Mesmo sabendo que eu e Harry não éramos absolutamente nada um do outro.

\- Eu não estou nenhum pouco interessado. – Harry disse, mas já tinha controlado sua raiva, e agora tentava manter uma pose displicente. – Se estivesse, teria passado a noite com você e não com David, não acha?

\- Achei uma péssima decisão da sua parte, princesa. – Noah se aproximou de Harry, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Eu me garanto. Sou mil vezes mais macho que esse loirinho aí. Aposto como eu ia te fazer gemer bem gost...

Apertei a mão com firmeza, sentindo a musculatura do meu corpo tensionar. Dentro de mim era um misto de ciúmes do jeito que aquele idiota estava falando de Harry, como se pudesse tê-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, embora eu soubesse que estava do lado de um bruxo poderoso, eu era tomado por um sentimento forte que me impelia a proteger Harry.

\- Em primeiro lugar... – eu comecei a dizer, interrompendo-o.

\- Não, amor, não vale a pena. – Harry colocou a mão sobre o meu tórax, espalmando-a no meu peito, interrompendo-me e impedindo-me de me aproximar mais dos dois garotos.

Eu me desconcertei um pouco com o jeito como ele usou a palavra "amor" pra se referir a mim. Senti a raiva desvanecendo, conforme olhava pra Harry Potter.

\- Não precisa discutir com esse babaca, você sabe que eu prefiro você. – Harry disse, virando-se pra mim, os olhos sedutores sobre o meu rosto, seu corpo se aproximando quase que naturalmente do meu.

Puta merda, ele atuava muito bem. Bem demais. Se eu não soubesse que era encenação para nos livrar daqueles garotos, eu estaria quase que convencido da sinceridade daquela aproximação. Quando dei por mim, já tinha envolvido sua cintura com os meus braços, puxando-o pra mim.

Harry voltou-se para Noah, com desprezo, sem sair dos meus braços, e então direcionou seu olhar para a virilha dele, com uma clareza evidente.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de miséria. – Harry maneou a cabeça, numa nítida insinuação.

\- Como é que é? – Noah se agitou, de repente sendo puxado pelo braço por seu amigo igualmente alcoolizado, que provavelmente tentava evitar que ele nos agredisse e se metesse em uma encrenca com o que os trouxas chamavam de polícia.

Eu ri por dentro. Noah era o estereótipo do retardado, agressivo, de masculinidade frágil, inseguro com o tamanho do próprio pau. A melhor iniciativa para evitar que ele voltasse a assediar Harry talvez fosse, realmente, ele deixar claro que não o achava esse "macho incrível comedor" que o próprio Noah parecia pensar ser (ou querer que os outros acreditassem que ele fosse, o que era mais provável).

\- Vamos, amor? – Harry desceu a mão pelo meu braço, segurando a minha, dando um leve puxão.

Eu segurei firme em sua mão, caminhando ao lado dele com passos velozes, à medida que permitíamos nos afastar de Noah e seu amigo, o mais rápido que conseguíamos sem parecer que estávamos fugindo correndo dali.

\- Obrigado. – Harry disse, quando já estávamos longe da indesejável companhia de nossos dois colegas universitários.

\- Pelo que? – eu perguntei.

\- Por me defender. – ele disse, baixinho, olhando para os próprios pés.

Eu parei, um pouco abruptamente, encarando seu rosto.

\- Harry... eu... olha... não quero que pense que acho que você não podia sozinho... – eu garanti, não sei porquê, sentindo a necessidade de me explicar. – Você é o melhor bruxo que conheço, mas ouvi-lo tratar você daquele jeito eu...

\- Eu sei, Draco. – ele me apaziguava, seu polegar acariciando as costas da minha mão, de repente me fazendo engolir em seco, o pânico me tomando a medida que todo meu corpo tomava consciência da sua carícia. – Eu sei...

Eu puxei a mão de imediato, tentando me manter a salvo daqueles sentimentos que ele me causava. Parecia haver um bolo em minha garganta, e eu procurei desfazer de alguma forma, para levar aquele assunto pra qualquer outro lugar que não fosse na direção do que eu sentia por ele.

\- Você me protegeu muitas vezes. – eu decretei, tentando colocar um ponto final naquilo. – Eu sou grato.

Antes de eu completar minha fala, Harry encarava sua própria mão, a que eu tinha soltado. Mas no instante em que eu lhe falei que era grato, ele ergueu suas orbes verdes na minha direção, com uma mágoa incontida.

\- Você é grato. – ele repetiu. Não era uma pergunta.

Eu não sabia o que lhe responder. Claro que eu não o tinha defendido por ser grato, aquilo era uma idiotice. Mas o que mais eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia falar sem que ele visse todas aquelas emoções desordenadas no meu peito? Eu não tinha coragem para continuar a mentir, dizer que o defendi porque ele era um amigo, então me calei.

\- Vem, vamos procurar uma cafeteria. – ele disse, depois de alguns segundos, voltando a caminhar, sem olhar pra mim. – Estou com fome.

O acompanhei de perto, enquanto andávamos outra vez sem dizer nada um para o outro.

\- / -

O silêncio permaneceu enquanto comíamos, e eu podia ver que Harry estava incomodado, evitando ao máximo olhar pra mim. Eu não sabia ao certo a razão da sua mágoa, mas eu entendia que muito provavelmente era culpa minha.

\- Harry, desculpe se eu... – eu comecei a dizer, assim que terminamos de comer. – Se eu disse algo que te...

\- Está tudo bem, Draco. – ele disse, encerrando o assunto, demonstrando que não queria falar sobre aquilo. – Eu acho que sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. O que aconteceu hoje, meio que te forçar a fingir que está comigo...

\- Você não me forçou, Harry. – eu me surpreendi quando entendi o que ia em sua cabeça. – Foi Noah quem supôs que eu era seu namorado, e isso aconteceu, principalmente, porque eu agi como se fosse ao ir contra ele daquela maneira. Você não teve culpa nenhuma.

\- Eu poderia não ter incentivado isso, mas eu fiz. Talvez porque tenha visto uma oportunidade de não ser mais incomodado por aquele idiota... – ele falou, em voz baixa.

\- Acho que foi bem eficaz. – eu concordei, incentivando-o. – Não acho que ele vá continuar a investir em um garoto que já disse com tanta clareza que não o acha assim tão atraente e viril quanto ele parece pensar que é.

\- Sim! – ele exclamou, concordando. Mas seu tom de arrependimento voltou, quando ele continuou a falar. – Mas eu fiz isso com você outra vez... te fazer fingir que está comigo... bom... você já vai ser obrigado a isso quando voltarmos para a Inglaterra. E eu sei que você detestou essa ideia, embora nunca tenha me dito.

Eu realmente tinha odiado aquela ideia, mas, provavelmente, não pelas razões que ele acreditava.

\- Harry, esquece isso... eu sei que você fez o que pôde pra me ajudar. – eu falei. – Não acho que vá ser fácil pra nenhum de nós sustentar essa mentira na Inglaterra, e eu sou o único que vai ter algum benefício.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim, como se não acreditasse que eu estava sendo tão sensato em relação àquilo, depois de espumar de raiva e passar tantas semanas ignorando-o. Eu era um idiota.

Certamente não merecia Harry Potter, nem como amigo. Mas vi, outra vez, ele levantar a barreira entre nós.

\- Então vamos? – ele sorriu, corajosamente, tentando deixar de lado aquela conversa constrangedora. – A essa hora o shopping já está aberto.

Pedimos um táxi, que nos levou a um dos grandes shoppings que haviam naquela cidade. Eu achava incrível aquela invenção trouxa, tantas lojas em um único lugar, tantas opções pra escolher.

Passamos um fim de manhã e depois uma tarde agradáveis juntos. Ele me sorria com frequência, fazendo meu coração disparar em todas as vezes. Nós paramos para almoçar no meio da tarde, e depois voltamos às compras. Eu levei roupas pra mim e pra minha mãe, como eu tinha planejado.

Harry não tinha abandonado completamente o disfarce, embora eu tivesse insistido para que ele simplesmente comprasse o que gostasse. Um pouco de "Simon alegre e delicado", como tinha insistido Hermione Granger há semanas atrás, permanecia fazendo parte do seu guarda roupa. Harry ainda tinha escolhido, com a minha ajuda, roupas de cores claras, e até mesmo com estampas, blusas levemente acinturadas, e coisas do tipo.

Não seria ainda o visual sóbrio esperado do Eleito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tudo bem menos apertado no corpo, permitindo-o ficar mais confortável. Harry parecia mais feliz no final do dia, até, de certa forma, revitalizado.

Quando chegamos em casa, Hermione e minha mãe tinham saído. Ele foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho, enquanto eu fazia um café pra nós. Quando retornou, vestia suas roupas novas. Eu o admirei nelas, vendo como ele parecia tranquilo e bonito. A malha fina da blusa cor de creme, de mangas compridas, com gola em V, moldava-se com perfeição no seu peito largo.

Em termos de aparência física, Harry Potter era sinônimo de perfeição. O último ano tinha levado dele os últimos resquícios de uma aparência desajeitada e adolescente, e ele tinha se tornado um homem bonito, bem proporcionado e decididamente adorável.

\- Eu vou deitar um pouco, Draco. – ele disse, assim que terminou sua xícara de café, lavando-a na pia da cozinha. – Não consegui dormir muito essa noite... estou cansado.

Ele parecia realmente exausto, depois de caminhar o dia todo. Além disso, nós dois tínhamos acordado muito cedo, com minha mãe e Hermione Granger bêbadas colocando nosso apartamento abaixo.

Somente assenti pra ele, e fui para o meu quarto. Aproveitei que a casa estava relativamente vazia, e que eu tinha o quarto só pra mim, para procurar no meio das minhas coisas o pergaminho que Granger tinha me dado, uma cópia do que Harry tinha distribuído pela comunidade bruxa.

Deitei-me na cama de casal, sozinho, pensando sobre aquele dia. Olhei para a imagem de Harry, eu tinha reduzido todo o volume do pergaminho mágico, mas ainda podia ver seus lábios se mexendo, dizendo aquelas palavras que não eram verdadeiras, mas que conseguiam me afetar profundamente.

Eu me sentia perdido. Achava aquele garoto simplesmente lindo. Sua personalidade era ainda melhor, sempre agradável e gentil, me atordoando, muitas vezes, com o jeito meigo de me tratar. Será que ele era assim comigo por pena? Será que seria simplesmente sua forma de ser, com todo mundo? Eu não tinha como saber.

Era como aquela música que ele tinha cantado pra mim, no dia que me salvou de Azkaban. Eu já tinha descoberto que a música existia, pois assim que Granger tinha nos ensinado sobre os sites na internet, eu tinha baixado o aplicativo do Youtube no celular e digitado a frase: "She got a bad reputation", encontrando, de imediato, a música, intitulada apenas "Bad reputation", cantada por um garoto trouxa chamado "Shawn Mendes".

Não contive o impulso autodestrutivo de pegar meu celular do bolso e colocar a tal música bem baixinho, de forma que Harry não podia ouvir do lado de fora. Minha mente vagou, como sempre, para aquela noite, quando senti seus braços em torno de mim, seu corpo me aquecendo, e sua voz desafinada cantando pra mim.

Eu não sabia quais partes da música ele realmente tinha querido me dizer, o que era de fato sincero, mas a mim, parecia que ele sentia muito pelo que tinha acontecido comigo. Sentia muito pela minha má reputação, sentia muito pelos erros que eu tinha cometido serem considerados imperdoáveis para o mundo bruxo, sentia muito por eu estar tão mal pelos efeitos dos dementadores, sentia muito pela minha dor.

Ao final, era isso que ele sentia? Pena? No máximo compaixão? Sentia muito pela minha vida ter sido tão miserável até ali? Queria me ajudar porque era uma alma boa? Porque tinha se arrependido de me ver como um inimigo durante anos?

Enquanto encarava firmemente o papel, senti meus olhos arderem, uma amargura angustiante tomando conta de mim.

\- Você disse para eu esquecer isso... achei que estava tudo bem. – a voz de Harry falou, atrás de mim, me assustando.

Eu tinha ficado tão concentrado naquilo, que não o ouvira abrir a porta. Agora ele me encarava de pé, já tendo dado alguns passos na direção da cama, uma expressão séria no rosto.

\- Você não bate na porta não? – eu falei alto demais, sobressaltado com aquela intromissão, como me sentindo exposto, pego em uma cena extremamente íntima.

\- Eu bati, você não respondeu, fiquei preocupado. – ele se justificou, indignado. – Só queria avisar que sua mãe ligou e ela e Hermione vão trazer o jantar... então entrei e vi você aqui, encarando esse papel, se enchendo de ódio de mim.

\- Eu não estou me enchendo de ódio. – eu me defendi, mas minha voz já estava alterada e sei que não pareceu nenhum pouco verossímil.

\- Estou vendo. – ele debochou, e então chegou mais perto, finalmente notando meu celular, seus olhos focando-se no vídeo que tocava em volume baixíssimo. – Porque está ouvindo essa música agora?

Ele estava me intimando a responder. A cabeça erguida na minha direção, olhando-me de cima, me fazendo sentir acuado. Eu estava prestes a deixa-lo ver tudo que havia dentro de mim, não podia deixa-lo me afetar daquele jeito.

Ergui-me da cama, afim de enfrenta-lo de igual pra igual.

\- Pra me lembrar de como você pode parecer convincente quando quer. – eu disse, de queixo erguido, sacodindo o pedaço de pergaminho na direção dele. – Pra me lembrar que nem tudo que você diz é real.

Eu tinha conseguido feri-lo, era nítido, porque na minha frente, vi seus olhos encherem d'água e uma lágrima grossa e incontida correr pela sua face.

\- Aí é que você se engana. Sou um péssimo mentiroso. – ele falou, rouco.

De repente avançou, pegando meu celular nas mãos, e digitando algo, e devolvendo-o sobre o colchão.

\- Escute essa. É real, palavra por palavra. Eu juro pelos meus pais, pelos meus amigos, por quem você quiser. – Harry disse, magoado. – Quem sabe você não para um pouco de sentir pena de si mesmo, e começa a sentir um pouco de pena de mim.

E então, saiu, batendo a porta, deixando-me sozinho, com uma outra música ecoando pelo cômodo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16 – Narrado por Draco Malfoy

Eu fiquei lá parado, como um idiota, a música que ele tinha colocado ecoando na minha cabeça. A voz do mesmo rapaz que cantava a música que eu ouvia antes de Harry entrar no quarto preencheu novamente o cômodo. A música estava alta, de forma que notei que, quando tinha tido meu telefone nas mãos, ele tinha aumentado o volume.

"You've got a hold on me, don't even know your power. I stand a hundred feet, but I fall when I'm around ya. Show me an open door and you go and slam it on me. I can't take anymore. (_Você me tem nas mãos, nem sabe o tamanho do seu poder. Eu estou a cem pés de distância, mas eu caio quando estou perto de você. Você me mostra uma porta aberta, depois fecha ela na minha cara. Eu não aguento mais_)".

Eu o tinha nas mãos? Aquilo parecia demais para acreditar. Minha cabeça latejava, tentando desfazer o nó que Harry Potter tinha dado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sobre como ele já não aguentava minhas aproximações seguidas de afastamentos, eu engoli em seco. Definitivamente, eu não sabia que tinha tanto poder sobre ele, que minhas ações o perturbariam a esse ponto.

"I'm saying, baby, please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart? Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart? (_Estou pedindo, amor, por favor, tenha piedade de mim, pegue leve com meu coração. Mesmo que não seja sua intenção me machucar, você continua acabando comigo. Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade, piedade do meu coração? Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade, piedade do meu coração?_)".

Ele pedia que eu fosse cuidadoso com seus sentimentos, com o seu coração. Por Merlin, eu nunca tinha imaginado ter qualquer acesso ao coração dele. "Vamos ser amigos", era o que ele tinha dito, não é?

Está certo que ele tinha me salvado, que tinha feito sexo comigo, que tinha sido carinhoso, que tinha até mesmo cantado pra mim naquela noite em que me salvara de Azkaban. Mas, para mim, tudo era somente pra me ajudar, pra me fazer sentir melhor, porque se compadecia da minha desgraça.

Mas lá estava ele, pedindo que eu me compadecesse dele.

"I'd drive through the night, just to be near you, baby. Heart open, testify, tell me that I'm not crazy. I'm not asking for a lot, just that you're honest with me. And my pride is all I got I'm saying: Baby, please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart. (_Eu dirigiria a noite toda, só para ficar perto de você, amor. De coração aberto, veja, me diga que não estou louco. Não estou pedindo muito, só que você seja honesta comigo. Meu orgulho é tudo o que tenho, estou pedindo amor, por favor, tenha piedade de mim, pegue leve com meu coração. Mesmo que não seja sua intenção me machucar, você continua acabando comigo_)".

Eu o estava machucando seriamente, e já percebia que isso era o que eu menos queria no mundo. Eu o estava ferindo o tempo todo, como tinha ferido há um minuto atrás.

Eu não o merecia, nunca serviria pra ele, nós não combinávamos em nada... mas eu precisava ao menos ser honesto. Saí do quarto com o celular nas mãos, procurando por ele.

Would you please have mercy on me? I'm a puppet on your strings And even though you got good intentions I need you to set me free Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart? Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart? (_Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade de mim? Sou uma marionete em suas cordas, e mesmo que você tenha boas intenções, eu preciso que você me liberte. Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade, piedade do meu coração? Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade, piedade do meu coração?_).

Como eu poderia libertá-lo? Como eu poderia olhar para ele e mentir que não o queria? Eu não podia ser honesto e livra-lo de mim ao mesmo tempo. Confuso, sem saber o que dizer a ele, abri a porta do quarto dele em um rompante, somente para encontrar o cômodo vazio, com algumas roupas recém compradas amontoadas sobre a cama.

O procurei no resto do pequeno apartamento rapidamente, me dando conta que Harry tinha ido embora após sair do meu quarto.

No pequeno aparelho nas minhas mãos, as palavras continuaram a lacerar-me por dentro.

"Consuming all the air inside my lungs, ripping all the skin from off my bonés, I'm prepared to sacrifice my life, I would gladly do it twice. (_Consumindo todo o ar dos meus pulmões, arrancando toda a pele dos meus ossos, estou preparado para sacrificar a minha vida, eu faria isso até duas vezes, com prazer._)"

Ele faria. Ele se sacrificaria por mim sem pensar, quantas vezes fosse necessário. Se arriscou por mim na Sala Precisa, ao me salvar do fogo. Se arriscou por mim deixando-se cair propositalmente na armadilha do meu pai. Se arriscou por mim ao ir até Azkaban e tornar-se alvo de centenas de dementadores. Mesmo que dementadores fossem seu maior medo, era seu bicho papão, ele tinha me confessado naquela noite.

E de repente, aquela informação me assaltou. Ele não fazia aquilo porque era Harry Potter, e consequentemente, heroico e bom o tempo todo.

Ele fazia aquilo porque eu era importante pra ele.

Eu... Draco Malfoy.

Mas por quê?

\- / -

Depois que a música parou de tocar, eu fiquei o que pareceram ser algumas horas no sofá, esperando-o voltar. Já era tarde quando a porta do apartamento se abriu e minha mãe entrou, seguida de Hermione Granger, carregando duas caixas de pizza. Prendi a respiração, aguardando que ele também entrasse, mas Harry não estava atrás delas.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos quando me viu sentado no sofá, e caminhou na minha direção com rapidez, parecendo ter algo urgente pra dizer.

\- Draco, meu filho... eu quero dizer que, bom... ontem... na verdade hoje pela manhã... aquilo não vai se repetir... – minha mãe começou, numa avalanche, demonstrando estar constrangida por eu tê-la visto bêbada.

\- Mãe... mãe... – eu falei pela primeira vez, e quando minha voz saiu embargada, eu pigarreei antes de chama-la de novo, interrompendo-a em sua ânsia de se explicar. – Não tem necessidade de me dar explicações... eu sou seu filho, não o contrário.

\- Eu entendo que esteja desapontado comigo e... – ela continuou, se retraindo com algo que parecia ver em meu rosto.

Busquei suavizar minha expressão e continuei a dizer com voz calma:

\- Mãe, não estou desapontado com você. Eu nunca poderia. – eu contei a ela. – Você tem todo direito de sair para se divertir.

Hermione veio se colocar ao lado da minha mãe, e me olhava aprovadoramente.

\- Viu? Foi isso mesmo que eu disse. – a garota falou.

\- Mas você é uma menina ainda. – minha mãe argumentou com Hermione. – Eu achei que Draco fosse esperar que a mãe dele tivesse um comportamento mais adequado do que se embebedar com uma garota da idade dele.

\- O comportamento que eu espero que você tenha é o que te fizer feliz. É obvio que você se sente bem saindo com Hermione, então, não vejo qualquer problema nisso. Nós já fomos tristes por muito tempo, mãe... principalmente você. – eu disse, sentindo um aperto no peito, lembrando como eu tinha sido idiota e descuidado com a minha própria felicidade.

Minha mãe me olhava com amor.

\- Está certo, meu filho. Talvez eu tenha ficado preocupada com o que você ia achar, quando na verdade era eu mesma que estava me sentindo um pouco inadequada por me permitir fazer coisas que eu nunca fiz antes. – minha mãe ponderou, sentando-se ao meu lado e acariciando meu braço. – Não sei, talvez seja bobagem minha... mas sinto que minha juventude, meus melhores anos foram desperdiçados com Lúcio...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Cada vez que minha mãe dizia algo assim, a raiva que eu sentia do meu pai fervia no meu corpo, subia pelas minhas entranhas, brotando de algum lugar dentro de mim.

\- Narcisa. – Hermione Granger se abaixou na frente da minha mãe, ajoelhando-se no tapete. Os olhos castanhos da garota vibravam numa intensidade desconcertante, e ela parecia extremamente determinada. – Os melhores anos da sua vida serão daqui pra frente.

\- Será? – minha mãe olhava pra ela, parecendo insegura daquilo que Hermione dizia.

Eu sabia que, para minha mãe, era difícil de acreditar que ela tinha algo bom pra esperar do futuro. Eu entendia. Porque muitas vezes me sentia do mesmo jeito.

\- Tenho certeza. Você é jovem... e... hm... muito bonita. – Hermione falou.

Vi minha mãe olhar pra ela quase que sem piscar, e depois de alguns segundos, pareceu recuperar-se da força da sinceridade de Hermione Granger.

\- Eu...eu... obrigada. – minha mãe aquiesceu, e então sorriu pra ela. – Espero que com isso você não esteja querendo dizer que devo arrumar um namorado. Porque posso te afirmar com uma boa dose de certeza que nunca mais quero tocar um homem em toda minha vida.

Estremeci com o pensamento do que tinha sido pra minha mãe tocar Lúcio Malfoy. Era horrível que mesmo eu fosse fruto de um ato tão sofrível pra ela. Me vi, como muitas vezes, desejando nunca ter existido, não ter significado tanta dor pra minha mãe. Se não fosse por mim, talvez ela não tivesse sido tão chantageada, talvez tivesse podido se livrar de meu pai... sem uma criança, talvez tudo tivesse sido mais fácil.

Os olhos de Granger não pareciam refletir a minha dor, ou a dor da minha mãe. Neles vibravam um ódio intenso, escaldante, uma fúria indomável.

\- Não, não quis dizer isso. Você não precisa de um homem... não precisa nem pra ser amada, Narcisa. – Hermione falou, atordoando a nós dois.

Minha mãe a encarou, parecendo não saber ao certo se tinha entendido bem o que estava implícito naquela fala. Eu olhei de uma pra outra, vendo minha mãe enrubescer e baixar o olhar depois de um tempo, enquanto Hermione se levantava do chão.

\- Onde está Harry? – ela perguntou, ajeitando a roupa, assim que se encontrou de pé.

Estava levando o assunto para outro lugar, o que eu seria muito grato, se o novo tema não fosse Harry Potter. Tentei manter uma expressão neutra.

\- Ele saiu. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Não disse onde foi? – Hermione estranhou. – Mas nós falamos com ele mais cedo, dissemos que íamos trazer o jantar...

\- Ele... ele só saiu... – minha voz falhou, e nesse exato momento, Hermione e minha mãe perceberam que algo estava errado.

\- O que houve, meu filho? – minha mãe perguntou, com calma, trocando um olhar cheio de significado com Granger. – Achamos que vocês dois estavam finalmente se acertando...

\- Imaginamos que depois de ontem... – Hermione ponderou, como se deixasse escapar um pensamento. – Quer dizer... vocês saíram juntos hoje de novo...

Se acertando? Minha mãe estava realmente empenhada em se transformar na sogra de Harry Potter. E parecia que Hermione Granger também estava muito animada com a ideia de ver seu amigo comigo, o porquê eu não fazia ideia.

\- Porque é tão obvio que ele teve um problema comigo? – eu perguntei, na defensiva.

\- Porque conheço você, Draco. Estou vendo como está chateado agora. – minha mãe falou. – E você fica muito diferente sempre que Harry está por perto, está claramente interessado nele.

Será que eu era assim tão transparente quanto aos meus sentimentos por ele ou era só porque ela era minha mãe, e mães sempre sabem de tudo?

\- E o que te faz pensar que Harry poderia querer algo comigo? – eu perguntei, sem querer confessar o que sentia, e sabendo que mentia pra mim mesmo. Ele tinha me dado aquela música, significava que gostava de mim não é?

\- Bom, eu poderia falar sobre tudo que ele fez até agora pra salvar você... Me deixa muito satisfeita, na verdade, que você tenha alguém, além de mim, capaz de virar o mundo do avesso pra te proteger. – minha mãe sorriu, parecendo verdadeiramente contente.

Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota, porque enquanto ela dizia aquilo, eu me lembrei imediatamente da música que ele deixara pra mim antes de ir embora. "_Estou preparado para sacrificar a minha vida, eu faria isso até duas vezes, com prazer"_, ele tinha dito.

\- Mas nem vou insistir nisso, para que você não argumente que ele faz isso porque é Harry Potter e é metido a herói. – minha mãe falou, com determinação. – É evidente que ele gosta de você, simplesmente porque isso está escrito na cara dele cada vez que te olha.

\- E eu o deixei ir embora. – o arrependimento era latente em mim.

Aquilo escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu me lembrasse que eu e minha mãe não estávamos sozinhos na sala. Mas quando voltei meus olhos para Hermione Granger, um pouco constrangido, ela falou:

\- Tenho certeza que ele não está longe e que não vai demorar muito.

\- Por quê? – eu quis saber.

\- Porque ele tem medo que sejamos encontrados e que levem você sem que ele esteja aqui para impedir. – ela olhou pra mim, um sorrisinho no canto do lábio. – Ele passa a noite acordando a cada barulho sabia? Tenho quase certeza que ele quebrou a regra de evitar magia para colocar um feitiço protegendo a janela do seu quarto.

Meu coração se apertou. Eu olhava para Hermione sem saber o que responder.

\- Se ele está tão inquieto, talvez seja melhor ele e Draco ficarem juntos durante a noite. – minha mãe falou, fingindo descaradamente que aquela ideia era só pra apaziguar as preocupações de Harry. – Eu poderia trocar de quarto.

Hermione, obviamente, ficou radiante com a ideia. Eu desconfiava que por muito mais do que meramente querer me juntar à Harry Potter.

\- Seria ótimo, vou adorar tê-la como colega de quarto. – a garota sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Quer dizer... eu adoro Harry... mas nenhum de nós dois se sente muito à vontade...

Com certeza não tão à vontade quanto ela estivera naquela manhã, deitada sem roupa com a minha mãe. Eu estava tentando não pensar muito naquilo. O fato era que Hermione deixava minha mãe feliz, e era uma bruxa boa o bastante para protege-la durante a noite. E eu já tinha certeza absoluta de que Hermione Granger faria de tudo para impedir que algo acontecesse com minha mãe.

Ao mesmo tempo, embora apavorado com a perspectiva de dormir com Harry todas as noites, eu só balancei a cabeça e me permiti ser sincero.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – eu falei. – Você pode trocar com Harry... se ele realmente quiser.

\- Algo me diz que ele vai querer. – minha mãe falou.


	17. Chapter 17

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Oi, Harry. – disse Hermione, quase no mesmo instante que ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura e da porta da sala se abrindo.

Eu estava sentado no tapete, próximo do sofá que minha mãe e Hermione dividiam, de frente para a mesinha de centro onde duas caixas de pizza estavam abertas. Eu tinha acabado de dar a última mordida na minha segunda fatia, de peperoni, no exato momento que Harry bateu a porta, trancando-a atrás de si.

Havia alguns pingos marcando sua roupa, mostrando que a chuva começara a cair lá fora. Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando-o no mancebo próximo à entrada.

\- Oi. – ele murmurou, olhando para o chão, sem erguer os olhos pra mim nenhuma vez.

Parecia chateado. A culpa ardeu em mim por ter deixado ele assim.

\- Venha comer conosco. – minha mãe o convidou.

\- Não, obrigado. – ele disse em voz baixa, tomando um caminho reto para o quarto que dividia, ainda, com Granger. – Estou sem fome.

Minha mãe e Hermione Granger olharam incisivamente pra mim, assim que ele deixou a sala. Os olhos de Hermione eram vitoriosos, me dizendo "eu avisei que ele não estaria longe", enquanto os da minha mãe ordenavam "vá atrás dele". Eu levantei, lavando as mãos rapidamente na pia da cozinha.

\- Não comam tudo. – eu disse às duas, deixando claro que ainda queria pizza.

Elas nem se deram o trabalho de me responder, a expressão no rosto de ambas eram um claro "vai logo!". Eu me senti esquisito e nervoso conforme andava para o quarto de Harry Potter, tentando repassar na minha cabeça o que eu gostaria de dizer a ele. Bati na porta e a abri, dando um passo pra dentro do cômodo.

\- O que foi? – ele estava atirado na cama, de barriga pra cima, e não parecia muito afim de conversa.

\- Eu... eu queria falar com você... – eu pedi, a voz que saia da minha garganta assumindo uma sonoridade estranha, que eu mal reconhecia como minha. – Eu entendo que você não esteja com vontade de falar comigo, mas gostaria de que você me desse uma chance e me ouvisse. Se você puder.

Ele se sentou na cama com lentidão.

\- Pode falar. – ele indicou, me encarando.

Dei mais alguns passos nervosos e hesitantes em sua direção, antes de começar.

\- Me desculpe. – eu achei melhor começar dizendo. – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

Eu podia vê-lo medir a veracidade do meu arrependimento.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu cantei mentiras pra você naquela noite? – ele me inqueriu, com uma rispidez que eu merecia.

Eu encarei seu rosto, pensando na resposta. Queria ser sincero com ele.

\- Bom, a música era um pouco metafórica... – eu ponderei. – E eu estava tão atormentado naquela noite... pensei que... talvez você só estivesse sendo gentil.

\- Eu nunca diria aquelas coisas se não fossem verdade. – ele respondeu, mostrando como estava magoado com o que eu disse. – Se eu disse que queria era você, é porque é o que eu sentia... É o que ainda sinto.

Nossa... eu não esperava que ele fosse direto ao ponto assim. Era surreal vê-lo olhar pra mim e dizer aquilo. As palavras duras e magoadas saindo de sua boca, tão irremediavelmente sinceras.

\- Você quer a mim? – eu perguntei atordoado. – Quer ficar comigo?

\- Achei que isso estivesse óbvio. – ele deu de ombros, olhando para baixo, um rubor adorável colorindo suas bochechas.

Eu cobri a distância entre nós, e me sentei devagar ao seu lado na cama, torcendo pra que ele não me mandasse embora.

\- Então... o que você disse naquela mensagem que você espalhou pela comunidade bruxa... – eu tinha medo de perguntar.

\- Você não tem ideia do que foi pra mim ver você sendo levado pelos aurores. – ele disse, ainda encarando as próprias mãos. – Posso ter exagerado com o jeito como coloquei as coisas na mensagem... para chamar mais atenção, para que mais pessoas ficassem do nosso lado. Mas também fiz isso por causa do meu pânico, da minha ânsia em ver você são e salvo.

\- Depois de tudo que você fez por mim, eu seria um idiota se não reconhecesse que você se importa. – eu considerei.

\- Eu me importo com você. – Harry respondeu – Me importo há muito mais tempo do que você imagina, mais tempo do que até eu acreditava.

Eu toquei seu queixo com leveza, levantando seu rosto com suavidade. Eu me senti estremecer, enquanto aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes pareciam enxergar toda a minha alma.

\- Você... você está dizendo que sempre gostou de mim? – eu quis saber.

\- Sim. – ele falou, com simplicidade. – Eu não tinha me dado conta antes... mas agora tornou-se evidente.

Eu esperei alguns segundos, para ver se ele diria mais alguma coisa. Eu estava aturdido, sem entender quando, como ou porque foi que eu tinha conseguido despertar algum sentimento em Harry Potter. Eu não tinha sido bom pra ele nos últimos anos, nunca tinha feito por merecer seu afeto.

\- Achei que me detestasse em Hogwarts. – eu falei, baixinho.

\- Muitas vezes, detestei. Você era propositalmente desagradável comigo. Mas você nunca foi o único sonserino a me provocar, a agir levando em conta a inimizade entre as duas casas. – ele respondeu, em voz baixa. – Mas foi o único com quem eu me importei. Eu mal me lembro do nome da maioria dos seus colegas de casa. Se alguém algum dia escrevesse um livro sobre a minha vida, você apareceria mais do que grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts...

\- Eu apareceria como alguém com quem você brigou a adolescência inteira... – eu completei.

\- Sim. Mas eu briguei porque me atingia. – ele argumentou. – Lembra uma vez, no primeiro ano, quando você me desafiou para um duelo? Se fosse qualquer outro, eu não seria tão idiota a ponto de ir. Mas você... eu estava completamente instigado a enfrenta-lo.

Eu sorri, de repente. Aquilo era base para uma relação? Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Mas o fato era que ele também tinha me instigado a enfrenta-lo.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que sempre fui um pouquinho obcecado por você. – eu confessei, ofertando-o um meio sorriso resignado. - Você me incomodava, me tirava do sério, prendia minha atenção, me despertava sentimentos conflituosos... Ainda desperta.

Harry me encarava, sério.

\- Tem horas que você dá a entender que quer estar por perto... tem horas em que parece até sentir atração. – ele desabafou. – Mas em seguida você se afasta de mim... diz coisas que fazem parecer que não está interessado. Você está me confundindo, está me enlouquecendo. Eu fico sem saber como agir... me sinto péssimo... E eu realmente gosto de você, então, por favor, seja honesto comigo.

Meu peito se apertou, conforme a culpa me subia pela garganta outra vez, tirando-me momentaneamente a fala. Eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar o pavor e a euforia que me tomavam, conforme eu me dava conta que meus sentimentos por ele não eram platônicos.

\- Quando eu me afasto de você, Harry... é porque estou tentando me proteger. – eu murmurei.

\- Se proteger de mim? – havia novamente mágoa em seus olhos. – Acha que eu vou te fazer mal?

\- Não! Não, Harry, não é nada disso. – eu me encontrei, de repente, ansioso, tentando organizar meus pensamentos em uma fala coerente.

\- Então o que é?

\- Olha, eu construí uma barreira entre eu e o resto do mundo, meticulosamente, para impedir que as coisas me atingissem, que as pessoas me afetassem. Mas você se aproximou de mim como ninguém mais fez, em um único dia você pôde me enxergar verdadeiramente, ver minha dor, meus delírios, meus sentimentos, tudo aquilo que eu gostaria que ninguém nunca visse. Isso me assustou demais, eu me senti vulnerável. – eu expliquei. – Naquela noite, quando você não conseguiu me acordar e me levou pra debaixo do chuveiro, porque na minha loucura eu estava me sentindo sujo... eu senti como se você pudesse ver todas as minhas fraquezas. E eu me envergonhei delas, Harry. Me envergonhei por você ver como eu estava psicologicamente afetado, me envergonhei por te dever a vida quando eu nunca tinha sido bom pra você.

E então ele tocou a minha mão com a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus, firmemente.

\- Por favor, não me afaste mais. – Harry pediu. – Eu não posso nem toca-lo que você já puxa o braço pra longe como se eu tivesse infectado por uma espécie de varíola de dragão.

\- Seu toque me desarma, me desconcerta... – eu contei, olhando para nossas duas mãos juntas. – E além disso, eu o desejo, Harry... achei melhor não toca-lo e acabar cruzando algum limite... você já disse mais de uma vez que queria que fossemos amigos...

\- Bom, sim, naquele tarde, no casebre, talvez ainda fosse isso mesmo, porque eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto desejava você. – Harry esclareceu. – Mas ontem eu pedi pra ser seu amigo porque não queria te assustar pedindo algo mais...

\- Amizade pura e simples é algo que não sei se posso te dar. – eu finalmente disse, verbalizando não só pra ele, mas pra mim mesmo, aquele sentimento. Permitindo-me sentir – Porque eu... eu gosto de você de outro jeito.

Harry aproximou o seu corpo do meu, e de repente eu sentia todo o calor que vinha da sua pele, atravessando sua blusa fina de malha, conforme ele encostava seu ombro em mim e virava-se um pouco de lado, levantando o braço para tocar meu peito com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia leve e extasiante.

Não me contive, levando minhas mãos para os seus cabelos pretos, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios macios e bagunçados, acarinhando sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar e entreabrir os lábios pra mim.

– Também gosto de você. – ele sussurrou, afirmando mais uma vez, não deixando espaço para que eu duvidasse.

E então sua boca estava na minha e por um longo tempo ninguém disse mais nada. Minha língua reconheceu a dele, numa dança suave, e eu sentia seu magnífico sabor. Mergulhei naquele beijo, sentindo-o respirar através de mim, como se seu fôlego fosse meu fôlego, uma espécie de sopro vital.

Minhas mãos correram para suas costas, descendo para sua cintura, puxando-o contra mim. Harry gemeu baixo na minha boca, um ruído rouco e profundamente sensual, que fez-me sentir excitado e quente.

Ele se moveu na cama, passando uma das pernas para o outro lado do meu corpo, sentando-se no meu colo. Eu tinha certeza que ele me sentia duro contra as suas nádegas, porque se esfregava deliciosamente em mim, conforme eu o possuía sua boca com os lábios, desejando intensamente possui-lo inteiro, com todo o meu corpo.

E então aquela tarde em que estivemos juntos voltou à minha mente, me assombrando. Lembrei-me do sangue entre suas nádegas, da expressão franzida de dor que eu havia feito morar em seu rosto bonito.

E me afastei, respirando fundo, tentando conter-me.

\- O que foi? – Harry parecia perdido.

\- Eu... eu não estou pronto ainda. – eu falei, o medo de machuca-lo fazendo meu coração bater acelerado. – Eu... você precisa saber que não estou pronto para isso.

\- Isso o que? Ficar comigo? – ele quis saber. – Você não quer algo sério?

\- Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer. – eu tentei me explicar. – Eu quero ficar com você. E sem dúvida quero algo sério, nem sei se teria como ser de outro jeito entre nós.

\- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, adoravelmente confuso.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha com calma, deslumbrado conforme ele fechava os olhos para a minha carícia.

\- Harry, desde o início, não existe nada de casual entre nós. Desde aquela tarde no casebre, quando segurei sua mão e beijei você... eu não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém, não consigo nem enxergar os outros garotos. – eu me declarei pra ele, sentindo a emoção difundir-se através da minha voz. – Eu estou aqui, vivendo com você... mal tenho vontade de voltar à Inglaterra.

\- Você disse que tinha sido só sexo. – ele deixou escapar sua insegurança. – No aeroporto... você disse a Hermione que não tinha significado nada...

\- Eu menti. – eu esclareci. – Eu tive medo que tivesse sido só isso pra você e não queria ter meus sentimentos expostos.

\- Desde aquele dia, Draco, eu me comprometi com você. – ele garantiu, fazendo meu corpo estremecer sob o seu.

Eu me adiantei pra ele, beijando-o outra vez, cobrindo sua boca com um toque terno, descendo meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, suavemente, acarinhando-o.

\- Para que, afinal, você ainda não está pronto? – ele perguntou, a pele arrepiando-se sob a minha boca.

\- Não estou pronto pra fazer amor com você. – eu contei, de olhos fechados, esperando que ele compreendesse.

\- Tudo bem. – ele não me decepcionou.

Harry Potter era doce, terno e gentil. Era por isso mesmo que eu gostava tanto dele.

\- Da última vez, machuquei você. – eu me expliquei. – Me senti muito culpado... foi horrível vê-lo sangrando e com dor.

\- Draco, aquele dia, não foi o melhor momento pra nenhum de nós. Fizemos aquilo pressionados por fatores externos, estávamos muito nervosos. – ele consolou, compreensivo. – Eu não tenho problemas com o fato de esperarmos antes de evoluir para algo mais físico... vamos ter todo o tempo que você achar necessário. Mas não quero que continue a sentir culpa.

\- Eu não consigo. – minha voz era quase inaudível.

\- Eu não tive todo esse sofrimento que você parece pensar. – ele buscava me apaziguar. – E você foi gentil e paciente comigo. Foi tudo que eu poderia querer de um homem na minha primeira vez.

Meu coração deu um salto com aquela declaração.

\- Você não gostaria de ter evitado que aquilo acontecesse? – eu quis saber. – Não tem medo de tentarmos de novo comigo sendo ativo?

\- Não. – Harry falou, e depois completou, timidamente. – Para as duas perguntas.

Eu o abracei com força, deixando seu toque maravilhoso e o calor da sua pele me acalmarem. Harry Potter entre os meus braços, eu mal podia acreditar. Ele era a minha loucura e a minha sanidade. Minha tempestade e minha calmaria. Ele era tudo... não sei como o mantive tantos dias afastado de mim.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18 – NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Senti seus braços em volta de mim, e me apertei nele, me encostei todo no seu corpo, relaxando no seu colo, juntando meu peito no dele, deitando queixo no seu ombro.

Aquilo era maravilhoso.

\- Nem acredito que estou aqui com você... – eu suspirei. – No seu colo.

Inspirei fundo contra seu pescoço.

\- E me cheirando... – ele brincou. – Aparentemente.

Não me deixei envergonhar. Inspirei de novo, querendo reter as nuances do perfume masculino que exalava de sua pele.

\- Isso é porque você tem um cheiro muito gostoso – eu sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido.

\- Você é todo gostoso. – ele me apertou mais sobre si, suas mãos firmes na minha cintura. – Ontem achei que não ia conseguir me controlar, você com aquela calça apertada e meio transparente.

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro, não resistindo ao impulso de olhar pra baixo, ruborizando timidamente.

\- Draco Malfoy! – eu ralhei, mas qualquer um podia notar que não era sério, principalmente pelo sorrisão que não deixava meu rosto. – Deixe de ser bobo... também não é assim...

\- Bobo? Estou louco por você. – ele confessou em escárnio, parecendo aliviado de enfim poder dizer aquilo. – E você sabe muito bem que aquela calça te deixou uma delícia, porque me esperou só com ela ontem...

\- Adorei ver sua cara quando entrou no meu quarto ontem e me viu. – eu aproveitei o clima de confissão, olhando pra ele de um jeito travesso.

Ele correspondeu meu olhar de desejo, mas depois ficou um pouco sério.

\- Eu queria ver era a cara do Noah se você tivesse realmente ido assim a festa. – Draco exclamou, emburrado de repente.

\- Ah Draco, ele ia mexer comigo de qualquer jeito. – eu desconsiderei. – Hoje de manhã eu estava com uma roupa normal sua, e ainda assim ele deu em cima de mim e me chamou de princesa.

"Princesa", que apelido merda. Nem as meninas gostavam mais tanto dele, como eu tinha ouvido muitas reclamarem nas aulas de Estudo de Gênero. Hermione tinha feito um discurso sobre como não era nenhuma princesa na torre pra ser salva por um homem, sendo aplaudida por várias de nossas colegas. Bom, se nem as garotas gostavam, eu muito menos.

\- Te irritou pra caralho não é? – ele perguntou, solidarizando-se.

\- Sim! Não sou princesa de ninguém. – eu reclamei.

\- Não, não é. – Draco garantiu. – Eu queria ter socado aquele idiota. Ele estava tão bêbado que duvido que enfrenta-lo fosse um problema para nós, mesmo sem magia.

\- Também pensei nisso. – eu apontei. – Mas se arrumássemos confusão e acabássemos fichados pela polícia, isso poderia denunciar nossa posição. Não sei que tipo de contato com o mundo trouxa os aurores estão fazendo pra nos encontrar.

Draco abriu a boca pra responder, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ouvimos um chamado vindo da primeira gaveta do meu criado mudo, onde eu guardava meu par do espelho de dois sentidos.

\- Harry! – era a voz de Rony. – Harry está aí?

Eu abri a gaveta, pegando o objeto nas mãos, encarando o familiar rosto do meu melhor amigo.

\- Oi Rony. – eu respondi ao seu chamado. – Como estão as coisas por aí?

\- Tivemos alguns acontecimentos hoje. – ele falou, misterioso. – Você pode chamar os outros para conversarmos?

\- Eu vou. – Draco disse, ao meu lado.

Eu vi Rony levantar as sobrancelhas e esperar um pouco enquanto esperava alguns segundos pra ter certeza de que Draco teria se retirado do quarto.

\- Você e Malfoy... – ele começou a perguntar, as orelhas avermelhando.

\- Estamos juntos. – eu disse, e um sorriso rasgou meu rosto.

\- Você parece feliz. – meu amigo suspirou.

\- Harry também é gay? – eu ouvi uma voz do outro lado, de alguém que estava junto de Rony e aparentemente podia me ouvir.

A voz me era extremamente familiar, mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia ainda identificar de quem se tratava. De qualquer forma, fiquei sobressaltado com a presença inusitada de outra pessoa. Sempre nos falávamos sozinhos, eu e Rony.

Hermione, Narcisa e Draco entraram no quarto antes que eu pudesse repreender meu amigo por não me avisar que estávamos sendo ouvidos. E então, a voz do outro lado falou novamente:

\- Meu pai vai morrer quando souber. – o rapaz disse. – Vai dizer que foi Harry quem me influenciou.

\- Meu Deus! – eu quase gritei, finalmente reconhecendo. – Duda! O que você está fazendo com Rony?

\- Esse é um dos acontecimentos sobre os quais precisamos conversar. – Rony falou, parecendo exausto.

Afastou um pouco o espelhinho para que eu pudesse ver os dois, e eu também ajeitei o meu par na cabeceira da cama, onde todos se acomodaram para que pudessem ser vistos por Rony.

\- Harry, esse é seu...? – Hermione começou a perguntar.

\- Meu primo, Duda Dursley. – eu apresentei e então encarei um de meus dois últimos familiares vivos. – Duda, esses são Draco e Hermione, que estudaram comigo em Hogwarts. E aquela é Narcisa, mãe de Draco.

\- Esse é o namorado? – meu primo sorriu, os olhos presos em Draco. – Que bom gosto, Harry.

\- Obrigado. – eu murmurei, sem pensar.

Draco tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Hermione parecia bastante surpreendida, dado o péssimo histórico que eu tinha com a minha família trouxa.

\- Duda procurou o Quartel General dos Aurores hoje, tentando encontrar você. – Rony me explicou. – Aparentemente eles tem um número de fetelone, para contatos necessários com o mundo trouxa.

\- Telefone. – Hermione corrigiu, automaticamente.

\- Os bruxos que nos protegeram no último ano me deixaram com um número pra contato. – Duda explicou, olhando-me como quem se desculpa. – Sinto muito por incomodar você, Harry, não sabia que estava viajando. Mas eu não tenho mais ninguém que eu pudesse procurar, meu pai me expulsou de casa.

\- Seu pai? – eu perguntei, incrédulo. Tio Valter sempre tinha mimado o filho além do limite. – E tia Petúnia, não disse nada?

\- Minha mãe só fazia chorar e me dizer como estava decepcionada comigo. – Duda suspirou, cansado, como se já tivesse contado aquela história pra muitas pessoas hoje. – Eu contei a eles que sou gay. Para completar, tia Guida estava lá. Tive que ouvi-la gritar por meia hora, antes de meu pai descer com uma mala com todas as minhas roupas e dizer pra eu ir ser anormal fora de sua casa.

Duda gay, eu nunca poderia imaginar. Engoli a surpresa de meu primo ser homossexual, ter sido expulso de casa e decidido procurar por mim. Nunca tínhamos sido amigos.

\- Os aurores entraram em contato comigo assim que ele os procurou, porque sabem que tenho como falar com você. Nós o trouxemos para Toca. – Rony contou. – Papai acha que o Ministério está esperando que você retorne, agora que seu primo tem um problema.

\- Acho que eles não sabem que seu primo sempre foi um idiota com você. – Duda falou, sem jeito.

\- E eu iria, Duda, se Draco e Narcisa não corressem perigo caso eu voltasse agora. – eu expliquei. – Rony te contou o que está acontecendo?

\- Ele tentou me explicar tudo sim. – Duda assentiu, hesitantemente, como se não entendesse muito bem as coisas que Rony dizia a ele.

Também, não era pra menos. Rony sabia muito pouco da cultura trouxa e Duda, por sua vez, não sabia quase nada do mundo bruxo.

\- Você está bem aí na casa de Rony? – eu perguntei. – Sei que é um lugar muito mágico... e que você tem... hmmm... alguns problemas com a magia.

\- Está tudo bem, não tenho tantos problemas quanto meu pais. Eu só tenho um pouco de, hã... não sei dizer, talvez... receio? – seu rosto arredondado se contorceu numa expressão pensativa. – Mas a sra. Weasley falou pra eu não me preocupar, que nada de ruim vai acontecer comigo.

\- Olha, sei que suas experiências com magia não são muito boas... – eu comecei.

\- Tipo um rabo de porco aos 12 anos, minha tia virando um balão aos 14 e uma língua gigantesca aos 15. – ele me disse, pesaroso.

\- Você fez tudo isso com seu primo? – Draco sorriu enviesado pra mim.

\- Não! – foi Duda quem respondeu, defendendo-me. Aquilo era inédito. – Foram outras pessoas. A única vez que vi Harry usar magia foi pra me salvar.

Ele lembrava-se daquela vez que eu o salvara dos Dementadores. Já tinha falado a respeito na última vez que eu o vira, no dia que deixei a casa de seus pais. Foi bem na hora em que falou que não achava que eu era um desperdício de espaço – não era o melhor dos elogios, mas era bem mais do que eu podia dizer de Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia.

\- Rony vou ter que pedir que receba meu primo por um tempo. – eu olhei pro meu amigo. – Sei que não é o melhor momento para a sua família mas...

\- De jeito nenhum. Ele está distraindo minha mãe, os dois passaram a tarde trocando receitas. – ele falou, sorrindo. – Ele pode ficar o tempo que for necessário.

Eu assenti, agradecido. Eu poderia alugar um lugar pra ele, sei lá, mas não queria mandar Duda para um lugar sozinho, porque agora que os aurores tinham tomado ciência que ele tinha um problema e estava procurando por mim, podiam ficar atrás dele, tentando obter alguma informação sobre onde eu estava. Além disso, eu imaginava que a última coisa que alguém que acabou de ser expulso de casa precisa é chorar as mágoas solitário em um apartamento.

\- Duda, me desculpe não estar aí agora. – eu senti necessidade de dizer. – Acho que vai te fazer bem ficar com os Weasley, tenho certeza que todos apoiarão você até que eu possa voltar.

\- Fique tranquilo, Harry. Eles são muito legais. – Duda falou, sem jeito. – Toda essa hospitalidade é bem mais do que eu poderia esperar... eu nem sabia se você ia aceitar me receber depois de tudo.

\- Vamos deixar o passado pra trás. – eu pedi. – Assim que eu estiver de volta na Inglaterra, você pode morar comigo pelo tempo que quiser. E se uma hora desejar ter seu próprio espaço, vou ajudar você.

\- Obrigado. – seu rosto redondo se avermelhou, contrangido.

Duda se despediu de nós, alegando que a Sra. Weasley estava esperando ele para cozinharem o jantar. Fiquei pensando como Duda mudara no último ano, além da sua postura em relação a mim, parecia mais maduro, mais independente, tinha, inclusive, aprendido a cozinhar, o que não combinava nenhum pouco com a lembrança que eu tinha do garoto mimado pelos Dursley.

\- Bom, vamos ao próximo tópico. – eu falei, balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento que me distraia e focando na conversa com Rony. – O que mais aconteceu hoje?

\- Alguma notícia sobre nosso julgamento? – Narcisa quis saber.

\- Bom, o Ministério da Magia continua a procura dos Malfoy, como como criminosos de guerra. Andrômeda e Ted Tonks estão fazendo o possível para adiantar a burocracia, mas ainda não foi agendado um julgamento. – Rony explicou. – Eles estão protelando como podem. Ontem Magnus Scrimgeour divulgou uma nota, dizendo que se Draco e Narcisa fossem inocentes eles esperariam por um julgamento na Inglaterra, não estariam foragidos.

\- Na Inglaterra mas em Azkaban, não é mesmo? – Hermione comentou, raivosa.

\- Magnus Scrimgeour afirma que aguardar em Azkaban até que se conclua o processo criminal é um procedimento padrão. – Rony comentou. – E que ele não vai mudar as regras só porque os réus são o namorado e a sogra do Eleito.

\- E a mensagem que distribuímos? – eu perguntei, esperançoso. – Você disse que estavam chegando cartas de bruxos nos apoiando.

\- Sim, continuam chegando. – Rony pareceu mais animado. – E a boa notícia é sobre isso. Hoje houve uma manifestação dentro do prédio do Ministério da Magia, parece que há um núcleo de apoiadores entre os funcionários que organizaram uma manifestação pacífica. Papai contou que todos gritavam palavras de ordem, sobre como "Confie no Eleito" e "Scrimgeour Homofóbico".

\- Scrimgeour Homofóbico é maravilhoso! – Draco riu, com malícia.

\- A maior parte dos jornais e revistas começou a apoiar vocês. – Rony disse. – Com exceção do Profeta Diário que está se mantendo alheio ao caso.

\- O Profeta sempre foi um veículo de comunicação do governo, nunca foi independente. – Hermione comentou, com irritação. – Isso não é mais segredo pra ninguém.

\- Tenho respondido algumas cartas de pessoas confusas, garantindo que o que Harry diz é verdade, que você e ele não estão iludidos, nem foi enfeitiçados por Draco e Narcisa. – Rony falou para nossa amiga. – Mas não sei mais o que posso fazer pra ajudar.

\- Talvez você pudesse dar uma entrevista garantindo isso. – Hermione sugeriu. – Procure Luna no Pasquim, alguns outros jornais, aposto que estarão interessados em te ouvir.

\- É uma boa ideia. – eu disse, ponderando. – Se você não se importar de fazer isso...

\- Não me importo. – Rony declarou. – Talvez eles pudessem entrevistar toda a família Weasley, como se fosse uma coletiva de imprensa. O nome de papai no Ministério melhorou muito depois da guerra, Percy também tem se saído bem, além de Gui e Fleur, que são reconhecidos pelo seu trabalho no Gringotes.

\- Seria ótimo. – Hermione concordou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, e Draco pigarreou, chamando atenção pra si.

\- Muito obrigado, Weasley. – ele disse.

Vi as orelhas de Rony se avermelharem, como sempre acontecia quando estavam constrangido.

\- Não por isso. – ele falou baixo e sem jeito. – Estou feliz por você e Harry terem se acertado.

Foi a minha vez de ruborizar. Meu rosto só se esquentou mais e mais conforme as outras pessoas no cômodo se pronunciavam.

\- Finalmente! – Hermione exclamou, animada.

\- Posso cumprimentar você como meu genro de verdade? – Narcisa brincou, olhando pra mim.

\- MÃE! – A voz de Draco saiu alta e notei que ele também estava constrangido; mas apesar disso, ele tinha um sorriso insistente no canto da boca.

Entrelacei meus dedos no dele, segurando sua mão. Ele apertou a minha de volta e sorriu ainda mais explicitamente.

\- Há algo mais acontecendo, Rony? – Hermione perguntou, voltando a razão da chamada de nosso amigo pelo espelho.

Ela desconfiava, e eu também, que as novidades não tinham terminado.

\- Na verdade sim. – Rony estava visivelmente incomodado de ter que dar a notícia. – Lúcio Malfoy deu um jeito de enviar um requisição para o Ministério da Magia, que a compreendeu como legítima.

\- Legítima? – Hermione inqueriu. – Mas ele é um Comensal da Morte procurado.

\- Sim, mas a requisição nada tem a ver com o processo criminal aberto contra ele. – Rony falou, fazendo uma pausa pesarosa. – Ele fez um pedido pra um departamento completamente diferente, declarando estar se divorciando de Narcisa e deserdando Draco. O Ministério entendeu como um procedimento legal, efetivou o divórcio e o processo de deserção em vida.

\- Deserção em vida? – eu perguntei.

\- Significa que o Ministério não considerou que eu fosse totalmente deserdado, por ser o último Malfoy vivo, além de meu pai e não ter outros herdeiros na linha sucessória. Mas cortou meu acesso aos bens relativos a família Malfoy enquanto meu pai estiver vivo. – Draco explicou, a voz vazia de sentimentos, como se não soubesse exatamente como se sentir em relação àquilo. – Eu e minha mãe estamos sem um galeão. Certamente foi um movimento do meu pai para que a gente retorne à Inglaterra para reivindicar o direito a fortuna Malfoy.

\- E o Ministério aceitou porque deve ter a mesma esperança. – disse Narcisa ao filho, com irritação. – Eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu posso trabalhar, tenho duas mãos, duas pernas e uma varinha. Não sou uma bruxa inválida como seu pai pensa.

\- Claro que não é. – Hermione apoiou, orgulhosamente.

Minha melhor amiga parecia extremamente feliz com aquele divórcio, e eu desconfiava saber muito bem o porquê.

\- Legalmente, a senhora voltou a ter o sobrenome de solteira. – Rony informou, olhando para a mãe de Draco. – Chegou um aviso, via coruja, na casa de Andrômeda Tonks, endereçado para Narcisa Black.

\- Como voltou a ser uma Black, ela não pode ter acesso aos bens da família? – eu perguntei a Rony.

\- A herança dos Black? – Narcisa questionou, me olhando. – Mas eu soube que Sirius tinha deixado pra você.

\- Achei mesmo que você fosse perguntar isso. – Rony disse pra mim. – Ted e Andrômeda me explicaram que não, que a como a linhagem dos Black é antiga, tem o direito de transmitir a herança pela lei antiga, ignorando as mulheres da família.

\- Isso é machista! – Hermione reclamou. – Além de arcaico

\- Das mulheres da família Black, se espera apenas um bom casamento. – Narcisa comentou, desgostosa.

\- Bom, mas mesmo assim, o próximo herdeiro vivo, caso Sirius não tivesse deixado tudo pra mim, seria Draco, não? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim, seria. – Rony falou, cuidadosamente. – Mas para ele receber o direito você teria que abrir mão da herança.

Rony parecia incerto sobre eu querer fazer aquilo. Ponderei brevemente minha decisão, Sirius tinha deixado tudo pra mim, e eu não gostava da ideia de ofender à sua memória. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a casa e o ouro dos Black era o que menos importava ao meu padrinho.

Ele odiava a casa onde nascera, certamente não esperava que eu tivesse afeto pelo imóvel ou vivesse lá, apenas não queria que tudo fosse parar nas mãos erradas, na época em que o Largo Grimmauld, n.12 era usado como Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix, e Monstro, seu elfo doméstico, sabia demais dos planos da Ordem para ser libertado.

\- Eu vou abrir mão. – eu decidi, determinado.

\- Não, Harry. – Draco me cortou na mesma hora.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso... – Narcisa me olhou bondosamente.

\- Draco, não é como se eu tivesse dando dinheiro pra vocês. – eu argumentei com ele, pois sabia que seria muito mais difícil de convencer do que sua mãe. – Você é o herdeiro legítimo dessa herança. Sirius burlou as regras pra me fazer herdar, porque acreditava que você e sua família estavam do lado de Voldemort. Mas duvido que se fosse hoje, sabendo quem você e Narcisa realmente são, que ele fosse negar seu direito à herança. Ele teria gostado de você e sido um bom tio, se pudesse.

\- Convivi pouco com Sirius. – Narcisa sorriu. – Mas ele sempre foi bom pra mim.

\- Não vou fazer, se você não quiser. – eu olhei pra Draco, tranquilizando-o. Não ia passar por cima dele. – Mas gostaria que considerasse. Vocês terão uma casa e algum dinheiro... pode ser complicado arrumar um emprego imediatamente, nós ainda nem prestamos os NIEMs.

Eu sei que Draco estava relutante, mas eu sabia que ele pensava na mãe. Ela não tinha terminado Hogwarts, não tinha as certificações necessárias, e nem ele tinha ainda. E para além disso, seria complicado qualquer um deles tivesse um trabalho e uma vida livre e normal até que Lúcio Malfoy fosse pego.

\- Mas e você? – Draco insistiu, me olhando. – Você também não tem outra casa além dessa.

\- Eu tenho a herança que meus pais deixaram, posso me manter com tranquilidade por um tempo. – eu falei. – Eu posso alugar algum lugar... ou então, ficar com vocês.

\- Tudo bem. – ele concordou, depois de hesitar alguns minutos. – Eu concordo... se você aceitar ficar conosco. Não quero que tenha que alugar um apartamento.

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse as mesmas palavras que ele tinha usado pra aceitar minha proposta. – Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum pra longe de você mesmo...

\- E Hermione também pode ficar conosco. – Narcisa exclamou, sorrindo para a outra. – Até que ela decida buscar os pais na Austrália.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19 – Draco Malfoy

Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que Harry e eu estávamos juntos. Ele tinha transferido todos os seus pertences para o quarto que outrora eu tinha compartilhado com minha mãe, enquanto ela retirou tudo que era seu e levou para o quarto de Hermione Granger.

Granger parecia alegrinha demais com isso, e se é que era possível, ela e minha mãe tinham ficado ainda mais próximas com a troca de quarto. Elas estudavam juntas, viam filmes, aproveitavam a companhia uma da outra, e as vezes, tarde da noite, eu podia ouvi-las rindo, devido à proximidade entre os cômodos.

Parte de mim se preocupava sobre como seria quando retornássemos à Inglaterra, mas não deixei que isso me incomodasse demais. Harry já tinha me garantido mais de uma vez que Hermione era uma pessoa muito leal, e eu acreditava nele; na verdade, naquelas semanas vivendo em Toronto eu tinha formado uma boa opinião sobre a garota trouxa de quem eu equivocadamente desdenhara quando criança.

Naquele exato momento, minha mãe ria com ela. As duas estavam alguns passos atrás de mim e Harry, conforme caminhávamos para nossa aula de quarta feira de manhã, na Universidade.

\- Rony ligou hoje cedo, quando você estava no banho. – Harry contou, usando o termo "ligar" ao invés de "chamar pelo espelho", porque estávamos em público. Mesmo que não houvesse ninguém próximo, ele era muito cuidadoso e não queria correr o risco de ser escutado. – Ele e os Weasley deram a entrevista ontem para o Pasquim e mais uma outra revista. Parece que vai ser publicada, na íntegra, ainda essa semana.

\- Isso é bom. – eu assenti com a cabeça, mas não sei se consegui me mostrar muito convincente.

Na verdade eu estava com muito receio de voltar pra Inglaterra, onde eu era um Comensal da Morte procurado, onde enfrentaria um julgamento criminal, onde meu pai estava me aguardando com sede de sangue.

Eu gostava da nossa vida ali em Toronto. Dormir e acordar abraçado com Harry, andar com ele pelo parque nas manhãs de outono, sem me preocupar muito com nada. Comer comida trouxa sentado no tapete da sala, vendo um filme na companhia dele, da minha mãe e de Hermione.

Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante da nuvem sombria que pairava sobre mim em Londres, onde, apesar da defesa de Harry, eu sabia que seria mal visto por muitos bruxos, além de perseguido por Comensais que ainda estavam soltos e que gostariam de me matar pela minha traição.

\- Você não está muito confortável com a ideia de voltar, não é? – Harry e eu estávamos tão íntimos que ele começara a me entender com facilidade, mesmo que eu não expressasse sempre aquilo que pensava ou sentia.

\- Não muito. – eu confessei pra ele. – Tenho um pouco de medo de como vai ser.

\- Não vou te dizer que não vão haver problemas. – ele ponderou. – Mas eu vou enfrentar todos eles do seu lado.

Eu apertei sua mão, fazendo um carinho com o polegar. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Perto dele eu me sentia o homem mais forte e sortudo do mundo, podia passar por cima do que quer que fosse.

\- Como está seu primo? – Hermione perguntou a Harry, nos alcançando, junto de minha mãe, enquanto entrávamos no Victoria College, onde ocorriam nossas aulas. – Tem falado com ele?

\- Sim, quase todos os dias. – Harry respondeu. Sempre que Rony Weasley o chamava, ele falava um pouco com Duda. – Acho que ainda está chateado pelo que aconteceu, mas está se dando bem com os Weasley... se adaptando às mudanças.

E com aquilo ele queria dizer "se adaptando a ser um trouxa vivendo entre bruxos".

\- É horrível o que os pais dele fizeram com ele... – Minha mãe comentou, mostrando seu descontentamento. – Expulsar o filho de casa só porque gosta de rapazes.

\- Meus tios detestam tudo o que consideram anormal. – Harry falou, dando de ombros. Agora que a surpresa tinha passado, ele parecia achar que não se podia esperar outro comportamento dos tios. – Por isso mesmo é que nunca gostaram de mim.

Nós tínhamos entrado na sala, e o sr. Roy, professor de Escrita Criativa já se encontrava lá, aguardando a chegada dos últimos alunos. Sentamo-nos todos próximos um do outro, Hermione e minha mãe lado a lado, e eu junto com Harry na frente delas.

O sr. Roy deu início à aula com 15 minutos de atraso, era um professor muito gentil, porém pontualidade não era muito seu forte. Imagino que 15 minutos não fosse nada demais ali, mas o meu temperamento britânico me impelia a fazer tudo no horário marcado.

Hoje seria a vez de cinco estudantes lerem seus textos à frente da sala, para que todos pudessem fazer comentários construtivos.

A primeira a ser chamada à frente foi Rose Martin, que tinha escrito uma crônica curta muito interessante, que fazia uma crítica mordaz às desigualdades econômicas no contexto mundial. Depois de muita discussão sobre seu trabalho, comentários positivos e críticas edificantes, o professor chamou:

\- Srta. Elen Thomas, sua vez. – era o nome fictício de Hermione.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e vi a mão que segurava o caderno tremer um pouquinho. Estranhei, porque em todos os anos de Hogwarts eu nunca tinha visto aquela garota hesitante em uma única aula.

Foi então que ela pigarreou e começou a ler o que demonstrou, logo nos primeiros versos, tratar-se de um soneto.

_Vênus, teu corpo de curvas delineadas_

_Tem escritas esplendorosas poesias_

_Tuas vestes, Vênus, são sórdidas heresias_

_Escondem, na pele, estrofes não declamadas_

_Nos teus lábios, versos: não ousei recitar_

_Teu perfume de rimas harmoniosas_

_Enche-me de vontades, se não indecorosas_

_São bastante insensatas, de te venerar_

_O azul bucólico destes olhos teus_

_Soube cantar a beleza para os meus_

_Dominar-me tal qual minha fascinação_

_Da minha vassalagem, Vênus, você usa_

_Sou poetisa encantada pela musa_

_Prostrada diante desta inspiração_

Quando acabou, ela ergueu o rosto, e seu olhar foi direto encontrar os olhos de minha mãe, como se esperasse sua reação. Eu tinha alguma certeza de que Granger não queria apenas um sorriso de aprovação frente à qualidade literária do poema.

Minha mãe, por sua vez, parecia absorta nas palavras que a garota tinha dito, e ficou encarando-a, de queixo caído.

\- Quer dizer que você é sapatão, Elen? – Noah disse para Hermione, fazendo questão de ser desagradável. – Seus pais devem estar muito infelizes, já que seu irmão, Simon, também é um viadinho.

Eu cheguei a levantar da cadeira, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o sr. Roy interviu.

\- Nessa Universidade não toleramos discriminação de nenhum tipo. – o professor falou, alterado. – Pode sair da minha sala, vou recomendar sua suspensão por uma semana. E pode apostar que vou abrir um processo administrativo contra você, mesmo que Elen e Simon Thomas não o façam.

Noah saiu da sala resmungando, querendo bater boca com o professor, que continuou irredutível em sua posição. Assim que o garoto foi embora e que os ânimos se acalmaram, diminuindo as conversas indignadas que tomaram a sala de aula devido ao que ele tinha dito, o sr. Roy continuou a aula:

\- Vou aproveitar essa intromissão para apontar que só porque o eu-lírico do poema da srta. Thomas está apaixonado por uma mulher não significa que ela também esteja. – ele nos instruiu. – Vocês precisam saber diferenciar o autor e o eu-lírico de um poema, ou o narrador de um texto em prosa.

\- E se ela gostar mesmo de mulheres, também é legitima a expressão artística de uma autora lésbica através da literatura. – Defendeu uma colega nossa, que eu sabia ser homossexual.

\- Sim. – o professor esclareceu. – Isso é importante, significativo e se chama lugar de fala.

A aula se seguiu sem que nenhum de nós dissesse nada. Hermione estava anormalmente calada, e mesmo minha mãe, que costumava participar das aulas, apenas encarava o próprio caderno. Harry trocava olhares comigo e de vez em quando eu o via virar a cabeça na direção de Hermione e minha mãe, com um semblante preocupado.

A manhã se arrastou. Almoçamos todos juntos no restaurante universitário. Ao final da refeição, Hermione e minha mãe pareciam ter voltado ao mesmo clima de amizade de sempre, sem que ninguém tocasse no assunto do poema ou dos comentários nojentos de Noah.

De tarde, tivemos dois tempos de "Crítica Literária", um intervalo e mais três períodos de "Gêneros Textuais". Aquele era um dos dias da semana que voltávamos mais tarde para casa.

O sol já desaparecia no céu quando finalmente retornamos ao nosso apartamento, depois de uma curta caminhada.

\- / -

Naquela noite, após o jantar, eu e Harry nos revezamos no banheiro para tomar banho. Assim que saí, enrolado em uma toalha, ele tirou as roupas que vestia e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.

Eu esperei por ele no quarto, durante um tempinho, deitado confortavelmente na cama, usando apenas uma calça de flanela, visto que o apartamento era maravilhosamente aquecido por tecnologia trouxa e eu não gostava de dormir de camiseta.

Liguei a televisão, começando a assistir uma partida de um esporte trouxa chamado hóquei, jogado em pistas de gelo.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry saiu do banheiro, usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta. Ele ficava maravilhoso assim, sempre revirava minha mente vê-lo despido. Normalmente ele dormia com um pijama confortável, mas dessa vez, ele veio pra cama quase nu, deitando-se ao meu lado.

Desde que começamos a ficar juntos, tínhamos nos beijado muito, e aproveitado para tocar o corpo um do outro, nos conhecendo, nos explorando através de muitas carícias, e sentindo aquele desejo incrivelmente intenso que parecia nos atravessar.

Mas nunca tínhamos passado disso.

\- Não é justo que você seja assim, tão tentador, e ainda fique abusando do seu poder. – eu disse, referindo-me a sua ausência de roupas

Ele não respondeu nada imediatamente, apenas encostando-se em mim, deixando-me sentir sua pele nua. O contato do seu peito no meu me fez tremer inteiro. Deixei meus dedos sentirem a textura da pele e delinearem os músculos perfeitos do seu abdome. Quando ultrapassei a linha do seu umbigo e desci na direção do seu pênis, um gemido torturado saiu dos seus lábios e eu o senti duro contra meu corpo.

\- Ah... Draco... – ele murmurou, os olhos queimando sobre mim. – Por favor, me toque.

Não tínhamos chegado a fazer isso ainda, mas sua súplica era tão urgente que não me aguentei, levando minha mão para o meio das pernas dele, tocando sua ereção sobre a cueca. Seu pênis pulsou e eu me vi perdido no meu próprio desejo, encontrando-me, de repente, aflito, sem saber até onde ele queria ir.

\- Harry... espere um pouco... – eu falei, atormentado.

Não estava pronto ainda para tentarmos de novo, por mais que eu quisesse desesperadamente entrar nele e sentir outra vez seu canal apertado no meu entorno.

\- Nós vamos esperar... fique tranquilo, sim? – sua voz gentil, e ele acariciou meu rosto, me acalmando quase que automaticamente. – Embora... não é porque não vamos transar ainda que não podemos brincar um pouquinho, não é?

Ele tinha uma expressão de falsa inocência no rosto, mas estava safado e parecia cheio de desejo.

\- Você é cruel. – eu o acusei, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Faz essa carinha tímida, mas sabe bem como me provocar.

\- Eu não seria capaz disso. – ele brincou. – Eu sou Harry Potter... pergunte a qualquer um... eu sou um garoto bonzinho.

Deixei meus dedos correrem pela sua virilha, permitindo-me acariciar com suavidade a parte interna da sua coxa. Ele quase que instintivamente abriu as pernas pra mim, fazendo meu pau pulsar de excitação ao vê-lo assim tão disposto.

\- Você deveria tomar cuidado, Harry Potter. – eu aconselhei, entrando na brincadeira. – Deveria se informar por aí... antes de se envolver com caras malvados.

\- Você vai ser malvado comigo? – ele murmurou contra o meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, sua mão indo acariciar minha ereção.

Puta merda, aquilo era tão sexy. Eu estava tenso de desejo, era alucinante a sensação de toca-lo e senti-lo me tocar. Eu nunca tinha imaginado Harry Potter dizendo aquelas coisas pra mim, mal podia acreditar em como ele estava quente e descontraído.

\- Eu quero ser muito, muito malvado com você. – eu disse, meus dedos escorregando para puxar a cueca dele pra baixo, conforme ele levantava o quadril para me ajudar a despi-lo por completo. – Você está merecendo... não tem se comportado...

Ele baixou a cueca devagar, livrando-se daquela peça de roupa mínima que o cobria, libertando, enfim, seu membro rijo. Ele se sentou na cama, puxando-me para um beijo leve e profundamente sensual, sugando delicadamente meu lábio inferior.

\- Me desculpe... – ele pediu, fazendo um biquinho. – Prometo que vou ser um bom garoto pra você hoje.

Caralho, aquela frase me deixou louco. Eu estava paralisado de tanto tesão, enquanto o observava se virar na cama, ficando de quatro pra mim. Ele me olhou de lado, mordendo o lábio, em expectativa. Oh Merlin... Harry Potter ia me matar.

Me ajoelhei atrás dele prontamente, louco para toca-lo. Acariciei sua bunda vendo-o responder se empinando mais pra mim, fazendo meu pau vazar pré-gozo. Ele era lindo demais, eu estava fascinado, olhando aquele buraco pequeno que se oferecia pro meu toque.

Na última vez ele tinha alguns pelinhos ali, entre as nádegas, mas agora tinha tirado tudo. Estremeci, compreendendo que ele tinha querido se preparar pra mim.

Retribui sua disposição avançando para sua bunda perfeita, lambendo as nádegas uma de cada vez, dando pequenas mordidas nas polpas. Harry gemeu baixinho, me incentivando a continuar. Eu toquei sua entradinha com a língua, lambendo-o ali, circundando seu buraquinho vermelho, que se abria diante do meu toque, permitindo que minha língua o penetrasse.

\- D-Draco... ah... isso é tão bom... – ele engasgou de prazer, e depois gemeu, levando embora todo meu controle. – Oh... Deus... tão bom...

Desci minha mão para seu pênis rígido, puxando-o um pouco pra trás, masturbando-o lentamente.

\- Coloque seu dedo em mim... por favor... como da outra vez... – ele pediu, alucinado, praticamente rebolando conforme minha língua trabalhava em seu ânus, que contraía-se, ansioso.

\- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim... sim... por favor. – Harry suplicava. – Quero gozar com seus dedos dentro de mim.

Aquilo foi o que bastou. Usei minha mão livre para penetra-lo, devagar, com um dos meus dedos, sentindo sua entradinha se dilatar. Harry gemeu quando eu comecei a movimentar o dedo dentro dele.

\- Mais, mais... – ele pedia.

E eu introduzi o segundo dedo dentro dele. Queria dar tudo o que ele pedia. Era tão excitante vê-lo ansioso pelo meu toque ali, no seu delicioso buraquinho que já pulsava nos meus dedos.

Eu estoquei os dois dedos dentro dele, curvando-os levemente, encontrando sua próstata. Quando atingi seu ponto mais doce, ele gritou, fazendo-me queimar inteiro de tanto tesão. O quarto já parecia muito quente, e a pele de Harry fervia sob meu toque.

Comecei a massagear sua próstata, estocando somente ali com meus dedos, sentindo Harry aperta-los, conforme seu ânus se contraía vertiginosamente. Ele soltou um gemido longo, e chamou meu nome; quando vi, ele gozava forte na minha mão que o estimulava, enquanto sua entradinha pulsante parecia querer engolir meus dedos.

Quando eu tirei os dedos de seu interior, Harry deixou-se cair sobre o colchão, parecendo incapaz de sustentar-se sobre os braços trêmulos que o mantinham de quatro na cama.

\- Te ver pedindo por mim assim... – eu ofeguei. – Achei que fosse gozar só de olhar pra você...

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso cansado, mas eu via que seu corpo se recuperava do orgasmo, porque logo esse se colocou sentado sobre a cama.

\- Eu quero ter o prazer de fazer você gozar. – ele pediu, seus olhos desejosos sobre o meu corpo.

\- Sou todo seu. – eu me livrei rapidamente do moletom e me deitei, relaxando contra o colchão.

Harry avançou pra mim com avidez, ajoelhando-se entre minhas pernas. Tive poucos segundos para entender o que ele pretendia, quando dei por mim, sua boca já descia sobre a glande do meu pau, dando uma breve e luxuriosa chupada.

\- Você é tão grande... – ele suspirou, me olhando com fome. Aquilo parecia agradá-lo. – Estou há semanas sonhando em te pôr na boca.

\- Harry... – eu gemi, não só pela frase excitante, mas porque, imediatamente depois de dizer aquilo, ele desceu seus lábios sobre mim, engolindo tudo que conseguia.

Eu sabia que ele nunca tinha chupado nenhum homem antes, mas parecia ter estudado o assunto. Ele cobriu os dentes com os lábios conforme me sugava deliciosamente. Harry descia e subia a boca sobre meu membro duro, em um ritmo cada vez mais luxurioso. As vezes parava um pouco, aproveitando para provocar só a cabeça do meu pau, circundando a língua em seu entorno.

\- Que boquinha gostosa... – eu disse. – Isso... me chupa... mama bem gostoso no meu pau.

Minhas palavras o incentivaram, porque ele pareceu me mamar com mais ímpeto, além de descer uma de suas mãos para o meio das pernas, masturbando seu pau já duro outra vez.

Ah cena me excitou demais, saber que ele estava com tesão só de me chupar me levou à loucura. Eu deitei a cabeça pra trás, sabendo que estava perto demais do clímax.

\- Aah... eu vou gozar... – eu anunciei. – Você vai ser um bom garoto Harry, vai me deixar gozar na sua boca?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e engoliu o máximo do meu pau, engasgando um pouco, e então me sugando forte. Eu gozei na sua boca, vendo-o me chupar inteiro, engolir cada gota que eu despejava em seus lábios. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, o senti tremer e vi que ele gozava pela segunda vez.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20 – BÔNUS – NARCISA MALFOY

NARRADO POR NARCISA MALFOY

###

_**18 anos antes...**_

_Ainda não era inverno, mas a madrugada era fria nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Eu já puxara um grosso cobertor, em pleno outono, no dormitório que eu dividia com mais três garotas do quinto ano: Cerys Carrow, Dariella Lestrange e a minha querida e bela Verena Yaxley. Verena e eu éramos inseparáveis, amizade apoiada por nossos pais, devido ao fato de tratarem-se de duas importantes e tradicionais famílias puro-sangue. _

_Cerys e Lestrange já dormiam quando eu senti as cortinas verde escuro que envolviam a minha cama balançarem e um peso afundar o lado esquerdo do colchão._

_\- Está dormindo? – Verena perguntou. Estava escuro, mas eu sabia que ela sorria. _

_\- Não, estava esperando por você. – eu respondi, completamente enamorada. _

_Verena avançou pra mim, passando um braço ao redor do meu corpo enquanto apoiava-se no outro, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Seus cabelos muito negros pendiam, constituindo uma cortina lisa e densa ao redor da minha cabeça deitada no travesseiro._

_Eu não pensei duas vezes, encostei minha boca na sua em mais um dos nossos muitos beijos roubados, escondidos na escuridão da noite naquele castelo. Já fazíamos isso há alguns meses, eu me sentia completamente extasiada, como se tivesse ganhado um estimulo novo para acordar todos os dias, e a vida tivesse adquirido um outro gosto, mais doce._

_\- Vamos fugir daqui, Cissa. – ela pediu, corajosa. Não era a primeira vez que falava daquilo. – Podemos encontrar outro lugar, viver entre os trouxas. _

_\- Entre os trouxas? – eu fiz uma careta. – Isso não é possível, Vê. Você sabe que eles são muito diferentes de nós, não devemos nos misturar. _

_\- Não devemos por quê? – ela perguntou, me incitando. – Por que nossas famílias nos ensinam isso? Tenho certeza que não são tão diferentes assim. Se não os nascidos trouxas não conseguiriam se adaptar tão bem ao mundo mágico. _

_\- Não repita isso na frente dos seus pais. – eu comentei, rindo da sua audácia. – Olhe só minha irmã Andrômeda, se casou com um trouxa, meus pais a expulsaram da família. Estamos proibidos até de dizer o nome dela. _

_\- Eu sinto muito, Cissa. – ela falou. – Sei que sente falta dela. Mas pense, talvez Andrômeda pudesse nos ajudar a fugir. _

_\- Não sei se eu teria coragem, Vê. – eu respondi, incerta. – Eu amo minha irmã, não a condeno por fazer o que achava certo. Mas não sei... tenho tanto medo do meu pai... ele vem falando sobre caçar Andrômeda matá-la para recuperar a honra da família._

_\- Já se passou algum tempo e ela está bem viva. – Vê ponderou._

_\- Minha irmã é adulta e uma bruxa talentosa. – eu argumentei. – Nós somos adolescentes, não sabemos muito de magia para fugir dos nossos pais por muito tempo. Nós vamos acabar mortas._

_\- É o único jeito! – ela insistiu mais uma vez. – Se não, você sabe bem, vão nos casar com um homem logo que terminarmos Hogwarts. Talvez até antes, não é uma prática incomum. _

_Eu sabia daquilo, era um peso que pairava nos meus ombros, amedrontando-me todos os dias. Eu a abracei com força, beijando-a mais uma vez. _

_\- Eu vou pensar, Vê. – eu prometi a ela. – Nós vamos dar um jeito... _

_Verena e eu ficamos juntas abraçadas mais alguns minutos naquela madrugada, até que ela voltou para sua própria cama, esgueirando-se pelo quarto, para que as outras não nos encontrassem dormindo juntas pela manhã. _

_No dia seguinte, como se ela estivesse prevendo o futuro, meus pais me tiraram de Hogwarts no meio das aulas, sem que eu tivesse qualquer chance de me despedir de Vê ou de qualquer um de meus colegas. A partir daquele dia, passei um breve tempo em casa, presa, sem poder me comunicar com ninguém, sendo preparada para desposar Lúcio Malfoy. _

"_Não podemos perder a chance de casa-la com um Malfoy, Narcisa", me dissera minha mãe. "Eles são a família puro sangue mais rica da Grã-Bretanha", emendara o meu pai. No inverno eu já estava casada, e antes de completar 16 anos, no verão, eu já tinha dado à luz a Draco, que nascera prematuro, devido ao meu corpo mal formado de adolescente, estreito e inapto para uma longa gestação._

_Verena, eu soube um ano depois, tinha fugido de Hogwarts, quando seu pai a quis casar com um bruxo Húngaro velho e decrépito. A família, no entanto, conseguira captura-la três meses depois da fuga, vivendo em um vilarejo trouxa. A traição aos valores da família, a desobediência, a desonra e a contaminação advinda do contato com os trouxas levaram à morte de Verena. _

_Seu corpo fora abandonado, conforme eu tinha sabido, e por muitos anos eu ainda imaginei minha doce Verena, fria e pálida, jogada no meio do nada, apodrecendo dia a pós dia até lhe restarem só os ossos._

_**Cerca de duas semanas antes...**_

_No dia seguinte à festa de recepção aos calouros da Universidade de Toronto, eu acordei, no meio da tarde, com uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Levantei cambaleante da cama, me arrastando até o banheiro, tateando pelo caminho, evitando abrir os olhos, pois a luz do dia parecia cegar-me. Tirei a roupa rapidamente e enfiei-me embaixo do chuveiro tentando recuperar os sentidos._

_Eu ri para mim mesma embaixo d'água, pensando em como eu fora ousada naquela noite, bebendo e dançando entre os trouxas. Não era nada difícil viver entre eles, como eu tinha sido ensinada a vida toda, equivocadamente tinha ensinado ao meu filho. Os trouxas se pareciam conosco em muita coisa._

_Claro, haviam diferenças culturais, e eu e Draco estávamos contando a todo momento com a ajuda de Harry Potter e de Hermione Granger para nos ensinar a respeito dessas diferenças e nos auxiliar a passar despercebidos. Mas, em poucas semanas, eu me acostumara a tal ponto que já não era preciso atormentar Harry e Hermione com milhares de perguntas diárias._

_Os grifinórios tinham sido a melhor coisa que acontecera a mim e a meu filho em anos. Eu era profundamente grata a Harry Potter e seria enquanto respirasse: ele tinha procurado por Draco após a guerra, não desistira dele, não o tinha condenado como fizera grande parte do mundo bruxo. Era ele quem tinha salvado meu filho de Lúcio e depois de Azkaban. Em pouco tempo eu tinha percebido o envolvimento de Harry e Draco, e eu não podia estar mais feliz._

_Era tudo o que uma mãe podia querer: alguém disposto a tudo proteger meu filho, mantê-lo bem e a salvo. Eu não dava a mínima se era um homem, se essa relação não resultaria em herdeiros legítimos ou se Harry Potter era mestiço. Aqueles anos casada com Lúcio tinham me feito desprender-me por completo desses pensamentos. _

_E então havia Hermione Granger. _

_Sobre ela, eu não sabia o que pensar. Quando ela me salvara dos aurores, há semanas atrás, e fora gentil e solidária comigo, eu não tinha compreendido o porquê. Era uma menina nascida trouxa, que tinha todas as razões do mundo para me detestar: eu era uma Black de nascimento e tinha me casado com Lúcio Malfoy, de forma a estar ligada a duas famílias supremacistas, que defendiam a pureza do sangue, coisa que eu mesma repetira em alguns momentos._

_Mais tarde, conforme os dias se passaram e Hermione continuava a me tratar bem e a me defender, eu comecei a compreender sua postura. A tinha ouvido com atenção, muitas vezes, nas aulas de Estudos de Gênero na Universidade de Toronto, posicionando-se a favor da sororidade e apoio mútuo entre as mulheres._

_Hermione se revoltava com o machismo, com a noção equivocada de superioridade masculina que tinha sido quase natural durante toda a minha vida. A ideia de um marido provedor, forte, poderoso e que é o chefe da casa era um dos valores que fundamentava famílias antigas, como era o caso da minha. Minhas irmãs tinha sido exceções: a irreverência de Andrômeda culminara em seu exílio da família e a de Bellatrix tinha sido perdoada apenas pela grande contribuição que ela fizera à causa do Lorde das Trevas. _

_A violência a qual eu fora submetida ao longo das últimas décadas, eu tinha percebido, despertava em Hermione Granger um forte sentimento de empatia. Ela era uma jovem corajosa, aguerrida e determinada. Estava pronta a lutar em meu nome, mesmo que eu jamais a tivesse protegido, mesmo que, há alguns meses atrás, eu estivesse em pé, impassível e impotente, vendo a minha irmã Bellatrix tortura-la._

_Eu saí do chuveiro, aqueles pensamentos preenchendo minha mente, fazendo minha cabeça doer ainda mais. O banho ao menos tinha colaborado para me despertar. Sequei meu corpo com a toalha e escovei os dentes, tentando tirar o gosto ruim da ressaca da minha boca. Depois, enrolei a toalha nos meus cabelos e outra ao redor do meu corpo._

_Quando voltei ao quarto, na intenção de ir buscar uma roupa, pois havia esquecido de levar quando me arrastara para o banheiro minutos antes, Hermione Granger ainda dormia. Seu corpo esguio e bem delineado espalhava-se sobre a cama, e ela tinha dispensado o cobertor, no quarto aquecido. _

_A pele nua dela, coberta apenas por uma pequena calcinha rendada, tinha me atordoado. O desejo que eu senti naquele momento, tomando-me, preenchendo minha mente, me pegou de surpresa. Fazia muitos e muitos anos que eu não sentia atração tão forte por uma mulher, a última tinha sido Verena – eu já achava que aquilo tinha sido uma fase, mesmo que eu jamais tivesse sentido desejo pelo meu marido, ou por qualquer homem. _

_Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aquilo de mim. _

_**Naquele dia...**_

Eu tinha visto Hermione Granger tremer levemente antes de levantar-se para ler seu texto na aula de escrita criativa; aquilo tinha me feito arquear as sobrancelhas de surpresa, pois timidez ou nervosismo não combinavam com a postura que aquela jovem vinha demonstrando a cada aula na Universidade de Toronto.

_Vênus, teu corpo de curvas delineadas_

_Tem escritas esplendorosas poesias_

_Tuas vestes, Vênus, são sórdidas heresias_

_Escondem, na pele, estrofes não declamadas_

Ela lera a primeira estrofe, carregada de desejo e devoção, fazendo-me estremecer. Até então, Hermione só tinha escrito sobre coisas que realmente importavam pra ela, de modo que eu não me deixava enganar que aquilo fosse, simplesmente um poema.

Por Merlin, será que ela gostava de mulheres? Era verdade que ela tinha me dito, uma vez, que eu não precisava de homem para ser amada. Mas imaginei que ela tinha dito aquilo em relação à minha situação, não à própria sexualidade.

_Nos teus lábios, versos: não ousei recitar_

_Teu perfume de rimas harmoniosas_

_Enche-me de vontades, se não indecorosas_

_São bastante insensatas, de te venerar_

Eu via sua mão que não segurava o caderno mexer nervosamente sobre a coxa, como se limpasse algo. Um de seus pés agitava-se e sacudia-se inquieto. Foi então que me dei conta: ela estava ansiosa demais, era óbvio que a pessoa para quem ela escrevia aquele poema estava naquela sala.

Senti o ciúmes me tomar de um jeito completamente novo, surpreendendo-me ao me dar conta que eu não queria que Hermione Granger tivesse olhos pra qualquer outra mulher.

Perguntei-me, irritada, por qual daquelas garotas jovens e bonitas ela tinha se apaixonado.

_O azul bucólico destes olhos teus_

_Soube cantar a beleza para os meus_

_Dominar-me tal qual minha fascinação_

Olhos azuis? Eu me apegara àquela dica, olhando discretamente em volta. Havia Jennifer, uma menina da Califórnia, loura e bronzeada, com orbes de um azul intenso tomando-lhe o rosto. Havia uma canadense bastante tímida, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claro, que eu não me lembrava direito o nome, talvez fosse Bette ou Britney. Havia, também, Daphne, uma moça britânica que também voltaria à Londres em alguns meses: talvez fosse ela, talvez Hermione estivesse com esperanças de desenvolver essa relação na Inglaterra.

_Da minha vassalagem, Vênus, você usa_

_Sou poetisa encantada pela musa_

_Prostrada diante desta inspiração_

Quando acabou, Hermione ergueu os olhos pra mim, prendendo-os no meu rosto. Não a vi olhar para mais ninguém.

Meus olhos também eram azuis. Talvez... talvez ela tivesse falando de mim? Não, aquilo não era possível. Nossa vida ali era uma coisa, quando voltássemos à Inglaterra eu voltaria a ser uma bruxa considerada criminosa e partidária do Lorde das Trevas, e mesmo que Harry conseguisse me inocentar, as pessoas jamais me olhariam com confiança.

Fora que meus anos de beleza e juventude já tinham sido tomados de mim por Lúcio Malfoy. Hermione iria querer uma garota de sua idade, não uma mulher com idade pra ser sua mãe.

Ela não tocou no assunto na hora do almoço e durante toda a tarde, de forma que me convenci que ela olhara para mim para buscar a opinião aprovadora de uma amiga, evitando olhar para a jovem de quem gostava.

Provavelmente era Daphne, eu pensei, um pouco amargurada.

N.A.: Pessoal, no próximo haverá um bônus da Hermione. Eu quis dar uma visão dessas duas, porque achei legal para o andamento da história. A partir do capítulo 22 voltamos com a narrativa Harry/Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21 – BÔNUS – HERMIONE GRANGER

NARRADO POR HERMIONE GRANGER

Eu e Narcisa estávamos sozinhas pela primeira vez no dia. Tínhamos passado a manhã e a tarde envolvidas com as aulas no Victoria College, e os horários de almoço e intervalos tínhamos passado com Harry e Draco.

Assim que retornamos da Universidade, Narcisa foi tomar banho enquanto eu fui cozinhar o jantar, com ajuda de Harry. Jantamos todos juntos na sala, e depois, ela e Draco foram cuidar da louça.

Eu fui para o quarto tomar meu banho, escovar os dentes e me ajeitar para dormir. Não era tão tarde, mas eu me sentia exausta. Aquele dia tinha sido muito cansativo.

Eu realmente me dedicava as aulas, mesmo que aquilo tudo fosse só faixada e eu soubesse que retornaríamos a Inglaterra em breve – estava aproveitando para aprender sobre temáticas que sempre me interessaram muito, mas que pouco tive contato em Hogwarts. No mundo bruxo, víamos, brevemente, um pouco de literatura, na disciplina de História da Magia, mas tinha sido apenas isso.

Além disso, estava gostando de me conectar um novamente com o mundo trouxa, ao qual eu sentia, também, que pertencia, tanto quanto ao mundo mágico. Eu tinha nascido trouxa, não negava minhas origens, ao contrário, gostava delas. Amava meus pais, sentia uma falta deles absurda, mas sabia que estavam bem, protegidos, longe de todo aquele horror da guerra que ainda não tinha nos abandonado por completo.

No entanto, apesar das circunstâncias, eu não podia negar que gostava daquele período que estávamos passando em Toronto. Todo o tempo ali vinha sendo especial, e eu sabia que era por causa dela: _Narcisa_.

Naquela manhã, eu tinha lido o poema que escrevi pensando nela, na frente de todos. Na hora, eu a vi aparentar constrangimento com o que ouviu. Porém, depois, tudo parecera voltar relativamente ao normal e ninguém tinha tocado no assunto.

Mas agora, quando finalmente estávamos a sós, e eu a observava enquanto ela saía do banheiro, fechando a porta, Narcisa me parecia nervosa e inquieta.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, na cama que dividíamos já há alguns dias.

Oh céus, ultimamente, só sua proximidade fazia meu coração disparar. Ela vestia uma blusa preta de pijama com a gola em v, mostrando seus seios fartos e perfeitos. A calça listradinha rosa claro era fina, mostrando suas pernas longas e curvilíneas. Ela suspirou, puxando a coberta sobre si, os lábios entreabertos com seu hálito refrescante de hortelã. O corpo dela perfumava o quarto todo com o cheiro de lavanda do seu creme hidratante, revirando minha mente.

Eu a queria.

Por Deus, a desejava loucamente, com tudo que eu tinha, com cada célula do meu corpo.

Mas sabia que dificilmente ela se disporia a ter uma relação com uma mulher. Ainda mais comigo, uma garota tão jovem, nascida trouxa. Talvez aquele poema tivesse sido um erro. Ela tinha, muito provavelmente, percebido que se tratava de uma declaração de amor pra ela, e agora tudo ficaria estranho entre nós.

Pigarrei, pensando em como contornar aquela situação.

Resolvi lidar com aquilo com o máximo de sinceridade e não ficar dando voltas que só constrangeriam ainda mais a nós duas. Era como um _band-aid_, era melhor arrancar de uma única vez.

\- Holly. – eu a chamei, carinhosamente como sempre fazia.

Ela se virou pra mim, com um olhar estranho no rosto. A face estava contorcida numa expressão de desagrado. Recuei.

\- Não me chame mais de Holly se estivermos sozinhas. – ela cortou. – Eu sou Narcisa Malfoy, é bom você se lembrar disso.

Ela me encarava com seriedade e eu podia sentir a irritação e o desconforto em sua voz. Narcisa jamais tinha usado aquele tom comigo, jamais tinha me olhado daquela maneira. Eu tinha realmente estragado tudo. "Porque você tinha que ler aquele poema Hermione?", eu pensava, desolada e arrependida.

\- Você não é mais Narcisa Malfoy. – eu a corrigi, sem saber o que dizer além disso.

\- Está certo. – ela concedeu. – Narcisa Black. Praticamente dá no mesmo. Um é o sobrenome do homem que me comprou e o outro o sobrenome do homem que me vendeu. Minha família amava as artes das trevas, nós tivemos muitos comensais da morte e odiávamos trouxas tanto quanto meu ex marido.

\- Nós? – eu perguntei, sentindo o baque das palavras dela. – Você inclusive?

\- Não. – a voz dela se tornou menos ríspida. – Eu não odeio trouxas, nunca odiei.

Um silêncio pesou entre nós, antes que ela continuasse.

\- Mas eu acreditei que não devíamos nos misturar com eles, cheguei a acreditar que crianças como você não deveriam ir a Hogwarts. – ela falou com alguma urgência, como se quisesse me fazer entender. – Já não compartilho mais disso, mas ajudei a fortalecer essa crença por muitos anos.

\- Isso não importa pra mim. – eu comecei a dizer, mas ela interrompeu o que seria meu discurso sobre como ela não era mais a mulher que fora um dia, que repetia o preconceito de seus pais.

\- Dividi a mesa com comensais da morte, comi com eles como uma igual. – ela continuou me dizendo, séria, como se eu nada tivesse falado. – Não fiz nada para ajudar ninguém, nem aqueles que meu marido e minha irmã machucaram. Nunca tentei salva-los. Essa sou eu. Não sou Holly, não sou uma jovem universitária que faz intercâmbio em Toronto, cheia de luz e vida. Você precisa sempre lembrar disso, Hermione. E eu também não posso me esquecer, como tenho me esquecido ultimamente.

\- Por que você precisa remoer isso, Narcisa? – eu perguntei, tentando demove-la de opinião tão ruim sobre si mesma. – Já foi, está no passado. E de qualquer forma, você não acredita nessas coisas que sua família pensava, pelo menos não mais.

Ela me encarava, séria, talvez um pouco impactada pela minha posição firme e minha recusa ao que ela tentava decretar sobre si própria. Eu continuei, diante do espaço que ela me dava para falar.

\- E você não tem que se recriminar por não ter podido ajudar algumas pessoas. Como salvaria alguém de Lucio Malfoy ou de Bellatrix Lestrange? Você estava presa ali, assustada, passando um inferno nas mãos do seu marido. Se fizesse algo correria o risco de ser torturada, de ver seu filho sendo torturado. – eu argumentei, com coerência.

\- Eu sempre fui fraca, Lucio tem razão. – ela baixou a cabeça.

\- Lúcio Malfoy jamais teve razão na vida dele. Em absolutamente nada. – eu disse, com raiva. – Você é uma mulher forte, fez de tudo para proteger seu filho. Eu te admiro muito. Não pense que quando eu lhe chamo de Holly é porque me esqueço de quem você é. Eu sei disso o tempo todo, cada vez que olho pra você.

Ela me olhou. Seus olhos azuis bonitos brilharam intensamente pra mim, perdidos, cheios de emoção.

\- Você se esquece? – eu inqueri.

\- Me esqueço do que? – ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

\- Se esquece de quem eu sou. – eu esclareci. – Quando estamos nos divertindo aqui em Toronto. Quando você me chama de Elen.

\- Não, Hermione. – ela murmurou. – Nunca me esqueço de que você é uma mulher muito melhor do que eu. Nunca me esqueço de você, na sala da Mansão Malfoy, sendo torturada pela minha irmã. Você é tão corajosa, podia ter fugido, é inteligente o suficiente para ter saído da Inglaterra junto de seus pais e vivido bem longe da guerra. Mas você ficou, foi leal, lutou até o fim. Eu nunca fui valente como você.

\- Você foi valente de um outro modo. – eu apontei. – As pessoas não são iguais, Narcisa. Mas isso não significa que exista uma hierarquia entre nós.

Sua expressão parecia se tornar mais amena quando eu dizia aquelas coisas pra ela. Quando eu falava sobre como ela era, também, corajosa e eu a admirava. Mas eu ainda podia ver a descrença e a insegurança em seu rosto.

\- Narcisa, aquele poema... – eu disse, de uma vez, antes que perdesse as forças e acabasse deixando aquele momento passar. – Você sabe que escrevi pra você, não sabe?

Eu vi os lábios de Narcisa se entreabrirem numa expressão sincera de aturdimento.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, a voz aguda, engasgando-se com a palavra.

Ela não seria capaz de fingir aquele grau de surpresa. Era óbvio que não tinha considerado que eu tinha realmente me declarado pra ela naquele mesmo dia, na aula de Escrita Criativa.

\- Estou apaixonada por você. – eu confessei.

\- Mas... mas... – ela não sabia o que dizer. – Isso não tem cabimento.

\- Sim, tem. – eu falei, com determinação. – Você não precisa sentir o mesmo, está tudo bem. Eu só pensei que você tivesse entendido, hoje mais cedo, pra quem era o poema. E não queria que tudo ficasse esquisito entre a gente.

\- Eu achei que era pra aquela garota, Daphne. – Narcisa me contou, fazendo uma careta involuntária. – É uma menina da sua idade, sem todos esses demônios que eu tenho...

\- Por Deus, não. – eu estava impressionada. Achei que estivesse sendo tão óbvia quanto aos meus sentimentos, mas aparentemente, ela não tinha nem considerado que eu poderia gostar dela.

\- Ela é muito bonita. – Narcisa falou, evidentemente em desagrado.

\- Não existe mulher nenhuma mais bonita do que você. – eu disse, com veemência. – Me lembro como se fosse ontem, da primeira vez que te vi.

\- Onde foi? – ela abriu um sorriso, sem parecer perceber que o tinha feito.

\- Na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, há alguns anos atrás. – eu contei. – Você estava com um vestido comprido preto, era a pessoa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Não sei como todos conseguiram ver o jogo com você lá.

Ela ainda sorria, agora mais abertamente.

\- Você está me deixando tímida. – ela deitou a cabeça de lado, tão adorável...

Quando ela disse aquilo, eu já me sentia, também, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Eu... eu não quero constranger você. – senti meu próprio rosto esquentar. – Se você preferir, nunca mais falamos disso... eu só queria que você soubesse...

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela tocou meus lábios com seus dedos compridos, me silenciando por completo. Eu só podia ouvir o tom da minha respiração, pesada e tensa, enquanto todo meu ser se resumia àquele toque dela.

Narcisa avançou, aproximou seu corpo do meu. Seu calor virou minha cabeça, eu fechei os olhos, inebriada e entregue. Senti seus lábios substituírem seus dedos em minha boca, e de repente, ela estava me beijando.

Sua boca se entreabriu pra minha e eu mergulhei nela, aprofundando o beijo, deixando nossas línguas se acariciarem e se conhecerem. Eu estava no paraíso.

\- Quero que a gente continue falando disso. – ela sussurrou baixo em meu ouvido, quando sua boca abandonou meus lábios para conhecer a pele do meu pescoço.

Todo meu corpo arrepiava diante das carícias que ela fazia em mim, seus lábios e sua língua descendo pelo meu ombro, me deixando completamente louca.

\- Aaah... – eu suspirei quando ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Meu gemido a fez parar. Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar pra mim de um jeito febril e luxurioso.

\- Merlin... – ela disse. – Isso foi tão intenso... o meu desejo... nossa...

Eu encarei seu rosto um pouco assustado. Tinha que considerar o passado dela. Não tinham sido nada fáceis aqueles anos com Lúcio Malfoy. Aquela era uma mulher que tinha tido seu corpo violentado seguidas vezes, que não conhecia o prazer, e sim a dor. Claro que o desejo a assustaria... porque o desejo podia levar a um ato sexual e, no caso de Narcisa, o sexo a tinha machucado de diversas formas. Não apenas físicas.

\- Fique tranquila, tudo bem? – eu acariciei seus braços, trazendo-a para um abraço firme, segurando seu corpo junto do meu. – Eu também desejo você... mas por enquanto é só isso. Não tem que acontecer nada ainda.

A ouvi suspirar.

\- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, em meu ouvido. – Você é muito carinhosa.

\- Sei que você já foi muito machucada. – eu falei, com pesar. – Mas eu juro, Narcisa, que jamais a machucarei.

\- Eu sei. – ela afastou um pouco o rosto, encarando-me.

Eu sorri pra ela, e a vi sorrir de volta pra mim. Era surreal estar nos braços daquela mulher.

\- Nem acredito que você está aqui comigo desse jeito. – ela verbalizou meus próprios sentimentos, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte de felicidade.

\- Você queria isso há muito tempo? – eu quis saber.

\- Faz algumas semanas que percebi. – ela contou.

\- Não ficou incomodada com esse sentimento? – eu perguntei, acariciando seu rosto. – Digo, por eu ser uma mulher.

\- Não. – Narcisa me confessou. – Eu meio que já sabia... que eu gostava de mulheres.

Eu ri pra ela, interessada.

\- Quer dizer que houve outra antes de mim? – eu perguntei.

\- Houve uma. – ela falou, e pareceu meio triste com a lembrança. – Quando eu era adolescente?

\- O que aconteceu com ela? – eu questionei com delicadeza, suavizando o tom de voz.

\- Foi morta pela família. – ela me contou. – Verena fugiu de casa. Foi logo depois que me casei com Lúcio.

\- Eu sinto muito. – eu segurei sua mão, a apoiando.

Ela me encarou, parecendo, também, sentir muito. Mas depois de um tempinho balançou levemente a cabeça, como se afastasse o pensamento ruim, e me sorriu de novo com valentia.

\- E você, srta. Hermione Granger? – ela perguntou. – Já beijou outras mulheres.

\- Uma, também. – eu contei, sorridente. – Mas já faz uns dois anos.

\- Era uma grifinória? – Narcisa perguntou, com um pouco de desagrado. – Ainda são próximas?

\- Não, era uma corvinal. – eu falei. – E não somos próximas.

\- Acho bom. – ela disse, e parecia nitidamente aliviada.

\- Você está com ciúmes? – eu perguntei, rindo.

\- Não tem graça nenhuma. – ela fez um biquinho emburrado. – Quase morri de ciúmes hoje quando você ficou falando dos olhos azuis da Daphne.

\- Mas eu estava falando dos seus olhos azuis. – eu me defendi, indignada.

\- Na hora eu não sabia. – ela apontou. – E é bom mesmo que esteja, Granger. É bom mesmo que esteja.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22 – HARRY POTTER

\- Rony? – eu perguntei, sonolento, depois de ter estendido a mão para o criado-mudo ao lado a minha cama e pegado, na gaveta, o pequeno espelhinho através do qual eu me comunicava com meu melhor amigo. – Você sabe que aqui não são nem 6 horas da manhã ainda né?

\- Eu sei. – Rony respondeu afoito, a voz alta e urgente.

Draco resmungou ao meu lado na cama, irritado com a interrupção do seu sono. Seus olhos pareceram resistir quando ele tentou abri-los.

\- Vocês precisam voltar urgentemente! – Rony afirmou. – Marcaram o julgamento para daqui a duas horas. Narcisa e Draco precisam estar uma hora antes do horário agendado para a audiência, ou será considerado, em definitivo, que eles são foragidos da justiça e acabarão sendo condenados.

\- Filhos da puta. – eu gritei, despertando de vez Draco, que se sentou ao meu lado, o rosto amassado, encarando Rony pelo espelho. – Eles já devem imaginar que estamos fora do país. Isso é uma estratégia, marcar o julgamento assim sem nenhuma antecedência...

\- Sabemos disso. – Rony falou. – Mas o advogado bruxo, que foi contratado por Andrômeda Tonks, já está preparado. Basta que vocês estejam no Ministério em uma hora. Papai falou que há como transformar estes espelhos que estamos usando em uma chave de portal, vamos acioná-lo aqui no momento certo e transportaremos vocês diretamente para o Ministério da Magia.

\- Está bem. – eu concordei, meu corpo todo em alerta. – Estaremos prontos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – Ron me acalmou. – Fique tranquilo, viu? O advogado está confiante. No final do dia isso terá terminado, eles serão declarados inocentes, e vocês estarão em casa.

\- É tudo o que eu mais quero. – eu suspirei, deixando meu olhar ir de encontro a Draco.

\- Nós estamos mantendo a casa do Largo Grimmauld pra vocês, desde que viajaram. – ele sorriu pra nós. – Está tudo pronto para recebe-los. Estou feliz que você vai voltar, Harry.

\- Obrigado, Ron. – eu disse, verdadeiramente grato. – Também estou feliz em voltar.

Os Weasleys tinham cuidado de tudo, eram minha família. Depois que os conheci, nunca mais pude reclamar sobre ser sozinho.

Finalizei o contato com o Rony e me ergui da cama, rapidamente.

\- Draco, você pode ir acordar as garotas? – eu perguntei. - Vou trocar de roupa e começar a juntar nossas coisas.

Draco se levantou, ainda de pijamas, se adiantando para fora do quarto.

Dado que eu também não vestia nada além de uma calça confortável de flanela, eu fui, em primeiro lugar, a procura de roupas limpas e adequadas que eu pudesse vestir. Não era apropriado que eu fosse para esse julgamento todo "alegre e delicado", no maior estilo "Simon Thomas".

Quando eu consegui alcançar a única combinação de roupa que me pertencia, ou seja, as vestes que eu estava usando na noite que resgatei Draco em Azkaban, ele entrou no quarto outra vez, de supetão, com uma expressão assombrada no rosto.

\- O que foi? – eu olhei pra ele, preocupado.

\- Minha... minha m-mãe... minha mãe e Her-ermione... – ele gaguejou, incoerente, apoiando-se na porta do guarda-roupa, que se encontrava aberta.

\- O que tem? – eu inquiri, meus olhos já correndo para a porta, com preocupação. – Elas estão bem?

Ele assentiu num movimento curto com a cabeça, deixando claro que eu não deveria me preocupar com a segurança delas. Mas quando eu continuei a encará-lo, ele explicou, afinal, o que tinha visto.

\- Elas estavam... hmmm... Abraçadas na cama... as pernas entrelaçadas, a mão de minha mãe estava...

\- Estava? – eu perguntei, automaticamente, ao vê-lo engolir em seco, como se não fosse capaz de completar a frase.

\- Estava nos... peitos... d-da Granger. – Draco disse, constrangido.

Conti meus impulsos de cobrir as orelhas. Ao falar sobre aquilo, eu me sentia invadindo um momento muito pessoal da minha sogra com uma garota, que, por acaso, eu tinha como se fosse uma irmã pra mim. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, eu já esperava que algo assim acontecesse entre Hermione e Narcisa, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Você está realmente surpreso? – eu perguntei pausadamente a Draco, com cuidado.

Não sabia como ele reagiria ao novo romance da mãe.

\- Não exatamente. – ele confessou. – Quer dizer... depois daquele poema eu já imaginava que Hermione tivesse sentimentos por ela. Mas eu não sabia... não sabia que minha mãe tinha uma inclinação... hã, por mulheres.

\- Isso te incomoda? – eu procurei ser compreensivo, embora aquilo não fizesse muito sentido, já que ele próprio estava se relacionando com alguém do mesmo sexo.

\- Não! – ele se apressou a esclarecer. – Seria muita hipocrisia se me incomodasse.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, brevemente.

\- Eu só não imaginei ela lésbica, ao longo de todos esses anos... não sei... acho que ninguém está preparado pra ver a mãe em uma cena tão íntima... – ele falou. – Mas eu fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém legal, depois de todos esses anos num casamento horrível com meu pai.

\- Elas se dão bem, evidentemente se gostam muito. – eu disse, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dele. – E Hermione vai protege-la a qualquer custo, Draco, tenha certeza disso. Acho que sua mãe não poderia ter encontrado uma pessoa melhor, mesmo se ela tivesse procurado a vida toda.

Ele me sorriu, parecendo genuinamente contente pela mãe. Quando eu soltei seu braço e comecei a trocar de roupa, ele começou, também, a despir o pijama e procurar outra roupa pra vestir.

Voltamos a usar nossas varinhas. Não fazia mais sentido restringir o uso de magia.

Nos arrumamos, escovamos os dentes, lavamos o rosto, e começamos a organizar nossos pertences. Alguns minutos depois, nós estávamos os dois prontos, vestidos, com todas as nossas roupas guardadas em nossas malas, puxando-as na direção da sala.

Hermione e Narcisa já nos aguardavam. Minha sogra estava sentada no sofá enquanto minha amiga lhe servia uma xícara de café uma bandeja de biscoitos. Me adiantei para cafeteira, querendo me servir de café e comer alguma coisa também, afinal o julgamento poderia ser demorado.

Quando eu e Draco sentamo-nos com nossas próprias xícaras e ele pegou seu primeiro biscoito, Narcisa, que até então não tinha tirado os olhos do filho, falou:

\- Draco... – era só o nome dele, como uma súplica para que o filho a compreendesse.

Eu tive certeza que aquilo era sobre Draco tê-la visto abraçada a Hermione, antes mesmo que a conversa se desenrolasse.

\- Mamãe, não se preocupe, certo? – ele a acalmou. – Estou feliz por vocês.

\- Draco, eu... – Hermione pareceu ainda mais surpresa que Narcisa, pela fala despretensiosa do seu novo "enteado". – Eu fico muito agradecida. Significa muito pra mim que você nos apoie.

Draco sorriu pra ela, e eu encarei aquele homem com orgulho. Não havia mais nada nele que me lembrasse um menino preconceituoso e cheio de si por causa do sangue puro e do dinheiro da família. Ele tinha crescido, tinha se tornado um homem incrível, gentil. Eu me sentia sortudo de poder estar ao seu lado.

\- Cuide dela, sim? – foi a única coisa que ele falou.

\- Pode deixar. – Hermione respondeu, sorridente.

Narcisa sorria em meio a lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Ela parecia tão tocada, tão contente, que estava temporariamente incapaz de falar.

\- / -

Quando chegou a hora, nossas malas foram todas guardadas na bolsinha de contas de Hermione, e nós quatro já estávamos de mãos dadas, firmemente, na sala do apartamento que tinha sido nossa moradia por quase dois meses.

Nenhum de nós tivera tempo para se despedir da nossa vida em Toronto, para ir até a Universidade ver pela última vez as pessoas que gostávamos, para caminhar uma última manhã pelo parque. Mas, apesar daquele período ter sido bom, eu estava feliz de retornar.

Eu queria enfrentar de uma vez aquela situação, garantir a segurança de Draco, de uma vez por todas. E foi com confiança e determinação que eu agarrei o pequeno espelhinho, sentindo que a chave do portal era ativada, e nós éramos arrastados através do espaço, surgindo, novamente, no Ministério da Magia.

Aparecemos diretamente no escritório do Sr. Weasley, no qual estavam, já nos aguardando, os Tonks, os Weasley, e, ao lado de Rony, meu primo Duda.

A primeira coisa que fiz, foi encarar meu primo, com confusão. Por que ele estava ali? Duda não era muito acostumado a magia, tinha receio, e o Ministério era cheio de bruxos de todos os tipos. Havia muito mais magia ali do que na casa dos Weasley, onde ele permanecera até então, durante meu tempo em Toronto.

\- Ele me pediu pra vir. – Ron explicou, baixinho, compreendendo minha expressão.

\- Eu tinha que apoiar você – Duda falou, me olhando um pouco sem jeito. – Você está apoiando a mim, depois de todo o mal que eu te fiz... Vir até aqui hoje era o mínimo que...

E antes que ele pudesse terminar, eu me adiantei, e o abracei.

Ele ficou parado alguns segundos, surpreso com meu gesto, e depois jogou seus grandes braços em volta de mim, apertando-me. Ele fazia parte da minha família afinal, ele estava arrependido do que tinha sido pra mim durante aqueles anos na casa de meus tios, e eu estava pronto para perdoá-lo.

\- Obrigado, Harry. – a voz do meu primo era um pouco emocionada.

\- Você está bem? – eu perguntei, com seriedade, olhando para seu rosto redondo.

Ele deu de ombros. Tinha ainda mágoa em seus olhos, pela situação com os pais. Mas ele me sorriu corajosamente, e balançou a cabeça, respondendo afirmativamente à minha pergunta.

De repente, o momento tornou-se de reencontro. Narcisa abraçava a irmã, e em seguida o cunhado e a sobrinha, apresentando formalmente o filho, que cumprimentava seus parentes que, até então, tinham sido distantes em sua vida.

Hermione abraçou os Weasley, e eu segui seu exemplo, cumprimentando, em seguida, a família de Tonks, perguntando por Lupin, que ficara em casa com o bebê.

\- Eu sabia que não era invenção essa história de romance entre você e Draco. – Tonks me falou, em alto e bom som.

Eu me senti ruborizar. Aparentemente, Ron e meu primo já tinham espalhado para os demais que meu envolvimento com Draco era real, e não somente alguma coisa que eu tinha inventado para protege-lo da inciativa do Ministério de fazer dele um criminoso.

Draco segurou minha mão, com força, mostrando apoio e ao mesmo tempo, procurando apoio em mim.

\- É verdade, estamos juntos. – eu confirmei, vendo nada além de aceitação e sorrisos alegres no rosto de todos os presentes.

\- E há outra novidade. – Narcisa disse, com nervosismo, o corpo virado na direção de Andrômeda. – Mana... preciso te contar uma coisa...

Eu olhei, um pouco alarmado, para minha sogra, que parecia inquieta e, ao mesmo tempo, decidida.

\- Tem certeza? – Hermione não parecia ter esperado pela inciativa de Narcisa em tornar público seu romance. – Quer dizer... eu não me importo de esperar um pouco mais para contarmos... até que você se sinta mais confortável...

\- Não quero esperar. – Narcisa disse, cada vez mais confiante e menos insegura. – Só esconderemos se você preferir.

\- Não prefiro. – Hermione sorriu para a outra, orgulhosa e visivelmente apaixonada.

Ela segurou a mão de Hermione, olhando para minha amiga como se ela fosse um tesouro de valor inestimável.

\- Hermione e eu também estamos juntas. – Narcisa falou, e depois acrescentou, para não deixar dúvidas. – Como um casal.

Fez-se um silêncio no cômodo, durante alguns segundos, enquanto todos pareciam tentar absorver a notícia.

\- Que? – disse Rony, a voz um pouco estridente, como se não tivesse sido capaz de entender a frase que saíra dos lábios de Narcisa.

\- Por essa eu não esperava! – comentou Jorge Weasley, que olhava para Hermione, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Mione, querida, nós nem imaginávamos que você... – Molly começou a dizer, mas pareceu não saber como terminar.

Ao final, apenas se aproximou da menina para abraça-la, com seu jeito de mãezona.

Ninguém disse a Hermione que Narcisa tinha idade para ser mãe dela. Estávamos cercados de pessoas extremamente gentis, amáveis e que gostavam demais de nós para se importar com detalhes como a idade e o gênero dos nossos parceiros.

\- Seja bem vinda a família, cunhada. – Andrômeda saudou Hermione, parecendo bastante feliz pelo enlace. E então, virou-se para a irmã. – Acho que você fez uma excelente escolha, Cissa.

Narcisa era só sorrisos ao olhar para a irmã.

\- Sei que fiz. – a certeza na voz de Narcisa fez Hermione suspirar.

Foi então que ouvimos batidas insistentes na porta.

\- É Gui. – O Sr. Weasley falou, alerta, referindo-se a um dos filhos, que não estava presente dentro do escritório. – Ele está batendo na porta para nos avisar que chegou a hora de Draco e Narcisa se apresentarem no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

\- Vamos de uma vez. – Draco disse, a cabeça erguida, a mão firme na minha.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23 – DRACO MALFOY

Seis homens esperavam por nós, quando entramos no Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia: o primeiro era o chefe do referido Departamento, Magnus Scrimgeour, que estivera presente no dia da minha captura, e ordenara que eu fosse levado à Azkaban. Depois, havia quatro aurores dos quais eu não me lembrava o nome. E por fim, o próprio recém nomeado Ministro da Magia, Gawain Robards.

Robards, pelo que eu soubera, tinha conseguido o cargo com uma campanha de combate rígido e duro a todo e qualquer partidário do Lorde das Trevas. Ele e seus apoiadores argumentavam que era preciso extirpar do mundo bruxo ex Comensais da Morte e restaurar o Ministério da Magia, tornando-o forte e capaz de garantir a segurança dos bruxos e bruxas do nosso país.

Scrimgeour e Robards não contavam com o problema que eu e Harry Potter significaríamos para eles.

Pelo que os Weasley tinham nos contado, as manifestações favoráveis a nós tinham se espalhado no mundo bruxo, sobretudo após a entrevista com a família Weasley ser divulgada nas principais mídias bruxas, até mesmo no exterior. Isso tinha feito parte da população bruxa, e inclusive funcionários de dentro do Ministério, voltar-se contra o Ministro, repudiando suas ações e a perseguição que Magnus Scrimgeour fazia em relação a mim e a minha mãe.

Dava para ver em seus rostos a raiva que eles sentiam de nós, sobretudo de mim.

Minha mãe logo foi levada para uma sala, acompanhada por dois aurores, onde ela deveria esperar pelo julgamento. O advogado bruxo contratado pela minha tia Andrômeda Tonks tinha garantido o direito dela manter uma companhia desarmada, na sala de espera. Andrômeda apressou-se a voluntariar-se para ficar com a irmã, e ambas foram revistadas e entregaram suas varinhas sob custódia do advogado bruxo, antes de serem encaminhadas para o local onde deveriam guardar.

Vi mamãe dar um sorriso corajoso na minha direção, e em seguida oferta-lo a Hermione, como se garantisse a nós que ela ficaria bem. Hermione tentou lhe sorrir de volta, mas eu sabia que a menina estava incomodada por não acompanhar minha mãe.

Quando os aurores se adiantaram para revistar-me, nada gentilmente, diga-se de passagem, Harry veio se colocar ao meu lado.

\- Ele também terá direito, certo? A um acompanhante. – Ele perguntou ao advogado, mas seus olhos encaravam firmemente Scrimgeour e Robards.

\- Se alguém se dispuser. – Scrimgeour deu de ombros, maldoso, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse um inseto que ele desejasse muito esmagar na sola de suas botas.

\- Ele é um prisioneiro de alta periculosidade. – Robards falou, com frieza. – As regras que se aplicam a sra. Black não se aplicam ao sr. Malfoy.

Eles chamavam a minha mãe pelo nome de solteira, mas eu continuava a ser um Malfoy.

\- Aprovaram um Decreto, sr. Malfoy. – meu advogado me explicou, cuidadoso. – Aqueles que tem a marca negra no braço, são considerados prisioneiros perigosos e precisam estar sob a custódia de um Dementador.

\- Não! – Harry rosnou, colocando-se à minha frente.

\- Você pode acompanha-lo sr. Potter. - Robards zombou. – É sua chance de mostrar que esse amor todo é real.

\- Eu vou aonde ele for. – Harry o enfrentou, e eu senti um aperto no peito diante de suas palavras.

Claro que ele iria. Harry que eu conhecia jamais me deixaria sozinho.

Harry ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça, e permitiu que os aurores o revistassem, do mesmo modo como tinham feito comigo, embora muito mais respeitosamente. Os homens chegaram a hesitar em fazer as magias necessárias e tocá-lo para verificar se não havia nada escondido em seu corpo. Ele era Harry Potter: mesmo que estivesse protegendo um ex Comensal da Morte, o mundo bruxo ainda lhe devia respeito e admiração.

Harry e eu entregamos nossas varinhas ao advogado bruxo, que assinou um termo de posse, da mesma maneira como tinha sido feito com Hermione e minha mãe.

\- Tem certeza, Harry? – Rony perguntou a ele. – Um de nós pode acompanhar Draco. Você sabe que tem... hã... problemas com Dementadores.

Lembrei-me que Harry me disse uma vez que era daquilo que ele mais tinha medo no mundo. Eram em Dementadores que seus bichos papões se transformavam, desde criança.

\- Eu vou. – Harry disse, com teimosia.

\- Harry, você não vai poder fazer um patrono lá dentro. – falou o sr. Weasley, em tom de aviso. – Vai estar completamente a mercê dos efeitos de um Dementador.

Harry assentiu, compreendendo aquilo que eu também já havia entendido: prender a nós dois numa sala com um Dementador, completamente desarmados e indefesos frente à sua crueldade, era estratégico.

Eles provavelmente sabiam do problema de Harry com os Dementadores. E provavelmente tinham descoberto, através dos próprios guardas de Azkaban, que eu quase enlouquecera apenas em algumas horas quando estive na prisão bruxa. Diante disso, certamente pretendiam desestabilizar a nós dois antes do julgamento, tornar-nos emocionalmente frágeis. Eu seria um réu com a sanidade posta à prova, e minha maior testemunha, Harry, também não estaria nas melhores condições psicológicas.

O sorriso vitorioso no rosto do Ministro não deixava dúvidas para aquilo.

Harry segurou minha mão, conforme os dois aurores que restaram nos encaminhavam para a sala onde ficaríamos encerrados em torno de uma hora, até sermos chamados para a audiência que me julgaria culpado ou inocente.

A sala estava gelada, como se estivéssemos entrando em um freezer, aquele equipamento trouxa que congelava alimentos, que eu tinha conhecido durante minha temporada em Toronto. O imenso Dementador flutuava no ambiente apertado, tão próximo de nós que parecíamos sufocar ali.

Quando a porta foi trancada e nos encontramos sozinhos ali dentro, eu senti a mão de Harry tremer contra a minha.

Nos primeiros minutos, conseguimos nos manter firmes, de pé. Mas logo, Harry começou a estremecer com violência, e abaixou-se no chão. Suas mãos tateavam o corpo inutilmente, em busca da varinha, e eu percebi que embora ele tenha enfrentado tantos Dementadores para me tirar de Azkaban, ele não poderia lidar com nem uma dessas criaturas completamente desarmado.

Eu abaixei-me ao lado dele, e aquilo foi vantagem para o Dementador. Ele cobriu toda nossa visão, e tudo o que víamos era a horrível capa preta ondulando na sala escura e fria.

A criatura sádica nos sugava todas as lembranças felizes, e fazia cada minuto ali parecer uma interminável tortura.

Eu foquei meus olhos em Harry, que apertava-se contra o meu corpo, tão frágil e vulnerável que eu quase não o reconhecia. Para mim, Harry Potter sempre tivera um quê de invencibilidade, presente sempre em sua voz, em seu jeito de posicionar os ombros, em seus olhos verdes brilhantes e em sua expressão determinada.

Agora, ele tinha os ombros encolhidos, os olhos verdes apagados e a expressão enrijecida, como se tentasse inutilmente controlar o medo.

Eu o abracei com força, a culpa me consumindo por ele estar ali, passando por tudo aquilo. O sentimento de culpa era parcialmente incutido em mim pela presença do Dementador, mas aquilo era, também, somente uma intensificação de algo que eu sentia verdadeiramente. Eu tinha muito arrependimento em mim, muitos erros nas costas, muita culpa, muita responsabilidade por aquilo que Harry estava passando em meu nome.

Mas eu ignorei a minha dor, e não deixei que aquele Dementador me enlouquecesse. Ele era só um, afinal. Eu lidara com muito mais, desarmado, por horas, em Azkaban, e não tinha morrido.

Tirei forças de onde eu não sabia que tinha, e mantive a cabeça no lugar, querendo proteger Harry.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo ainda restava naquela sala, mas eu não iria deixar que aquele Dementador consumisse Harry. O puxei ao encontro do meu peito, encaixando seu corpo no meu colo, para que ele não sentisse a frialdade que vinha do chão, congelando até os ossos dos nossos corpos.

Apertei-o contra meu calor, tão firmemente, tão resguardado, que senti que ele relaxava um pouco. Seus olhos pareceram lúcidos quando ele me olhou, algo do seu brilho característico retornando a viver ali, naquela imensidão verde.

\- Eu estou aqui. Estou aqui pra você. – eu murmurei, em seu ouvido, com a maior doçura que consegui incutir em minha voz.

\- C-canta... – ele pediu, tão baixo que se eu não estivesse incrivelmente perto não poderia tê-lo ouvido. – P-por favor... cante p-pra mim.

Eu respirei fundo, deixando minha lembrança vencer o espaço encerrado daquela sala, para buscar algo de bom que eu pudesse cantar pra ele.

\- _I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_. (Eu encontrei um amor para mim. Querida, entre de cabeça e me siga. Bem, eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce. Oh, eu nunca soube que era você quem estava esperando por mim.) – eu cantei, olhando pra ele cheio de carinho.

Ele sorriu com o termo no feminino contido na música, pegando a referência de que eu fazia o mesmo que ele fizera pra mim, quando era eu a estar atormentado por Dementadores.

\- _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine_. (Porque éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos. Não sabíamos o que era, eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez. Mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar, seu coração é tudo o que eu tenho e, em seus olhos, você está segurando o meu).

\- Éramos mesmo apenas crianças. – ele ergueu a mão para tocar meu rosto, em um afago terno. – Acho que sempre devo ter sido perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Eu suspirei com a declaração, queria amá-lo, amar cada parte dele. Oh, por Merlin, eu o adorava.

\- _We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time, darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man, I see my future in your eyes_. (Ainda somos crianças, mas estamos tão apaixonados, lutando contra todas as possibilidades. Eu sei que ficaremos bem desta vez, querida, apenas segure minha mão. Seja minha garota, eu serei seu homem, eu vejo meu futuro em seus olhos).

\- Eu não sei sobre ser sua garota. – ele brincou, rindo pra mim. – Mas tenho certeza eu quero que seja meu homem.

Eu quis responder a ele que seria. Que seria seu homem para sempre, e que ele seria o meu. Mas eu já o notava mais feliz e calmo por ouvir-me cantar, então não quis interromper aquilo.

O Dementador já recuava, diante da felicidade que conseguíamos exalar naquele cômodo tão opressor.

\- _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight_. (Amor, eu estou dançando no escuro, com você entre meus braços. Descalços na grama, ouvindo nossa música favorita. Eu tenho fé no que vejo, agora sei que conheci um anjo em pessoa, e ela está perfeita. Eu não mereço isso. Você está perfeita esta noite).

Eu cantei baixinho, eu seu ouvido, querendo que ele imaginasse aquilo. Que se sentisse distante daquela sala, descalço na grama comigo, no maravilhoso parque de Toronto, de onde jamais gostaria de ter saído, se pudesse.

\- Eu não sou perfeito. – ele fez um biquinho adorável pra mim.

\- Eu sei. Você é teimoso e irritante. – eu disse, com ternura. – Mas estou apaixonado por você, exatamente assim, como você é.

\- É lindo quando você canta, sabia? – ele me olhou com a mesma paixão que eu o olhava, parecia haver devoção em seu rosto, me atordoando.

Eu senti-me corar. Sabia que minha voz era bonita e que eu tinha afinação, mas ouvir um elogio dele, me levava a enrubescer. Não era nenhuma falsa modéstia, eram apenas sensações incríveis me tomando ao ser elogiado por ele, adorado por ele.

Por causa disso, em vez de responder "eu sei", num dar de ombros característico de um garoto criado na sonserina, eu só olhei pra ele cheio de amor e respondi:

\- Vou cantar pra você para o resto da vida. – eu prometi.

E então tomei seus lábios nos meus.

Eu o beijei por vários minutos, o beijei pelo que pareciam horas, dias. O senti quente e relaxado contra meu corpo. Senti que a sala já não parecia tão fria, e que a criatura sádica se intimidava diante de nós, enquanto minha mente concentrava-se em proteger Harry, manter Harry feliz, não deixar que fossemos afetados.

Até que finalmente a porta se abriu, e um auror surpreso nos olhou no chão, agarrados um ao outro firmemente, num beijo tão profundamente apaixonado que não deveria ser dado em público, muito menos diante de um ser das Trevas, como eram os Dementadores.

\- Venham comigo. – ele falou, e não havia raiva, só surpresa em seu tom.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24 – HARRY POTTER

Quando o auror foi nos buscar na sala onde estávamos sendo guardados pelo Dementador, notei que ele não olhava para mim e Draco com o mesmo asco que Gawain Robards, Magnus Scrimgeour e os quatro aurores que tinham nos encontrado uma hora mais cedo na sala principal do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia.

Eu me levantei do colo de Draco, que ergueu-se também, rapidamente, tão ansioso quanto eu para livrar-se daquela sala pequena, dividida com a presença opressora e nauseante do Dementador.

Quando saímos, levando um ao outro pela mão, o auror nos disse:

\- Sr. Potter, é um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente. – ele era um rapaz jovem, de pele negra, que sorriu pra nós, amistoso.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha, e eu o fiz, o mais firmemente que pude, tentando ignorar os tremores e o suor frio do meu corpo, resultantes daquela última hora.

\- Quero que saiba que boa parte dos aurores está ao seu lado, apesar do que diz o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia. – ele me informou. – Muitos dos juízes que estarão hoje no julgamento também o apoiam, embora Scrimgeour e Robards estejam tentando compra-los a todo custo.

\- Muito obrigado... – eu disse, deixando um espaço vazio na frase, pois não sabia a quem eu agradecia.

\- Mike Geastet. – ele se apresentou.

\- Geastet? – Draco parecia reconhecer o sobrenome. – Você foi sonserino?

\- O único em todo o Quartel General dos Aurores. – Mike bufou. – Não preciso dizer que não sou muito amado.

Draco riu pra ele, parecendo, também, recuperado da hora que tínhamos passado trancados. Graças a ele, nós dois estávamos bem e preparados para depor.

O julgamento foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

Scrimgeour e Robards dirigiam a audiência, e eu vi Draco e Narcisa sentarem-se, um após o outro, na cadeira de réu, que eu, há alguns anos, me sentara também, quando Fudge tentou me expulsar de Hogwarts por uso indevido de magia por menores.

O julgamento de Draco aconteceu primeiro. Sua fala foi coerente, ele narrou sobre as atrocidades de seu pai e como foi obrigado a tornar-se comensal para proteger sua mãe. Eu depus a seu favor, contando como ele tinha ajudado a mim, Rony e Hermione quando tínhamos sido capturados e levados para Mansão Malfoy, durante a guerra.

\- Se tudo o que o senhor está falando é verdade, por que fugiu de Azkaban? Era só permanecer lá por alguns dias aguardando julgamento. – O Ministro tentou culpa-lo pela fuga de Azkaban.

\- Alguns dias? Fazem quase dois meses que estamos tentando conseguir esse julgamento. - Eu intervi.

\- O senhor Malfoy não pode ser responsabilizado pela fuga de Azkaban. – o advogado bruxo veio em meu auxílio. – Azkaban entorpece os sentidos humanos, os dementadores despertam o que há de mais horrível dentro de nós, todos os presentes sabem disso. Assim como sabem que ninguém optaria por ficar na prisão bruxa diante da alternativa de um resgate.

\- Fui eu quem o tirou de lá, se há crime, a responsabilidade deste ato cabe apenas a mim. – eu disse, determinado, a voz firme e decidida. – Se o senhor quiser, Ministro, pode abrir um processo.

\- Não posso abrir um processo contra o Eleito. – O Ministro rugiu, furioso. – O senhor está se aproveitando da admiração e confiança que a comunidade bruxa lhe devota, senhor Potter.

\- Muitos bruxos depositaram sua esperança em mim para matar o maior bruxo das trevas que nosso mundo já viu, então, acredito que podem confiar em mim mais uma vez, quando eu falo da índole de Draco Malfoy e de sua inocência frente aos crimes dos quais ele é acusado. – eu iniciei um discurso inflamado. – Eu não estou ludibriando ninguém, eu não teria razões para tentar convencer o mundo bruxo que um homem cruel com a marca negra no braço na verdade é um simples garoto. Se eu estou dizendo que Draco é uma pessoa boa, apesar da má reputação de seu sobrenome, é porque tenho certeza disso. Será que minha palavra não é digna de confiança?

Vários dos presentes gritavam e manifestavam-se a nosso favor, pedindo que Draco fosse inocentado, durante toda a audiência. Isso se tornou tão intenso que, cerca de meia hora depois, Robards declarou que Draco Malfoy era um homem livre.

\- Obrigado, Harry. – Draco murmurou baixinho ao meu ouvido, quando, finalmente livre, teve autorização para sentar-se ao meu lado e assistir o julgamento da mãe.

Eu segurei sua mão com firmeza, sem me importar para quem nos olhava, sentindo-o devolver meu aperto.

Alguns minutos depois, Narcisa foi chamada. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi dirigir os olhos na direção de Draco, encontrando-o sentado ao meu lado. Ele sorriu para a mãe, encorajadoramente, confirmando que seu julgamento tinha tido bons resultados. Narcisa sorriu de volta para o filho e pareceu satisfeita quando sentou-se na cadeira dos reús.

Tendo Draco já sido inocentado, o julgamento com Narcisa passou a ser quase que burocrático. O advogado bruxo nos indicou que não existia sentido dela ser condenada, tendo como precedente o que acabara de ocorrer com seu filho.

Mas Narcisa acabou gerando muita comoção, ao narrar como fora praticamente vendida por seus pais, torturada e violentada ao longo dos anos. Eu podia ver, de onde estava sentada, as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto de Andrômeda e sua filha Tonks, e a fúria incontida nos olhos vermelhos de Hermione, que parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para reter o choro e mostrar-se forte para Narcisa.

Ao final, além de Narcisa ser declarada uma mulher livre, sem qualquer dívida com o governo bruxo; Marly Yeela - uma da bruxas presentes no julgamento, que por acaso também presidia a Delegacia de Defesa das Mulheres Bruxas – declarou que minha sogra teria o direito de ser amparada pelo Ministério, protegida de seu ex-marido violento, e assistida quanto a sequelas físicas e psicológicas que por ventura tivessem resultado desse matrimônio.

A sugestão de Marly Yeela foi ovacionada por todos os presentes, e protocolada ao final da audiência, apesar do desgosto do Ministro da Magia.

Ao ser libertada, Narcisa caminhou na nossa direção, e Hermione abriu os braços para acolhe-la. Era possível notar alguns olhares de estranhamento na direção das duas mulheres, sobretudo quando Hermione acariciou os cabelos de Narcisa, que voltaram a ter um tom de louro dourado após nosso retorno de Toronto, quando disfarces não eram mais necessários. Mas se alguém achou esquisito aquele evidente afeto entre uma das heroínas do mundo bruxo e a ex esposa de um comensal da morte, ninguém disse nada.

\- / -

Quando a noite chegou, eu, Draco, Hermione, Narcisa, Rony e meu primo Duda já estávamos no Largo Grimmauld, nº12, que agora tinha recebido todos os feitiços de segurança, e estava limpo e pronto para todos nós. Duda tinha insistido em fazer o jantar, e, perto das 20h, todos nos juntamos à mesa, sentados em frente ao que parecia ser uma refeição muito bem servida e perfumada, com ensopado de carne com batatas como prato principal.

\- Eu simplesmente amo sua comida. – disse Rony, após engolir a primeira garfada e encher a boca com mais comida, sem nem parar para tomar fôlego. – É a melhor coisa que já experimentei.

\- Obrigado. – Duda respondeu, sorrindo tão verdadeiramente que eu não consegui reconhecer na expressão de meu primo nada que me fosse familiar. – Mas não vamos deixar sua mãe ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Rony riu para ele e eu encarei os dois com um pouco de estarrecimento. Não imaginava que Duda pudesse parecer tão à vontade na presença de um bruxo.

\- Está mesmo muito bom, Duda. – Hermione disse, com gentileza.

\- Ah, você trouxe aquela bebida trouxa? – Rony perguntou ao meu primo, animado. – Como se chama mesmo? Cola-coca?

\- Coca-cola, Rony. – Hermione sorriu.

\- Como conhece coca-cola? – Duda olhava pra ela com interesse.

\- Rony não lhe disse que eu nasci trouxa? – Hermione perguntou. – Só soube que era bruxa aos 11 anos, mais ou menos como Harry. Só que meus pais também não são bruxos, eu sou a primeira da família.

\- Igual sua mãe, Harry. – Duda me olhou, mas logo pareceu se arrepender do que disse, como se estivesse inseguro sobre poder ou não ter aquela conversa comigo. – Mamãe sempre disse que odiava magia, mas acho que ela só tinha inveja da sua mãe.

Eu olhei de volta pra ele, surpreso.

\- Se me permite dizer, Duda, você parece outra pessoa... – eu comentei, com assombro.

\- Uma pessoa melhor? – ele me sorriu, esperançoso.

\- Definitivamente. – eu não consegui não devolver o sorriso ao meu primo.

\- Aprendi muitas coisas nesse tempo com a família de Ron. – Duda virou-se para meu melhor amigo, olhando-o com admiração... e talvez alguma outra coisa? – Ele me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor.

\- Du... – Ron suspirou de um jeito esquisito, como se não tivesse respirando normalmente.

Suas orelhas ficaram assombrosamente vermelhas, como acontecia quando ele estava muito envergonhado ou com raiva. Eu apostava na primeira opção. Também não passou despercebido por mim, nem por ninguém na mesa, que eles estavam chamando um ao outro de Ron e Du.

\- Vou sentir sua falta. – O rosto redondo de Duda também ruborizou. – Quer dizer... não estou dizendo que não vou vê-lo mais... mas, você sabe... agora que vou morar aqui com Harry, e não estarei mais na sua casa...

Duda parecia muito sem jeito. Eu nunca tinha visto qualquer timidez no meu primo anteriormente. Ele em nada me lembrava o valentão agressivo que tinha sido na adolescência. Ali, eu tinha diante de mim um rapaz que parecia, até mesmo, doce.

\- Eu... eu vou vir todos os dias visitar você. – Rony declarou, e então tentou consertar o que tinha dito. – Quer dizer... vocês. Bom, Harry e Hermione são meus melhores amigos...

\- E suponho que você tenha que se acostumar comigo. – Draco lhe direcionou um sorriso brincalhão, tentando ajudar Rony a desfazer o clima tenso estabelecido entre ele e meu primo.

\- Acho que sim, Malfoy. – Ron parecia aliviado a se voltar pra Draco. Ao que parece, alfinetar Draco Malfoy era muito mais tranquilo do que o diálogo com Duda. – Eu estou de mãos atadas. Harry parece ter um fraco por doninhas saltitantes.

\- Doninhas saltitantes? – Narcisa perguntou, indignada. – Esse garoto está falando de quando aquele professor pavoroso transformou meu bebê em doninha?

\- Mãe! – Draco exclamou, reclamando. – Eu sou um homem adulto. Não sou mais um bebê!

\- Sempre será. – Narcisa riu, sendo acompanhada por todos os outros presentes.

\- Hunf. – Draco fez um beicinho irresistível, diante das provocações de Ron e de sua própria mãe.

Eu me aproximei minha cadeira da dele. E enquanto todos riam e a conversa se direcionava para outros assuntos, eu sussurrei, para que apenas ele ouvisse.

\- Mas quero que seja meu bebê. – eu contei. – Se você também quiser...

\- Eu quero. – ele disse ainda mais baixo, somente pra mim. – Quero ser seu bebê, quero ser seu homem, quero ser tudo o que você precisa.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo e, de repente, a sala de jantar se tornou muito quente e abafada.

\- O que acha de terminar de comer e ir para o quarto? – eu perguntei, desavergonhado.

Eu o desejava tanto que aquele sentimento mal cabia em mim.

\- Qual é seu quarto aqui? – ele quis saber, perguntando em voz baixa, a boca extremamente próxima do meu ouvido.

\- Qualquer um, desde que você esteja nele. – eu respondi.

Queria continuar a dormir junto dele. Não queria a distância física entre meu corpo e o seu durante a noite. Não queria acordar sem o cheiro dele, sem a sensação de sua pele quente em contato com a minha.

\- Filho, pare de se isolar com Harry e converse com as outras pessoas. – minha sogra ralhou com Draco, sem parecer devidamente severa. – Vocês terão muito tempo para namorar mais tarde.

Não seria tão mais tarde assim. Eu esperava que fosse logo. Talvez apenas mais alguns minutos e já pudéssemos nos retirar. Quanto menos minutos melhor.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25 – DRACO MALFOY

\- Nem acredito que finalmente sou um homem livre. – eu suspirei, saindo do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer e uma toalha enrolada no pescoço que eu usava para secar o cabelo.

Eu, Harry e os outros tínhamos terminado de jantar, nos despedido de Rony Weasley (que voltara para casa dos pais, pela rede de flu), e cada um de nós se direcionou para o quarto onde iria dormir. Estávamos todos um pouco esgotados psicologicamente, cada um à sua maneira, depois daquele dia cheio de acontecimentos.

Na distribuição dos cômodos, minha mãe ficara com o quarto que anteriormente tinha sido a suíte principal do Largo Gimmauld, nº12, onde dormiam seus tios, o sr. e a sra. Black. Ela agora dividiria o cômodo com Hermione, de quem obviamente não desejava se separar.

Harry tinha oferecido a Duda o quarto que outrora pertencera um dos primo de minha mãe, Régulo Black, enquanto eu e Harry ocupamos o quarto que havia sido de seu padrinho, Sirius, de quem ele herdara a casa. Naquela mesma tarde, no entanto, a casa tinha passado para o meu nome, dado que Harry insistiu na assinatura dos papéis que abriam mão da herança dos Black logo após o julgamento, e, sendo eu o herdeiro legitimo, a propriedade e os bens, bem como a conta no Gringotes e tudo que nela havia, passava a ser meu.

De certa forma aquilo me deixava aliviado. Era uma possibilidade para que eu pudesse sustentar a mim e a minha mãe, até que eu pudesse realmente ter algum trabalho remunerado, e sem que estivéssemos dependendo indefinidamente da caridade de Harry ou de minha tia Andrômeda e sua família.

\- Você é. – Harry sorriu pra mim, sentado na cama.

Ele vestia uma calça de pijamas, e seu cabelo preto estava molhado do banho que tomara antes de mim. Ele parecia parcialmente contente, mas uma tensão em seus ombros indicava que, apesar disso, algo o incomodava de algum modo.

\- Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? – eu perguntei, descartando a toalha, pendurando-a sobre uma cadeira.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, na cama, enfiando as pernas para debaixo das cobertas.

\- Você me conhece bem, não é? – ele disse, e seu sorriso me pareceu um pouco triste. – Eu só estou pensando em hoje à tarde, quando estávamos naquela sala, com o Dementador...

\- Não fique pensando nisso. – eu pedi, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Eu vi como você ficou desestabilizado... não é bom ficar relembrando...

\- Aí é que está, eu fiquei completamente desestabilizado. Deixei que ele me afetasse, que me ferisse emocionalmente... – Harry tentava me explicar, com certo nervosismo. – Era para eu te apoiar, para eu ser forte pra você...

\- Harry, não acredito que você esteja se recriminando por isso. – eu reclamei. – Além de ser uma coisa sobre a qual você não tem nenhum controle, você não percebe que tem sido nada além de extremamente forte pra mim nos últimos meses? Se não fosse por você, eu já teria morrido mil vezes.

\- Eu... eu... – ele estava um pouco atordoado pela defesa inflamada que eu fazia dele. – Você passou por tanta coisa, tem sido tão corajoso... e tudo o que eu mais quero é atenuar qualquer sofrimento seu, deixar tudo mais fácil...

\- Você faz. – eu jurei. – Em nome de Merlin, Harry, eu juro que você faz exatamente isso. Você deixa tudo melhor. Você faz a mim mesmo melhor. Até hoje à tarde, eu poderia ter sucumbido à presença daquele Dementador, se eu não tivesse tão determinado a proteger você.

\- Você está realmente bem? – ele levantou a mão até o meu rosto, fazendo um leve carinho.

Havia uma preocupação genuína, nascida de um poço de afeto que escapava se seus olhos verdes. O que ele sentia por mim, todo aquele carinho e consideração que eu nunca tivera de ninguém, com exceção de minha mãe, aquilo enchia meu peito de um sentimento que eu não sabia explicar. Por isso, pensei na sua pergunta com cuidado, desejando responder com o máximo de sinceridade.

\- Eu estou. – eu prometi. – De certa forma, mesmo que nossa vida fosse um pouco mais fácil em Toronto do que será aqui, onde certamente contaremos com pressões e interferências externas, eu sei que não poderia ser um fugitivo o resto da vida.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para que você seja feliz, Draco. – ele me disse, me deixando pleno de ternura, como só ele era capaz de fazer. – Mais pra frente, podemos pensar em ir embora. Agora você e sua mãe já foram inocentados. Quando conseguirmos que seu pai seja capturado e preso, não vai haver mais perigo para vocês, e nós vamos poder viver como quisermos, onde quisermos.

\- Você voltaria a viver em Toronto comigo, como residência permanente? – eu perguntei, um pouco surpreso com a sugestão que ele me dava.

\- Toronto, qualquer lugar... desde que eu tenha você. – ele disse, em tom de promessa. – Talvez seja cedo para dizer isso, mas, Draco, a única coisa que tenho certeza é que quero estar com você. Se achar que será mais feliz longe de todo esse passado da guerra, longe da reputação que tem os Malfoys, longe da fama e da exposição que me acompanha... então é isso que faremos.

\- Não é cedo. – eu garanti, a voz um pouco embargada. – Não é cedo, Harry, pra dizer que quero ficar com você pra sempre. Não é cedo para que eu diga que eu te amo.

Seu rosto ruborizou, seus olhos se encheram d'agua, e ele pareceu quase perdido quando disse:

\- Você... você me ama? – ele perguntou, incerto.

\- Sim. – eu garanti. – Eu amo. E me desculpe se te dei sinais confusos nos últimos meses. Se muitas vezes não demonstrei tudo que eu sentia. Se todos esses anos eu me fiz de seu inimigo, simplesmente porque era muito mais fácil do que deixar transparecer que eu te adorava.

Ele tomou-me para um abraço apertado, afundando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

\- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy. – ele murmurou, apaixonadamente. – Nunca mais se afaste, nunca mais force uma distância entre nós...

\- Nunca mais. – eu prometi, selando mais um juramento aquela noite.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, deixando-me encarar seu lindo rosto emocionado, segundos antes de puxar-me para um beijo. Nossas línguas se reconheceram em um mísero toque, dançando juntas numa profusão de sentimentos e desejo que despertavam-se em nós sempre que nossas bocas uniam-se.

\- Faz amor comigo. – ele pediu, com tanto fervor que parecia necessitar daquilo para viver. – Tome meu corpo pra si, me tome inteiro, me faz seu...

\- Harry... – eu murmurei, num misto de confusão, desejo e pavor.

\- Por favor... por favor não me faça esperar mais. Não nos faça esperar mais... eu sei que você também quer. – ele argumentou.

\- Eu quero você. – eu garanti. – Mas eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso de novo, Harry. Não seria melhor... não sei, fazermos ao contrário?

\- Você prefere? Prefere que eu esteja dentro de você? – Harry perguntou, um pouco atordoado, como se não tivesse considerado isso.

\- Não, não prefiro. – eu disse, sendo sincero. Por Merlin, eu vinha sonhando dia após dia em me enterrar no corpo dele outra vez, e ficar ali pra sempre. – Mas também não me oponho.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de um jeito irresistível, fazendo com que meu corpo respondesse imediatamente, meu pênis fazendo sentir-se rijo, forçando o tecido da cueca, que era a única peça de roupa a cobrir meu corpo.

\- Eu também não me oponho, e acho realmente que é uma coisa que podemos explorar mais tarde. – ele apontou. – Mas não parece ser isso que você vem desejando... e nem eu. Há semanas que só consigo pensar no quanto quero você dentro de mim.

Eu quase rosnei, soltei um grunhido de completo e desesperado tesão. Meu autocontrole havia ruído. Avancei pra ele sôfrego, tomando-o para um beijo lúbrico, enfiando a língua na cavidade da sua boca, explorando-a e penetrando-a do mesmo jeito que eu queria que meu pau fizesse com seu corpo.

Foda-se. Para o inferno com os meus receios. Eu o queria demais para que qualquer medo me impedisse. Harry Potter tinha me levado ao limite.

Meus lábios desceram pelo seu pescoço, mordendo-o, lambendo-o, sugando-o, marcando-o em todo lugar, tomando posse de cada centímetro da pele dele.

\- Meu. – eu disse, como um louco primitivo. – Você é meu.

\- Seu. – ele falou, me deixando ainda mais excitado e faminto. – E você é meu homem.

\- Seu único homem. – eu prometi, minha boca descendo pelo seu peito, tomando-o. – Aquele que vai te dar prazer, que vai excitar cada pedacinho do seu corpo, te fazer gemer...

Minhas promessas não eram vãs. Diante da pele escurecida dos seus mamilos, eu abaixei-me para sugar um deles, apertá-lo entre meus lábios, enquanto dava pequenas puxadinhas no outro, apertando entre meus dedos, acariciando-o com o polegar.

\- Draco! – a pressão ali fez Harry gemer meu nome, e aquilo era música para meus ouvidos.

Continuei meu trabalho com a língua, ouvindo-o ofegar cada vez mais audivelmente, seu peito subindo e descendo pela respiração.

Minhas mãos encontraram o cós da sua calça, baixando-a um pouco, e notando que ele não vestia nada além dela. Habilmente empurrei a peça de roupa pra baixo, sentindo-o erguer os quadris para me auxiliar, tão ávido quanto eu para que nos encontrássemos nus mais rapidamente.

Me livrei da cueca quase tão velozmente quanto o livrei da calça.

\- Você é tão gostoso. – ele disse, passando a mão no meu peito, olhando para o meu corpo com admiração.

Deixei o elogio se espalhar pela minha pele, fazendo-me sentir bem por inteiro. Eu o olhava com tanta devoção, que imaginava que nem fosse necessário expressar o que eu pensava dele, era claro que eu o achava maravilhoso. Então, em vez de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, eu somente abaixei-me na direção de seu pênis, lambendo o eixo, sentindo todo o comprimento contra a minha língua.

\- Aaah... aah Draco, eu... por favor... – ele se contorcia ao meu toque.

\- Você é tão sensível e excitável. – eu murmurei contra sua glande, deixando minha respiração quente acariciar a pele delicada do seu pênis.

\- Por favor... – ele pediu outra vez, com uma urgência desmedida e suplicante.

Eu o queria exatamente assim. Entregue, doce, implorando por mais...

Lambi a fenda no seu órgão, e depois circulei a língua por toda a glande, provocando-o. Seu pênis retesou, e eu o tomei todo na boca, agasalhando-o em meus lábios, sorvendo a contração, sugando-o forte.

Ele abriu as pernas pra mim, oferecendo-se todo. Seu pequeno buraco avermelhado parecia a minha disposição, conforme ele erguia as pernas, expondo-se. Eu imediatamente correspondi, descendo minha língua através de suas bolas, e então lambendo luxuriosamente seu ânus, de uma única vez.

Harry gritou, gemendo alto, e eu passei a lambê-lo ali com mais afinco, adorando aquela entrada estreita, sondando-a com a língua e, depois, com os dedos, alternadamente. Ele forçou o quadril na direção dos meus dedos quando eu enfiei dois dentro dele, abrindo-o, esticando-o para mim. Eu coloquei o terceiro, encontrando-o completamente excitado e disposto, e continuei a preparar sua entradinha, querendo que ele tivesse muito mais pronto do que na nossa primeira vez.

\- Eu quero seu pau em mim... – ele pediu, sem pudor nenhum. – Quero você me deixando todo cheio e preenchido...

Eu ergui a cabeça, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas. Alcancei a varinha na cabeceira da cama, e fiz um feitiço que eu havia aprendido há alguns anos, mas nunca utilizado verdadeiramente. A magia o deixou totalmente lubrificado, e eu sabia que aquilo facilitaria para nós dois. Principalmente pra ele.

Encostei meu pênis em seu ânus, forçando-o o mais delicadamente que consegui, sem deixar de olhar para o rosto de Harry, buscando ali qualquer expressão de desconforto. Ele me encarava febril e cheio de tesão, encorajando-me a ir mais além.

Quando eu estava todo dentro dele, o vi fechar os olhos brevemente, com a testa franzida, e percebi que ele sentia alguma dor. Tentei retirar-me de dentro dele, diante daquele sinal, mas ele foi mais rápido, enlaçando suas pernas no meu entorno, impelindo-me a permanecer duro no interior de seu corpo.

\- Não. – ele pediu. – Não quero que saia.

Eu deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo seu peito, acariciando sua pele, até chegarem ao seu pênis que, incrivelmente, não tinha perdido a ereção. Tomei seu órgão em uma das mãos, masturbando-o lentamente. Seu rosto foi descontraindo-se aos poucos, e eu sentia que os músculos do corpo de Harry relaxavam, tornando-se menos tesos.

\- Mais... – ele pediu. – Mexa-se em mim...

Eu comecei a movimentar-me, lançando-me para dentro dele, primeiro com calma, e depois com mais ímpeto, conforme eu sentia que ele se forçava, também, contra o meu corpo, intensificando o atrito entre nós.

Em determinado momento, meu corpo já se chocava com o dele audivelmente, e ele apoiava as pernas em mim, puxando-me cada vez mais pra dentro de si. Eu tirava o pênis de dentro dele e enfiava tudo outra vez, sentindo a sua entrada lubrificada me apertando deliciosamente. Ficamos vários minutos daquele jeito, eu me perdendo dentro dele, enlouquecendo com as paredes quentes do seu canal que pressionavam meu membro, me levando ao êxtase.

\- Eu... eu vou gozar. – ele disse, em meio a um gemido torturado, e eu notei que aquilo era o que eu mais queria.

\- Goza... goza pro seu homem – eu falei. – goza com meu pau todo dentro de você...

Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás, arqueando o corpo, derramando-se todo na minha mão, em um gozo intenso, que o fez estremecer seguidas vezes. Seu ânus apertou meu pênis ainda mais, com uma contração após a outra, como se me sugasse mais pra dentro.

Eu gozei tão alucinadamente quanto ele, murmurando seu nome, como uma prece.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26 – HARRY POTTER

\- Céus! – eu exclamei, metade extasiado, metade incrédulo.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? – foi a primeira frase a sair da boca de Draco, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse ofegante, e que seu corpo ainda tremesse levemente, embriagado no próprio prazer. – Eu não o feri... não é mesmo?

\- Não, você não me machucou em absoluto. – eu suspirei, fechando os olhos, conforme a lembrança do que tínhamos acabado de fazer me invadia. – Eu só senti prazer.

Mais prazer do que eu pensava que um ser humano era capaz de vivenciar.

Senti que ele se retirava de dentro de mim, deixando-me sentir sua ausência. Meu corpo todo sentia-se vazio, como se ao me preencher, ele já fosse parte de mim. Soltei um murmúrio de lamento, incontido e baixo.

\- O que foi? – ele notou meu desagrado.

\- Meu corpo já sente sua falta. – eu confessei, de olhos fechados. – Queria que ficasse dentro de mim pra sempre.

Ele riu contra o meu peito, descansando sua cabeça ali, seu corpo másculo deitado sobre mim, entre minhas pernas.

\- Eu vou estar dentro de você muitas outras vezes.

Eu sorri com a promessa, abrindo os olhos para encara-lo, um pouco corado, pela atividade e, também, pela minha timidez. Levei minha mão para acariciar seu rosto, e suspirei, dizendo sem pensar:

\- Draco... eu acho que te amo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, deixando para trás a postura relaxada. Seus olhos azuis de inverno prenderam-se nos meus. Por deus, ele estava lindo. O cabelo que voltara a ser muito louro, com fios finos, grudava-se na testa suada.

\- Eu amo você, Harry Potter. – ele disse, com uma força atordoante. – Eu amo você.

Puxei-o pra cima, querendo sentir seus lábios nos meus. O beijei com paixão, deixando-o sentir meu corpo esquentar de novo, sob o seu.

\- Eu quero você outra vez. – eu pedi, desejando-o dentro de mim de novo.

\- Hoje não. – ele disse, paciente, suas mãos acalmando meu corpo, cheias de carinho. – Não vou correr o risco de machucar você.

Eu sorri, encantado com aquela atenção.

\- Tudo bem. – eu controlei a frustração do desejo. – Temos tempo para mais, depois.

\- Sim, temos todo o tempo do mundo. – ele me contou. – Tudo o que eu quero é comer você pra sempre.

Eu ri alto, parcialmente constrangido, dando um tapa em seu ombro.

\- E acabou-se o romantismo. – eu brinquei.

\- Oh, eu posso lhe dar flores e corações. – ele provocou. – Ou posso te dar um boquete, você quem sabe.

Arqueei o corpo excitado pra cima, meu pau já duro com a possibilidade de ter seus lábios em mim.

\- Eu vou ficar com o boquete. – eu contei.

Vi seu rosto bonito abrir um sorriso safado, antes que ele se abaixasse sobre mim, na direção do meu membro necessitado.

\- / -

Enquanto Duda cozinhava, eu, Draco, Narcisa, Hermione e Rony estávamos sentados na longa mesa da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, nº12. Nós discutíamos as propriedades da poção morto-vivo, para horror de Duda, que arqueava as sobrancelhas incrédulo cada vez que nos ouvia falar em vagem sudorífera e raiz de asfódelo em pó.

Já fazia quase um mês que tínhamos retornado a Inglaterra. Depois de um pouco de assédio das mídias, a comunidade bruxa parecia estar se adaptando bem ao meu relacionamento com Draco, e, também, à união já pública entre Hermione e Narcisa. Hermione tinha se tornado um nome importante para o mundo bruxo, uma heroína de guerra, o que por si só já faria com que o assunto de seu namoro com Narcisa repercutisse.

Mas, além disso, a história pessoal da minha sogra também vinha sendo fortemente referenciada, após o seu revoltante julgamento, no qual ela depôs publicamente, contando aquilo que sofria nas mãos de Lúcio Malfoy. Isso tinha feito com que se levantassem bandeiras contra o machismo e a violência contra as bruxas no mundo mágico. Narcisa Malfoy, agora Narcisa Black, vinha se tornando uma espécie de ícone da defesa dos direitos das mulheres bruxas.

Para além de tudo isso, o mundo mágico vinha tentando se reconstruir e seguir em frente, após a guerra contra Voldemort, que gerara muita dor, morte e destruição para centenas de bruxos e bruxas. Nós, na mesma direção, vínhamos tentando, também, dar rumo a nossas vidas, apesar da ameaça que ainda pairava sobre nós: Lúcio Malfoy ainda não tinha sido capturado.

Na última semana, Hogwarts, que ainda estava em fase de reconstrução, tinha lançado uma nota pública dando conta de uma realização extraordinária dos dois mais importantes exames do mundo bruxo: Os Níveis Ordinários em Magia e os Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia.

Todos nós, inclusive Narcisa, só tínhamos obtido a aprovação nos NOMs. Sendo os NIEMs necessários praticamente qualquer carreira que decidíssemos seguir, nós todos começamos a nos reunir para sessões diárias de estudo intenso para os exames que tentaríamos.

Eu e Rony prestaríamos as mesmas provas: Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia – ou seja, tudo aquilo que era necessário para que seguíssemos a carreira de aurores. Aquilo era o meu sonho, embora eu soubesse que fosse enfrentar algumas pessoas contrárias a minha relação com Draco no Quartel General dos Aurores, além do que, seria um desafio lidar com o Ministro da Magia e com o chefe do Departamento de Execuções de Leis da Magia.

Mas eu também sabia que os ocupantes daqueles cargos iam e vinham, e que aqueles dois não estariam no poder pra sempre. Eu também respeitava muito o chefe da Seção dos Aurores, que já há alguns anos era Kingsley Shacklebolt, e outros membros da equipe, como Tonks. E para além disso, se eu não estava satisfeito com o modo como as coisas estavam se dando no Ministério da Magia e na Seção dos Aurores, cabia a mim lutar para que a situação se reformulasse.

Draco, por sua vez, além dos exames feitos por mim e Rony também tentariam NIEMs em Aritmancia, e Hermione e Narcisa tentariam todos estes, além de História da Magia e Runas Antigas.

Naquela manhã, enquanto Duda fazia o almoço, nós revisávamos a matéria de Poções.

\- Por Deus! – Duda exclamou, enquanto cortava legumes com a habilidade de um chef. – Isso é muita loucura pra minha cabeça.

\- Sinto muito, Du. – Rony disse, com os olhos preocupados na direção do meu primo. – Você gostaria que estudássemos em outro lugar? Não quero que esteja desconfortável...

Meu primo ruborizou, diante de toda aquela atenção e consideração.

\- Eu... eu... não. Vocês podem ficar... é só que... as vezes isso é um p-pouco d-demais pra mim... como seu meu cérebro não fosse programado para compreender o que vocês falam... – ele explicou, envergonhado, gaguejando um pouco.

\- Eu entendo. – Hermione disse, solidária. – Meus pais as vezes se sentiam muito atordoados quando eu falava de magia.

\- É um outro mundo. – Duda comentou, parecendo incomodado com aquilo. – Vocês pertencem a um outro mundo.

Olhei para Rony de lado, que visivelmente tinha murchado diante da fala do meu primo.

\- Você gostaria que eu procurasse um apartamento pra você na Londres trouxa, Duda? – eu perguntei. – Você poderia fazer uma faculdade, alguma coisa que gostasse... eu vou continuar ajudando você, não se preocupe com dinheiro.

Meu primo me olhou, com um pouco de surpresa e uma espécie de gratidão nos olhos. Uma gratidão que ele costumava direcionar a mim com frequência agora, e com a qual eu ainda não estava completamente acostumado.

\- Eu gostaria de estudar. – ele disse, baixinho. – Papai foi bem claro que não pagaria Universidade e nem sustentaria um filho gay. Disse que se eu queria ser uma aberração eu deveria trabalhar para sustentar a mim mesmo. É o que eu pretendia fazer, arrumar um emprego qualquer... na verdade, eu já venho procurando alguma coisa, distribuindo currículos em lojas, cafés, essas coisas. Mas está sendo complicado, já que não tenho nenhuma experiência.

\- Duda, não precisa isso. Nós temos o suficiente, certo? – eu falei. – Você pode ir para faculdade, não há pressa para que você conquiste sua independência financeira...

\- O que você gostaria de cursar, Duda? – Hermione perguntou, incentivando-o. – Temos boas opções em Londres, há a University College of London, a Kings' College of London...

\- Eu gostaria de ser médico. – ele contou, ficando um pouco vermelho, como se aquilo fosse um sonho inalcançável.

\- O que é médico? – Draco perguntou, com curiosidade, diante da profissão trouxa.

\- Seria o equivalente a um Curandeiro... a um medibruxo. – eu expliquei.

\- Ah, cuidar das pessoas... é uma bonita profissão, Duda. – Narcisa falou, elogiando. – Eu gostaria de ter sido Curandeira...

\- Você ainda pode ser. – Disse Hermione, para ela, olhando-a com tanto amor o sentimento parecia não caber nos olhos de minha amiga.

\- Será que não estou velha pra isso? – Narcisa perguntou, incerta.

\- Pare com isso, mamãe. – Draco a repreendeu. – Saiba que se você quer ser medibruxa, eu vou apoia-la.

\- Obrigada, meu filho. – minha sogra sorriu pra ele.

\- E agora, sobre a faculdade de Duda. – Hermione voltou ao assunto original. – Se você quer medicina, temos a Queen Mary University of London, que é uma referência na área. Outra muito boa é a Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine.

Os olhos do meu primo brilharam.

\- A Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine seria um sonho... – Duda contou. – Que eu saiba... está com inscrições abertas.

\- Então se inscreva, Duda. – eu sugeri. – Você não perde nada se tentar fazer a seleção.

\- É com dizem, o não você já tem. – minha sogra comentou. – Agora é brigar pelo sim, não é mesmo?

Duda sorriu brevemente na direção dela, mas virou-se logo na direção de Rony, que estava silencioso e um pouco amuado, as orelhas ganhando aquela coloração avermelhada, típica de quando os seus sentimentos, de repente, tornavam-se difíceis de lidar.

\- O que você acha, Ron? – Duda perguntou a meu amigo.

Havia expectativa em seus olhos, como se ele quisesse muito dividir aquilo com Rony, como se quisesse ouvir palavras de apoio e incentivo especialmente dele, da mesma forma como tinha ouvido do restante de nós.

Rony pigarreou, encarando as próprias mãos, como se fosse, naquele momento, incapaz de olhar para Duda.

\- Eu acho que é uma coisa boa... a faculdade... quer dizer, se for fazer você feliz, Du. – Ron parecia ter feito um esforço descomunal para reunir aquelas palavras em uma frase.

De repente, todos nós estávamos em silêncio olhando de um para o outro. O restante de nós já tinha notado os sentimentos que Rony e Duda pareciam estar nutrindo. Eu tinha conversado sobre isso brevemente com Draco em uma noite, além de ter trocado algumas palavras com Hermione, mas nem eu nem ela tínhamos realmente introduzido o assunto com Rony.

Eu já tinha imaginado que Rony gostava de garotos. Eu dividia o dormitório com ele, sei bem como ele olhava pra Dino Thomas. Mas não posso mentir que não tinha sido uma surpresa pra mim o fato de que ele parecia gostar muito do meu primo. Não que eu fosse contra, longe disso, mas sabia que seria difícil para os dois, caso isso fosse a diante. Não era de todo mentira quando se dizia que eles pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

\- Eu... eu... – Duda parecia não saber o que dizer, após a fala de Rony.

Se há poucos segundos Duda estava alegre com a ideia da Universidade, agora parecia olhar para o meu amigo com uma boa dose de incerteza.

\- Quer dizer, tenho certeza que você será um bom médico. – Rony comentou, tentando colocar na voz uma displicente indiferença que ele evidentemente não sentia. – E talvez, viver na Londres trouxa seja... hm... mais agradável pra você.

\- Eu não me importo de viver entre os bruxos. – Duda colocou. – Sei que as vezes fico um pouco impressionado com os assuntos de vocês... e com todas essas soluções mágicas... mas... eu aprendi, também, que não há tanta diferença assim entre um bruxo e um trouxa.

\- Não há? – Rony deixou escapar a pergunta, perdendo a pose de indiferença cuidadosamente construída.

\- Não... quer dizer... eu penso que não... – Duda falou, e então sua voz saiu baixa e um pouco triste. – Talvez você possa pensar diferente...

\- Eu não penso. – Ron foi rápido em decretar.

\- O que?

\- Eu não penso diferente. – meu amigo respondeu à pergunta de Duda.

Tenho certeza que detectei um meio sorriso no rosto de ambos, antes que meu primo virasse o corpo na direção do balcão e voltasse a dedicar-se aos legumes. Ao mesmo tempo, Rony baixou a cabeça para seu exemplar de Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções, embora eu tivesse certeza que seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dos NIEMs naquele momento.

NA: Pessoal, estou na dúvida para saber até que ponto vou desenvolver esse shipp, não sei se vocês gostariam de um Bônus sobre Rony/Duda. Também gostaria de avisar que já estamos nos encaminhando para o desfecho da história, eu devo conclui-la em mais uns três ou quatro capítulos. Talvez ainda haja mais um bônus também Mione/Narcisa, se for do agrado de vocês.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27 – BÔNUS – RONY WEASLEY

\- Talvez fosse realmente bom, em algum momento, eu ter um lugar pra morar entre os trouxas. – Duda comentou, enquanto almoçávamos.

Naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, Harry tinha oferecido a ele conseguir um apartamento, para que ele pudesse viver no mundo trouxa, dado o incômodo que algumas situações típicas do mundo mágico poderiam causar nele. Inicialmente, Duda tinha dito não se importar viver entre os bruxos, embora tenha manifestado um evidente desejo de cursar uma Universidade trouxa.

Agora, porém, ele confessava sua vontade de me deixar.

"Me deixar", provavelmente ele nem pensava nisso. Duda deveria pensar sobre se afastar desse mundo estranho e voltar para aquilo que lhe era conhecido, familiar. Mas eu só pensava que ele estava me deixando.

Era como se algo dentro de mim doesse a cada palavra da última frase dele.

\- Quer dizer, não precisa ser um lugar só pra mim... eu posso dividir com outros universitários, como uma república de estudantes... – Disse Duda, com um pouco de nervosismo na voz.

Seu desconforto era, evidentemente, pelo fato de não querer pedir demais pra Harry... mas cada palavra sua a esse respeito me causava um desconforto com razões completamente diferentes.

A verdade é que me fazia infeliz que ele quisesse ir embora, me matava que o mundo mágico, que aquilo o que eu era – ou seja, um bruxo – o fizesse ter vontade de se afastar, causasse nele qualquer incômodo.

Eu tinha me acostumado a olhar pra Duda Dursley. Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia dizer, quando pensava sobre o que eu sentia por ele.

Eu o tinha acolhido, eu e minha família, a pedido de Harry, em nome do nosso respeito e consideração por Harry, mas as semanas que Duda passara conosco me fizeram ver muito além daquele garoto irritante e mesquinho sobre o qual eu ouvira Harry falar durante anos.

Ele arrependia-se de como tratou Harry, como uma vez ele próprio confessou a mim e aos meus pais, em uma conversa, durante o período que ele passou na Toca. Na ocasião, minha mãe havia dito que Harry não era um menino rancoroso, e que deixaria aquilo no passado, afinal, os maiores problemas com Duda aconteceram quando ele e Harry eram muito jovens. Eu concordava. Afinal, se Harry tinha dado uma segunda chance a Draco Malfoy, porque não poderia dar ao primo, não é mesmo?

Durante o tempo que tínhamos passado juntos na Toca, eu tinha ouvido Duda sobre a situação com seus pais, sobre a tristeza que ele estava sentindo, sobre a solidão que era parecer estar sozinho no mundo, depois de tantos anos vivendo no seio de uma família protetora e carinhosa, que ele acreditava que a amaria independente de qualquer coisa. Mas a verdade é que nem mesmo sua mãe tinha ficado ao seu lado.

Eu entendia sua mágoa, embora nunca a tivesse vivenciado. Imaginava que deveria ser horrível o que ele estava passando, a sensação enorme de abandono. Então eu conversei com ele, evitei deixa-lo sozinho com maus pensamentos, apresentei a ele coisas do mundo bruxo e ouvi, com interesse, quando ele me contava sobre a vida de um trouxa.

O dia que Harry voltou à Inglaterra, eu senti-me mal de deixar Duda ir embora, mas sabia que não tinha razão para que ele ficasse na Toca, se seu primo estava aqui, disposto a acolhe-lo. Ele preferia ficar com a família, não é mesmo? E mais do que isso, era importante pra ele saber que tinha em Harry sua família, mesmo que os pais o tivessem renegado.

Eu, porém, tinha vindo todos os dias vê-lo, desde que ele se mudara para o Largo Grimmauld, nº12. Eu tinha saudades de Duda Dursley, queria estar perto dele.

Ao que parecia, infelizmente, não era recíproco.

\- Claro, Duda, acho que será bom pra você. – Harry disse, traindo-me sem saber.

Eu rangi os dentes, chamando uma atenção indesejada do meu melhor amigo, que me olhou pelo canto do olho, brevemente. Hermione, por sua vez, tinha seus olhos fixos em mim, como se pudesse enxergar minha alma. Eu tinha certeza que ela sabia. Ninguém poderia esconder sentimentos de Hermione Granger. E eu não era dos mais hábeis em disfarçar emoções, diga-se de passagem. O "emocional de uma colher de chá", Mione tinha me dito uma vez.

\- Eu digo porque, aqui não posso ter acesso a algumas tecnologias trouxas, por causa dessa tal aura mágica que está na casa. – Duda explicou. – Internet, celular, eletricidade de forma geral... algumas coisas que vão fazer falta, principalmente se eu conseguir entrar na Universidade.

\- Eu imagino! – Narcisa exclamou. – Quando estávamos em Toronto, Hermione nos ensinou a usar a Internet. Era muito útil nos nossos trabalhos da Universidade! Também, alguns professores e colegas entravam em contato conosco através do celular e do computador.

\- Também é assim que marcavam as festas. – Draco falou, sorrindo com malícia. – Se você não for convidado para as festas, não poderá conhecer todos os rapazes bonitos que frequentam as Universidades trouxas.

Harry deu um empurrão no ombro de Draco, que estava ao seu lado, e olhou pra ele indignado.

\- Que trouxas bonitos são esses nas festas universitárias, Draco Malfoy? – meu melhor amigo questionou, evidentemente ciumento.

Eu rezava para que o ciúmes de Harry disfarçasse o meu próprio. A última coisa em que eu queria pensar era em Duda em festas universitárias, beijando rapazes bonitos, os conhecendo, namorando, envolvendo-se sexualmente com eles...

\- Foi só uma suposição. – Draco olhou apaixonadamente para Harry, e eu soube que ele apenas brincava de provocar o namorado. – Eu nunca olhei pra eles... estava muito ocupado em Toronto.

\- Ocupado é? Com o que? – Harry entrou na brincadeira, sua fúria abrandando visivelmente.

\- Com um certo Simon Thomas. – ele citou o nome que eu sabia ter sido o disfarce de Harry no Canadá.

\- Eu não estou pensando em conhecer ninguém. – disse Duda, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

\- E por que não? – Hermione perguntou, sagaz, como se o desafiasse a responder.

\- Eu... hmmm... é... eu não sei bem, se sou o tipo... hmmm... o tipo que realmente atrai os garotos. – ele disse.

Duda parecia, de repente, tão inseguro, que eu tive vontade de gritar. Como ele não podia ver? Ele era exatamente o tipo de homem que atrai qualquer um. Era bonito, divertido, carinhoso. Ruborizava timidamente de um jeito que fazia meu coração disparar.

Eu o queria enlouquecidamente, e ele nem sequer me notava.

\- Sobre o apartamento trouxa, também não é para que eu passe todo o tempo. – Duda mudou de assunto bruscamente, antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele estava incomodado com o assunto da sua vida amorosa, e todos percebemos, de modo que nada mais foi dito a respeito. Deixamos que ele mudasse o rumo da conversa. – Eu gosto de ficar aqui, e estar com vocês... hmmm... faz com que eu sinta que ainda tenho família.

\- Você tem família. – Disse Harry, prontamente, um pouco engasgado, como se a fala do primo o emocionasse.

\- Eu nunca vou poder expressar o quanto eu sou agradecido, Harry. – Duda falou, mostrando sua gratidão pela milionésima vez.

Um silêncio pairou entre os primos, antes que o próprio Duda o quebrasse.

\- Eu... eu acho que vou dormir um pouco. – ele avisou, levantando-se da mesa. – Tive insônia essa noite...

\- Aah descanse, querido. – Narcisa disse, muito maternal. – Eu sei bem como é a insônia. Draco também tem, as vezes, e Merlin sabe que meu filho fica insuportável quando não dorme.

\- Obrigado, mamãe. – Draco disse, sarcástico.

Duda aproveitou o momento, e retirou-se silenciosamente da cozinha. Meus olhos o acompanharam enquanto puderam alcança-lo.

\- / -

Eu estudei a tarde toda com Harry, Hermione, Draco e Narcisa. Não que eu tivesse muita capacidade de concentrar-me naquele momento: eu só pensava no homem que dormia no antigo quarto de Régulo Black, completamente alheio a mim.

Quando o sol já se punha, eu decidi ir embora. Já não tinha quaisquer condições de continuar fingir que eu estava conseguindo discutir propriedades de poções. Pensei em ir pra Toca sem falar com ele, mas não consegui. Eu nunca tinha ido sem me despedir, não queria que ele ficasse chateado, pensando que eu estava com algum problema com ele. Afinal, não era culpa dele se ele não estava apaixonado por mim, como eu parecia estar por ele.

Avisei aos outros que iria falar com Duda antes de ir, e fui até a porta de seu quarto. Dei algumas batidas fracas para avisa-lo de minha presença e entrei.

Eu, no entanto, estava completamente despreparado para a cena que encontrei. Duda estava deitado na cama, adormecido, e até aí tudo bem, eu já o tinha visto dormir... Mas não era apenas isso.

Ele estava seminu. SEMINU.

Por Merlin, eu nunca o tinha visto sequer sem camisa. No tempo que passara na Toca ele sempre dormira com uma camiseta larga e calças de pijama. Agora, ele vestia nada além de um short de elastano, muito muito curto, cuja braguilha que deveria ser fechada por alguns botões de pressão, estava parcialmente aberta, deixando-me ver que ele não usava nenhuma cueca por baixo.

Seu corpo era perfeito. Eu não tinha outra palavra pra descrever. Seu peito era cheio e forte, coberto por alguns pelos castanhos claros, da mesma cor de seu cabelo. Os pelos alucinantes estendiam-se pela barriga saliente, levando um caminho para minha perdição. Suas coxas e panturrilhas grossas também eram cobertas de pelos finos, aparecendo logo que o short terminava.

Senti meu próprio pau fisgar ao olhar para seu parcialmente exposto pênis, amolecido, mas longo, grosso e pesado.

E como uma espécie de arremate, seu rosto tinha uma expressão franzida, como se sonhasse, com os lábios entreabertos, sexy como o inferno.

Ofeguei.

Como se sentisse minha presença, Duda Dursley abriu os olhos.

Ao me encarar, ele teve, primeiro, um olhar de surpresa, mas que rapidamente se transformou em pânico. Ele se moveu rápido na cama, puxando os lençóis antes embolados no canto, desejando cobrir seu corpo.

Todo meu ser sentiu falta daquela visão.

\- Ron? – ele perguntou, um pouco alterado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vim me despedir. – eu disse baixinho, confuso com a sua raiva.

\- Bruxos não sabem bater na porta? – ele continuou ríspido, as mãos firmes segurando o lençol até o pescoço.

Eu pensei em sair porta a fora, mas não conseguia suportar deixa-lo com raiva de mim. Eu não era bom nisso, sabia que não era. Eu sempre fui terrível em relações amorosas, terrível em explicar meus sentimentos. Mas dei um passo na direção dele, mesmo assim, sentando na beirada da cama, com meu coração na mão, as mãos suando de nervoso.

\- Du... – eu disse seu nome como uma súplica. – Não fique com raiva de mim...

Eu parecia um idiota. Mas a última coisa que eu queria é que ele estivesse magoado comigo, então eu fiz aquele pedido mesmo assim.

\- Eu não estou com raiva de você. – ele controlou a si mesmo, como se minha fala o tivesse demovido da irritação que ele sentira ao surpreender-se com a minha presença.

\- Desculpe. – eu pedi, como um bobo. – Você se irritou de eu estar aqui... eu... eu vim te ver... não queria voltar pra casa sem falar com você.

\- Acho que você viu mais do o desejado, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, parecendo desgostoso e incomodado com algo.

Será que ele estava referindo-se ao meu olhar para seu pau? Mas como ele podia saber daquilo? Duda recém tinha acordado, não teria tido tempo de verificar a braguilha do short e notar que estava aberta, teria? Ele cobrira seu corpo imediatamente com o lençol, não estava olhando para a própria virilha.

\- Eu.. me desculpe se invadi sua privacidade. – eu me desculpei, mesmo assim.

Duda olhou pra baixo, os olhos claros como um lago cristalino de repente muito tristes. Sua mágoa e dor eram tão evidentes, que até mesmo eu, que sempre fora péssimo em notar essas coisas, podia senti-las.

\- Duda, o que houve? – eu perguntei, ansioso. – O que eu fiz que te deixou assim?

Ele levou quase um minuto inteiro pra responder.

\- Eu não queria que você me visse... eu... quer dizer... eu não gosto que vejam meu corpo. – ele confessou. – Não quando eu sou tão...

\- Tão o que? – eu queria entender.

\- Gordo. – a palavra foi quase um sussurro. Foi só porque eu encarava firmemente seus lábios que pude discernir o que ele dizia.

\- Duda... olhe pra mim. – eu pedi, tomando folego para confessar aquilo que ia na minha cabeça.

Eu confessaria porque minha vergonha em dizer o quão lindo ele era não se equiparava a minha vontade de tranquiliza-lo, de levar pra longe dele aquela mágoa. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar, eu respirei fundo.

\- Quando eu entrei aqui hoje, eu não podia tirar os olhos de você. – eu falei. – Seu corpo me hipnotizou. Eu nunca... nunca vi nada tão magnífico.

\- V-você o que? – sua confusão e vulnerabilidade me feriam verdadeiramente.

\- Queria que você visse a si mesmo como eu vejo. – eu me declarei. – Você é tão maravilhoso... não só fisicamente... você é divertido e tão doce... suas habilidades culinárias são sublimes... você é absolutamente perfeito...

\- Eu não sou perfeito – ele negou com veemência.

\- Pra mim é. – eu rebati com a mesma determinação.

Minha firmeza mexeu com ele de alguma forma. Ele baixou lentamente o lençol até os quadris, deixando-me ver seu peito.

\- Você acha mesmo? – ele ainda estava inseguro, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho bonito, como se fosse esperança.

\- Sim. Sei que não sente o mesmo, Duda, não estou lhe pedindo isso. – eu disse, para que não restasse mais dúvidas.

Eu não me importava mais em estar exposto pra ele. Só não queria jamais ver aquela mágoa em seus olhos novamente.

\- Mas não quero que você duvide nunca mais do quão incrível você é. – eu continuei. – Porque eu nunca estive tão malditamente apaixonado por alguém.

\- Ron – ele suspirou meu nome, e moveu-se na cama para se aproximar de mim.

Não deixei de notar que o lençol descobriu sua virilha, me agraciando novamente com a visão enlouquecedora do seu pau. Mas minha atenção não se prendeu ali por muito tempo, porque ele me encarava com uma expressão tão intensa, que seus olhos capturaram os meus, prendendo-me, tendo-me completamente incapaz de desviar.

\- Eu sinto o mesmo. – ele disse. – Também estou apaixonado por você.

Meu coração disparou, estava quase na minha garganta, eu estava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas de qualquer forma ele não me deu essa possibilidade, porque avançou pra mim deliberadamente, e sem qualquer hesitação tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos, puxando-me na direção de seus lábios, que me possuíram irremediavelmente.

Sua língua me invadiu, fodendo a minha boca, derretendo-me inteiro, fazendo-me mole nos seus braços. Eu me entreguei pro seu beijo, explorando sua boca perfeita com a ponta da língua, deixando-o ter-me completamente.

Sua ereção venceu o último botão que mal segurava a braguilha do short, de modo que quando abri os olhos, seu pau estava todo exposto, duro e intumescido. Eu encarei seu órgão com água na boca.

\- Esse short é meio problemático. – ele disse, como se se desculpasse.

\- Adoro esse short. – eu confessei. – Estou de pau duro desde que entrei nesse quarto.

\- O que? – ele perguntou, entre uma risada e a confusão. – Mas ele não se abriu só agora?

\- Não, já estava aberto quando eu entrei. – eu falei, e sorri maliciosamente pra ele. – E você deveria usar mais esse short... se me permite dizer.

Ele tornou-se confortável, abrindo as pernas pra mim, levantando um pouco os quadris, provocando-me com sua ereção deliciosa.

\- Gosta do que vê? – ele me incitou.

\- Eu posso... posso chupar? – eu perguntei, deixando meu desejo escapar pela boca, sem pensar muito.

\- Tem certeza? – ele quis saber, um pouco impressionado com meu pedido brusco.

\- Sim... – suspirei.

E sem esperar mais nada, baixei a cabeça, levando-o nos lábios. Sua ereção preencheu minha boca, grossa e enorme, e eu vi que ele tentava se conter pra não foder minha boca com força, movimentando-se com estocadas rápidas dentro de mim. Eu o suguei, o sorvi nos meus lábios luxuriosamente, experimentando o gosto incrível do seu membro.

\- Ron... se continuar, eu vou gozar...

Eu continuei chupando-o, até sentir sua porra quente nos meus lábios, salgada e doce, preenchendo minha boca, descendo pela minha garganta, fazendo-se sentir na minha língua.

Ele estava ofegante, levado pelo orgasmo.

\- Isso foi... Oh Senhor... – ele estremeceu.

Não levou muito para que se recuperasse, avançando para minhas roupas, me despindo com uma agilidade quase desumana.

\- Quero ver seu corpo. – ele me reivindicou.

\- Algo muito magro e com sardas. – eu disse, quando ele tirou minha camisa e partir para as minhas calças. – Nada muito impressionante.

\- Você é delicioso. – ele me olhava com uma excitação renovada, e não tinha como não acreditar nele.

Assim que me encontrei nu, pedi aquilo que mais desejava, aquilo que eu vinha há semanas sonhando e querendo sentir.

\- Me fode! – foi um pedido nada sutil. – Quero seu pau em mim.

Ele engasgou um pouco, evidentemente não esperava dar esse passo hoje. Senti que poderia estar forçando algo, mas antes que eu pudesse dize-lo para esquecer a ideia, ele recuperou-se do atordoamento causado pelo meu pedido e falou:

\- Há meios mágicos pelos quais você possa arranjar lubrificante e um preservativo? – Duda perguntou.

Eu alcancei a varinha que tinha ficado no bolso da minha calça jeans, já descartada na poltrona ao lado da cama de Duda. Fiz um feitiço lubrificante em mim mesmo, que eu já tinha aprendido, embora nunca tivesse usado.

\- Fiz um feitiço lubrificante. – eu informei. – E eu não sei o que é um preservativo.

\- Não? – ele perguntou, impressionado. – É como uma capinha de látex para o pênis. Protege contra doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

\- Hmmm... não existe isso no mundo mágico. Temos feitiços que protegem e eliminam essas coisas, sem precisar desse tal preservativo... eu posso fazer em você depois, se quiser... – eu expliquei. – Não quero nenhuma capinha, quero sentir sua pele...

\- Por Deus... – ele espalmou uma mão no meu peito, empurrando-me deitado de costas na cama, encaixando-se entre as minhas coxas. – Você vai me enlouquecer... vai me matar se continuar dizendo essas coisas...

\- Quero você bem vivo. – eu explicitei. – E apto...

Duda quase que rosnou, e um de seus dedos direcionou-se para minha entrada lubrificada, afundando-se ali, lentamente.

\- Você é tão apertado... – ele sussurrou, desejoso.

\- Eu nunca... – eu lembrei-me de contar a ele que era virgem. – Eu nunca fiz sexo com ninguém.

A ternura se misturou com o tesão em seus olhos febris.

\- Vou ser carinhoso com você, Ron.

Ele acrescentou um segundo dedo, fodendo-me devagar, me abrindo e fazendo meu pau pulsar. Duda não ignorou minha ereção, direcionando seus lábios até ali, sem pedir licença, dando uma chupada na cabeça do meu órgão, fazendo-me arquear e gemer.

Um terceiro dedo me abriu, e eu sentia-me pronto e esticado pra ele.

\- Faça logo! – o desespero me tomava. – Duda... preciso de você.

\- Vou te dar tudo. – ele prometeu, erguendo o corpo, encaixando seu pau entre minhas nádegas e tomando meus lábios para um beijo possessivo. – Vou te fazer meu.

Seu pênis me invadiu devagar, abrindo-me além do que achei possível, e eu me senti completamente cheio, preenchido, uma ardência dolorida me tomando, conforme ele tomava posse de mim, centímetro por centímetro.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Nunca estive tão bem. – eu contei a ele.

A dor cedeu logo depois. Ele tinha me preparado bem, e eu me encontrava lubrificado e disposto. Seu pau forçou-se para dentro de mim até o final, e eu senti suas bolas na minha bunda. Ele era tão perfeito dentro de mim... tão gostoso... tão malditamente erótico.

Eu gritei sem pensar quando ele estocou pela primeira vez. Fundo. Preciso. Diretamente na minha próstata. Forcei meu quadril contra ele, querendo senti-lo mais. Entendendo meu movimento, Duda começou a estocar com força, me tomando, me fodendo cada vez mais rápido.

Eu gemi, movimentei-me com ele, entreguei-me completamente.

Sua mão mal começou a acariciar meu pau, e eu gozei, estremecendo, tremendo em seus braços, dando-me todo pra ele. Algum tempo depois, suas estocadas tornaram-se incontroladas, e eu senti que ele perdia completamente o domínio sobre si mesmo, perdendo-se dentro de mim, gozando, preenchendo-me do seu líquido.

Duda rolou pro lado quando acabou, deixando-me deitado na cama, próximo de seu corpo quente, completamente satisfeito e tomado pelo imenso prazer.

\- Oh... – eu exclamei, virando de lado quando tive condições de me mover, abraçando-o e deitando parcialmente sobre seu peito.

Maior e mais forte, ele circundou seus braços ao meu redor, me embrulhando, me fazendo sentir protegido. Eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo.

\- Você gostou? – ele quis saber.

\- Mais do que posso expressar. – eu sorri, erguendo a cabeça pra olhar pra ele. – E você?

\- Nunca mais vou deixa-lo em paz. – ele disse, sério.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28 – DRACO MALFOY

Naquelas semanas, estávamos estudando quase que diariamente para os já agendados NIEMs. Os dias eram cansativos em meio aos livros, práticas de feitiços, azarações, poções e encantamentos, que mal conseguíamos sair de casa.

Na realidade, qualquer passeio, meu ou de minha mãe, para fora da nossa nova residência, tinha que ser cuidadosamente planejado. As buscas ao meu pai estavam acirradas, ele era o principal comensal da morte procurado, o mais perigoso dentre aqueles que ainda encontravam-se em liberdade. Mas enquanto ele não fosse devidamente capturado, eu sabia que eu e minha mãe corríamos riscos.

Minha mãe, sobretudo, tinha conquistado uma rede de apoio, e muita compaixão das outras mulheres do mundo bruxo. Fora criada uma comissão no Ministério para discutir essas questões, da qual Hermione estava participando ativamente, batalhando por novas políticas públicas, medidas eficazes de proteção à mulher.

Mas apesar disso, eu sabia que só haveria paz pra minha mãe quando meu pai estivesse morto ou encarcerado em Azkaban.

Eu não tive quaisquer notícias de Lúcio Malfoy, até uma noite, quando já de madrugada, eu, que diferente de Harry tinha o sono bastante leve, ouvi um barulho vindo da sala de estar.

Naquela noite, eu retirei cuidadosamente a perna de Harry que descansava sobre meu corpo, e seu braço direito, que me envolvia em um aperto, durante o sono. Meu namorado resmungou com a perda do contato, mas não despertou, permanecendo imerso em seu sono.

Eu me levantei observando Harry, decidindo não acordá-lo desnecessariamente, afinal eu sabia que a casa onde estávamos vivendo recebia todo tipo de proteção, por tratar-se da residência do Eleito – mesmo que agora, legalmente, ela estivesse em meu nome. Era provável que fosse simplesmente algum dos moradores atuais do Largo Grimmauld, n.12, que tinha acordado de madrugada. E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, recém chegada na casa, teria de ser alguém autorizado a entrar pela rede de flu.

Calcei meus chinelos, empunhei a varinha, e saí do quarto lentamente, caminhando em direção a sala.

A lareira crepitava de uma forma estranha, e eu percebi que o barulho incomum vinha dali. Aproximei-me para observar mais de perto, querendo compreender o comportamento incomum das chamas. De repente, as labaredas tomaram a forma de um braço, que me estendia um rolo de pergaminho, preso com um laço de fita preto. Peguei o rolo com cuidado para não tocar nas chamas e me queimar, e imediatamente a mão desapareceu e o fogo voltou à normalidade.

\- O que você está fazendo aí? – veio uma voz de trás de mim, assustando-me.

Levei a mão livre ao peito enquanto girei o corpo, encontrando Hermione Granger de pijamas de ursinho, calçando pantufas com formato de unicórnio.

\- Que susto! – eu exclamei, desnecessariamente.

\- O que há na sua mão? – ela se aproximou, perguntando em voz baixa.

\- Ouvi um barulho vindo da sala e levantei para ver o que era, então percebi que vinha da lareira, que as chamas estavam com um comportamento esquisito. – eu expliquei a ela.

\- Que estranho, eu estava na cozinha bebendo água e não ouvi nada. – ela franziu a testa. – Era como quando alguém se comunica pela rede de flu?

\- Não exatamente. – discordei. – Mas o fogo formou uma espécie de braço que me estendeu esse rolo de pergaminho.

\- Você sabe de quem é? – ela perguntou, com cuidado. – Será do... do seu pai?

\- Eu acredito que seja, sim... – eu suspirei, cansado. – Ele até demorou para encontrar uma forma de entrar em contato conosco.

Sabia que meu pai não desistiria de nos atormentar e que mais cedo ou mais tarde entraria em contato, com algum tipo de artimanha. Eu não iria simplesmente abrir, conhecia o meu pai, ali havia alguma magia impregnada. Coloquei o objeto em cima de uma pequena mesinha de centro e preparei a varinha.

\- Revelio! – eu fiz o feitiço.

Imediatamente, na fita negra de rodeava o pergaminho, apareceu um pequeno pingente, do tamanho de uma moeda trouxa, com o símbolo da família Malfoy. Eu toquei com a ponta dos dedos, e o objeto de metal queimou-me, deixando uma marca avermelhada na lateral do meu indicador direito.

\- Queimou você? – Hermione perguntou, abaixando-se para olhar com atenção para o pequeno objeto. – É um estranho objeto não é?

\- Provavelmente é só algum tipo de magia. – eu dei de ombros.

\- Finite Incantatem! – ela murmurou, a varinha na direção do objeto. E então adiantou um dos dedos para próximo do pingente, queimando-se, exatamente como tinha acontecido comigo. – Não é uma magia comum... ele ainda queima.

\- Algumas magias das trevas... – eu estava preparado para explicar a Hermione que magia das trevas, muitas vezes, não se anulava com um simples Finite Incantatem.

\- Eu sei. – ela disse bruscamente, dispensando minha explicação. – Eu sei, Draco. E eu tive contato, no último ano, com uma série de objetos das trevas que se comportavam de forma semelhante a esse aqui.

Eu arregalei os olhos, conforme ia tomando conhecimento do que ela queria dizer.

\- Você acha... acha que essa é a Horcrux que meu pai conseguiu criar? – eu perguntei, incrédulo. – Isso não faz sentido, por que ele me enviaria assim? Porque colocaria em risco um objeto que garante sua imortalidade?

\- Tenho um forte palpite de que seja, sim, a Horcrux de Lucio Malfoy. Mas não posso ter certeza. Na realidade, imagino que ele mandou o pingente porque foi a maneira que encontrou de enviar essa carta, de entrar em contato com vocês. Você e sua mãe estão sendo mais protegidos do que imaginam. – ela falou, e eu fiquei imaginando até onde ela e Harry tinham ido para garantir nossa segurança.

\- Ainda assim. – eu apontei. – Não vejo meu pai correndo o risco de eu conseguir destruir sua Horcrux.

\- Ele não deve acreditar que você reconheceria uma Horcrux. – a mente de Hermione trabalhava.

\- De fato, não reconheceria. – eu opinei. – Mas qualquer um de vocês poderia ter pegado o pergaminho das chamas.

\- Eu te disse, Draco, eu não ouvi nenhum barulho. Eu me levantei para beber água, não havia nada nas chamas quando eu passei por aqui, nenhum comportamento estranho na lareira. – ela me explicou. – Isso foi feito para que você, e apenas você, ouvisse.

\- Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Como conseguiu ter acesso a nossa rede de flu, pra começar? – eu questionei, um pouco desesperado com a facilidade com que meu pai tivera acesso a nossa casa.

\- Uma Horcrux tem muita magia impregnada, pode ser capaz de algumas coisas que objetos comuns não são, mesmo os objetos encantados. – Hermione disse. – Eu acredito que ele tenha usado a Horcrux porque foi o meio que encontrou de ter acesso a você. A casa recebeu muitas proteções desde que viemos do Canadá, ele não poderia simplesmente enviar uma coruja, como fez da última vez.

Eu ouvi, atento, a hipótese de Hermione. Ansioso para saber mais do que aquilo se tratava, eu desfiz o laço negro que prendia o pergaminho, com cuidado para não tocar no pingente, e então abri o pequeno rolo, encontrando a conhecida e elegante caligrafia de meu pai.

_Draco, _

_Estou escrevendo para convida-lo para uma conversa, de seu interesse. O pingente que envio junto dessa carta poderá traze-lo até mim, na próxima sexta-feira, ao pôr do sol. _

_Se vier, eu farei um voto perpétuo de que deixarei sua mãe e seu namoradinho em paz. Sei que esse é o seu maior desejo. Em troca, só preciso que me traga a garota, Hermione Granger. Entregue-me a sangue ruim, e sua mãe poderá ter a vida tranquila que sempre sonhou. _

_Do contrário, vou perseguir sua mãe e seu amado Harry Potter até o dia da minha morte. Ou da deles. _

_Seu pai,_

_Lúcio Malfoy. _

Ao lado da sua assinatura, havia um pingo de sangue. Essa era a marca de um juramento de sangue, de que ele não mentira na carta. Era uma marca mágica, eu reconheci imediatamente que era verdadeira, tocando a mancha se sangue sobre o pergaminho. Eu tinha seu sangue correndo em minhas veias, ele não poderia me enganar quanto a veracidade daquela marca. Ele enfraqueceria se tivesse mentido na carta, e eu sabia que meu pai não correria o risco de enfraquecer seus poderes.

Ele realmente deixaria minha mãe em paz se eu lhe entregasse Hermione Granger. Capturar a menina que assumira publicamente um romance com sua ex esposa e que a estava defendendo no Ministério da Magia... isso era, nesse momento, o mais importante para meu pai.

\- Temos que ir. – Hermione disse tão rapidamente que eu percebi que ela lera a carta por cima do meu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que eu o fazia.

\- Não podemos. – eu disse o que pra mim era óbvio. – Meu pai vai ter planejado isso com cuidado, Hermione. Mesmo que ele faça o voto garantindo que não vai mais perseguir minha mãe, nada nos garante que nós dois vamos conseguir escapar. Ele irá torturar e matar você, e irá fazer aquele ritual horrível para garantir minha obediência como filho e herdeiro.

\- Eu sei que ele terá tudo planejado e que nós não nos salvaremos facilmente. – ela garantiu. – Mas é nossa chance de garantir a segurança de Narcisa. E também é nossa chance de capturá-lo e jogá-lo em Azkaban de uma vez por todas. Já temos uma vantagem, ele não sabe que identificamos sua Horcrux; podemos destruí-la assim que ela cumprir seu propósito de nos mostrar onde está Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Como vamos fazer isso sozinhos, Hermione? – eu estava aturdido e descrente da possibilidade daquilo funcionar.

\- Não precisamos fazer sozinhos. – ela respondeu, com calma.

\- Não podemos contar a Harry ou a minha mãe. – eu disse, horrorizado, imaginando que ela se referisse a ambos. – Eles nunca permitirão que a gente vá. Não vão aceitar isso. Minha mãe fará todo tipo de chantagem emocional com nós dois... e Harry, certamente, vai encontrar uma forma de impedir que façamos isso.

\- Eu sei. – ela me disse, firmemente. – Estou pensando em outra coisa...

\- / -

No dia em que meu pai tinha marcado nosso "encontro", eu e Hermione conseguimos sair do Largo Grimmauld, n.12, dando uma série de desculpas a minha mãe e a Harry, de que o Ministério queria falar comigo novamente, para me interrogar sobre meu pai.

Hermione tinha chegado na noite anterior dizendo que o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia tinha enviado a ela um memorando interdepartamental, com a solicitação de que eu fosse ao Ministério na manhã seguinte.

\- O que mais eles querem saber? – Harry disse, irritado. – Você já lhes disse tudo que sabe.

Estávamos no quarto que dividíamos no Largo Grimmauld. Tínhamos acabado de almoçar, depois de uma manhã de estudos, e Harry estava terminando de vestir-se, para ir a uma reunião em Hogwarts com a nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall. A diretora parecia querer explicações sobre o que tinha ocorrido com a Sala Precisa em Hogwarts, dado que os bruxos responsáveis pela reconstrução da escola estavam com dificuldades de fazer com que a sala retornasse à sua antiga função.

\- Talvez eles tenham outras perguntas e eu possa realmente ajudar. – eu menti. – Eu quero ir, Harry.

Vi a expressão de Harry ficar menos irritada e mais compassiva. Ele sabia que era muito importante pra mim que meu pai fosse, enfim, capturado.

\- Mas justo hoje que não poderei ir com você? – ele perguntou, ainda incomodado.

\- Hermione vai comigo. – eu disse, sabendo que teria de ser o suficiente.

Eu via em seus olhos verdes que Harry ponderava. Eu sabia que meu namorado confiava nos talentos de Hermione Granger, a via como alguém capaz de me proteger, de lutar ao meu lado, de me defender se fosse preciso.

\- Está certo. – ele concordou, se aproximando para me beijar.

Engoli a culpa. Detestava mentir pra ele, detestava estar agindo por suas costas, arriscando a minha vida e a vida de sua melhor amiga, que era pra Harry como uma irmã.

Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Eu sabia que meu pai era um bruxo poderoso, que tinha amigos, influência, e que ainda poderia ficar muitos anos sem ser capturado pelo Ministério. Aquela era uma chance que não poderíamos deixar escapar.

E mais do que isso, ele jurara com sangue que iria perseguir minha mãe e Harry se eu não fosse. Essas eram as duas pessoas que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Eu morreria para protege-los se fosse preciso. Se eu não pudesse capturar meu pai e entrega-lo ao Ministério, ao menos eu poderia garantir o voto perpétuo que protegeria minha mãe e Harry.

A verdade é que eu estava disposto a me sacrificar, se fosse necessário. E eu sabia que aquilo já tinha passado pela cabeça de Hermione também, e que ela, assim como eu, também estava disposta a tudo para manter a salvo seu amigo e a mulher que ela amava.

E foi porque eu sabia disso, foi diante da incerteza de se eu terminaria aquele dia vivo ou não, foi diante da possibilidade daquela ser a última vez que eu tocava o amor da minha vida, que eu beijei Harry, naquele início de tarde, com toda a paixão que havia dentro de mim.

\- Eu te amo. – eu disse, assim que nossos lábios se separaram.

Se aquelas fossem a últimas palavras que eu dizia a Harry Potter, eu queria que ele soubesse que eu o amava.

E então eu parti com Hermione Granger, direto para o Ministério da Magia, onde ela já tinha solicitado uma reunião, em sigilo, e nós nos encontraríamos com Magnus Scrimingeor.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29 – Harry

Quando eu cheguei no Largo Grimmauld, n.12, no fim da tarde, após minha conversa com a diretora, eu não encontrei Draco ou Hermione em casa. Estavam apenas Narcisa, Duda e Rony, que agora que tinha engatado em um romance com meu primo, quase não saía daquela casa. Em poucos segundos percebi que os dois garotos tentavam apaziguar Narcisa, que parecia muito aflita.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Já era para eles estarem de volta, não há nada mais que justifique uma tarde inteira de interrogatórios. – ela dizia apressada. – Eu e o meu filho já passamos horas e horas nas salas do Ministério da Magia dando cada informação que sabíamos, contando cada detalhe da vida de Lúcio. Mesmo que algo tivesse ficado faltando, não haveria razões para uma entrevista tão longa...

\- Eu concordo com Narcisa. – eu esclareci, chamando a atenção dos três presentes na sala. – Algo está errado.

Eu desconfiava desde cedo de que algo estava errado. Primeiro porque parecia coincidência demais, uma reunião com Magnus Scrimgeour, logo hoje que eu não poderia acompanha-lo. Depois porque eu conhecia Hermione Granger há muitos anos: ela era inteligente, perspicaz e uma bruxa talentosíssima, mas não era boa mentirosa. Eu sabia que havia algo que minha amiga vinha, há alguns dias, escondendo do resto de nós.

E por fim, pelo jeito que Draco tinha me beijado na hora do almoço. Havia sido um beijo como nunca foi antes, incrivelmente sôfrego e um pouco triste. Eu cogitei que ele só estivesse nervoso com a situação de seu pai ainda estar sendo procurado, e com as intenções que Magnus Scrimgeour poderia ter nesse maldito encontro.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse cogitar alguma hipótese, no entanto, a lareira da sala de estar fez o costumeiro barulho de estar sendo ativada a rede de flu, de modo que segundos depois, Tonks adentrou o cômodo. Ela era uma das pessoas autorizadas a utilizar a rede de flu para nos visitar, mas era incomum que ela aparecesse sem o restante da família e sem qualquer aviso.

Imediatamente eu soube que ela estava ali como auror. Algo tinha acontecido a Draco e Hermione.

\- O que houve com eles? – eu perguntei, ríspido, pronto para estrangular Scrimgeour pelo que quer que tenha feito. Eu sabia que existia o dedo podre daquele homem naquela história.

\- Draco e Hermione se envolveram em uma missão para a captura da Lúcio Malfoy. – Tonks informou, a voz firme e sem rodeios.

Narcisa deixou o corpo cair em uma das poltronas.

\- Não... não... meu filho! – ela chorou, um som desesperado escapando de seus lábios. – Ele vai matar meu filho... e minha... minha Hermione.

\- Calma, tia. – Tonks a amparou nos braços, ajudando-a a levantar novamente. – As coisas foram bem planejadas. Eles pediram para que eu viesse buscar vocês quando fosse a hora.

\- As coisas foram bem planejadas? Desde quando isso está acontecendo? – eu questionei. – Isso não foi uma ideia de Magnus Scrimgeour?

\- Não. – Tonks respondeu, temerosa. – Hermione solicitou ontem uma reunião sigilosa com Scrimgeour. Hoje ela e Draco apareceram para encontra-lo, depois do almoço. Eu e outros aurores formos chamados um tempo depois, quando Scrimgeour entendeu do que se tratava. E então havia um plano, mas estávamos impedidos de deixar o Ministério ou contatar qualquer um até que fosse posto em prática.

\- Isso é a cara de Draco, fazer isso sozinho. – Narcisa reclamou. – Ele sabia que nós não permitiríamos que ele fosse.

Ela estava certíssima, eu não permitiria que ele fosse, não sem mim. Eu o protegeria mesmo contra a sua vontade. Faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo a salvo.

\- Tia, parece que Lúcio Malfoy tem uma Horcrux... – Tonks começou a contar.

\- Eu sei. – Narcisa respondeu, interrompendo-a.

Todos sabíamos, ele tinha contado a mim e a Rony da Horcrux do pai há meses, quando nós tínhamos sido capturados e levados para Mansão Malfoy, antes da morte de Voldemort.

\- Lúcio Malfoy utilizou sua Horcrux para se comunicar com Draco, há alguns dias. – ela informou a todos os presentes, rapidamente, sabendo que não havia tempo a perder. – Enviou uma mensagem dizendo que se Draco fosse ao encontro dele hoje, ao pôr do sol, levando Hermione, ele faria um voto perpétuo de que deixaria em paz Harry e Narcisa. Ele assinou com sangue, entende? Draco e Hermione sabiam que era real.

\- E então agiram pelas nossas costas. – eu disse.

Eu estava um pouco ressentido, embora parte de mim soubesse que eles não haviam mentido pra nós levianamente, estavam tentando nos proteger. Se fosse o contrário, com certeza eu e Narcisa teríamos uma atitude semelhante, faríamos o mesmo por ele.

\- Ele quer Hermione. – Narcisa disse, assombrada. – Ele vai matá-la, Harry. Vai tortura-la e matá-la assim que colocar seus malditos olhos sobre ela.

\- Nós não vamos permitir. – eu garanti, apoiando minha sogra. – Tonks, me diga que há um jeito de chegarmos até onde Draco e Hermione estão.

\- Sim, há. – ela nos tranquilizou. – Venham comigo, precisamos nos apressar. O sol já está se pondo, a essa altura eles já terão ido ao encontro de Lúcio.

Eu, Narcisa e Rony – que também quis nos acompanhar, dado que também amava muito Hermione e não deixaria de fazer o possível para salva-la – seguimos Tonks pela rede de flu, diretamente para o escritório de Magnus Scrimgeour, que já tinha aberto passagem pra nós.

\- Eles foram há um minuto atrás. – Scrimgeour disse, assim que chegamos à sua sala.

Eu queria azara-lo, tortura-lo por arriscar a vida de Draco e de Hermione desse jeito, mas sabia que precisava me manter são. Na sala havia mais 8 aurores, além de Tonks, eu, Rony, Narcisa e o próprio Scrimgeour. Estávamos, portanto, em 13. Era uma boa equipe de salvamento.

Scrimgeour puxou do bolso uma pedra negra que eu logo reconheci. Era uma Pedra da Lua, como a que Draco tinha enfeitiçado para usar como portal, nos retirando daquele lugar, no dia em que conseguimos impedir o ritual que Lúcio intencionava fazer utilizando a mim.

\- Uma Pedra da Lua? Como vai nos levar até lá se nós não sabemos onde eles estão? – eu perguntei.

\- Essa pedra não é única. Ela é uma pedra gêmea. É um dos artefatos mágicos da equipe dos aurores que podemos usar em casos emergenciais. – um dos aurores explicou. – Malfoy e Granger levaram o par desta.

\- Vocês acham que Lúcio vai se deixar ser enganar tão facilmente? Ele vai estar com outros comensais, vão desarma-los e revista-los. – Narcisa argumentou, a voz estridente e nervosa.

\- Hermione Granger engoliu a pedra da lua. – disse Scrimgeour, e então a expressão do homem carrancudo se suavizou. – É uma garota inteligente. E seu filho foi muito corajoso, sra. Black. Eu estava errado sobre vocês.

\- Nunca esteve tão errado em toda sua vida. – eu disse, ríspido, não tão disposto ao perdão.

\- Deem todos as mãos. – disse Tonks, rapidamente, antes que aquela conversa pudesse continuar. – A pedra está ficando brilhante, o portal será ativado a qualquer momento.

Todos nós seguramos nas mãos um do outro fazendo um quase círculo na sala, entre seus dados Magnus Scrimgeour segurava a pedra que reluzia, iluminada, até que sentimos o puxão em nossos corpos e fomos levados.

\- / -

O corpo de Draco se retorcia no ar, em um grito pavoroso de dor, enquanto Lúcio Malfoy o atingia com a maldição cruciatus, com um rosto sério, como se estivesse disciplinando seu filho desobediente. Ao lado de Lúcio, como um fiel escudeiro, estava um rapaz. Eu reconhecia o garoto, estivera no dia do ritual, era Kiran Lestrange.

\- Draco! – eu e Narcisa gritamos, em uníssono. Éramos faces idênticas de pavor.

Havia 12 homens, além do próprio Lúcio e de Kiran. Doze comensais da morte, também procurados pelo Ministério, que aparentemente tinham se juntado ao meu horrível sogro. Dois deles seguravam os braços de Hermione, mantendo-a parada, a varinha em sua garanta.

Nós os surpreendemos, mas eles logo empunharam suas varinhas na nossa direção, inclusive Lúcio Malfoy, que mudando o foco de seu filho, deixou Draco cair ao chão, trêmulo. Pelo estado em que estava, ele parecia ter sido torturado por minutos a fio, desde sua partida para encontrar o pai.

Eu queria correr pra Draco, mas vi que Narcisa tinha feito isso, e então me envolvi na batalha que começara feroz, para garantir que incapacitaríamos todos aqueles homens e sairíamos de lá com vida.

Felizmente, eram bons aurores e não tão bons Comensais da Morte os que estavam ali. Com exceção de Lúcio, que era um bruxo com poderes mais significativos, o restante não tinha muita habilidade em duelo.

Rony e os aurores foram na direção dos outros comensais, buscando livrar Hermione. Eu vi a hora que minha amiga foi jogada no chão, para que os homens pudessem lutar. Enquanto isso, eu e Scrimgeour fomos para cima de Lúcio Malfoy e de Kiran Lestrange, que imediatamente se posicionou em defesa do outro.

\- Você, seu merdinha. – disse Lúcio pra mim, lançando-me uma azaração, que eu desviei no último segundo. – Transformou meu filho em um viadinho nojento, fez com que ele desobedecesse ao pai, que traísse o sangue.

\- Draco "traiu o sangue" muito antes que eu me envolvesse com ele. – eu gritei de volta. – Ele é bom, é diferente de você. Sua natureza é boa. Você não conseguiu corrompê-lo.

Eu e Lúcio lutávamos um com o outro violentamente, enquanto Scrimgeour enfrentava Kiran, que era um bruxo com talento em duelo, principalmente se se considerasse sua pouca idade. Lúcio era muito bom, jogava todo tipo de magia das trevas para cima de mim, e custava-me muito para defender-me, demandando toda minha concentração.

\- Eu não vou descansar até fazer dele meu herdeiro perfeito. – ele riu um riso lunático, parecia completamente fora de si, uma expressão horrenda no rosto. – Mas hoje vou me contentar com matar a cadela da mãe dele e a namoradinha de sangue-ruim. Felizmente, não deu tempo de eu realizar um voto perpétuo.

Voltei rapidamente o rosto para Hermione, que duelava, com parte da atenção em Lúcio. Vi quando minha amiga incapacitou um comensal da morte, deixando-o inconsciente no chão. Lúcio lançou-me uma última maldição, distraindo-me e então virou na direção onde estava Narcisa, que segurava o corpo fragilizado de Draco.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Assisti a hora que ele mirou a varinha na direção da minha sogra, que colocou seu corpo na frente do filho, para protege-lo. Eu lancei uma azaração estuporante, para incapacita-lo, mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, Lúcio Malfoy foi acertado com um jato forte de luz verde.

Era um Avada Kedavra. Seu corpo caiu ao chão, inerte, indiscutivelmente morto.

E quando todos nós viramos a cabeça para ver de onde viera o feitiço, encontramos Hermione Granger, o corpo pequeno e magro, ofegando, a mão tremendo ao redor da varinha, segurando-a com tanta firmeza que poderia tê-la partido.

Seus olhos castanhos intensos prendiam-se no rosto de Narcisa. Hermione a tinha salvado, a tinha livrado de Lúcio Malfoy para todo o sempre.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30 – Draco Malfoy

Meu corpo torturado ainda agonizava, mesmo que meu pai já tivesse interrompido a tortura. Assim que o pingente com o brasão dos Malfoy se aqueceu, eu e Hermione Granger fomos levados a uma espécie de campina, no meio do nada com lugar nenhum, que meu pai escolhera como ponto de encontro.

Lúcio Malfoy e os ex Comensais da Morte que ele tinha conseguido reunir em torno de si, inclusive Kiran, tinham feito um trabalho rápido em revistar-nos e tomar nossas varinhas. Meu pai retirou da minha mão o objeto que acreditávamos ser a sua Horcrux e guardou no bolso da calça, enquanto Hermione era contida e segurada por dois homens abrutalhados que eu reconheci como Comensais de segunda categoria.

E depois, imediatamente, ele começara a me torturar.

Enquanto a maldição cruciatos fustigava meu corpo, fazendo-me queimar, agonizar e gritar, eu ouvia parcialmente a voz do meu pai, dizendo-me como eu precisava ser devidamente castigado, por ter me tornado um filho ingrato, desobediente e infiel. Ele tinha jurado fazer um voto perpétuo que protegeria minha mãe e Harry, é verdade, mas em nenhum momento jurara me deixar em paz, ou decretara na carta quando aquele voto seria feito. Conhecendo meu pai, eu já esperava que, antes de qualquer coisa, eu seria submetido a uma longa sessão de tortura.

Os vários minutos passaram-se como se fossem várias horas, mesmo que eu soubesse que logo a Pedra da Lua que nesse momento estava segura no estômago de Hermione agiria, emparelhando-se com seu par, e trazendo os aurores até nós.

Quando finalmente isso aconteceu, meu pai surpreendeu-se com a chegada de todos aqueles bruxos, e soltou meu corpo no chão para enfrenta-lo. Com os olhos semiabertos eu vi Harry correr na direção de Lúcio Malfoy, era ele quem duelava com meu pai. Eu sentia a agonia me tomar, embora meu corpo não me ajudasse e eu não conseguisse me firmar para defender Harry.

Eu olhava a visão embaçada daquele duelo com o coração na mão, sabendo que meu pai era um bruxo talentoso e versado em magia das trevas, enquanto Harry, por melhor que fosse, era apenas um garoto recém saído de Hogwarts, assim como eu.

\- Harry – eu murmurava, chamando seu nome baixinho.

Eu sentia os braços da minha mãe envolta de mim, sustentando-me. Eu sabia que ela tinha corrido pra mim na primeira oportunidade.

A luta era feroz, os aurores e comensais se enfrentavam, e eu vi Hermione e Rony Weasley combatendo os comparsas do meu pai, junto de Magnus, Tonks e outros bruxos e bruxas.

Íamos vencer, era nítido.

Foi quando meu pai voltou-se na direção de onde eu e minha mãe estávamos, ameaçando-a. Eu me horrorizei, dando-me conta que não tinha garantido o voto perpétuo de que ele não a ameaçaria, e tive medo de que ele matasse minha mãe como seu último ato, antes de ser capturado.

Vi que Harry afastou a maldição que meu pai lhe jogou, e preparou-se para ataca-lo, mas Hermione Granger fora mais rápida, e em uma fração de segundo, meu pai estava morto, estirado no chão.

Os outros comensais ali já estavam praticamente todos imobilizados, e diante da morte de seu líder, os que ainda lutavam tentaram aparatar, mas acabaram sendo impedidos e capturados pela habilidosa equipe de aurores do Ministério da Magia.

Harry correu pra mim, afoito, tomando-me em seus braços. Eu mal conseguia ficar de pé, mas minha mãe me auxiliou, passando-me para Harry, e eu me apoiei em seu peito. Por Merlin, no seu abraço, eu estava seguro.

\- Eu estou com você, estou com você. – ele sussurrava docemente em meu ouvido. – Você vai ficar bem, meu amor.

Suas palavras cálidas amenizavam toda dor que eu sentia em meu corpo, e meu coração se aquecia, ao ouvi-lo chamar-me de seu amor.

\- Eu sei. Eu estou nos seus braços, meu Harry. – eu murmurei de volta pra ele, a voz rouca dos gritos que eu tinha soltado anteriormente, sem conseguir conter-me. – E com você, estou seguro.

Ele beijou meus lábios com ternura, um beijo leve, varrendo minha boca como uma brisa suave.

\- Você trouxe o que eu pedi? – a voz de Hermione perguntava a alguém.

Estranhei que ela não tinha, ainda, corrido para abraçar minha mãe. E ao vê-la sondar o corpo morto do meu pai, buscando alguma coisa, eu lembrei-me de sua Horcrux. Naquela semana, Hermione estudara o pequeno objeto, chegando à conclusão de que tratava-se de fato do recipiente onde meu pai encerrara uma fração da sua alma.

Assim que mostramos o bilhete naquela tarde para Magnus Scrimgeour, e ele abaixou a guarda comigo, ansioso pela chance de prender meu pai, traçando conosco um plano para captura de um dos mais importantes comensais foragidos, Hermione Granger tinha feito uma solicitação estranha ao homem.

Ela pedira que ele fosse até lá com o chapéu seletor.

Agora, Scrimgeour, tão confuso quanto eu havia estado, estendeu para a menina o velho objeto que nos selecionava para as casas em Hogwarts.

Hermione enfiou a mão dentro dele com segurança e determinação, e como se estivesse completamente certa de que aquilo aconteceria, puxou de dentro uma espada.

\- É a espada de Godric Gryffindor – Harry esclareceu, em voz alta, e todos olhamos para Hermione com atenção renovada. – Somente um verdadeiro herdeiro da grifinória pode retira-lo de dentro do chapéu seletor, em um momento de necessidade.

\- Já aconteceu com você? – eu perguntei, impressionado.

\- Sim, no segundo ano. Foi com essa espada que matei o basilisco, na câmara secreta. – ele me explicou. – Também foi com essa espada que Neville matou a cobra de Voldemort.

Eu olhei pra Harry um pouco impressionado, mas logo um barulho horrível e ensurdecedor encheu a campina. Eu forcei as mãos contra os ouvidos, notando que todos ali faziam o mesmo, os tímpanos agonizando com o som.

Mas Hermione Granger permanecia de pé, impassível, afundando a ponta da espada no pingente que ela tinha retirado no bolso do meu pai, destruindo completamente a sua Horcrux. Agora, Lúcio Malfoy estava de fato execrado desse mundo, em definitivo. Sem qualquer chance de retornar.

Foi só quando o barulho cessou, que Hermione largou a espada e veio na nossa direção. Minha mãe abriu os braços pra ela, afoita, tão impressionada quanto o resto de nós com a bravura daquela menina tão jovem.

\- Ele está morto, liquidado, e nunca mais voltará. – ela disse com firmeza, para minha mãe, enquanto a abraçava. – Você está a salvo.

Minha mãe chorou. Chorou de alívio, chorou enquanto o pavor que ela sentia de meu pai se esvaia de seu corpo, chorou as últimas duas décadas, chorou segurando-se a Hermione Granger com força, agarrando-se a ela como uma âncora.

\- Foi uma ideia inteligente, senhorita Granger. – foi Magnus Scrimgeour quem falou, elogiando a namorada de minha mãe. – Eu teria trazido a espada, se a senhorita tivesse requisitado, mas correríamos o risco de um objeto tão valioso cair nas mãos de Lúcio Malfoy, caso nosso plano desse errado.

Hermione apenas assentiu, deixando claro que já tinha pensado naquilo. De fato, se algo tivesse dado errado, meu pai teria apenas um chapéu velho que ele julgaria inútil. Nunca conseguiria retirar de dentro dele a espada, não sendo um membro da casa Grifinória.

Depois disso, as coisas se definiram rapidamente. Magnus Scrimgeour agradeceu a nossa ajuda e ele e os aurores aparataram de volta para o Ministério da Magia, levando os comensais da morte capturados e também o corpo do meu pai. De relance, vi o olhar de Kiran pra mim, o ódio escorrendo por suas orbes, claramente contrariado diante do desfecho daquilo tudo. Mas ele nada disse e nem eu. Minha história com ele estava no passado, éramos homens diferentes agora.

Eu, Hermione, Rony, Harry e minha mãe voltamos para o Largo Grimmauld, n.12. Cheguei em casa completamente agradecido por tudo ter dado certo. Sentia em meu peito uma espécie de culpa por estar tão feliz com a morte do meu próprio pai, mas tratei de dispensar aquele sentimento rapidamente. Lúcio Malfoy era meu sangue, é verdade, mas aquela guerra tinha ensinado a todos nós que sangue era o que menos importava.

O que valia eram os vínculos de amor, de carinho, de amizade, de companheirismo.

\- Você está muito bravo comigo? – perguntei a Harry, sem sair de seus braços.

Ele fez uma careta adorável.

\- Não. Fiquei louco com medo de perder você, com medo de que algo de ruim te acontecesse... e talvez tenha ficado, sim, um pouco ressentido pela mentira, assim que soube... – ele explicou. – Mas eu entendo porque você e Hermione agiram assim. Eu entendo, e eu teria feito o mesmo se seu pai tivesse enviado pra mim aquele bilhete. Eu faria qualquer sacrifício pra proteger você. E eu sei que você e Hermione fizeram isso por mim e Narcisa, porque nenhum de nós teria paz até que seu pai fosse capturado.

\- Obrigado. – eu disse, completamente cheio de amor por aquele homem. – Obrigado, Harry, por me entender. Eu também tive muito medo de perder você, quando você e ele estavam lutando eu...

\- Shhhh – ele murmurou pra mim, segurando-me com mais força. – Eu estou bem. Já acabou, meu amor... podemos viver tranquilos daqui pra frente.

Eu o apertei forte, suspirando, calmo. Harry Potter era meu lar.

FIM

NA: Pessoal chegamos ao final da nossa história. Esse capítulo foi um pouquinho mais curto que o normal, eu queria apenas dar um desfecho para o conflito. Em seguida vamos ter mais dois bônus, um para o casal Narcisa/Hermione e o outro para Rony/Duda, e um epílogo de Draco/Harry. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui, comentaram, e me estimularam a continuar escrevendo.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31 – BÔNUS – RONY WEASLEY

Quando retornamos ao Largo Grimmauld, n.12, depois da morte de Lucio Malfoy e da destruição de sua Horcrux, ambas pelas mãos de Hermione, eu fui recebido, imediatamente, com um abraço apertado, que envolvia todo o meu corpo, mantendo-me em segurança junto ao peito forte de Duda Dursley.

\- Eu estava tão preocupado. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e então afastou-se um pouquinho para olhar pra mim, com urgência, como se quisesse ver cada parte de mim e garantir que eu estava bem. – Você está inteiro... graças a Deus! Eu rezei tanto...

Eu não sabia ao certo o que significava rezar, mas Duda já tinha me explicado o conceito trouxa de Deus, de forma que mais ou menos compreendi que significava que ele tinha pedido ao Deus no qual acreditava para que eu voltasse são e salvo pra casa.

\- Está tudo bem. – eu disse, acalmando-o. – Eu estou bem.

\- Eu também estou bem. – Harry disse, depois de trocar sussurros apaixonados com Draco Malfoy. – Eu, Harry Potter, seu primo... não sei se você se lembra...

\- Isso é ciúmes? – Duda riu, registrando a presença dos outros, porém sem nunca me soltar.

\- Ora, todos nós retornamos de uma missão perigosa, mas você parece só ter visto Rony. – Harry comentou, mas era nítido que não estava verdadeiramente chateado, só brincando.

\- Um homem deve ter bem definidas as suas prioridades. – Duda falou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

\- Sua prioridade sou eu? – eu perguntei, baixinho, fazendo-o me olhar.

\- Você tem dúvidas? – ele questionou, e então murmurou próximo a minha orelha. – Fique aqui essa noite... vamos para o meu quarto que eu vou te mostrar.

Eu assenti, sentindo minhas orelhas ruborizarem.

\- Hmmm – eu disse, chamando a atenção dos outros. – Acho que eu e Duda vamos nos deitar mais cedo hoje... eu... vocês sabem... estou cansado... foi um dia cheio.

\- Sei. – Hermione disse, finalmente rindo um pouquinho, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele fim de tarde. E então ela se virou para Narcisa. – Eu gostaria de ir deitar mais cedo também... você me acompanha?

\- Sim. – Narcisa murmurou a resposta, e depois olhou para o filho, que ainda parecia fragilizado, nos braços de Harry. – Quer dizer... você está bem, meu filho? Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Não, mamãe. – Draco falou, olhando com carinho para a mulher. – Eu vou ficar perfeitamente bem. Agora acabou, nós estamos livres.

\- Acabou, sim, meu amor. – Narcisa concordou com o filho, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos louros. Depois, voltou-se para meu melhor amigo. – Cuide dele, Harry...

\- Vou cuidar. – meu amigo respondeu.

Ao fim e ao cabo, todos nós acabamos indo cedo para os respectivos quartos. Hermione foi a primeira a sair, com Narcisa, e eu ainda ouvi Harry ajudar Draco a locomover-se até o quarto que dividia com ele, enquanto Duda me puxava pela mão, para o cômodo onde dormia desde que se mudara para a antiga casa dos Black.

Assim que entramos, ele envolveu meu corpo, empurrando-me contra a porta fechada, seus lábios em meu pescoço, beijando-me, lambendo-me, sorvendo-me inteiro.

\- Nossa... se vai ser assim que você vai me receber cada vez que eu voltar inteiro de uma missão perigosa, eu mal posso esperar para começar meu treinamento como auror. – eu disse.

\- Eu senti medo por você. – ele falou, baixo e rouco em meu ouvido. – Sempre vou sentir, Rony.

\- Sempre? – eu peguei aquela promessa no ar, aquela referência implícita de que não nos separaríamos mais.

Ele pareceu constrangido com a minha pergunta, ficando vermelho, como se tivesse notado que, sem querer, tinha dito que sentia que o que tínhamos era pra sempre. Duda olhou pra baixo para responder-me:

\- Sempre. Mesmo que você não me queira mais, eu sempre vou me preocupar, sempre vou rezar para que você volte bem pra casa.

\- Eu quero sempre voltar pra você. – eu disse, extasiado pela sua fala.

Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim, permitindo-se sorrir devido a minha declaração, que lhe conferiu, nitidamente, um pouco mais de segurança.

\- Rony... eu quero perguntar uma coisa.

\- O que é? – eu quis saber.

\- Você acha que nós poderíamos viver juntos? – ele questionou, incerto. - Eu quero dizer... você gostaria de algo assim?

\- Sim, eu gostaria. – eu assenti. – Eu só quero ficar perto de você, Duda. Para ser sincero, eu nem gostaria que você se mudasse daqui, porque é mais fácil, eu posso vir pela rede de flu e vê-lo sempre. Mas entendi seus motivos quando você disse a Harry que queria um lugar no mundo trouxa, próximo da sua faculdade.

Nas últimas semanas, Duda tinha feito a inscrição da faculdade de medicina que ele gostaria de cursar, aparentemente suas notas eram boas, e Hermione – que obviamente conhecia muito mais dos processos seletivos para as Universidades trouxas do que eu – acreditava que ele tinha boas chances de entrar.

\- Eu andei pensando... eu queria... se você quisesse... se você achasse que poderia viver no mundo trouxa... – ele disse, nervoso, parecendo enrolar-se um pouco com as palavras. – Eu queria que você viesse comigo... talvez pudéssemos dividir um apartamento, enquanto eu estivesse na universidade e você treinando para ser auror.

Eu arregalei os olhos diante da proposta. Não imaginei que ele fosse sugerir isso tão cedo.

\- Quer dizer... Harry disse que mesmo que eu vivesse entre os trouxas, eu iria precisar de alguma proteção, por ser parente dele. – ele continuou falando quando eu não o respondi de imediato, como se estivesse ansioso para se explicar. – Eu pensei... pensei que talvez você quisesse... você sabe...

\- Eu quero. – eu disse, interrompendo-o, colocando as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, trazendo-o pra junto de mim. – Eu quero ser a pessoa que vai proteger você. Eu quero viver do seu lado, quero aprender sobre os trouxas, conhecer o seu mundo, saber de tudo o que você gosta, te ensinar sobre os bruxos, mostrar meu mundo pra você... Eu quero, quero dividir um apartamento, encontrar você na nossa casa depois do treinamento no Ministério, comer sua comida maravilhosa todos os dias, deitar na cama ao seu lado enquanto você estuda, te fazer uma massagem quando você estiver estressado...

Minha fala ansiosa foi interrompida com um beijo escaldante. Duda tomou-me os lábios com força e vigor, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha boca, enquanto eu a sugava, querendo mais dele.

\- Tire a roupa. – ele disse, um pouco mandão, quando nossos lábios se separaram brevemente.

Eu puxei a varinha do bolso e fiz um feitiço rápido, em um segundo, nós dois estávamos nus.

\- Eu gosto cada vez mais da magia. – ele sorriu, assim que recuperou-se do breve susto de ver a nós dois quase que instantaneamente despidos.

\- Alguns feitiços são muito uteis quando não queremos perder tempo. – eu disse, excitado e urgente, juntando meu corpo com o dele, sentindo seu pênis duro contra o meu.

Duda foi caminhando de costas, puxando-me com ele, até esbarrar na cama. Ele deitou, ansioso, olhando-me com os olhos febris, como se esperasse pelo meu próximo movimento.

\- O que você quer? – eu perguntei, sondando-o, querendo descobrir seus desejos e realiza-los todos.

\- Quero que você me tome... quero que me leve aqui, nessa cama. – ele disse, em voz baixa. – Quero te olhar enquanto você penetra meu corpo e goza dentro de mim.

Senti o arrepio forte de excitação tomar meu corpo, e meu pênis pulsou, ainda mais rígido do que eu achava ser possível. Nós ainda não tínhamos feito desse jeito, e eu não sabia se um dia Duda iria desejar ter-me assim, deixar-me fazer com ele daquela forma, comigo dentro de seu corpo.

Avancei sôfrego em sua direção, ajoelhando-me entre suas pernas que já separavam-se pra mim, seu corpo denunciando sua disposição.

Fiz um feitiço breve em Duda, deixando-o limpo e lubrificado, pronto pra mim, como eu costumava fazer em mim mesmo para recebe-lo.

\- Você já...? – eu lembrei-me de perguntar, assim que meus dedos encaminharam-se para fenda entre as bochechas de sua bunda.

\- Não. – ele sussurrou, contraindo-se em antecipação. – Você será o primeiro...

\- Você tem certeza de que quer isso? – eu questionei. Não queria que ele tivesse arrependimentos.

\- Eu quero tudo com você. – ele ofegou um sussurro. – Por favor, me toque. Por favor, Ron, bebê... eu não posso mais esperar.

Deixei meu dedo escorregar lentamente pelo seu canal apertado e liso da lubrificação. Depois de um tempo, acrescentei mais um, depois mais dois, até que tivesse três dedos dentro dele, penetrando-o com uma cadência lenta, girando vagarosamente e tesourando os dedos dentro dele, a fim de estica-lo bem, a fim de tê-lo pronto e preparado.

Levei meu tempo com ele, sem pressa, porque queria que fosse extraordinariamente bom. Quando acreditei tê-lo pronto, e ele já suspirava e gemia pedindo por mais, pedindo por mim, eu encaixei-me bem entre suas pernas erguidas, e centímetro por centímetro entrei nele.

\- Ron... – ele soltou um murmúrio, um choramingo de dor e prazer, quando eu estava todo dentro dele. – Mais... mexa-se... por favor...

E eu me movi, primeiro devagar, e depois assumindo uma velocidade, sentindo nossos corpos chocarem-se um contra o outro conforme eu estocava em seu anterior. Seu canal me apertava de um jeito alucinante e eu achava que seria capaz de morrer de prazer.

Algum tempo depois, tomei sua ereção em minhas mãos, como ele costumava fazer comigo, masturbando-o no ritmo das estocadas. Duda gritou, gemeu, tremeu de prazer, até desfazer-se completamente, em um gozo intenso, nas minhas mãos. Eu o segui de imediato, sem aguentar mais, derramando-me todo dentro dele.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32 – BÔNUS – HERMIONE GRANGER

N.A.: Antes de começar, importante deixar claro que, este capítulo tem cenas de sexo explícito entre duas mulheres. Estou avisando porque já aconteceu de eu estar lendo fics gay, e haver cenas sexuais de um casal lésbico, gerando comentários nada agradáveis sobre a cena, reclamações por haver conteúdo sexual yuri em uma fanfic que se pretende yaoi. Se você é do tipo que fica desconfortável com isso, simplesmente PARE de ler as coisas que eu escrevo. Essa autora é orgulhosamente uma mulher lésbica, que não tem nojinho de ship gay e por isso não vai tolerar comentários lesbofóbicos. Vale lembrar que, infelizmente, ser gay não impede ninguém de ser misógino.

A cena rodava várias vezes na minha cabeça, e mesmo quando me encontrei na segurança do Largo Grimmauld, n.12, minha mente não parecia ter deixado aquele lugar, o local onde eu tinha ceifado uma vida, pela primeira vez. Eu respirei fundo, vendo a cena se desenrolar na sala de estar da antiga casa dos Black: Duda abraçando Rony, Draco e Harry murmurando palavras amorosas um para o outro, e Narcisa olhando de mim para o filho, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado.

Eu me distrai um pouco com a conversa, e cheguei até a sorrir, mas por dentro meu peito era um aperto confuso, um nó preso na garganta, como se eu não pudesse dizer o que estava errado.

Eu segurei a mão de Narcisa Black como uma espécie de bálsamo, como se fosse a fonte de toda a segurança e certezas que eu mais necessitava, e a permiti me conduzir ao quarto que já compartilhávamos há algum tempo. Era o quarto principal da casa, contando com um banheiro amplo, e uma banheira antiga e espaçosa, fixa no chão, de algum metal maciço e inoxidável.

\- Vou preparar um banho pra nós. – Narcisa falou, tentando expressar calma. – Você precisa relaxar um pouco, a água quente e os sais de banho vão ajudar...

Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça, minha mente atormentada demais para dar qualquer resposta imediata. A aguardei durante alguns minutos, enquanto ela fazia feitiços que enchessem a banheira de água quente e perfumada, com espirais de vapor preenchendo o cômodo.

Ela despiu-se devagar, expondo seu corpo lindo com o qual eu jamais parecia acostumar-me. A cada vez que a via, eu parecia renovadamente perplexa com a beleza daquela mulher. Já nua, Narcisa caminhou até mim, ajudando-me a tirar minhas próprias vestes, até que eu estivesse como ela, desprovida de qualquer coisa que cobrisse minha pele.

Ela deu-me a mão, ajudando-me a entrar na banheira, junto dela. Foi somente quando ambas já estávamos afundadas da maravilhosa e relaxante água, que ela perguntou:

\- Como você está se sentindo?

Pensei um pouco na resposta, querendo ser o quão honesta fosse possível, mesmo que eu não compreendesse bem meus próprios sentimentos àquela altura.

\- Eu... eu não sei bem... eu nunca... nunca tinha matado ninguém. – eu falei, insegura. – Quer dizer, eu poderia tê-lo capturado, ajudado a envia-lo a Azkaban para todo o sempre, feito justiça de outra maneira. Mas eu não pude... eu precisei mata-lo, eu quis mata-lo... e eu não consigo sentir qualquer tipo de arrependimento por ter tirado uma vida...

Seus dedos longos e pálidos vieram até meu rosto, acarinhando-me com ternura.

\- Hermione... o que vou te dizer agora, você já sabe, mas talvez o momento peça que alguém coloque isso em palavras. – ela disse, com firmeza. – Você não é uma pessoa ruim, não é uma pessoa disposta a matar, a tirar a vida dos outros sem qualquer remorso. O que aconteceu é que Lucio Malfoy te levou a um limite... levou a todos nós até o limite. Eu o teria matado com as minhas próprias mãos, ao longo desses anos, tenho certeza, que se eu e Draco tivéssemos tido a oportunidade, nós teríamos matado esse homem. Mesmo que ele fosse pai de Draco e meu marido.

\- Tudo o que ele fez a você... – eu disse, deixando a raiva voltar a tomar-me inteira. – Desde o início, desde quando eu soube de todo o mal que ele te fez... eu precisava aniquila-lo, precisava que ele não existisse mais nesse mundo, que não deixasse qualquer rastro... tudo o que importava pra mim era construir um mundo novo pra você, um mundo onde ele não existisse. Narcisa, eu sei que não posso apagar as lembranças, as marcas que ele deixou na sua alma... mas eu quero poder tornar tudo melhor.

\- Você já faz tudo melhor. – ela disse, carinhosamente. – Você me salvou, Hermione Granger. Me salvou de todos os modos que uma pessoa pode salvar a outra. Você não apenas salvou minha vida, mas me devolveu a vontade de viver. Quando eu achei que tudo já estava perdido pra mim, que só havia trevas, dor e sofrimento, você veio como uma luz, me preencheu de tudo o que é bom.

\- Eu te amo, Narcisa. – eu confessei, em voz alta, o que eu já sabia há tempos que sentia. – Eu vou te amar, te proteger e te cuidar, até o dia em que eu não estiver mais nesse mundo.

Seus olhos claros já brilhavam lágrimas, cheios d'água, escorrendo emoção pelo mais belo rosto que a humanidade já tinha visto.

\- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou, apaixonadamente, e deixou um beijo doce em meus lábios. – Eu quero você, Hermione.

Engoli em seco, minha mente nublada de desejo com aquela mísera frase. Eu e Narcisa não tínhamos tornado físico o nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia que o desejo sexual a assustava, que ela tinha sido muito maltratada durante todos os anos casada com aquele monstro.

\- Você... você está querendo dizer que quer...? – eu deixei a frase em aberto, solta no ar, esperando que ela me direcionasse.

\- Sim. – ela garantiu, e parecia tão certa e decidida que eu não ousei mais questionar nada. – Quero que você me toque, quero que você me tenha, e quero ter você.

De repente, o cômodo pareceu tornar-se ainda mais quente, e nossas peles já aquecidas pela água, pareceram ter elevada a sua temperatura. Eu a beijei, amorosamente no início, e depois com voracidade, ávida para ter mais dela, para sentir sua língua doce, seus lábios macios contra os meus, explorando-me.

Meu corpo alvoroçava-se em excitação, no afã do desejo de tê-la. Deixei minhas mãos, que antes repousavam castamente em suas costas, vierem para frente, encontrar os seios fartos de Narcisa. Com as mãos em concha, os segurei, sentindo seu peso maravilhoso, a doçura de sua carne suave e delicada.

Meu polegar direito alcançou um mamilo, provocando-o, até torna-lo um pico duro, intumescido. Abaixei a cabeça, sem conter-me, e o sorvi, lambendo a protuberância, ouvindo-a ofegar, desejosa.

\- Ahh... sim... Hermione... – ela sussurrou meu nome com incoerência.

Provoquei seus seios perfeitos por longos minutos, até que ela estivesse contorcendo-se, ansiosa em meus braços. Ela puxou uma de minhas mãos, levando-me para o meio de suas pernas, para alcançar a carne necessitada, negligenciada até então.

Encontrei-a úmida e lisa, lubrificada de tanta vontade, inchada de tesão.

\- Você está tão molhadinha aqui... – eu sussurrei. – Levante-se um pouco... sente-se na borda...

Narcisa me atendeu de imediato, perdida na lubricidade daquele momento. Assim que a tive sentada na borda, com as pernas ainda afundadas na água, mas o quadril repousando no seco, eu separei as suas pernas devagar.

Seus dedos apertaram a borda da banheira quando eu levei a cabeça para entre suas pernas, e a lambi ali.

\- Her-Hermione... – meu nome soava como um pedido rouco.

Incentivada, sorvi seu gosto, suguei e mamei no seu clitóris inchado e vermelho, deixei minha língua a estimular vagarosamente, levemente, provocando-a ali. Não quis penetra-la de nenhuma maneira, talvez isso ainda se sentisse muito invasivo, eu queria faze-la gozar assim, queria que ela se perdesse em um prazer torpe e desconhecido.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Narcisa gritou conforme a cadência dos meus movimentos aumentaram e eu a suguei mais acentuadamente, deixando-a cada vez mais lubrificada. Ela já não conseguia mais conseguir se conter, esfregando-se em mim, despudorada.

Senti um arrepio tomar-me completamente, e uma contração forte no baixo ventre, quando a ouvi gritar, friccionar-se e roçar-se contra a minha língua, no auge da libido, gozando maravilhosamente sob meus lábios.

A puxei pra baixo com calma, sentindo seu corpo amolecido nos meus braços, e ela se agarrou em mim, relaxando-se contra meu corpo.

\- Eu não imaginava que isso poderia ser tão bom. – ela contou.

Eu ri baixinho, satisfeita, entrelaçando meus dedos contra a cascata de cabelos louros de Narcisa. A beijei, compartilhando o seu gosto com ela, fazendo com que a luxúria voltasse a acender entre nós duas.

\- É minha vez de tocar em você. – ela disse, em tom de ordem. – Sente-se na borda, como eu fiz, e abra bem as pernas pra mim, para que eu possa vê-la...

Fiz conforme ela tinha dito, sem hesitar, mesmo que houvesse em mim um pouco de constrangimento por nunca ter sido tocada dessa forma.

\- Isso, minha menina. – ela elogiou, me ofertando um sorriso sensual, seu dedo passeando pela minha virilha, tocando a pele da parte interna das minhas coxas, provocando-me. Seu rosto se aproximou ainda mais de mim, e vi ela inspirar, sem deixar de olhar pra mim. – Tão cheirosa e gostosa...

\- Por favor, Narcisa. – eu pedi.

Ela me deu um pequeno tapinha ali, sobre meu clitóris inchado. Eu me contraí toda, abri-me ainda mais, me oferecendo toda pra ela. Estava louca de tanto tesão.

\- Paciência. – ela disse, provocativa.

Seus dedos passearam pelos lábios intumescidos, roçando-se em alguns momentos em meu clitóris dilatado, fazendo-me querer esfregar-me nela, contorcendo-me para buscar mais de seu dedo.

\- Mais... mais... por favor... – eu estava alucinada.

\- Alguém já tocou você assim? – ela quis saber.

\- Não... não... nunca. – eu suspirei. – Só você, Narcisa.

Ela me olhou, com um domínio satisfeito sobre mim.

\- Vou fazer você gozar como nunca antes. – ela disse, sua respiração quente contra meu corpo.

Seu dedo longo penetrou meu corpo no mesmo instante em que sua língua me tomou. A sensação dupla me levou a um tipo de prazer extremo e desconhecido. Eu não suportei muito tempo depois que ela começou, seu dedo entrando e saindo de dentro de mim, fodendo-me, enquanto sua língua me sorvia, me castigava, me levando ao limite.

Eu gozei tão rápido que cheguei a surpreender-me. Em poucos segundos eu gemia e me contorcia sob seus toques, completamente entregue àquela mulher.

Quando voltei pra água, e ela me pegou nos braços, eu estava trêmula.

\- Você é má. – eu murmurei. – E um pouquinho dominadora.

\- Eu acho que sou. – ela riu.

\- Eu gosto disso. – eu disse, timidamente.

Seu sorriso se ampliou.

\- Você é perfeita, Hermione. – ela disse. – Perfeita e minha.


	33. Chapter 33

EPÍLOGO

\- Espere por mim. – disse Harry, enquanto vestia um casaco grosso e quente.

Fazia frio essa época do ano, em Toronto, não se passeava na rua tranquilamente sem uma vestimenta apropriada durante os meses de inverno. Era comum, naquela época do ano, temperaturas que variavam entre -30 e 0 ºC.

Eu adorava a cidade. Adorava como era populosa e cosmopolita, cheia de gente diferente, misturando e difundindo tantas culturas e línguas. Adorava a arte urbana, os museus, as galerias e universidades, a produção significativa de música, teatro e cinema, e tudo mais o que fazia de Toronto um centro artístico e intelectual.

Faziam já, alguns meses, que Harry e eu tínhamos nos mudado permanentemente para a linda cidade canadense, que tínhamos aprendido a amar.

\- Pronto. – ele disse, já completamente vestido e agasalhado.

Segurei sua mão enquanto saíamos de nosso pequeno apartamento. Ainda de mãos dadas, caminhamos tranquilamente pela rua, observando a neve cair, até chegarmos a um pequeno café do qual gostávamos muito, e costumávamos visitar aos domingos pela manhã, para saborear juntos a primeira refeição do dia.

\- Vai pedir o mesmo de sempre? – eu perguntei a ele assim que sentamos na mesa que costumeiramente ocupávamos. Naquele domingo, ela estava fazia, esperando por nós.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo pra mim, e então eu chamei Caroline, uma senhora de meia idade, dona do lugar, que nos cumprimentou amigavelmente e anotou nossos pedidos. Harry pedia sempre uma xícara de chocolate quente, enquanto eu optava por um bom café, amargo e forte. Mas nossas divergências terminavam na bebida, pois nosso pedido sempre continha panquecas para dois.

\- Estou exausto. – ele disse, mas sabia que era apenas um comentário despretencioso, ele não estava reclamando verdadeiramente da rotina que levávamos. – Nosso instrutor está acabando comigo... eu não imaginei que tivesse que voltar a praticar oclumência algum dia na vida.

Harry e eu tínhamos prestado os NIEMs meses atrás, e eu tinha confessado a ele o desejo de me tornar auror, meu desejo de combater aquilo que minha família sempre foi, aquilo no qual quase me transformei. Ele tinha, como eu já imaginava, me apoiado de todo o coração.

Mas nós dois sabíamos que seria difícil, que meu sobrenome sempre seria um peso enorme caso eu tentasse fazer o treinamento na Inglaterra, eu nunca seria um auror de confiança entre bruxos e bruxas que, na guerra, tinham sofrido nas mãos dos Malfoy ou que tinham crescido ensinados por suas famílias que o nome Malfoy era sinônimo de magia das trevas.

Eu tinha vontade de recomeçar em outro lugar, um lugar novo, onde meu nome não fosse excessivamente conhecido. Harry tinha um desejo semelhante, achava que se continuasse na Inglaterra, seu status de Eleito ou de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sempre precederiam seus feitos. Então voltamos para aquela cidade onde tínhamos começado a ser felizes juntos, e onde queríamos continuar sendo: Toronto.

Ali, nós dois ingressamos como aprendizes no corpo de aurores do Governo Mágico Canadense, alocados na província de Ontário, onde Toronto estava localizada. Não que nossos treinadores e colegas não soubessem o que significava eu ser um Malfoy ou que Harry era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, mas apesar disso, ali havia menos pressão social, menos repercussão de nossas reputações do que havia na Grã-Bretanha.

\- Oclumência é importante para os aurores. – eu disse. – Sei que você não gosta, mas se um dia for capturado, é necessário que possa proteger seus pensamentos.

\- Eu sei. – ele fez um biquinho adorável. – É só que... eu não consigo controlar minha mente... é muito difícil.

\- Você vai conseguir, Harry. – eu o animei. – Cada um de nós tem uma área que tem mais dificuldades. Eu, por exemplo, não tenho problemas com a oclumência, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca serei tão bom quanto você em magia ofensiva.

\- Você é um bajulador. – ele fez um carinho em minha mão, que repousava sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sou um homem apaixonado. – eu disse a ele, alegremente.

\- Bobo. – ele disse, baixinho, suas bochechas ruborizando encantadoramente.

\- Como está seu primo? – eu perguntei, mudando de assunto, antes que Harry virasse um tomate de tão vermelho. – Está gostando da Faculdade?

\- Sim, ele está adorando o curso. Falei com ele e com Rony ontem à noite, enquanto você foi ao supermercado.

Rony Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry, tinha ido morar com seu primo, em um apartamento na Londres trouxa, pequeno e aconchegante, como era o nosso em Toronto. Weasley ganhava um pequeno salário como aprendiz de Auror, e Duda era ajudado por Harry, assim, os dois viviam bem, e pareciam estar cada vez mais envolvidos um com o outro.

\- Eles vem nos visitar no próximo feriado. – Harry contou, animado. – Parece que sua mãe e Hermione conseguirão adiantar os estudos e para poderem vir também.

Minha mãe e Hermione continuavam a viver no Largo Grimmauld, n. 12, mesmo que no mês passado elas tivessem feito uma pequena viagem à Austrália, devolvendo a memória dos pais de Hermione, que tinham esquecido da filha devido a um feitiço feito por ela antes da guerra, a fim de protege-los. Pelo que eu tinha sabido, o sr. e a sra. Granger tinham aceitado bem o romance entre Hermione e minha mãe.

Depois nos NIEMs, minha mãe realizara o sonho de ingressar na Faculdade de Medibruxaria de Londres, enquanto Hermione tinha começado a estudar Direito Mágico, e continuava a estagiar no Ministério da Magia, na defesa dos direitos das mulheres bruxas.

A facilidade das chaves de portal fazia com que nós pudéssemos visitar minha mãe, Hermione, Rony e Duda com frequência, bem como possibilitava que eles viessem nos encontrar em Toronto.

\- Isso é muito bom, estou com saudades dela. – eu disse, referindo-se a minha mãe.

Sentia falta de morar com ela, mas estava feliz com o caminho que minha vida havia tomado, e a dela também. Nós estávamos estudando, construindo um futuro ao lado das pessoas que amávamos, e isso era maravilhoso.

\- Aposto que ela também sente muita falta do bebê dela. – ele falou, rindo e me provocando.

\- Você é um idiota. – eu revirei os olhos, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir pra ele.

\- Sim. – ele falou. – Mas sou o idiota que você ama.

Eu continuei a rir como um bobo, porque eu não podia discordar daquilo.

Nunca poderia.


End file.
